Voldermort’s child
by Lily-Luna-Potter-01
Summary: Venus grows up with the Dursleys believing to be Harry Potter’s sister but when she reaches Hogwarts she discovers her father is Lord Voldermort. She struggles to find her place in the Wizarding World and faces the hard decision of being good but hated by her peers or being bad but seen as a hero. I don’t own anything in this story.
1. The Weasleys

**_This idea has been playing on my mind for a while so I decided to start writing it. I'm still writing a Dursley Witch but I've got a little bored and am lacking inspiration so I don't know if I'll continue that one. This story is going to be told in first person by Venus so any opinions on characters are not mine but hers._**

**_I should also say that throughout this story there is a trigger of child abuse. I haven't put chapter warnings_** **_on chapters so please be aware before reading._**

**Chapter 1 - The Weasleys**

Life hasn't ever been normal for me. Not since I remember. Weird things have always happened to me but I've never been completely sure why until last year. My brother Harry turned out to be a wizard and I think that I might be a witch but I don't know for certain yet.

My aunt and uncle they're awful. Harry says everyone at his school was appalled by how he was treated but I was even worse. He slept in the cupboard under the stairs but I slept in a broom cupboard which was even smaller than his. When he was naughty he'd get locked in his cupboard but they locked me outside. I'm skinny for my age like Harry but my body is scarred and bruised a lot worse than his. Dudley doesn't bother with me as much, I guess because he wouldn't feel as strong because I'm a girl but he will if his parents tell him.

Last year was awful, Harry left me for Hogwarts so I had nobody to help me like I usually have. Although Harry's less than a year older than me it feels like he's much older. I guess it might be because I'm so small for my age and he's always been protective of me. He'll always hold me when I'm scared and makes me feel like everything's going to be okay. That's why last year was so hard it was just me against the Dursleys.

He's home now and hopefully I'll join him at Hogwarts next year. The Dursleys aren't very happy with him because magic was used when they had dinner guests. Harry says it was a house elf called Dobby but they don't believe him. He's locked in the bedroom he got when they got scared by the wizards last summer so I can't see him in the day. Sometimes I sneak up at night just to be near to him but it's very risky.

I heard Uncle Vernon coming towards my cupboard. I stood back as he yanked the door open. He grabbed my arm pulling me out the door.

"You should be up already making breakfast!" He snarled at me.

"Sorry, I think I overslept."

He growled pushing me down onto the floor, giving me a kick in the side for good measure and stalked down the stairs. I got up hurriedly and followed him down the stairs.

I got to work quickly making their breakfast, I didn't bother trying to make any for myself, I knew they wouldn't let me eat it anyway. I just hurried back to my cupboard before I could get another beating. I hated myself for being so scared, I hated the Dursleys for making me so scared. One day I would make them pay for how they'd treated me. I just had to hang on until 1st September when hopefully I could join Harry at Hogwarts. I'd heard so many stories about it's greatness and how there were people who cared about Harry and how he had friends.

My daydream was broken by a loud growl from Uncle Vernon followed by footsteps coming closer to my cupboard. I curled in a ball against the corner fearing the worst. The door swung open revealing a purple faced Uncle Vernon glowering with a letter in his hand.

"So," He said coming towards me, "You've been invited to join your brother at his school!"

His hand hit me in the face and his foot hit me in the stomach. I stared up at him, panting from the blow.

"Well let me tell you this, you're not going!" There was another kick and another slap. My face burned and my ribs ached. I was terrified of my Uncle, I'd never seen him this angry, not even when Harry got his letter. I couldn't help it, I couldn't control my magic. The door splintered, firing pieces of wood everywhere.

"You!" He thundered, "Stop that!"

"I can't help it," I whimpered.

"Well maybe some lessons are in order!"

I shrunk back even further into my cupboard, I didn't know what he had planned but it could never be good.

He advanced further into the cupboard. He kicked and kicked and kicked until he heard a crack. I couldn't help myself, I screamed. He'd broken my rib and he wanted to, he wanted me to suffer. Hatred filled me. He reached in and dragged me from the cupboard. I didn't resist, I knew better than that by now.

"Dudley!" He called.

The next minute Dudley appeared cracking his knuckles.

"Break her arm." Uncle Vernon commanded.

Dudley smiled sadistically, "Which one?"

"Let's make it that one with the ugly mark."

He grabbed my left arm and pulled up my sleeve revealing the thing I worked my best to hide. It was like a tattoo but I don't remember getting it, I'm guessing that Lord Voldermort gave it to me the same day he gave Harry that scar but i don't know why or what it even is. All I can tell is that it's got the shapes of a skull and a snake.

Pain surged through my arm as Dudley snapped my arm. I cried out in pain and fell completely onto the floor.

"Garden now!" Commanded Uncle Vernon.

I followed his orders for only the reason it meant they were done beating me for now and I could get away from them.

The door slammed and was locked behind me and I was alone. I tried to hold back the tears but I couldn't, my arm throbbed and so did my rib. I was a witch but I didn't think I'd ever get to Hogwarts. I laid down on the ground and decided to wait till night fall to climb up to Harry's window if I could. As I expected nobody bothered me for the rest of the day. It was nice to be free of them for a bit even if it was starting to get cold and I was starting to get hungry.

Night eventually fell and I watched as the Dursleys went to bed. I watched the clock, visible from the moonlight for an hour before I decided they should be asleep. I crept round to the front of the house trying to ignore the pain that I was in. I found the drain pipe and managed to pull myself up till I was in front of Harry's window. I'm not sure how I manage it but I did. Harry saw me and opened his window. I slipped through the bars with ease and through the window into his room.

I collapsed onto the floor from exhaustion and pain.

"Venus, Venus, are you okay?" Harry asked the concern clear in his voice. "Is your arm..." I nodded,

"And my rib." I grimaced.

Harry bent down and scooped me into his arms he laid me down on his bed and held me. He did it carefully to make sure not to hurt me and it was comforting to know that he was there. He played with my hair, it was red and thick. It was much too long really but I liked it, it was brighter than most things in the house and it matched Gryffindor house. That was Harry's Hogwarts house and I hoped I could join him in it soon, if Uncle Vernon let me go to Hogwarts.

I was staring to settle into sleep when I heard an engine outside the window but that wasn't possible, we weren't on the ground. I opened my eyes and looked towards the window and saw three red headed boys grinning.

"Fred, George, Ron, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Rescuing you of course." Replied the youngest red head.

Harry looked back at me and then at the boys.

"Who's this little girl?" Asked one of the twins.

"My sister."

"Is she a witch?" Asked the other twin.

"We d-"

"Yes I got my letter today." I interrupted.

Harry looked back at me, I shrugged. I figured he'd heard the noise earlier.

"That's why they were so angry at you?" He asked softly.

I nodded.

Harry turned back to the boys, "I can't leave her here, I don't know what they'll do to her."

"Bring her along then, I'm sure mum won't mind." Ron said.

"Yeah the more the merrier!" Said the twins in unison.

They started attaching the car to the bars on the window and pulled them off. There was a massive bang as they came away and the bars hit the car.

I froze as I heard footsteps coming towards Harry's room.

"Your trunk Harry!" Urged the red heads.

Harry passed them his trunk and began to climb into the car as the door burst open. Uncle Vernon grabbed me by my already broken arm and shoved me to the floor. He then moved onto Harry trying to pull him back but I managed to get up. I crept up around uncle Vernon and kicked his ankle. It can't have hurt him that much with all the fat surrounding his legs but it shocked him enough that he let go of Harry. Harry climbed into the car and I managed to worm my way around uncle Vernon and followed him into the car.

The Weasleys shot off into the night. I suddenly felt the pain in my arm. I'd been to caught up in the excitement to feel it before but now it was throbbing like crazy. I bit my lip to prevent myself crying out, I couldn't be weak in front of these new people.

"How did you know to come?" Asked Harry.

"When you didn't reply to any of our letters we knew something was wrong - why didn't you write?" Said the one I was guessing to be Ron.

Harry explained about Dobby and about how he'd then got locked in his room.

"How did she manage to get in then? Asked one of the twins.

I half smiled, "I climbed up the drainpipe and through the bars."

"You can fit through the bars?" Spluttered Ron.

I shrugged, "Years of malnourishment has to mean something."

"Yeah but that's seriously bad, they must have literally starved you."

"It's not the worst thing they've done"

Ron's eyes bulged, "Why what else have they done?"

"When they found about my Hogwarts letter today they broke my rib and my arm." I said simply.

All three of the twins turned to gape at me.

"Fred you might need to look where we're going!" Harry said.

"Oh yeah." Said Fred a little sheepishly.

"Bloody hell Harry, you didn't even tell us you had a sister, let alone that she was treated like this."

"Yeah well they've always treated her worse than me and I don't know why." Said Harry.

I looked at him, "You never told them about me?" I asked a little hurt.

"Look Venus it's not like that, it just never came up."

"What about in the Mirror of Erised?" Asked Ron.

"She wasn't there." Harry said quietly.

I turned and looked out of the window ignoring the rest of their conversations. I wasn't part of Harry's biggest heart's desire but he'd lied to me. He told me all about the Mirror of Erised at the start of the holidays but he told me he saw our whole family.

The car started to descend and I came out of my self pity and back to reality.

I followed the twins creeping into the house.

"Where have you been? Beds empty no note, you could have been killed, you could have been seen."

"They we're starving him mum, and plain abusing her." Said Ron.

"Don't be silly I know they're not nice but they wouldn't abuse anyone and who is this girl you're speaking about."

I stepped out from behind Harry where I'd been hiding.

"Me and it's true they've broken my arm and my rib."

"You poor girl," she said beckoning me over to the sofa which she's laid out cushions and a blanket on, "You just rest here for a moment and I'll be back in a minute.

She moved back over to the boys. "Harry dear how are you darling?"

"I'm fine really Mrs Weasley." Harry assured her.

"Well you can go up to bed and rest, you're in Ron's room."

"I'll show him," offered Ron, "I need a rest too."

"You will not, it's your fault for being up all night, you three can de-gnome the garden!"

There was a resounding groan from the three boys.

"I'd like to help, I've " Said Harry.

"Mate you really don't want to." Urged Ron.

"No I do," Harry assured them, "I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway."

"Well okay but you come back inside if you feel tired," Mrs Weasley instructed.

I watched the boys go out into the garden and Mrs Weasley came up to me.

"Bless you dear, now I'm going to have to call Madam Pomfrey from Hogwarts to give you some Skele-gro."

"Mrs Weasley really it's fine I don't want to cause you any trouble, I've had broken bones before."

"Nonsense, it isn't any trouble and I'd much rather you were healthy."

She started scribbling a note and gave it to an owl who flew off with it.

"Now let me look at your rib."

She lifted up my T-shirt wincing at the bruising and scars from years of torment.

"Ah yes now your arm."

"Sorry but no,"

I didn't want her to see the mark, I didn't know what it meant and I didn't like anybody to see it. I'd hated pe at school because it was on display and people didn't hesitate to mention it.

"I need to check the bone." She tried to reason.

"I'm sorry but nobody gets to see this arm."

"Why?" She asked concerned.

"Well Harry has his scar from that night but I've got a mark."

"I need to see it darling, I'm not going to think anything of you because of this mark."

She smiled at me reassuringly.

Tentatively I pulled up my sleeve to past my elbow. She held my arm but dropped it when she caught site of the mark.

"The dark mark!" She breathed.

I pulled my arm back and pulled my sleeve back down holding it close to my body.

"You poor, poor girl being branded with something that dark so young."

"Please, what is it?"

"You know who - you know who I'm taking about?"

I nodded, Harry had told me all about him that summer.

"Well yes his way of branding his followers and communicating with them was that he'd brand them with that mark right where yours is. They'd also put that symbol over the house of anybody who they murdered."

I looked at my arm, hating what I'd been branded with.

"But why me?"

"I don't know, if I did I would tell you but I really don't know."

She looked at me pitifully.

"Don't look at me like that." I pleaded.

"Like what?"

"Like I'm a broken child and like I don't deserve everything that's happened."

"But you don't!"

I looked away, "Of course I do, I'm not like Harry. Harry wants everything to be forgiven and just wants safety but me, I want revenge. I want the people who've made me suffer to suffer and this makes me just as bad as him."

"No, you don't deserve any of this, you're not like him. It's okay that you want him to pay, it's normal, that doesn't make you a bad person."

She looked me in the eyes cupping my face in her hands.

I broke away from her as the boys came back in from the garden.

Mrs Weasley moved back to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Harry came over to me and sat at my feet stroking my hair.

"It's his mark." I told him quietly.

Harry froze and looked at me.

"I don't know why." I said.

I could feel his eyes boring into me but I wouldn't meet his glance.

"Breakfast Harry dear!" Mrs Weasley called from the kitchen.

He stood up and walked into the kitchen still dazed. Mrs Weasley came back to me on the sofa.

"Here you go, Venus. You'll feel better if you eat. Madam Pomfrey is going to come in about an hour to start healing your rib and your arm."

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

"Now I'm going back to the kitchen but just call out if you need me."

"Okay." I said refusing to meet her eyes.

She gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze and moved back into the kitchen. I could hear her telling Mr Weasley about the boys coming and saving us from the Dursleys. I had to stifle a giggle when I heard that Mr Weasley was more interested in how it went.

I ate a bit but I didnt really feel very hungry.

It felt like no time at all till a nice but strict looking woman came into the living room followed by Mrs Weasley,

"This is Madam Pomfrey." She told me.

Madam Pomfrey set about casting diagnostic spells.

"Yes as I suspected a broken rib and a broken arm," she handed me a bottle, "drink this and it'll be healed in a few hours."

I drank it, it didn't taste nice but it wasn't too bad.

"But there's also some concentrated dark magic around your left arm." She said a little concerned.

"Oh yes I know, it's from the night my parents died." I was guessing it was from my dark mark.

"Oh yes that's nothing to worry about it, I've already seen it." Mrs Weasley covered for me.

I looked up at her gratefully.

"Well then I think I'm done, keep eating and resting Venus." She said indicating my hardly eaten breakfast.

"I'll make sure of it Madam Pomfrey." Assured Mrs Weasley.

"Good and I hope not to see you too often when you get to Hogwarts." She told me her eyes twinkling in amusement.

Mrs Weasley showed her to the door and came back through to me.

"I've owled Professor McGonogall confirming your place at Hogwarts."

"Thank you."

"You're a lot braver than you know." She said before returning to the boys and Ginny still in the kitchen.

Ginny came through a few minutes later.

"We're going to play Quidditch outside, you can't really play but you can come referee."

"Alright yeah." I said.

I followed her out into the garden and sat down on a chair. They were playing Fred and George against the other three. It was funny to watch and my rib was hurting from laughing so much but I didn't care, I was having fun for one of the first times in my life. My mood couldn't even be dampened by Percy who kept popping his head out of the window telling us to keep it down.

He wasn't very happy with us when we went in for lunch but none of us really cared. I actually ate all my lunch which Mrs Weasley was happy about however she wasn't as happy that I hadn't been resting as I should. After lunch I couldn't feel any pain in my arm or my rib so I joined them playing Quidditch in the garden. I wasn't great but it was thrilling to be flying, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I was starting to get a hold of how to play and could hold my own against them by the end of the afternoon.

We all went inside tired except for Ginny because we hadn't slept the night before but we were all happy. Mrs Weasley's cooking was amazing and Ginny showed me to the room I'd be sharing with her. We played exploding snap until we were both about to fall asleep and then I cuddled into the blankets set up on a spare mattress. I'd never had an actual mattress before so it was really comfortable. I fell asleep for the first night of my life full, happy and comfortable.


	2. Diagon Alley

I woke up to tapping, I quickly opened my eyes afraid I'd overslept again. Uncle Vernon must be coming to beat me again. It was more light than my cupboard and that was when I realised I hadn't been dreaming, yesterday was real. I was going to Hogwarts and I was away from the Dursleys for at least a year.

I looked over to the window which had been the source of the tapping noise. Ginny was also waking up.

"Oh it's just Errol," she assured me, "I expect he's come to the wrong window."

She opened the window and the owl fell through the window.

"Stupid owl," she muttered.

She untied the letters from around the birds leg and looked them over.

"It's the boys letters from Hogwarts, it'll have their equipment lists in."

She moved to the doorway.

"Are you coming?" She asked.

I jumped off the bed following her out onto the landing. We went downstairs into the kitchen and Ginny placed the letters onto the table. Mrs Weasley handed them to the boys who were all already there.

"Wonderful," said Mrs Weasley, "we can go into Diagon Alley today.

We finished up the breakfast she had made and all huddled round the fireplace.

"Go on you go first Harry," Urged Mrs Weasley.

"They've never travelled by Floo Powder before Mum." Ron pointed out.

"Okay you go first Ron and show them how it's done."

Ron stepped into the grate and dropped his powder.

"Diagon Alley!" He said clearly.

"Now the key is you have to say it loud and clear or you might end up in the wrong place." Said Mr Weasley.

Harry grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stepped into the grate.

"Diagon Alley." He said but not as clearly as Ron. What an idiot, he wasn't going to end up where he needed to be at all.

"Now you Venus." Said Mr Weasley.

"Diagon Alley!" I said in what I hoped was a clear enough voice.

Suddenly I was whistling through green flames until I fell at Ron's feet a moment later.

"Where's Harry?" I asked.

"Did he come before you?" Asked Ron growing paler.

I nodded.

"Bloody hell he must have gone to the wrong fireplace."

The Weasley family all came out the grate in quick succession. Mr Weasley, Fred, George or whichever way round, Percy, Ginny and Mrs Weasley.

"Where's Harry?" Asked Mrs Weasley almost instantaneously.

Me and Ron both shrugged.

"He never came through the fireplace." Admitted Ron.

"Hopefully he'll have only gone one grate too far." Mrs Weasley said.

"We'll have a look around for him and we may as well look for Hermione while we're here, she wrote saying she'd meet us." Said Ron.

We all stayed on the street wandering about Diagon Alley while Mrs Weasley ran into the shops checking the fireplaces. I'd never seen such strange shops, there were all sorts of magical products being sold. We met up with Hermione who seemed quite nice but a little bit of a know it all. Finally we found Harry with this giant man.

I ran up to my brother wrapping my arms tightly round his neck.

"Woah! He said surprised.

"I thought I'd lost you again." I whimpered into his arm.

"Of course you didn't." He said pushing me away. He seemed different, he never acted like this when it was just us.

"Hermione!" He greeted and him, her and Ron started chatting moving away from the rest of us. I was dazed I'd never had Harry brush me off like that but I guess there were people he'd rather talk now. I supposed he'd got used to life without me. I walked back over to Ginny and we started talking about how excited we were to start Hogwarts.

"I've been waiting ever since my oldest brother Bill went although I was hardly old enough to understand it then."

"I've always wanted to get away from the Dursleys," I admitted, " but only last year I knew I wanted to go to Hogwarts. Things just got so much worse when Harry left."

I looked wistfully over at Harry who hadn't even glanced in my direction.

"Brothers," Ginny said softly, "they'll ignore you until they need you."

We both jumped as Mr Weasley came up behind us.

"I think we're heading to Gringotts to get out some money for our shopping."

He led us towards a giant building. I gasped Harry had described it to me but I'd never thought it could be this grand. We went inside and saw the marble pillars and the goblins.

We walked towards the desk except for Hermione who hung back going towards her parents.

"We need to visit the Weasley vault and Harry and Venus Potter need to visit their vaults too!" Said Mr Weasley.

"I will need to see all three keys then." Replied the goblin.

"Me and Harry have a separate vault?" I said surprised.

"Ah yes Professor McGonogall sent me your key when I explained you were staying with us." Said Mrs Weasley bustling towards the desk.

She produced a small silver key which she handed to me and I showed the goblin. Harry dug out his key as did Mr Weasley. The goblin nodded and led us towards a cart. We all stepped inside, it was a bit cramped but I didn't mind, my broom cupboard was worse.

We arrived at the Weasleys' vault first and the goblin opened it, there was hardly anything in it compared to what Harry had told me was in his. Mrs Weasley reached in collecting all the coins. The next vault we reached was Harry's. The room was full of coins and valuables. I saw him look a bit embarrassed now he'd seen how little the Weasleys had. He grabbed some money as quick as he could.

We moved onto my vault I don't know what I was expecting but that wasn't it. There was more than had been in the Weasleys' vault but not by much. There was a couple of pieces of jewellery I guessed had been mum's and not more than ten of the biggest coins with some smaller silver and bronze ones. I heard a soft "Oh" from Mrs Weasley when she saw my vault in comparison to Harry's. I grabbed almost all the money and one of the necklaces so I had a piece of my mother and stormed from the vault.

"Ve-" Mrs Weasley said her hand moving towards my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I snarled at her.

She jumped back. Why was I doing this? This wasn't me, of course Harry had more money he was the heir and he'd saved the wizarding world. Why was I taking my anger out at this woman who'd been nothing but kind to me. I was exactly like that man who'd robbed me of my parents.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

"I-I'm not Harry. That much is obvious, that's why he has the fortune and I don't," I laughed, "he's good at trusting people letting them in, I'm not, I'm sorry I really am, I know you're just trying to help me but it's just different." I admitted.

"I understand." Said Mrs Weasley not attempting to physically comfort me again.

We were back at the entrance before we knew it. Mr Weasley ran off to talk to Hermione's parents about muggle life and insisted on taking them for a drink. Fred and George saw one of their friends: Lee Jordan and ran off to join him. Harry, Ron and Hermione went off to look on their own and I joined Mrs Weasley getting the essentials for my first year. I needed:

_\- a cauldron_

_\- three pairs of robes _

_\- a black pointed hat _

_\- protective gloves_

_\- a winter cloak_

_\- a set of brass scales _

_\- a telescope_

_\- a set of glass or crystal vials_

_\- a wand_

_There were also many books of which half were written by a wizard named Gilderoy Lockhart. _

I grimaced thinking of the little money in my pocket. Mrs Weasley was also looking at me a little worriedly. I was guessing she had already had some money in her pockets.

"I would recommend we get your wands first because they're the most important thing." We both nodded and followed her into Ollivanders.

"Miss Weasley," a mysterious voice said, "I've seen quite a few of your brothers here before you, now let me see."

He set about collecting a variety of wands from the shelves. He presented her with one and some boxes flew off the shelf.

"Nope, how about this?" Ollivander said. The process repeated a few times until one produced gold sparks.

"10 inches yew wood with a core of unicorn hair."

"Now you Miss Potter."

He again collected many wands from the background. I waved many of them and boxes went flying about but eventually one felt different. Mine had a much larger reaction than Ginny's though. Silver sparks shot from the wand but much faster and more powerful.

"Interesting, 10 1/2 inches yew and Phoenix feather."

"Sorry but why's that interesting?" I asked.

"It is very similar to the wand that killed your parents and gave your brother his scar, only the length is different."

I looked at the wand worriedly. I didn't know how I should feel, my wand linked me to the awful man who had ripped my family apart although I couldn't deny it had felt good to have the power of the magic intensified by the wand.

I counted out seven gold Galleons and Mrs Weasley did the same. I was now running extremely low but everything else I could get second hand.

We went to a second hand robe shop to try to find some robes. Ginny didn't have much trouble but with being so small and skinny I couldn't seem to find any to fit me. Eventually I found some graying robes that fit sort of. The good news was that because they were so old they were only 1 sickle each. I also a found a greyish but still recognisable as once black hat which cost me 5 Knuts and a winter cloak that cost me 4 sickles. This was slightly less old so was clearly more black. I knew that my clothes would clearly stand out against most of the other students but I seriously couldn't afford to pay anything more.

We found the rest of the items for a reasonable price with little wear but still second hand. We started to walk over to Flourish and Blotts to meet the others. We all managed to arrive at nearly the same time.

As we walked in we noticed quite a handsome wizard was doing a book signing and getting his picture taken. His eyes suddenly caught on Harry. He dragged him up next to him and started sprouting some nonsense and got his picture taken with Harry. He then presented Harry with all his books free of charge. He didn't even need free books, he had a fortune in his vault. Harry came back over to us.

"Venus have these I don't need them." He said.

"I don't want your charity." I retorted turning away from him. He slipped it into the Weasleys' cauldron instead. I was about to stalk off in search of the second hand books when a blonde wizard and his son strutted over to us.

"Well if it isn't Harry Potter," spat the older wizard, "but what's this I wasn't aware that you had two daughters Arthur."

I brushed my hair back, it was clear why I could be mistaken for a Weasley with my ginger hair.

"I'm a Potter actually," I said powerfully.

"What another Potter?" Spat the younger boy. "I'll have fun taking you down too this year then!"

"You wish," I said staring him in the eye. I didn't back down and neither did he.

"Come Draco, we have better people to bother with than these peasants," he said lifting one of the books out of the cauldron and looking it over mockingly.

He flounced our the store followed by Draco.

I returned to trying to find the second hand books. I did find them eventually and I could get all the standard books for 6 sickles, it was the Lockhart books that were the problem. They cost 3 galleons even second hand and that just about used up all my money. I pitied the Weasleys with all the copies they'd have to buy. I figured I would have to find a job to help fund my life because I was pretty much wiped clean after the shopping. We made our way back to the fireplace we had come through and managed to make it back with no issue which was a good thing about the day at least.

The rest of the holidays passed with little issue, I made sure to read all my books to have a grasp of all the subjects. I especially focussed on potions at Harry's advice because the teacher was apparently not all that nice. My days were spent studying my books or playing Quidditch with the Weasleys. It was a really enjoyable way to spend the holidays but I could hardly wait to get to Hogwarts. Me and Ginny were both anxious to get to the place the others spoke so highly of.


	3. Arriving at Hogwarts

The morning of the 1st September Ginny and I both woke early from the excitement. We finished up packing our trunks, I ensured that my books were at the top of my trunk in case I got time for some extra reading on the train. I put on my necklace that I'd taken from the vault. It was a sliver locket with a picture of her and Dad from what looked like about their sixth year at Hogwarts together. I pushed it underneath my clothes and close to my heart.

We made our way downstairs to Mrs Weasley who had already made a start to making breakfast. I wasn't that hungry but I knew I wouldn't have money like Harry did to buy sweets when we were on the train.

"Looks like the boys have overslept, go wake them please girls." Asked Mrs Weasley.

We ran up the stairs and went into Harry and Ron's room throwing cushions at them to wake them up. We told them to hurry up and went onto Fred and George's room. We were a bit more careful about this one because we weren't sure what type of pranks they'd have set up in their room so we resolved for just knocking on their door loudly until they awoke. We'd seen Percy go down the stairs while we'd been trying to wake Fred and George so we didn't need to wake him.

We went back downstairs to see Mrs Weasley had served breakfast. I ate as much as I could and me and Ginny went to get our trunks. The boys were only just coming downstairs.

"Hurry up we're going to be late!" I heard Mrs Weasley scold them.

We returned back downstairs and I dug out my potions book to do a bit of reading before we set off. I pushed it back into my bag as I heard the boys run off to grab their trunks. Mr Weasley started showing us out to the car so we could get our trunks in and be ready before the boys got down. The car was enchanted so it was bigger on the inside. We shoved our trunks in the boot and me and Ginny climbed onto the back seat.

Harry, Ron, Fred and George sat in the middle and Percy joined us in the back. We were running extremely late.

We bustled through the station as quickly as we could. Percy, Mr Weasley, Fred and George ran through. Mrs Weasley, Ginny and I followed. We didn't have time to wait for Ron and Harry so we went off to find a compartment. We found a compartment that had only two other students in and they looked like they could be first years too. One had a camera in his hand and the other was reading a magazine called the Quibbler with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Asked Ginny.

"No feel free." Said the boy.

We sat down across from them.

"Which house do you want to be in?" I asked.

"I want to be in Gryffindor because that's the house Harry Potter's in!" Said the boy.

Me and Ginny exchanged a glance and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh just Harry's my brother that's all!" I said still laughing.

"Really I didn't know Harry had a sister!" He exclaimed.

My smile fell, I stopped laughing.

"No one ever does." I said coldly.

Ginny tried to meet my eye but I wouldn't. I dug in my bag for my school books and worked through the majority of them for the rest of the journey. I only paused to change into my robes when the others did. They carried on with normal conversation but I didn't join in. It frustrated me that I got like this. I just was jealous really, everyone knew Harry and couldn't do enough for him but everyone always seemed to forget he had a sister. The history books failed to mention that I was also there that night, I was also an orphan.

I felt the train start to slow so I shoved my book back into my trunk and stalked from the carriage.

"First years over here!"

I looked around and saw the giant man who had brought Harry back to us in Diagon Alley. He was standing beside a collection of boats in a large black lake.

"Two to a boat! He bellowed.

I climbed into one, Ginny could join me if she wanted but I wasn't going to seek her out. It was actually surprising when I heard her voice.

"Can I join you?" She asked.

"Sure!" I returned.

Maybe Ginny did care about me, maybe she was actually a friend.

I caught a glimpse of the castle and then it came into full view.

"Woah!" I heard Ginny breathe beside me.

Harry had told me of the wonders of the castle but I hadn't been prepared for its beauty. It felt like no time at all. We climbed out the boats and up the stairs to the entrance hall. A strict looking witch was waiting for us.

"Here you are Professor McGonogall," Hagrid said.

The Professor's eyes looked over us. I felt her eyes settle on me and looked up. I saw a hint of dislike in her eyes as she met mine. I was confused, Harry had said that Professor McGonogall had liked him. If it had been Professor Snape I would have understood because him and Harry shared a mutual hatred.

Professor McGonogall gave a speech but I wasn't really listening, I was anxious to get sorted and see Harry again. Finally we were walking through the doors. The great hall was beautiful and I was looking around in awe when Ginny nudged me.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" She asked.

I looked towards the Gryffindor table and realised neither of them were there.

I looked back at her worriedly but we were interrupted by Professor McGonogall.

"You will each come up and put the sorting hat on. It will put you in your house and you will join them for the feast." She told us.

She read through a list of names but I didn't pay attention. I was looking at the teachers. Each one of them had a hint of dislike in their eyes when they looked at me, all except one. I guessed from Harry's description that he was Professor Snape but I didn't see what I expected from him, instead I saw pity. I looked away confused.

"Potter Venus."

I jumped back to reality and walked up putting the sorting hat on my head. I could hear the whispers about the second Potter that nobody had known about.

"Ahhh Miss Potter you are a difficult one to place," I heard it say.

"Put me with Harry." I begged.

"You and your brother are very different and your heritage one couldn't be darker and one couldn't be lighter."

"My heritage is the same as Harry's!" I argued.

The sorting hat made sort of a muffled laugh.

"You also have a different attitude to Harry, you seek revenge, you don't like to be close to people."

I couldn't argue with him there but I was starting to worry.

"Please I want to be with my brother!" I begged.

"No I think it would be better if you went to..."

"SLYTHERIN!" It shouted loudly.

I looked around dazed. None of the teachers looked surprised but all the students did. It was like the teachers knew something we didn't and what did the hat mean about my heritage.

I started walking towards the Slytherin table. I looked back at Ginny and saw sadness in her eyes, she would be a Gryffindor, she was good. I sat on the edge of the Slytherin table aware of the whispers all around me. I was glad Harry wasn't there, I didn't want to see the disappointment on his face. My gray robes stood out a mile when compared to the other Slytherins who all came from rich backgrounds with names going back centuries and long lines of Slytherins .

Ginny was sorted into Gryffindor and a few other Slytherins joined the table. None of them wanted to talk to me so I didn't bother starting a conversation with them.

Dumbledore stood up before we could start the feast. He clapped his hands and food appeared. I had never seen so much food before and I didn't know where to start. I pulled potatoes and meat onto my plate and dug in.

"Well Potter," drawled a voice. I swung round and saw it was the blonde boy from Flourish and Blotts, "I suppose you've found the better house rather than your brother, where is he anyway?"

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"Feeling a bit left out, your brother going and having fun without you and don't think I haven't noticed your robes."

I turned red as more heads turned our way smirking.

"What happened? Do Mummy and Daddy prefer Harry to you?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" I warned.

"Oh that's right they're dead, got themselves killed and died saving which child?" He taunted.

"What's your problem Malfoy?" Said another first year girl next to me. I noticed that although her robes were black rather than gray she wasn't wearing as much jewellery as the other girls. I smiled at her gratefully.

"Shut it Barbary my father can make your's lose his job!"

The girl looked back at her food and Malfoy turned back to me.

"They saved him they never cared about you just like nobody here cares about you!" He said.

I lost it I felt the power surge in me and I couldn't push it down no mater how I tried. Malfoys plate set alight and the flames were licking up towards his face. He looked terrified and I had to admit I liked it no matter how disgusted in myself that made me feel.

"Aguamenti!" I heard a voice behind me drawl.

I turned and saw Professor Snape standing behind me, water was dripping from his wand to extinguish the flames on Malfoy's plate.

"I think we need to talk Miss Potter, stay in your seat at the end of the feast."

He strode back to the teachers table and I could see the other teachers all staring at me. I went red with embarrassment. Why had I lost myself like that?

"Sorry I should have done something more." Muttered Barbary.

"It's fine," I assured her, "it's not your fault I lost my temper."

I didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the feast and nobody attempted to talk to me. Dessert came and went but I didn't eat a thing. Dumbledore stood up to signal the end of the feast.

"A few start of term notices: the forest is out of bounds to all students. Also we have a new staff arrangement. Professor Lockhart known will be taking over the post as Defense against the dark Arts Professor."

That was the reason we'd had to buy all his books then.

"And I hope you all have a wonderful year. Prefects please lead the first years to the dormitories."

He sat back down whilst everyone else began to move. I stayed in my seat like Snape had told me too.

"Good luck!" Hissed Barbary as she passed.

"Thanks." I hissed back.

Malfoy was laughing with his friends and everybody seemed to be happy. It would be me to get into trouble before lessons started. When I was the last student left I turned my head to the teacher's table. I could hear faint whispers.

I just don't feel comfortable leaving you alone with her!" Dumbledore said.

"I will be fine, she is a child who just possesses stronger gifts than others." Snape replied.

Are you going to tell her?" McGonogall asked.

"I think she deserves to know." Snape said pointedly.

"We'll leave you to it then Severus but know where my office is if you need it." Dumbledore said.

Was this me that they didn't trust, had I done something and what was Snape going to tell me? As the final teacher left Snape strode over to me.

"Potter there are a number of things I have to tell you," He said sitting down across from me.

"Your brother has arrived at Hogwarts, him and mr Weasley flew a car here."

I had to stifle a laugh of course my brother had decided the best way to get to Hogwarts was to fly a car.

"He asked where you'd been sorted and we told him."

"What did he say?" I asked quietly.

"He didn't say anything, he just walked off with Mr Weasley."

I felt the familiar anger and magic course through my veins but I couldn't let it out, not now when that was the reason why I was here. I felt a hand on my shoulder and forced the anger down.

"Which brings us onto the second reason. You keep letting your magic escape, you need to control it."

"I know sir, I'm trying to." I admitted.

"I know you are but your magic is more powerful than most so I think you would benefit from some extra lessons with me."

"Okay sir, I don't want to hurt anyone." I sad quietly.

He looked at me a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"You have a kind heart like your mother."

"You know my mother?"

"Yes, she was a wonderful witch."

"Sir, the sorting hat said something about my heritage. He said that part was very light and part was very dark."

He sighed, "Yes part of your heritage is very dark."

"How sir? I don't understand."

"Well, the truth is your father is the Dark Lord!"

"Sorry sir, what?"

"Yes you are not James Potter's daughter but the Dark Lord's."

"How sir?" I asked looking away.

"Look at me Potter." He said not unkindly.

I looked up at him tears in my eyes. I didn't want to be weak in front of him but I couldn't help it.

"It is our belief but it is mostly guess work from the headmaster but we believe the Dark Lord put your mother under the imperius curse to conceive you. It is also our belief that the night he killed your mother was the night he was coming to reclaim you. That's why he branded you with his mark. He wanted you to see him murder your fake family as his follower."

"Did my parents know?"

"No, they believed Lily had just fallen pregnant again."

"How did the headmaster find out?"

"That is between the headmaster and myself I'm afraid Potter."

"Don't call me Potter!"

"What?"

"I'm not a Potter am I? My father wasn't James Potter!"

I looked away from him again.

"Look at me!"

"No!"

"Potter!"

"I said don't call me that!"

Glasses burst all the way down the table.

"I think it's time I escort you to your common room."

"Okay." I agreed.

He led me to the dungeons.

"Who knows?" I asked softly.

"Just the teachers and the Minister, they all had to know for safety."

"I guess I'm dangerous then, that's why the headmaster didn't want you alone with me, that's why all the teachers hate me and Dumbledore obviously told the Dursleys that I needn't be treated nicely, that's why he was always treated better!"

"Potter!" He warned.

"I said don't call me that!"

"Potter, there is nothing else I can call you unless you wish to make it obvious that James Potter is not your father and you don't want everyone to know do you?"

"No." I agreed.

"I know it's difficult and you don't deserve this you're a child too. What did the Dursleys do to you?" He added quietly.

"It doesn't matter."

"Potter, I'm your head of house and it's my duty to know if things are wrong, I'm here to be your guardian."

"Yeah well I haven't got any experience with a good one of them."

"Tell me Potter."

I looked at him and he looked at me, almost a sense of care in his eyes.

"Okay," I breathed, "Well when my Hogwarts letter came, my uncle beat me into a corner, he broke my rib. Then he ordered my cousin to break my arm and he did. Then they locked me in the garden. I only managed to escape by climbing up to Harry's room and then the Weasleys came and they took us away."

Snape's eyes were angry, whatever he'd been expecting me to say, that hadn't been it.

We'd reached the dungeons.

"Basilisk venom." He said.

A passageway opened.

"Try to get some sleep, your first private lesson with me is tomorrow after tea. The password changes every two weeks and your dormitory is down the stairs to the left. Okay?"

"Yes sir!"

I walked through the passageway and I could feel Snape still watching me. I walked through the common room and down the stairs to the left. I creeped into the dormitory where their were four girls already sleeping. I noticed one of them was Barbary from the main hall earlier. I found my trunk and dug out my pyjamas. I climbed into bed but I couldn't sleep. I was too busy thinking.

I guess it explained the power of my magic and my need for revenge and probably my wand too. I wished I wasn't as like him as I was but I kept finding more and more similarities. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I felt so different from everybody here. They all had parents who were rich and alive. I had the power to be liked in Slytherin despite all this if I told them the truth but I wouldn't. I didn't want that, I just wanted to be normal. Malfoy wouldn't have treated me that way if he knew, his father was a loyal servant of my father. I cringed thinking of all the people in my house who's parents had served mine who's parents beared the same mark I did. I hated it but maybe I wasn't as good as people had told me. I had been sorted into Slytherin and the sorting hat was right I did want revenge and I didn't want to be close to people but how could I be? Who truly cared for me, Lily and James didn't really. I was never wanted, Lily hadn't even been aware that she conceived me. Nobody had wanted a child, nobody except Voldermort and I didn't really want him to love me. Tear after tear fell down my cheek and I cried myself to sleep.


	4. The first day

I woke up to Barbary shaking me awake, the rest of the girls in our dorm were already gone.

"Come on!" She said, "We don't want to miss breakfast!"

"Thanks for waking me." I said pulling on my robes.

"I'm Alicia by the way, I realise we only know each other's last names."

"Venus." I said grinning. Maybe I had made a friend.

We walked into the common room and down to the main hall for breakfast.

"Did Snape give you detention?" She asked.

"No but I've got to go to self control lessons." I admitted.

I figured there was no harm in telling the truth, not the whole truth but I may as well keep as close to the truth as possible.

"Seriously? I've never heard of him doing that before!"

"Yeah well I must be a special case." I said shortly, "why didn't you leave with the other Slytherin girls?"

"I prefer you," She said simply, "the others are all pure blood fanatics who think they're better than everyone else because they can trace their line back for generations."

"Are you pure blood?"

"My dad's father was a half blood." She admitted.

"Oh is that why you don't seem to have as much jewellery as the rest?"

"Yeah loads of it is family crested for the others."

"I'm guessing you still have quite a bit of money though." I said looking at her robes.

"Yeah well," she saw me looking, "how come Harry has new robes and loads of money though?"

"He's the heir and he saved the world from you know who."

That wasn't true. He had all his father's fortune which was a lot more than our mother's. I'd worked it out, we must have got half of our mother's property each and my father wouldn't have had a Gringotts vault, he wouldn't have trusted his fortune with them, if he even had one so I was left with nothing.

We had arrived at the main hall.

"Do me a favour, don't tell the others about my self control lessons."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

I felt all the eyes on me as I walked into the hall from students and staff. I caught Snape's eye and and nodded to show I was okay, he lifted his glance and turned to the other teachers. Eventually I felt the others also lift their gazes and go back to their business. I was already attracting too much attention and they didn't even know who I was yet.

"What's on your arm Potter?" Malfoy sneered.

"What?"

"Well I've noticed that you tend to hold it tight and you panic any time you think someone might have seen it."

"It's none of your business Malfoy!"

"No," He said coming round the table to me,"I think I'll make it my business!"

He grabbed my arm and tried to pull back the sleeve of my cloak but it didn't move. He kept trying to pry it but it wouldn't give.

"Mr Malfoy," I heard a familiar voice drone, "may I ask what you are doing?"

"Professor Snape," He stammered, "I just wanted to see what Potter's hiding."

"What is on her arm is strictly between herself and myself, you have no duty knowing and so you will not attempt to gain this information, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Professor."

"Sir..." I turned around to thank him but he had left ,cloak billowing, back to the staff table.

"Transfiguration first." I said to Alicia.

"Yeah I've heard McGonogall doesn't like us Slytherins much."

"Who does really?"

"True, I think Snape's the only teacher who likes us."

"Hey are you done? I want to get out of here."

"Sure, lets go."

We walked out of the great hall and wandered through the halls.

"What is on your arm then?"

I froze.

"I can't tell you."

"Oh come on, I get you didn't want to show Malfoy he's a prat but we're friends."

"I'm sorry but like Snape said it's between me and him, I can't say."

She huffed and walked off.

"I'm sorry I would tell you if I could."

Yeah I would tell her if it wasn't something that made me a death eater, if it was something like Harry's scar, proof of a battle but not the thing that linked me to my father.

I carried on wandering the halls without Barbary until the halls started to fill with students, then I began moving towards the transfiguration classroom. We were sharing the class with ravenclaw so naturally most of them were already there and sitting at the front. I was one of the first Slytherins so I grabbed a seat at the back, the less people that could see me the better.

The rest of the Slytherins eventually showed up and then Professor McGonogall turned from a cat into herself.

"Good morning class, here you will learn about transfiguration, the art of turning one form into another. Who can tell me the first wizard to perform a transfiguration?"

I knew this but I wouldn't raise my hand, the less attention I drew to myself the better it would be. Instead I leaned back in my chair, waiting for someone else to answer. Nobody raised their hand.

"Seriously, not one of you know." She said her eyes boring into me.

"Right let me see if any of you know this, who was the first wizard to become an animagus?"

Again easy but no one else seemed to know.

"Well you are a disappointing bunch but let us begin the lesson."

She droned on about the theory of transfiguration of which I already knew and then we started on the first transfiguration. We were to turn a match stick into a needle. Although I knew all the theory I couldn't seem to do the magic, I couldn't manage to make any difference to my match stick. Everybody else in the classroom had made at least a slight change or completed the full transfiguration. Professor McGonogall was walking around instructing them how to do it or how to complete the full transfiguration. She reached me and despite my attempts my matchstick was still a matchstick.

"Potter are you even trying?" She asked irritably.

"Yes Professor I am." I said through gritted teeth.

"A word at the end of class Potter."

I pushed down the anger that I felt, an explosion in the middle of class wouldn't do very well for my attempt to not be noticed.

By the end of the class everyone had managed a full transfiguration, that was everyone bar me. Everyone filed out but I stayed behind my chair. I received questioning glances from many of the other students as they passed me but I did my best to ignore them. When they had all left I walked towards Professor McGonogall's desk.

"Potter," She said, "you knew the answers to my questions at the start didn't you?"

"Yes." I replied coldly.

"Then why didn't you answer?"

"I don't want to draw any attention to myself." I said simply.

"Because refusing to do the transfiguration totally helped with that." She said cooly.

"Professor I tried, I really did, I just couldn't do it." I admitted.

"You don't fool me for a second Potter, I've seen the power of your magic."

"That's only the magic I can't control Professor, not the type I attempt to do!"

"Look Potter I don't care who your father is, I won't stand for your lack of work ethic in my classroom."

"Prof-,"

"You can't threaten me or use your power against me."

"I wouldn't," I shouted, "I'm not my father, I don't want to hurt people, I don't want to use my power to get through life but I'm also not Harry, not everything comes easy to me!"

I lost control of my magic and it spiralled through the room. The glass from the windows shattered and attached Professor McGonogall.

"Professor!" I screamed as she fell onto the floor, the shards of glass plunging into her skin.

I ran out the classroom sweating. I needed to find someone, I'd find Snape I decided. I ran to the dungeons, knocking on the door to his classroom. He opened the door and I realised that he was teaching, teaching Harry's class.

"What is it Potter, are you not supposed to be in your lesson?"

"I lost control, Professor," I admitted, "I've done something bad and I didn't know how to fix it."

"What have you done Potter?"

"It's Professor McGonogall, I attacked her with my magic, I didn't mean to, I just-,"

"That's enough!" He interrupted, "Come with me. Longbottom try not to blow anything up when I'm gone."

Harry looked at me but I wouldn't look back at him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him to the transfiguration classroom. It was worse than I had imagined. Professor McGonogall was bleeding covered in glass. Snape rushed forward muttering spells.

"Sir..." I started tentatively.

"Go away Potter, get to your lesson."

"But Sir..."

"Now!"

I didn't dare not obey him so I left the classroom. I had herbology with the Gryffindors and I was extremely late but I needed to go, I couldn't just wander around the halls for the next forty minutes. I made my way down to the greenhouses.

"Potter you're late, extremely late, where have you been?" Said Professor Sprout.

"I had to speak to Professor McGonogall." I said, it wasn't a lie.

She didn't believe me but she didn't push the subject.

"Right class as I was saying Devil's snare is a brutal plant, the only way we can fight it is with the charm Incendio. Repeat after me, incendio!"

The class repeated it.

"Now if you turn to your benches you can practice the spell on the devil's snare in front of you."

Again everyone seemed to be able to cast the spell but I couldn't.

"Potter, you were late and now you're not trying." Tutted Professor Sprout.

"Why does everyone assume that if I can't do something I'm not trying." I said annoyed.

"I saw your flames yesterday in the great hall Potter, I know you're capable."

"That was accidental, I can't do it normally!"

I was so frustrated and my magic poured up inside me. Maybe I could do it with this power but my magic escaped setting fire to my Devil's snare. I'd done what I'd supposed to be doing but without an incantation just knowing where my magic should be.

"Was that a non-verbal spell?" Asked Professor Sprout surprised.

I shrugged.

"I felt my magic inside that normally brings destruction and I was thinking about the spell and it did it." I said simply.

"Now try it normally." She urged.

"Incendio!" I said but nothing happened.

"Keep trying Potter." She sighed and moved on to a Gryffindor boy.

When the lesson ended I left promptly. I wasn't going to lunch, I was going to the hospital wing to check what had happened to Professor McGonogall.

"Venus!" I heard a voice shout behind me.

I turned around and saw Ginny coming towards me.

"Ginny," I said, "you still want to talk even though I'm a Slytherin."

"Venus, I know you for more than your house, I knew you before we were sorted and you're a good person, nothing will change that." She said.

"Really, you think I'm a good person." I said taken a back.

Nobody thought I was a good person. I was a Slytherin and a child of the Dark Lord how could I be good?

"Venus what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing!"

"Something's wrong I could tell when you came into herbology."

"You're right something is wrong perhaps I should go to the hospital wing."

"Venus it's something more than that. I know what's on your arm, I overheard mum telling dad."

I froze.

"I didn't mean to overhear," she urged, "and I didn't tell anyone but is it something to do with that?"

"In a way." I relented.

"Let me help you."

"No you can't help me, you'll get hurt."

"There's nothing dangerous here Venus."

"Yes there is, me."

I turned and walked away as fast as I could. I moved randomly so she couldn't follow me. It wasn't that I didn't like her, it was exactly that, I liked her. I couldn't get too close to her or I'd wing up hurting her, I couldn't get close to her or I might lose her.

I made my way to the Hospital wing.

"Miss Potter, I thought I said I hoped I wouldn't see you too soon, what's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked."

"Nothing is wrong with me." I told her.

"Then why are you here, this is a hospital wing!"

"I know I shouldn't be here but I need to check on a patient."

"Miss Potter I don't believe any of your friends or family are in here, in fact I only have one patient."

"Professor McGonogall."

"Yes but how do you know?"

"Did Professor Snape tell you what had happened?"

"Yes he told me a student had lost control of their magic but I really don't-,"

"Who is the only student who has strong magic but I is too weak to control it?" I asked quietly.

Realisation suddenly dawned on her face.

"You did this?"

I nodded.

"But I didn't mean too, I can't help it, I can't control my magic but please I need to see if she's alright."

"Potter I'm sorry but I definitely can't now, I can tell you that she will recover in a few days."

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

I walked out of hospital wing and around the halls, I wasn't hungry and I didn't fancy being surrounded by people. Again when the halls started to fill I made my way to charms. I had a double period of charms this afternoon.

Again I slid into a seat at the back as one of the first Slytherins. The Hufflepuffs were mainly already there but they all sat closer to the front. When the last few Slytherins had slipped in, Professor Flitwick started the lesson. Like McGonogall he started by asking questions. Again I knew them but didn't put my hand up and nobody could answer them. Had nobody opened a book before arriving at Hogwarts?

We did some work from our textbooks to start and I was great at this. I flew through the theory questions and Professor Flitwick actually looked impressed. In the second part of the double period we moved onto trying to cast a spell: Wingardium Leviosa. Like in my other lessons I couldn't seem to cast the spell. My magic was so powerful, why couldn't I cast the simplest of spells? I saw Flitwick's face flood with disappointment as I failed to do the spell.

I gritted my teeth. I wanted to make a teacher proud like I had done earlier. I hated disappointing them, I wanted to make them realise I was more than just Voldermort's daughter, that I was a good witch.

But I'm not, I'm not good, I can't do simple spells. Even my father wouldn't be happy with my skill. He would want more, he would expect me to excel to beat everyone else but I wasn't. I was worst at spells so I was disappointing the only person who had wanted me born and though I didn't want to be related to him, I was. I truly felt alone, nobody cared or was proud of me, no one.


	5. Snape’s lesson and a friendship

I didn't go to dinner, I wasn't hungry and I didn't want to be near people. I didn't go back to the hospital wing because I knew Madam Pomfrey would tell me no more than she already had so I just roamed the corridors. When the halls started to fill I went down to the dungeons for my first lesson with Snape. I knocked on the door.

"Enter." Came the drawling voice.

I stepped into his office.

"You've been skipping meals Potter."

"Seriously Sir, that's what you're bothered about. I put a teacher in the hospital wing and you're worried that I haven't eaten enough."

I knew I shouldn't be talking to him like this but I couldn't help myself. I was so frustrated from the day.

"Do not speak to me like that Potter." he spat at me coming towards me.

"I'm sorry sir." I said timidly edging backwards.

He stopped moving and took a step back.

"Potter you need to eat."

"I'm used to not eating."

He looked at me, still close to the door, fear in my eyes.

"The Dursleys?"

I nodded, "It wasn't uncommon that they wouldn't give me food."

He grew angry and I pushed back into the wall but then I realised his anger wasn't directed at me.

"Sir?"

"You were right last night when you said Dumbledore had told them to treat Harry better, he wanted Harry protected but he didn't think of you, what pain it could cause the other child."

"Sir it's okay, I understand, I'm Voldermort's child and Harry saved us all from my father of course he's a priority."

"But it shouldn't be like that, you were a child too, you still are. I should have insisted he do more to protect you."

"Sir it's fine, really it is, I survived."

He looked at me, at my eyes that matched my mother's and my red hair and he sighed.

"Potter, at Hogwarts you will be treated well but you need to take advantage of that. If I see you miss another meal then I will find you and make you eat, do you understand?"

"Yes sir but why is it so important?"

"If you remain malnourished you will not be able to perform magic as well."

"Is that why I can't cast spells?"

He sighed, "Yes Potter I've spoken with Professor Sprout and Flitwick and they've all said you couldn't seem to cast the spells they set."

I looked at the floor, "No I couldn't do it. I can only do it if I'm angry."

"Yes Professor Sprout told me of that, it is a good start for controlling your magic."

"Sir why can I do accidental magic but not proper magic?"

He paused, "It is my understanding that you are using up your magic through your outbursts."

"But then I could do magic, I couldn't when I tried but when I got angry I did."

"Potter you were using your emergency magic." He said shortly.

"My what?"

"Witches and wizards have a certain amount of magical energy inside that is retained for emergencies when you're body alerts that it is needed. This is mostly common in battles when a witch or wizard is weak and close to death and they use this magic to heal themselves. It is extremely unhealthy to do so which is why you need to one control your magic and two ensure you have enough strength at all times. You will do both of these to the best of your ability to try to stop yourself harming yourself or others. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good now let us begin your lesson."

He wouldn't allow me to try anything that lesson because he didn't want me using up my emergency energy. He also got some food from the kitchens which he told me to eat to put up some strength.

"There are many ways which you can channel your power," he said, "at the moment it is too dangerous for you to attempt to suppress it because it is more powerful than you."

I shifted uncomfortably. His eyes met mine.

"It is not your fault, you are young and have been neglected but eventually you will be strong enough to suppress it. For now you need to focus on channelling it into something else like you did with the spell in Herbology. Instead of allowing it to rush and do whatever it wants you need to be the one in charge, make it do something that isn't harmful.

"Like what Professor?"

"Anything but for example just release sparks from your wand or productively use it to cast a spell in a lesson like you did with Incendio. I think that's enough for today, we'll have our next lesson same time next week. Practice every time you feel like you would normally release your magic, if you don't I'm sure I'll here about it," he finished dryly.

"Sir, is Professor McGonogall okay?"

"Yes Potter she is okay, you didn't hit any important organs so she will recover just fine," he paused looking at me, "what happened Potter?"

"I lost control."

"I know that much Potter," he snapped, "what happened between you and Professor McGonogall."

"Well, she wasn't very happy that I hadn't answered her questions at the start when I knew them."

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't want to bring attention to myself."

"I'm guessing there was more after that."

"Yes she said that not doing the transfiguration wouldn't help with that, I told her I couldn't but she didn't believe me, she said she'd seen the power of my magic and that I just wasn't doing it. She then told me that she didn't care who my father was I couldn't threaten her and she wouldn't settle for my lack of work ethic. That's when I got angry, I told her I wasn't my father, I didn't want to use my power to hurt people or to get through life but I also wasn't Harry and not everything came easy to me and that's when the windows smashed and you know the rest."

He sighed, "Potter I can not say that you were unjustified for being angry but you are going to end up in situations like this a lot, people are always going to question your goodness. The truth will eventually come out and you will face even more scrutiny from your peers and outbursts will strengthen their beliefs against you."

"I know sir." I said quietly.

"Potter it is best not to let the truth come out just yet. That's why I stopped Mr Malfoy from being able to see your dark mark but I would exercise caution around those as observant as Mr Malfoy because I will not always be there to stop them. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"We will keep this hidden as best as we can but there will come a day when it won't stay hidden any longer. Your Father will rise again and when he does he will want you at his side."

"I don't want to be at his side."

"Of course you don't, in due time you will learn what you will be able to do to help the right side but when this happens it will no longer be a secret who your father is."

"I know sir."

"I think it is about time you headed to bed Potter, you need sleep to build your strength, as I said before same time next week for our next lesson and I expect to see you at breakfast."

"Yes sir," I said, "goodnight sir."

I stepped out his office and shut the door behind me contemplating what he'd said. I'd never thought about a time where everyone would know who I was or one where my father came back. I definitely didn't want anyone to know yet especially not Harry.

I shuddered at the thought of Harry knowing, how would he react if he knew? He had already been acting odd since I got sorted into Slytherin, he hadn't tried to find me at all but then I hadn't tried to find him. I had an excuse though, I had just found out my father was Lord Voldermort, he'd just been back at Hogwarts having fun with Ron and Hermione and forgetting about me.

I'm going to find him, I decided. If he wasn't going to find me I'd have to find him. There was still half an hour till curfew and if he wasn't in his common room I was allowed everywhere else. I walked out onto the grounds and a after a while I saw him leaving Hagrid's hut.

"Harry!" I shouted running over to him.

"Oh Venus, hi." He said.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Well it's almost curfew we don't want to get caught out of bed."

"I don't need long Harry, we have twenty minutes."

"Okay fine, Hermione, Ron you go on without me I'll meet you in the common room."

We watched them go and when they were out of earshot I turned to Harry.

"What do you want?" He asked me shortly.

I was a little hurt but I hid it.

"How are you Harry?"

"What?"

"I haven't seen you since we were at the Weasley's"

"That was two days ago."

"In that time you flew a car to school and I got sorted." I said indicating my robes.

"Oh yeah Snape told me."

"But you never came to find me, to ask how I was, how I felt about being sorted into Slytherin away from the only people I knew."

"Well you seemed to have found a friend, that one who you walked out the main hall with."

I laughed.

"Oh yes, the poorest one of all of them who only hung out with me because I wouldn't make fun of her for being half blood and not having as much money as the rest of them but as soon as I wouldn't show her what was on my arm she left."

"Oh." He said softly, "Why is it such a big deal the thing on your arm anyway?"

"Who have you told Harry?"

"What, no-,"

"I can tell you didn't think it's a big deal so you told someone who did you tell?"

"I just told Ron and Hermione." He said his eyes fearful. He'd never seen me this angry.

"You make sure you tell them that they are not to tell anyone, you hear me?"

"But why? Why do you care if anyone knows, everyone sees my scar and I don't care!"

I felt my magic boom inside my but I contained it into a wingardium leviosa onto a rock on the floor.

"Harry," I said, "Your scar is proof that you destroyed my- no Lord Voldermort but mine it makes me his follower, it brands me as a dark witch."

"But you're not, some stupid mark doesn't define that."

"You don't understand, I don't blame you how could you understand?"

"Understand what? You're not making any sense."

"I can't tell you but just know this the mark means more than you think and right now I need my brother even if you don't need me anymore."

I turned and walked back to the castle not looking back at him once.

He didn't understand and he couldn't unless I told him which I wasn't going to do but he was my brother and I'd hoped he would have supported me still.

I walked down to the dungeons and into the common room. I didn't much like the common room but I didn't want to go up to the dormitory just yet.

"Venus!" Someone shouted.

There was only one person in Slytherin who knew me by that name. I whipped around and saw Alicia running towards me.

"Barbary." I said coldly and made to walk away.

"Look I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have pushed you about your arm, I get that it's a secret."

"Why are you here?" I asked shortly.

"I want us to be friends again," she admitted.

"Why?"

She faltered, "You're nicer than the others."

I scoffed, " Barbary you flatter me but no I just can't bully you about your blood status because mine is worse."

I made to walk off.

"Venus what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong!" I snarled

"No something is, you've been different than you were at the feast. Ever since you had that meeting with Snape you've been pushing people away: me, the Weasley girl and then your brother, why can't you be close to anyone?"

"I just can't."

"Potter you don't have to be alone with what you're facing. I understand that you won't be able to tell me everything but I don't care. You need someone right now and I want to be that person."

She was right and I realised that she wasn't trying to be friends with me because the others wouldn't accept her. It was because neither of us would be accepted and although she would be accepted by them eventually, she knew I would never be because I was the child of a mudblood and she knew that I would need someone and I did. I just didn't know how to go about it, nobody had ever wanted to be my friend.

I hugged her. I didn't think about it I just did it.

"Do we hug now?" She asked a little taken a back.

I pulled away, "Sorry."

She looked me in the eyes, "Do you want to go up to the dorm?"

I nodded. We walked up the stairs into our dorm. Upon seeing nobody was there, I sat down on my bed and broke down. I just started crying letting out everything I'd held in for the last two days. Alicia sat there awkwardly patting my back until I stopped. I hadn't lost control of my magic for a change but I wasn't angry or scared.

"You can't tell me what's wrong can you?" Alicia asked.

I shook my head.

"That's okay," She said, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

I felt comforted by her precense. It was almost like me and Harry used to be.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what?"

"For telling you that you were only friends with me because you wouldn't be accepted by the others."

"It's fine. I know somethings going on with you and you were angry and frustrated. I just wish I could do more to help you."

I smiled faintly.

"There is one thing I'd like to ask you to do."

"Yes?"

"Don't call me Potter, use my first name instead."

"Oh okay." She said a little surprised.

"Thank you." I said.


	6. Making amends

I woke up the next morning before the rest of the girls in my dorm. I got up and got dressed before the others could see the rags I had to sleep in. I dug out my potions book and started to read it so I was prepared for the lesson that day. I could just about see it in the dim sunlight.

Eventually the others began to wake up. The other three girls in my dorm: Linda Flint sister of the Quidditch captain Marcus Flint, Hilda Gamp and Kiera MacDougal had formed a group themselves. They all came from pure blood families who have had long lines of Slytherins before them.

"Well if it isn't poor Potter." Chided Flint.

"Couldn't you afford new robes Potter?" Mocked Gamp.

I gritted my teeth.

"Studying before we've even had that class, are you worried you're not good enough? Well you're not are you, I've seen you in lessons, a squib if I've ever seen one." Added MacDougal.

I felt the anger burning inside.

"Leave her alone!"

My anger subsided when I remembered I had a friend in my dorm.

"What are you going to do about it?" Threatened Flint.

"You don't want to find out!" Alicia said.

The three girls laughed.

"Come on girls we don't have time for these disappointments." Said MacDougal and they pulled on their robes and flounced our the dorm.

"Are you okay?" Asked Alicia.

"Yeah I'm fine, just get dressed so we can get down to breakfast."

"What's got you so interested in food? You weren't at all yesterday Pot-Venus."

I smiled faintly at her remembering that I'd asked to be called Venus not Potter.

"Just hungry" I lied.

I didn't feel hungry at all after everything that Snape had made me eat yesterday night for skipping two meals but I didn't fancy the idea of him hunting me down to make me eat.

"Okay lets go then!"

We arrived at the main hall and sat at the edge of the table. I liked sitting there because I could avoid most of the other Slytherins. I pulled some food onto my plate but I wasn't really hungry so I just pushed it around my plate.

"I thought you said you were hungry." Said Alicia.

"Oh yeah, I'm just distracted." I lied.

When I went to look back at my plate I caught Snape's eye.

"Eat!" He mouthed at me.

I turned back to my plate and made an effort to at least eat something. I ate 2 sausages but I couldn't eat anymore.

I looked back at Snape and he nodded to show me that it was acceptable.

"Double potions this morning!" I said to Alicia.

"Yeah, that won't be too bad, Snape always favours us."

"And it's with the Gryffindors so he'll be preoccupied trying to dock them points." I laughed.

People began to leave so we joined the flow and went down to the dungeons.

"You're a disgrace to pure bloods Weasley, anyone would think you were muggleborn." I heard Flint taunt Ginny.

"Leave her alone Flint!" I said coldly.

"Oh Potter you're defending the blood traitor." Taunted Flint.

"Stop!" I warned.

"What are you scared you're going to lose control like you always do because you're weak." She said squaring up to me."

I couldn't argue with her, I was weak and I did always lose control.

"What's wrong Potter, going to go running and cry to mummy? Oh wait she's dead!"

I tried to control my anger into the levitation of a stone in the dark behind her but I lost control of it. Wind started whipping through the air, spiralling around Flint. I could feel the magic coursing through me and I was trying to hold it back but it was too powerful.

"Potter!" I heard the sharp drawling tone of Snape.

The wind dropped and I stood panting.

"A word at the end of class!"

"Yes Sir." I agreed grudgingly.

"Get in line both of you now!"

We hurried to get back into the line, Flint and her group smirking at me. We filed into the classroom silently. None of the Gryffindors chose to be near the front and because I was one of the last ones I ended up in the front row. It wasn't really where I wanted to be but at least it was Snape and I wasn't that bothered if his attention was on me. I was sat on a table with Alicia and two Slytherin boys who I hadn't met yet.

"Potions is an ancient kind of magic," Snape began, "There will be no foolish wand waving in this class. Many of you will not appreciate the subtle art of potion making but it can be extremely important and useful. Who can tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

He looked around.

"Anyone?"

Nobody seemed to know. Of course I did but I wouldn't say.

"Potter can you tell us?" He said sharply.

I looked at him with utter hatred. He knew I didn't want to bring attention to myself but he'd also knew that I'd know the answer.

"The draught of living death sir." I answered quietly.

"And can you tell me where I would find a bezoar?" He asked mockingly.

"The stomach of a goat sir." I answered.

He was clearly getting back at me for losing control earlier.

"And finally what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" He spat.

"They're the same plant sir." I whispered.

"Very good Miss Potter, you are a lot more competent than your brother was last year. 20 points to Slytherin!"

I looked down at the floor refusing to meet his gaze again.

"Today you are going to create a cure for boils. It should be simple but for a bunch as idiotic as you I wouldn't be so sure."

I began on mine, digging out my potions book and following the instructions exactly. It was actually going pretty well unlike Flint who's potion Snape had vanished before it could explode. I couldn't help myself smirking at her behind Snape's back.

I went back to my cauldron concentrating hard and then finally my potion turned the desired blue colour.

"Well done Miss Potter!" Hissed Snape as he passed me.

"Snape told you well done, he never gives praise!" Said one of the boys.

I couldn't stop myself grinning, at least one teacher was impressed by my skill. The class ended and everybody trailed out. As Snape had asked I stayed behind.

"Come here Potter!" He said.

I walked up to his desk.

"Your skill in potions is undeniable. I think you have your mother's aptitude for the subject."

"Thank you sir!"

"But-," he interrupted, "what happened before the lesson?"

I told him the whole story from Flint insulting Ginny right up until he came out into the corridor.

"You are getting better that you can hold it off for a while but you still must get better."

"Yes sir, I know."

"And remember Potter: you don't have to fight everyone's battles."

I sighed, "Yes sir!"

"Now go down to lunch and eat something."

"Yes sir." I said walking towards the door.

I paused, "Sir?"

"Yes Potter." He replied irritably.

"Why did you make me answer the questions at the start of class?" I asked.

"I knew that you would know the answers." He said pointedly.

"But I told you I didn't want to draw attention to myself."

"Potter, some things aren't bad for being known for. I don't think answering questions is going to make people discover who you really are. Do you?""

"No sir."

"Good, now get out my classroom and get to lunch." He said sternly.'

"Yes sir."

I walked out of the classroom and saw that not only had Alicia waited for me but Ginny had as well.

"I told her to go but she wouldn't." Grumbled Alicia.

I waved her off.

"I just wanted to say thank you for getting Flint off my back." Said Ginny.

"Really it's fine, it would have been a lot worse if Snape had come out and find you two fighting."

"Potter, I thought I told you to get to lunch!" Snape said coming out of the classroom.

"Oh yes," I said sheepishly, "Sorry Sir."

I beckoned the others and we started walking towards the great hall.

"Why's he so bothered about you getting to dinner?" Asked Alicia.

I shrugged, "He doesn't think I eat enough."

"That's why you were so eager to get to breakfast this morning."

I shrugged.

"What did he punish you with?" Asked Ginny.

"He just told me to be more careful." I said which wasn't a complete lie.

"Really? If that had been a Gryffindor then they'd be in detention for months." Ginny said, shocked.

"Perks of being a Slytherin." I laughed.

"Look," said Ginny more serious now, "I know you're a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor and we don't always get on the best."

"Got that right!" Said Alicia with a smirk.

"Yes but I guess what I'm saying is, I still want to be friends."

"You do?"

"Yes i really do!"

"Eventhough I'm a Slytherin and I cause loads of problems and I'm always losing control and being dangerous."

"Venus, you're not a bad person, I know you and I trust you and I want you to be my friend."

I smiled, "Me too."

We had arrived at the Great Hall so we split off, me and Alicia went to the Slytherin table and Ginny went to the Gryffindor table.

"What was that? You were basically a Hufflepuff?" Laughed Alicia.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"She was my first friend, I didn't wanted to lose that."

"But you only met her last summer?" She said surprised.

"Not many people liked me before then." I said quietly.

"But you're a Potter!"

Not really but she didn't need to know that.

"That didn't matter where I grew up, I didn't even know I was a witch until Harry got his letter and I didn't even know what magic was till then."

"But-,"

I interrupted her, "Please if you're going to understand anything then I'm going to need to finish. The people who looked after me, my aunt, uncle and cousin they didn't like me. They would literally starve me, leave me outside, beat me, they even broke my bones a couple of times. I was always scared that other people would treat me in the same way so I wouldn't get close to anyone. It was only when Harry came back from Hogwarts and told me he had friends that I realised not everyone would treat me in that way. I struggle to trust people so that's why I act different to most people but the people I can trust I don't want to lose them."

"Venus I'm sorry, I had no idea."

"It's not your fault, I'm just sorry that I'm new to this with friends and I don't really know what I'm doing."

We had sat as far away from others as we could and were talking in hushed voices to avoid anyone else hearing in to our conversation.

"Who can you trust?" She asked curiously but caringly.

"You, Ginny, Harry and Snape."

"Snape?"

"Yes although he's strict, he is helping me with my magic and he's actually concerned about me, he's the reason that I've been coming to meals today."

I didn't mention the other things that he was helping me to understand because I couldn't, what would she think of me knowing who I was.

She was staring at me with a sort of awe in her eyes.

I looked away and started pulling some food onto my plate and eating. I knew Snape would not be happy if I skipped eating again.

When Alicia and I had both finished we got up and made to leave the main hall. When we reached the door, Harry came up behind us.

"Venus we need to talk, alone." He added gesturing at Alicia.

I opened my mouth to tell him no but Alicia was quicker, "it's okay Venus, I'll meet you at history of magic.

As she walked away I turned to Harry, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday, about everything, I should have realised what I was saying and that of course you wouldn't want to show your mark."

"It's fine." I said.

"Please Venus, I'm here for you, I'm your big brother but please just let us be okay."

"Oh Harry, we never weren't okay."

"I thought you said your friend left you the other day."

"Oh yeah," I said sheepishly, "that was a misunderstanding."

"Well you just tell me if anyone is giving you a hard time."

I laughed.

"What? He asked.

"If you tried to deal with everyone who's giving me a hard time you'd lose all Gryffindor's house points and be in detention until next year."

He turned pale. "That many people are giving you a hard time?"

"I don't fit into Slytherin, my mother's a muggle born and I don't have any money but it's okay," I added quickly, "I have Alicia and Ginny and you and that's all the people I need to be my friends."

He was still looking at me worriedly.

"Harry, I'm fine really."

"Why did I get all the money?" He asked.

"You're the heir." I said quickly.

"But it's not fair, I want you to have some of the money."

"Harry," I said slowly, "that money is your birth right and I'm not going to take that."

"But I want you to, how much money do you have left?"

"Six sickles, eight nuts." I said quietly.

"I'm giving you half."

"No Harry, look if you really want to help me you can give me 20 galleons but that is all."

"But-,"

"That's enough for my school supplies for the next years and after that I'll get a job nd I'll live off my own money."

He still looked uneasy.

"Okay," he agreed finally, "next time we go to Gringotts we'll sort it out."

"Good," I agreed making to walk away, "And Harry, I'm glad we're back to normal."

**_Okay so I've been thinking and I'd like to get thoughts on possibly skipping the third year because I have lots of ideas for fourth year and beyond but not much occurs in the third one especially as Sirius will not be Venus' godfather as even if he would have become it she was only a couple of months old when her parents died so they wouldn't have had a ceremony to declare him godfather yet. Please leave your thoughts on this in the reviews or pm me and also leave your thoughts on the story so far thank you!_**


	7. Halloween

The next few weeks passed with little to note. I was starting to get some of the spells in my lessons. It took me longer to learn them but when I did like my accidental magic they were more powerful than anyone else's. My lessons with Snape were also progressing and as I learnt more spells, the easier it was to control my magic into one of them. I was still top in potions and even Snape could find little to fault in my work.

I had just been starting to settle into Hogwarts life. I had Alicia and Ginny as my friends and I was learning to ignore Flint and her gang. Malfoy had given up on annoying me in favour of my brother. The teachers were still suspicious of me but they were starting to realise I wasn't my father. McGonogall was the most wary of me but then I did almost kill her so I guess she was justified.

Ginny had been acting strange and I wasn't sure why but she would talk about a diary but she wasn't very specific.

It was Halloween and the hall was decorated, it looked amazing. Halloween hadn't ever been too bad at the Dursleys because it meant they couldn't lock me outside with there being so many people about. Dudley was also always in a good mood because of all the sweets he got. I had never celebrated Halloween before though and the feast was fantastic. For once Snape didn't have to remind to eat enough because I was eating as much as I could.

About halfway through the feast I looked at the Gryffindor table and realised neither Ron, Hermione, Harry or Ginny were at the table. I knew Harry was going to a death day party for Nearly Headless Nick and Ron and Hermione were probably with him but that didn't explain where Ginny was.

I nudged Alicia, "Where's Ginny?" I asked.

She shrugged, "How would I know?"

Her and Ginny got on reasonably well but not that great with them being of contrasting houses.

"I'm going to look for her." I said desicively.

"Fine!" Grumbled Alicia.

"You don't have to come." I told her.

"Yeah but I can't trust you'll come back alive."

"Very true."

We got up and left the hall. A few people gave us strange looks but nobody questsioned us.

When we for outside I suddenly heard faint voices.

"Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"The voices!"

"There are no voices."

"Yes there are."

"Stop, Venus you're scaring me."

"Just follow me!" I said and I started running through the halls trying to trace where the voice was coming from.

"Venus?"

"Harry?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I heard voices." I admitted.

"Me too." He said.

We both turned around and saw a large puddle of water and Mrs Norris strung up on the wall with the notice: "The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir beware." written in blood.

Malfoy rounded the corner followed by Hermione, Ron and Alicia.

They ran over to us. Malfoy kept his distance.

"Enemies of the heir beware! You'll be next mudbloods!" He spat before going back round the corner.

"I think we might want to get out of here." Said Ron.

"Too late." I said spotting Filch.

"What's this?" He asked but then he noticed Mrs Norris. "Who did this to Mrs Norris? You've killed my cat."

He rounded towards me and Harry, "I bet it was one of you two, I bet it was you girl, I know your past, I know-,"

"Argus!" A loud voice interrupted.

I whipped around to see Snape, Lockhart, McGonogall and Dumbledore.

"Someone's killed my cat!" Repeated Filch.

"She is not dead, she is petrified." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"It was her I know it." He said rounding on me again.

I stepped backwards slumping against the wall.

"I think we need to discuss this somewhere." Admitted Dumbledore.

"My office is closest we can use that." offered Lockhart."

"Thank you Gilderoy, come on all of you!" Said McGonogall.

"Please Professors," I said timidly, "Me and Harry were the first here but the others they were only following us, they wouldn't have been here and did nothing wrong."

The teachers all looked at me awed.

"Fine then, it will just be the Potters." Drawled Snape.

He grabbed mine and Harry's arms but he grabbed my one with the dark mark on. I gave a sort of yelp and he dropped my arm. There was a sting and a sharp pain through my arm so I pulled it close.

"I trust you'll follow me." Said Snape.

"Yes sir." I said quietly.

He pulled Harry along and I followed after.

"Harry what were you doing at that corridor?" Asked Dumbledore calmly.

"I was coming back from Nearly Headless Nick's Deathday party."

"And why were you not coming back to the feast?" Asked Snape coldly.

"I wasn't hungry." Lied Harry.

"Very well Harry, you may return to your common room, I expect Professor McGonogall can escort you."

"Really headmaster I doubt-,"

Dumbledore have her a stern look and she beckoned Harry out the room and they left.

"Professor Lockhart would you be able to go ask Professor Sprout how long the mandrakes will take to mature?" Dumbledore Asked.

"Of course." Lockhart said leaving the room.

"And-,"

"Now way sir, I'm going to be here when you interrogate this girl, I want to see some punishment."

I could see in the gleam in his eye what type of punishment he meant and I wasn't a stranger to it. I shrank back from him and felt Snape's hand on my shoulder.

All three of them were staring hard at me, not trusting me, not even Snape.

"Potter why were you at that corridor?" Snape asked emotionlessly.

I swallowed, "I noticed I couldn't see Ginny Weasley at the feast so I went to find her." I admitted.

"And what led to the corridor?"

"I thought I heard voices." I admitted.

"She's lying." Burst in Filch.

"Argus I have no reason to believe that Miss Potter should lie." Said Dumbledore.

"What about the fact her father is you know who?"

"I am not my father." I said slowly.

"If I may add Headmaster," Snape said, "the spell for petrifaction is very complex and as Miss Potter struggles with even simple spell work, I doubt she would be capable of any magic close to that to petrify Mrs Norris."

"That's not what I'm worried about." Dumbledore said faintly. "Potter do you know what the chamber of secrets is." He said louder.

"No I've never heard of it."

"Do you know when it was last opened?"

"No sir."

"50 years ago when your father was at school."

"You think I've opened the chamber."

He looked hesitant, "I am merely curious."

"Potter why did you leave the feast early?" Snape asked coldly.

"I noticed Ginny wasn't there so I went to look for her like I've said." I told them growing agitated.

"We don't even know if it was her father let alone her," pointed out Snape, "someone else go expelled remember."

"I always suspected Tom." Said Dumbledore softly.

"You were suspicious of that boy about everything." Butted in Filch.

"But was I wrong?" Questioned Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry," I said, "but why does it matter if my father did it to whether I did it?"

The teachers all shared glances.

It was Snape who spoke first, "It is said that the person who can open the chamber is the Heir of Slytherin so if your father was then you would also be able to."

"Sir, you don't really think I opened the chamber of secrets, you know I wouldn't do something like this." I said in desperation.

"Potter go back to your common room." Snape said suddenly.

"My cat has been petrified I want her punished."

Snarled Filch.

"There is no proof it was her." Admitted Dumbledore relunctantly.

"Potter I won't tell you again go back to your common room." Said Snape sharply.

I turned and left the office as quickly as I could. As I shut the door I could hear muffled voices.

"You know full well her father did it Severus so there's no use still trying to pin that affair on Hagrid." Said Dumbledore calmly.

"If you know it that well then why did you expel him." Spat Snape.

"You forget Severus, I was not headmaster then and there was little I could do." Dumbledore said in the same calm tone.

"It wasn't her." Snape said.

"I know you don't wish to believe it Severus but can't you see it must have been."

"No she wouldn't and I could see in her eyes."

"Severus you hardly know this girl, you knew Lily but as similar as they may look the girl is not Lily."

I had to move away then because I heard the footsteps of Lockhart coming down the hall. I walked past him quickly so as not to draw attention to myself. Most people were coming back from the feast so I quickly blended into the sea of Slytherins heading to the dungeons.

Alicia was waiting for me when I got back to the common room.

"What happened?" She asked, "Do they think it was you?"

I shrugged, "They can't decide."

She looked at me concerned, "Tell me."

I sighed, "Snape believed me but Dumbledore didn't but then when I left Dumbledore was talking about Snape knowing my mother and how I wasn't her but it sounded like him and my mother were close."

"So Dumbledore doesn't trust Snape's judgement?"

I nodded.

"I'm going to bed." I told her.

"Wait Venus!" She said, "Are you okay?"

I just shrugged and walked away. I got changed and slid into bed. Snape knew my mother so that's why he was putting effort into helping me. It was better than most people, I supposed because at least he didn't hate me because of everything that my father did. I needed to talk to Snape, I decided, He'd know that something was off and I'd rather tell him on my terms. Tomorrow, I decided.


	8. Lily

I had woken up before the rest of the girls in my dorm so I got dressed quickly and went to find Snape. I needed to ask him about my mother.

"Yes?" Drawled Snape as I knocked on his door.

I stepped inside.

"Potter?" He said surprised, "What do you want?"

"Sir I overheard some of the conversation after I left the office yesterday."

He paled, "Potter," he sounded angry, "what part of go back to your common room do you not understand."

"I'm sorry sir but-,"

"Potter," he growled, "I gave you explicit instructions and you ignored me."

"I know sir, I'm sorry sir."

"Get out my office!"

"Sir please."

"Out Potter!" He almost shouted coming towards me.

I turned and fled the room, tears were running down my face. I had let down the one teacher who trusted me, the one teacher who had seen more than my father in me and I had betrayed his trust.

I didn't go to breakfast, I wasn't hungry and I doubted Snape would care now. I wandered up to the library. I grabbed a book and sat in one of the window seats. I had about half an hour till my first lesson of the day.

I groaned. I had potions first. Normally I didn't mind potions because Snape was usually reasonably nice to me and I had quite a skill in it. I stayed in the library for a little longer until I heard noise out on the corridor and I set off for the dungeons.

"There you are!" Cried Alicia, "You weren't in the dorm or at breakfast."

"Oh yeah sorry." I said.

"What's up Venus?"

"Nothing I'm fine."

"Venus?"

"I'm fine!" I almost shouted.

She stepped back, "Fine, okay be like that."

I sighed and turned away.

Snape came out and ushered us all in. His eyes lingered on me, disgust in his eyes.

"What's happened, he usually loves you?" Hissed Alicia.

I didn't say anything.

"You told him what you heard about your mother." She guessed.

I nodded. She turned to say something else but Snape chose that moment to start the lesson. We were brewing a pretty basic potion but I wasn't really paying attention. My potion was nowhere near as good as it usually was.

"Potter," Snape said sharply, "This potion is absolutely disgraceful, start again."

He vanished my potion, I stared at him in shock. My potion hadn't been great but it was certainly not as bad as other people's in the class.

I started again but I still couldn't get it right, my mind just wasn't in the potion.

"Again Potter, I thought you'd have learned. Detention and five points from Slytherin."

Now other people were starting to look my way. I usually gained Slytherin points for potions, I never lost them and Snape would never take points from his own house.

There was only five minutes left of the lesson so I didn't bother trying to start a new potion. I just sat there for the last few minutes before gavering my things up to head to history of magic.

"7 o'clock my office tonight." Drawled Snape as I passed him.

I had to bite my tongue to stop myself retorting to him about how I wasn't supposed to be in his office anymore.

I spent history of magic reading and then headed to the library over lunch. I didn't care about giving myself energy for magic, I couldn't do it anyway.

I had herbology after lunch and we weren't using magic, we were just repotting some of the medical herbs. It was a double period so afterwards it was dinner time. Again I didn't go to the meal, I wasn't hungry still and I would rather not have to interact with anyone. I went to the library and dug out a book, reading until just before seven. Then I went down the dungeons for my detention with Snape.

I knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

I walked in and shut the door behind me.

"Potter I usually compare your potions to your mother's but today they were terrible, I think she would have been disappointed in you."

I looked down, shifting uncomfortably. My mother was the only one of my parents who I really wanted to do good by.

"You've skipped all your meals today too, you realise the importance of eating don't you?"

"Yes sir." I muttered.

"Potter you need to care of yourself."

"Or what?" I spat, "Or I'll drain myself, that's good isn't it, good for everyone else anyway. I wouldn't be able to hurt anyone, there'd be no more fear about what Voldermort's daughter might do. Maybe everything would just be better if I wasn't here."

"No Potter-,"

"And I'm not even a Potter," I ranted, "I'm supposed to live up to this name, I'm supposed to be a great witch and do good things because I'm a Potter but I'm not I'm Voldermort's not James' and I'm hardly Lily's either, she didn't want me, she wasn't even aware to conceive me so you talk about her being disappointed but really she's been disappointed since the day I was born, she never wanted another child." I finished panting.

"She did actually." Said Snape mildly.

"Always wanted two children, a girl and a boy."

"But Sir how do you know?"

"You heard enough last night to know I knew your mother quite well and that is true. I was one of her best friends. I was the one who told her what she was. She told me one summer when we were younger that she wanted two children."

"Yes but I'm guessing she wanted two good children, not the daughter of Voldermort."

"You are mistaken when you think you can't be good." Said Snape slowly. "It is true you can't change your heritage but you can choose how to act about it. You don't have to be dangerous, you can help the right side."

"But Sir, when everyone knows they'll hate me, they won't believe me."

"No," he agreed, "they won't but that doesn't mean you shouldn't do it.

He sighed and pulled up his left sleeve revealing the same mark that was on mine.

I gasped, "Sir, I never knew."

"And how would you," He said dryly, "I don't advertise the fact. My point being that I am in fact a spy so I do my part for Dumbledore and I help the right side. You can do the same Potter so stop wallowing in self misery and actually do something useful."

"Why have you told me this?" I asked quietly.

"Potter you are capable of a lot more than you think. Just because you were born to the Dark Lord it doesn't mean you are necessarily bad. You can be very useful to the right side. Now like I said stop wallowing in your misery.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." I said.

"And nobody will hear of this." He said darkly.

"No of course not sir." I said hastily.

He looked at me thoughtfully, "Your mother was a brilliant woman and a brilliant witch. If you put in the work you could be too."

"Really sir, thank you sir."

"I want to see you at every meal time and I want your potions back up to scratch." He said changing back into the strict potions Professor.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Yes sir."

He looked at the clock.

"You are still here for detention." He reminded me.

"Oh yes sir."

"Scrub those cauldrons." He gestured to a pile of dirty cauldrons.

About half an hour later he let me go back to the dorm. I slid past my dorm mates and into the dorm. I laid down thoughtfully. Lily had wanted two children and Snape thought I could be as good as her. Would she be proud of me if I became a spy? I truthfully didn't know but I knew my father would hate it and that was enough to make the idea seem worthwhile.

I wanted to make my mother proud though, it was true that she had never planned to have me but she wanted two children. I decided I would work harder in potions and in all my lessons so that despite everything else she could be proud of me and there was Snape too. Although I'd never admit it to anyone I wanted to make him proud, he had helped me so far this year and whether that was because of my mother or not it didn't change everything he'd done for me. I would make them all proud, I decided and I would make the others see that I was more than Voldermort's child.

**_Sorry know this is a short chapter but I didn't want it to merge it._**


	9. Harry and the rogue bludger

I woke up on the morning of the first Quidditch match of the year. It was a Saturday so there were no classes that day. I was looking forward to seeing Harry fly again and hopefully Slytherin would beat Gryffindor. The only problem was I really didn't want Malfoy to win. He had basically bought himself onto the team and I couldn't deal with him parading his victory.

He hadn't been bothering me much before but as the Quidditch season came looming closer started taunting me about how much better he was than Harry among other things. It was getting irritating really.

I went to breakfast surrounded by a sea of green.

"Aren't you supporting Slytherin?" Alicia asked.

"Can't afford it." I mouthed.

Though it was pretty statutory that people wore their house colours they were pretty expensive to buy.

"And my brother's on the other side." I pointed out.

I grabbed some breakfast, it had become second nature now. At first it was hard to become accustomed to eating three meals but now it was easier.

I ate quickly and passed Harry on the way out to the Quidditch pitch.

"Good luck." I hissed.

"But it's Slytherin!" He said surprised.

"Yes but it's Malfoy." I sighed.

"What's he been doing now?" Harry asked angrily.

"Harry it's fine," I soothed him, "he's just an idiot. You can show him up on the Quidditch pitch."

"Venus, if he's doing anything-,"

"Harry I'm fine, he's just being an idiot really and I can fight my own battles."

The truth was Malfoy had been a lot worse recently. I wouldn't tell Harry because I wasn't sure what he'd do but as Quidditch season was approaching he kept coming at me. I didn't know whether it was to try to get to Harry or if he just didn't like me. He was still fixated to see what was on my arm. He would grab me when nobody was around and try to prise my sleeve up but I managed to control my magic into keeping it stuck down. This just made him angrier and he'd keep trying to out me in the common room calling me daughter of a mudblood or just plain mudblood. I'd been controlling my magic a lot better so nobody knew anything that was happening. Alicia kept trying to get me to go to Snape but I wouldn't. That would only give Malfoy power and make me seem weak and I wasn't weak.

"Good luck." I said to Harry a final time before meeting Alicia and heading to the pitch. The atmosphere in the stands was electric. Slytherin and Gryffindor were massive rivals on and off the Quidditch pitch. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs naturally supported Gryffindor. After all nobody liked a Slytherin - we were evil and deceptive.

The game started and it was amazing to watch. The Quaffle changed hands and went through the hoops, Bludgers were sent flying towards other players and Harry and Malfoy sped about trying to find the snitch. About fifteen minutes in I noticed a bludger kept following Harry.

"What's up with that bludger?" I hissed to Alicia.

She shrugged.

Wood called time out as Harry was attempting to escape the bludger. They looked to be having some form of debate about what to do. Over in the Slytherins' circle they were celebrating the bludger. I felt sick in my stomach at watching them enjoy the torment that Harry was being put through. I calmed myself by imagining putting my anger into a cauldron and brewing. It was something Snape had moved onto teaching me so I didn't have to use any magic, instead I just visualised it being used up and fading away. It was working until I caught site of Malfoy mouthing "mudblood" at me. I felt heat surge in my hands and spark start to shoot but I closed my eyes and sent my thoughts back to controlling them into a potion.

"Careful Potter." Whispered the familiar drawling voice behind me.

I whipped around not having noticed Snape was behind me. He was looking angrily at Malfoy and then it clicked. My mother was the muggle born and Snape had been her friend, Malfoy was insulting that part of my heritage so Snape wouldn't be happy. I wasn't technically a mudblood because my parents were both magic but my mother being descended from muggles was enough to make my blood unclean in Malfoy's opinion. What was his problem with me anyway? I wasn't pure blood but neither were a lot of people and I hadn't caused him any problems before.

The Gryffindors were back in the air but the bludger was still chasing Harry. Malfoy was taunting Harry but the snitch was right by his ear. Harry reached out and grabbed it but then the bludger came crashing into him knocking him off his broom. I screamed and ran down to the pitch. I got to his side and helped him sit up. He hadn't fallen too far but he was clutching his arm.

"Harry are you okay?" I gasped.

The Gryffindor team came over and I was pushed to the side. I forced my way back between them.

"Coming through!" Cried Professor Lockhart forcing his way into the group.

"Hello Harry I'm going to heal your arm."

"Sir I don't think that's a good-," said Harry.

"Nonsense I'm very accomplished in such things." Retorted Lockhart.

"No sir," I didn't trust him to heal Harry, "I'll take him to the hospital wing."

"Don't be silly, I am perfectly capable."

"I think on this occasion Miss Potter is right." Said McGonogall appearing from the stands. She was eyeing me over, "But I think I'll take him."

"That's fine," I said, "But I'm coming to."

She looked a little flustered, "Okay well I suppose you are his sister." She agreed begrudgingly.

She levitated Harry's body because he'd passed out again and led it to the hospital wing. I followed her and the rest of the Quidditch team followed me.

Madam Pomfrey came out looking flustered. She took Harry and put him on a bed. Me and the team made to follow him.

"No you're not all coming in here and disturbing my patient."

The team grumbled.

"No, no way." She said and they left moaning.

"I'm staying." I said quietly.

"Miss Potter that's not really-,"

"Please," I said, "he's my brother." I sounded much weaker than I usually liked to especially in front of McGonogall.

"Fine okay I suppose so but now disturbing my patient." She relented.

"Thank you." I said and I meant it.

I went and sat on the chair beside Harry's bed.

"Good thinking not letting Professor Lockhart fix that bone you were right in bringing him to me."

I shrugged, "You're the mediwitch not him."

She woke Harry up to give him so skelegrow for his arm and gave him something for concussion in case he had hit his head. She then gave him a potion for dreamless sleep so he could sleep off the injuries.

"You can go if you want Miss Potter, he won't be awake till tomorrow." She told me not unkindly.

"No I want to stay." I told her.

She sighed and turned to attend to the other patients. I took a hold of Harry's good hand and grasped it tightly. I just sat there for a few hours holding his hand.

"Potter!" I heard Snape say sharply.

I whipped around letting go of Harry's hand.

"Sir?"

"You're missing lunch."

"Oh yeah Sir, sorry."

"Potter you agreed that you would take care of yourself."

"I know Sir but it's only one day and I want to be with Harry." I said nervously.

He sighed, "Your brother is fine Potter."

"I know Sir but I want to make sure."

"Potter you are going to put yourself in worse shape than your brother if you stop taking care of yourself."

"I know Sir but I'm staying here." I said defiantly.

He rolled his eyes at me.

"Fine Potter but you will eat." He said.

He pointed his wand at the table at the end of Harry's bed and sandwiches appeared.

"Eat," he instructed, "I'll be back to check."

I smirked as he left the office, cloak billowing behind him.

I ate all the sandwiches across the course of the afternoon. I was interrupted when the Quidditch team came to give Harry gifts.

"You still here?" Asked Wood.

"Yep."

They laid their gifts on the table now empty of sandwiches and left. Ron and Hermione came by a little later also with gifts.

"You know you don't have to stay, we can take over." Said Ron.

"No I do have to stay." I said.

"Look Venus we know you're worried about him but he's not waking up till tomorrow, you should go and stop worrying." Said Hermione.

"I'm going to worry more if I'm not here." I spat, "How would I know if anything happened or if he got worse?"

"Well ermm-," started Ron.

"I wouldn't so thank you very much but you can go I'm staying right here."

Hermione gave Ron a look.

"Okay we'll leave you be but if you need anything just get us." Said Hermione.

They turned and walked out. It was getting dark and I wondered where Snape was, trying to get me to eat again.

I waited a while longer and then I felt Snape's presence in the room.

"Potter-,"

"Yes I know I skipped dinner too."

"No it's not that, the headmaster wishes to speak with you." He said.

"Why what did I do?" I asked confused.

"He is under the impression that you may have caused this," He said gesturing at Harry.

"But Sir, why would I-,"

"I know Potter I have tried to make him see sense but he believes that your magic may have caused this."

I sighed. Typical Dumbledore, didn't trust me at all.

"I know it's not fair Potter but can you blame the headmaster?"

"It's just that I wouldn't do anything to hurt Harry or anyone but he seems to think I am my father." I said bitterly.

"Yes I know Potter. I will show you to his office" He said bored.

"Sir but Harry."

"I'm sure he will be fine while you are gone. Don't make the headmaster wait too long." He said sharply.

I turned back to Harry. He'd be okay, I decided, I would have had to leave over night anyway.

"Okay Sir." I agreed.

"Good follow me."

I trailed after his robes as we walked through the school. Eventually we came to the gargoyle that marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office.

"Cockroach cluster." Spoke Snape and the gargoyle jumped aside.

"Up you go Potter," he said and turned and walked away.

I gulped and climbed the stairs up to the top and knocked on the door at the top.

"Enter!" Called Dumbledore.

"You wanted to see me Sir." I said stepping into the office. The decoration was amazing but my attention was on Dumbledore.

"Ah yes Miss Potter please sit down." He told me.

I sat down nervously, "Why am I here Sir?" I asked.

"I think you know why." He said looking over his half moon spectacles.

"No Sir, I mean why did you let me come to school here? You think I'm completely dangerous and I want to hurt people. You think I'm my," I swallowed, "my father."

"Potter I do not believe that you are your father or that you want to hurt people." He said slowly.

"Then why did you call me here?" I spat.

"I am merely expressing an interest in gathering as much evidence as I can." He said.

"So have you questioned every Slytherin?"

"Well no but-,"

"But I'm the daughter of Voldermort!" I finished.

I glared at him, "Yes I have powerful magic but I am doing my best to control it and I know when I am. I was not doing anything to that bludger and I never would. I care about my brother more than anything. Did you know that I have spent my whole day at his bed side because I'm worried sick about him?"

"No I did n-,"

"No you didn't because you don't bother to learn the full story because you just assume that I don't care and that I am going to grow up just like my father." I finished and felt the familiar anger rise up within me. I closed my eyes and imagined I was brewing and felt the anger fade into the potion.

I opened my eyes back up to see Dumbledore looking at me.

"Did you just control your magic, you didn't release it?"

"Yes Sir, Professor Snape's been teaching me."

"I know but I didn't realise you'd got that far." He said thoughtfully.

"I am very much in control of my magic now Sir so the only way that I could hurt Harry would be on purpose and I would never do that." I said not disrespectfully.

"No Miss Potter, I realise that now, yes I'm sorry."

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Professor McGonogall appeared at the door.

"Professor Dumbledore, there's been another attack."

He stood up.

Both their eyes fell onto me.

"But she's here." Said McGonogall quietly.

"And has been in the hospital wing with Harry all day." Added Dumbledore.

"Surprise, it isn't me as I've said all along." I muttered angrily.

They both glared at me.

"Who is it?" I asked quietly.

"Colin Creevey." Said McGonogall.

My heart stopped. Me and Colin weren't great friends but he was always nice to me even when I was rude to him and he was obsessed with Harry which got annoying but it was better than most people.

Dumbledore moved towards the door.

"Miss Potter please wait here until someone can escort you to your common room."

"But Sir-,"

"Do as I say Miss Potter."

I turned and sat back at the desk.

"Come Minerva." He said to McGonogall and they left the office.

I was very aware of the portraits looking at me and I could hear their whispers but I ignored them. Colin, I hope he was okay, he was so small and young to be attacked and he didn't deserve it at all.

I looked around at the office now I was able to take in all it's beauty. Dumbledore contained a wide variety of books almost as large as the Hogwarts library and many trinkets of all different nature's. I noticed a Phoenix in a cage looking at me. It was very magestic. It was looking at me curiously and I smiled at it. I knew better than to touch anything but that didn't stop me looking.

I heard the footsteps on the stairs again and turned in my chair to see.

"Potter." It was Snape.

"Sir, is Colin okay?" I asked.

"He's petrified but he will be fine when the mandrakes have matured." He paused, "Did you know the boy?"

"A bit," I admitted, "he hung around near Harry a lot."

"Let me take you back to the common room."

"I am capable of walking myself."

"These are dangerous times Potter and nobody should be walking the halls alone."

"Yes okay Sir." I said reluctantly.

He led me out of the office and down the stairs and we walked towards the dungeons.

"Potter what is happening between you and Malfoy?" He asked eventually.

"Me and Malfoy?"

"Potter," he sighed, "I could tell today wasn't the first time he'd taunted you."

"No." I admitted.

"Has he called you a mudblood before?"

"Sir I don't see why this matters."

"I'm your head of house Potter, I have to look into matters of bullying." He said simply.

"Sir I'd rather you just leave it."

"Potter you don't have to put up with it, I can make him stop."

"Sir no offence but you're not always there and the more I report the worse it'll get," I shivered at the thought, "and besides I can fight my own battles."

He looked at me pitifully. I snarled.

"I am not weak, you don't need to protect me, I'm no different from the rest of them."

"Just because you've already gone through bad things doesn't mean you should continue too." He said as he let me into the common room.

I sighed out of relief as the door closed behind me. What was his deal? My problems with Malfoy were between the two of us. Why did nobody understand that? There were much bigger problems than a few loose comments and him trying to discover what was on my arm. A boy had been petrified.

There were a few people still in the common room but most had dispersed off to the dorms which was good. I didn't feel like really talking to anyone tonight. I slunk up to my dorm and slid into bed but I couldn't sleep. The thoughts of Colin and Harry kept going round in my head. I lay there and eventually I drifted off into sleep.


	10. The Duelling Club

The news about Colin spread like wildfire so within the next day everybody knew. Me and Alicia has taken to comforting Ginny who was very shaken by it. Harry came out of the hospital wing the next day to my relief and Snape's because I was back to eating normally. The teachers were looking stressed with the threat of the attacks now that they didn't have a clear suspect anymore.

They started collecting names for who was staying and who was going home for Christmas. Harry was staying so I was too. Alicia had invited me to spend Christmas with her but I had politely declined. I didn't want to be away from Harry for my first proper Christmas and I didn't trust myself enough to be away from the trained staff at Hogwarts. I had progressed a lot but I didn't want to risk hurting someone.

The next few weeks passed and Colin remained in the hospital wing, I was getting better in my classes and I had not let my magic out of control once. The only bad news was Malfoy. He was still coming at me with an odd smirk on his face and trying to get me to show him what was on my arm. He had taken the insult from daughter of a mudblood to just plain mudblood. That was his name for me too now, I wasn't Potter anymore, I was mudblood. This meant none of the other Slytherins liked me much anyway. I still didn't fit in.

News started to spread about a duelling club. Me Ginny and Alicia decided to go because it could never hurt to be too prepared. When we arrived we realised it was Lockhart running it. I smirked when I noticed who was lurking in the corner.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this duelling club because he feels it could be beneficial to you all. I will be running it but here to help with a demonstration is Professor Snape. Don't worry you'll still have your potions Professor when I'm through with him."

I laughed under my breath, no way would Lockhart beat Snape. They drew their wands.

"1,2,3."

"Expelliarmus!" Said Snape.

Lockhart went flying backwards and his wand flew away.

"Yes very good to show them that Professor but if you don't mind me saying it was very obvious what you were going to do, I could have easily blocked it." Said Lockhart.

Snape looked furious.

"Well about time to split up and practice I think." Said Lockhart cheerfully.

Snape came down to sort out the pairings.

"Time to split up the dream team." I heard him mutter to Harry and his friends. He partnered Ron with Seamus and Hermione with Bulstrode.

"Malfoy come over here and work with Potter."

I sighed of relief at least I wouldn't have to work with Malfoy.

"Mudblood." He hissed as he passed me.

I could feel Harry looking at me so I pretended he hadn't said anything.

"Did he just call you a-," started Ginny.

"Yes." I interrupted.

"But you're not a-,"

"No but my bloods unclean because my mother was." I said waving her off.

Snape partnered me with Alicia and Ginny with Luna.

Me and Alicia raised our wands.

"Expelliarmus." I said mimicking what I had just seen Snape do.

To my surprise it worked and Alicia went flying across the hall.

"Nice work Potter." Snape drawled as he passed.

They had to stop us all pretty quickly because lots of things went wrong.

"Why don't we have a volunteer pair!" Said Lockhart excitedly. "What about Finch Fletcher and Longbottom?"

"Bad idea." Drawled Snape, "May I suggest Potter and Malfoy?"

He gave me a look to indicate he meant my brother.

"Yes of course, wonderful, up you come."

The duel turned nasty pretty quickly with Snape hissing spells to Malfoy.

"Serpensortia!" Cried Malfoy.

A large serpent made its way to Harry.

"Don't worry Potter I'll get it." Mocked Snape.

To everyone's surprise Harry started hissing to the snake. It sounded like words to me but I didn't think it was supposed too.

"He's a parselmouth." Hissed Alicia.

He was trying to get the snake away from Justin but from everybody else's face they couldn't tell this. The snake eventually obeyed him and slithered towards Harry instead.

Snake stepped forward and vanished the snake.

"What are you playing at?" Cried Justin.

"He just saved your life!" I argued.

"And how would you know?"

"I heard him didn't you, he told it to leave you alone."

Realisation dawned on Snape's face and he looked at me telling me not to say anything else.

"Yeah if I hadn't told that snake to leave you alone it might have bitten you." Exclaimed Harry.

"Yeah right." Said Justin walking out.

People followed his example till the hall was pretty much empty.

"Are you a parselmouth too?" Asked Alicia.

I shrugged, "Well I understood him."

Snape came over, "A word please Potter." He said.

"Meet you in the common room." I said to Alicia.

"Alright." She said and walked off to the dungeons.

Me and Snape were the only ones left in the hall now.

"Potter you understood your brothers parseltongue, didn't you?

"Yes Sir."

"I'm unsure as to why your brother has the gift but your father was a parselmouth so you too have the ability to speak to snakes. Potter I should warn it is usually associated with the dark arts so I wouldn't draw attention to it if you can help it."

"No sir, of course not."

He paused, "Potter was that the first time you performed Expelliarmus?"

"Yes Sir."

"But you usually struggle to perform spells, what was different?"

"I'm not sure sir but I saw you do it so I just tried to copy the way you did it, I wasn't expecting it to work really but I tried anyway.

"Well that is a great improvement, well done Potter."

"Thank you Sir."

"Potter I know I've asked many times but what is happening between you and Malfoy?"

"Nothing Sir."

"Potter you were massively relieved when I put him with your brother not you and then he hissed something at you. What was it?"

"I looked at my feet and shifted uncomfortably."

"Look at me Potter."

I looked up into his eyes.

"Well?" He said.

"It doesn't matter." I muttered.

"Potter." He said exasperated.

"Fine he called me a mudblood but it's not big deal."

"How often is this happening?"

"Not too often." I lied.

"Potter I can tell when you are lying, just tell me what's been happening so I can sort Draco out."

"Draco?" I questioned.

"I mean Malfoy!" He covered.

"You never call students by their first name."

He sighed, "Draco is my godson."

"Your godson?"

"Yes and that is why I need to know what he's been doing."

"Nothing Sir, he hasn't done anything."

"I know you're lying."

"So? What are you going to do?"

"Potter!" He growled.

"Fine Sir, I admit it he's been teasing me a bit but it's nothing important."

His eyes looked me over trying to read my expression.

"Fine," he relented, "Just tell me if he gets worse, you can go back to your common room."

I left the main hall and went down to the common room.

Alicia was waiting for me, "That took a while." She said.

"Yeah he kept asking me about Malfoy."

"Did you tell him about everything?"

"Nope."

"Venus!"

"I'm not telling him, I don't need his help."

"Okay," She said, "But I doubt he's going to stop any time soon."

"I know." I said, "But there are worse things going on at the moment."

She looked at me a little worriedly.

"I'm fine." I assured her.

The next few days passed fine. Nobody really believed that I could be the heir of Slytherin with Malfoy reinstating that I was a mudblood every few minutes. Harry was getting it worse because people were still obsessed that he'd been trying to get the snake to attack Justin. I felt sorry for him. Everybody would scamper out of his way in the corridor, frightened that he might make them the next victim.

Within the next few days Justin was petrified and so was nearly headless Nick. This just heightened people's suspicions of Harry. More and more people were signing up to go home over Christmas. A lot of the Slytherins weren't bothered because they were pure blood so they were safe. This meant that lots of them were staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. To my disappointment Malfoy was staying and so were his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.

The start of the holidays wasn't much fun because nobody in Slytherin really liked me now Alicia was gone. Malfoy was making sure he could outcast me as much as possible. I spent most of my time away from the common room in the library or sneaking up into the Gryffindor common room to be with Ginny.

Harry, Ron and Hermione kept disappearing for long periods of time but not telling us where they were going. It was all a bit suspicious and no wonder everybody thought Harry was plotting something.


	11. Christmas and torture

I woke up on Christmas morning to a decent sized pile of presents, the first ones I'd ever received. I got dressed and grabbed them but made my way to the Gryffindor common room. I could still remember the password from last night.

"Bowtruckle." I told the fat lady.

She sighed but swung open anyway.

"Venus!" Shouted Harry running over to me. Him, Hermione and the Weasleys were all sat around the fire opening presents. I joined them and sat with mine on my knee.

"I'm sorry I didn't get any of you anything." I admitted.

"No it's fine." They urged after all they'd all seen my vault at Gringotts. I vowed to do something next year.

We all opened our presents.

There was a jumper and tin of fudge from Mrs Weasley that really touched me, a potions book from Harry, some sweets from Ron, a book about Slytherin's history from Hermione, Alicia had sent me some robes. "Hope you don't mind but I figured it might stop some of them going on about yours as much." I smiled at how much she cared and that she'd managed to get them so they'd fit. Ginny had gotten me a bracelet with a serpent stitched onto it. I slid it on my wrist, my second piece of jewellery. I still wore my locket from my mother round my neck. I'd got to the bottom of all the people who I had expected to recieve presents from but there was a small package in silver and green still left.

"Who's that from?" Asked Harry.

I shrugged.

I opened it revealing a broach pin of a lily. This one also had a note attached to it, "I stole this from your mother when we were young, she thought she lost it but I took it as a joke. I think you should have it to remind you that there is good inside you even when you don't realise it."

I smiled softly. Severus Snape was just a big softy really. The lily was beautiful and delicate. I pinned it onto my jumper and stashed the note in my pocket.

"Who's it from?" Asked Harry.

"Snape."

"Snape but Snape what?" Spluttered Harry.

"What can I say, I'm his star student." I smirked.

"But why?"

"It was mum's I said quietly."

"Snape knew mum?"

I nodded.

"Right so I'm going to take this stuff back to my dorm and I'll meet you guys back here."

I went back to the dorm quickly and changed into my new robes with my Weasley jumper over the top and the lily still pinned to my jumper. I ignored the remarks from the other Slytherins and left quickly.

I went back to the Gryffindor common room. Instead of three meals there was just one big feast in the middle of the day. We played exploding snap until it was time for the feast. It was loads of fun just to relax in an environment without the Slytherins judging.

We went down to the feast and the hall looked amazing. There were massive Christmas trees decorated beautifully. Lights were strung around the walls and baubles hung from them. The tables were arranged in a large square to develop inter-house relationships.

I sat down with the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione at the opposite side of the table to the Slytherins. The teachers sat along the edge of the table. I saw a faint smile cross Snape's lips as he saw the lily on my jumper. He quickly hid it behind a smirk but I'd seen it. I realised how much it must have meant to him to have it after she died. It was the last thing he had left of one of his best friends but now he'd given it to me. I fingered the lily fondly but dropped my hand when I saw Snape looking at me.

I turned my attention to the food and piled up my plate with it. I pulled a cracker with Harry and one with Ginny. Everyone was happier than I'd seen them for a while. The teachers placed paper crowns on their heads instead of their usual hats. Snape took his off as soon as Dumbledore put it on his head but he had still technically had it on. The desserts came out and they were even better than the main meal. Harry, Hermione and Ron all left really quickly, claiming there was something important that they needed to do. They were up to something I just didn't know what.

When we finished eating I joined Ginny and the twins to play more exploding snap. It reached late afternoon and I could tell that the other Gryffindors weren't enjoying my company that much.

"I'm going to go back to the common room, I'll see you guys later." I said.

"You really don't have to go Venus." Assured Ginny.

"No it's fine, I know that I'm not exactly the Gryffindor's favourite person."

"Oh well yeah I suppose, see you later."

"Bye." I said leaving the common room and heading to the dungeons. I stepped into the common room and noticed it full of people. Maybe I should go somewhere else and come back in a few hours before bed. I turned to go back out the common room.

"Oi, mudblood!"

I froze, I couldn't ignore Malfoy or he'd be worse next time I came.

I turned around walking up to him.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"What about you give me a Christmas present and show me what's on your arm?"

"No Malfoy."

He grabbed me and pushed me up against the wall.

"Now you look here mudblood I know your secret!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

He punched me in my nose. I felt blood trickle down my face and pain flood my nose.

"Yes, I know who your father is and what is really on your arm."

"Why do you want to see then?" I retorted.

"You see Potter, the Dark Lord he was going to use my mother to bear his child. It was legendary among the death eaters but then he changed his mind. My family was disgraced. We didn't know who he'd chosen instead but we knew they were a year younger than me."

"How long have you known?" I whispered.

"Since the second day, I noticed Snape taking an extra interest in you and knew there must be a reason. Then I saw you shielding your arm and I realised you must have the dark mark because you are his child."

"Doesn't your father serve mine, I don't think my father would like it if he knew what you were doing."

That earned me a slap across my face.

"You are a disgrace to him, you are weak. You won't even tell anyone who you are. You should be showing everyone and making them fear you. You aren't even happy that he's your father. You disgraced my name among the death eaters, the least you can do is bear your title with pride. I give you one last chance: are you going to show them the mark and tell them the truth?"

I shook my head.

He turned to the Slytherins. "Who wants to see me use the cruciatus on our little mudblood?"

There were roars of approval from the Slytherins and I felt alone. Strangely Crabbe and Goyle seemed to not be supporting Malfoy. Then I noticed Crabbe's hair turning ginger and it clicked. This was my brother's plan, they were using polyjuice potion to spy on the Slytherins.

"Your hair!" I mouthed at Ron/Crabbe.

He turned and looked at Harry/Goyle and they turned to flee the common room.

They had seen what Malfoy was going to do, there was no fooling Harry now. They weren't even out the room when Malfoy hit me with the curse.

"Crucio!" He shouted.

My screams echoed in the dungeons as my body writhed and my muscles spasmsed. It was more pain than I had ever experienced. The Slytherins laughter sickened me as they enjoyed my suffering.

Suddenly the laughter stopped and the pain intensity dulled. My muscles were still spasming and there was a large ache throughout my body. I stayed laid against the wall, my eyes barely open and feeling like I was going to pass out.

Snape had appeared at the door.

"Malfoy, go wait in my office." He said thunderously.

Malfoy edged out of the common room, followed by the glances from the rest of the Slytherins.

"Which prefects are here?" He asked.

A few stepped out of the crowd.

"You did nothing to stop this and joined in, you are no longer prefects any of you."

He surveyed the Slytherins in front of him.

"You are all a disappointment to Slytherin. Slytherins are a team, they stick together when nobody else will stand by them but you all have contributed to the torture of one of your own, of a fellow Slytherin."

"She's no Slytherin, she's a mudblood!" Cried Marcus Flint.

"No she is not pure blood but she is not the only one. I am not pure blood, I am half blood but would any of you agree with someone doing that to me?"

They all shook their heads.

"So what's different about this girl, this Slytherin?"

"She's weak." Someone said.

"She screamed." Added another.

"Tell me," Said Snape slowly, "How many of you have suffered at the hands of the cruciatus?"

Nobody said anything or uttered a word.

"Exactly, I have and I know many people who have had that curse used on them, mostly lots of your parents and I have never met anybody who didn't scream. If you are implying that she is weak for screaming the same could be said about your parents."

There was silence.

"I am very disappointed in you all, I thought Slytherins were better than this. Ten points each will be taken from Slytherin and you will all come to a detention with me."

He picked up my body and swept out the room. I couldn't keep my eyes open and I fell into unconscious.

When I awoke night had fallen and Snape was sitting by my bed. I was shaking and writhing and the pain in my body was intense. Snape handed me some potions and I took them. The pain dulled and the writhing calmed but I was still shaking.

"Sir he knows!" I shouted sitting up suddenly.

The pain in my head intensified and I got really dizzy. Snape supported my body back down into bed.

"Who knows what?" He asked.

"Malfoy," I said, "He knows who I am."

The colour drained from Snape's face.

"I know it's going to be hard but I'm going to need you tell me what happened."

"But sir." I tried to argue.

"I already know the worst of what's happened, I just need the details, it's not going to change the outcome for Malfoy.

I breathed in and told him everything from the night since I got back to the common room.

"How long has this been going on?"

"It's never been this bad but he's been trying to get me to show me my arm forcefully for the last month or so and he's been calling me mudblood for two months and trying to get the other Slytherins against me since then too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Sir" I finished in a small voice.

"Who did know?"

"All the Slytherins on Malfoy's side but then Barbary knew but I wouldn't let her say anything."

"Why?"

"Sorry Sir?"

"Why wouldn't you tell anyone or let her?"

"There was no severe problem, he was irritating but I felt like the attacks were more important."

He sighed.

"Sir, how did you know to come?" I asked curiously.

"I heard screams and was going to come to investigate."

I looked down at the floor, I'd screamed that loud!

"And then Mr Weasley and your brother came running to my office in overly large Slytherin robes claiming it was you and Malfoy was causing it."

"I bet I looked really pathetic when you arrived." I muttered.

He took hold of my hand and placed it onto the lily still pinned to my chest.

"You were not pathetic," he said softly, "you were hurt, you'd been tortured. Your mother, she was not pathetic and you, you are just like her so you are not pathetic."

I looked into his eyes and felt calmer. My body still shook but my mind felt clearer.

"Thank you Sir." I said.

"For what?"

"For everything. For helping me control my magic, for telling me the truth, for the gift and for everything tonight."

He now looked uncomfortable.

"I don't deserve that, any of it," he said, "it was my fault that you were in such a position tonight."

"No sir-,"

He sighed, "It wasn't Dumbledore's logic that worked it out. The Dark Lord told me and I told the good side, I'm the reason people treat you different and think you're bad."

"No Sir, that's not true. The reason people think I'm bad is because of Voldermort not you and besides Dumbledore would have worked it out sooner or later."

"But everything, the Dursleys, if I hadn't told Dumbledore you'd have been treated the same as Harry and not as..." he trailed off.

"Neglected." I suggested, "But Sir that meant everything was better when I came here, I get to experience everything for the first time."

"I'm sorry Potter."

"Why Sir?"

"I'm sorry that your first real Christmas ended like this."

"That's not your fault Sir."

He handed me another potion.

"Dreamless sleep." He said.

"Goodnight Potter."

"Wait Sir!"

"Yes Potter?"

"Don't expel Malfoy!"

"Potter, he used an unforgivable, being expelled is the least that can happen."

"Then don't tell anyone, let it slide."

"Potter are you forgetting what this boy has done to you?"

"No Sir but it's not his fault. He feels the need to defend his family honour and that's not a bad thing."

"He went the wrong way about it." Said Snape.

"So let him learn from his mistake, I doubt he'll do it again."

"No Potter I'm afraid I can't keep this secret."

"Why Sir?"

"Potter I'm sorry but Malfoy will have to recieve punishment."

"That's fine but if you expel him now, he'll turn completely to the death eaters that still remain and he'll never come back. If you give him a second chance there's still hope for him."

He looked at me thoughtfully.

"You truly are more like your mother than your father, fine Mr Malfoy will recieve detentions till the year is out and I will ensure that he will not spread your story."

"Thank you Sir."

"Your welcome Potter, good night."

"Goodnight Sir."

I watched him leave the hospital wing and took the potion. I was feeling more and more drowsy. I could hardly wait to be asleep to get away from the earlier events replaying in my head. My body still shook but I calmed into the blissful peace of sleep.


	12. Hospital wing

The next time I woke up it was light and Harry had taken the seat Snape had occupied last night.

"Venus are you okay?" Asked Harry worriedly.

"Not really." I admitted.

My body was still shaking and I was in agony.

"Pain relief." I said gesturing to the potions on the table at the end of the bed. He passed them over.

"Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let anyone else in." He explained, "She said you wouldn't want anyone to see you like this."

"She was right."

"I'm sorry Venus."

"Sorry for what?" I sighed.

"Sorry for us becoming more distant and for not making time for you and for not seeing how bad things had got."

"You did see but I wouldn't tell you the truth."

"I should have done something last night."

"No Harry you'd have got yourself in trouble." I froze, "Harry you showed up to Snape's office in Slytherin robes, did he punish you?"

He laughed.

"What?"

"You, you get tortured and you're worried if I got detention."

"Well did you?"

"No, he was already getting ready to come to the common room but he looked at us and he just went 'Venus?' and we nodded and he told us to go back to our common room but didn't seem to want to punish us. He went really pale and looked worried too."

I sighed out of relief, at least I was the only one who suffered from last night.

"Venus what happened?"

"You saw."

"No Venus, what did Malfoy say to you when he had you pushed up against the wall?"

I shivered at the memory.

"Nothing important." I told him.

"You've said that before."

"Well he was just telling me I was a disappointment to the wizarding world and stuff like that." I lied.

He didn't seem to believe me.

"What did Snape do when he came in?"

I recounted how Snape had come in and his speech to the other Slytherins.

"And Malfoy, is he expelled?"

"He better not be."

"What, Venus, why?"

I sighed, "There are still death eaters left and if Malfoy gets expelled he will join them. It is better if he stays here and he might see that our side is better."

Harry stared at me in awe.

"But Venus..."

"Harry why were you in the Slytherin common room?" I asked, changing the subject.

"You're changing the subject!"

"So what if I am?" I snarled, "The question still stands."

He sighed, "We were looking to see if Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin."

"And?"

"He's not."

"Oh right."

"Venus what's up?"

"Just if you wanted to someone to spy in the Slytherin common room, you could have just asked me."

"Venus, I wasn't going to ask you to spy on Malfoy, I knew something was going on, I'm not stupid."

"It was that obvious?"

"Venus, you're my sister, I'm always going to know if something's up, just like you do for me."

My hand shifted subconsciously to the lily on my chest.

"I still can't believe Snape knew mum." He said quietly.

"I know, they were friends, good friends."

"It's just he was a Slytherin and she was a muggleborn."

"Not all Slytherins are bad." I said.

"Yes but you're different, you're not like the others."

"You mean I'm not pure blood that's the only difference."

"Well you're not a prat either but yeah I guess that's why you don't act like the rest of them."

"He's not pure blood, you know."

"What? Snape? Not pure blood?"

"Yes Snape, I remember him saying something about him being half blood last night when he was telling the Slytherins off. I don't think he fit in with the Slytherins any more than I do."

"Oh yeah I guess."

Just then, Snape walked into the hospital wing.

"Potter." He said coolly.

"Professor Snape." Said Harry.

"Go meet Mr Weasley, I have things I need to discuss with your sister."

Harry looked at me protectively.

"Harry go on, I'll be fine." I told him.

He still looked unsure.

"But Venus..."

"Harry, Ron needs you more now, Hermione's in the hospital wing too. I'll be fine and there is stuff I need to discuss with Professor Snape."

"Okay then, if you're sure."

"Yes Harry I'm sure."

He got up and walked out, looking over his shoulder worriedly.

"That took more than I thought." I said when he had left.

"You were exactly the same and there was nothing wrong with him." Snape replied coldly.

I shifted nervously in the bed. I was still shaking from the effects of the cruciatus.

"Anyway Sir, what did you need to talk to me about?" I said quickly.

"There are a few things we need to speak about. Firstly, I should tell you that every Slytherin involved yesterday is getting a detention and housepoints have been taken from them."

"Sir, they didn't really do anything." I pointed out.

"Without their support, Malfoy would have got nowhere. The prefects, who have had duties removed now, should have stopped him. He was only a second year, most of the students could have disarmed him and all could have told him not to do it but none of them did and they enjoyed it Potter. That is not something that should go unpunished."

"I suppose you're right Sir."

"Next we will need to sort out the dorm rooms. Usually it is precedure to split whoever has been bullying from the victim."

"Don't call me that Sir." I interrupted.

"Potter!" Snape said irritably.

"I'm not a victim." I said in a small voice.

He sighed, "Fine but in this case because the majority of your dorm room was involved, I think it is better to move you with Barbary to another dorm room away from them."

"Yes Sir." I said quietly, my hand moving to finger the lily.

"What's wrong Potter?"

"Nothing." I said, dropping my hand.

"Potter."

"Like I said nothing."

"Potter I know when you're lying to me."

"It's just I'm going to have to see them all again aren't I? I'm going to have to walk past them in the common room when they've seen me at my most vulnerable and I know what they contributed too. Who's is to say that something isn't going to happen again?"

Snape's expression softened.

"I will ensure this never happens again to any student but that does bring me onto my last point. I think that we should move from your lessons on control to lessons on to defensive magic. You copied my spell very well at the duelling club and I think you would benefit from my teaching rather than just Professor Lockhart's"

"Why me Sir?" I asked.m

He paused, "I see potential in you Potter, I also think you are going to have more need to defend yourself from other spells than most but we will not start until you are ready and of course you don't have to have these lessons if you don't wish too."

"No sir I would like to have them, thank you Sir."

"You will be staying in the hospital wing for a few days until you are completely fit. I trust Madam Pomfrey will take good care of you and ensure you are eating." He said.

He turned to leave but paused, "You are very brave Potter." He said and walked off.

I laid there feeling anything but brave as I thought of the other Slytherins and of the pain in my body but Snape must have seen something to call me brave, after all he didn't give out false compliments.

I stayed in the hospital wing for three more days. Madam Pomfrey ensured I ate at every meal despite my lack of hunger. The pain subsided a bit every day, as did the shaking. I still wouldn't allow any student but Harry to visit me. Dumbledore came to see me, asking me for details. I didn't tell him Malfoy knew about me, if it was important for the headmaster to know I was sure Snape would tell him. He also congratulated me on my idea to not expel Malfoy although he stressed that if he continued as a problem, expelling him would be the only way forward.

I was looking forward to getting out the hospital wing to see Ginny and to start my lessons with Snape. I was less excited to see my house mates. I wasn't sure whether they would be nicer or worse because of what had happened and I wasn't eager to find out which.

I was also getting rather bored of the hospital wing. I had now read all the books I had gotten for Christmas and so had nothing much left to do. Term hadn't begun again yet so it was still quiet in the hallways nearby. My only company in the hospital wing was Hermione who had used cat hair by mistake in the polyjuice potion so had gained extremely cat like features. There was also Colin and Justin but they were both petrified. It hurt that the teachers had originally thought that I'd do it but I guess it was good they now knew better. I wondered who was causing it, who could be the heir of Slytherin. There was nobody who stuck out as acting strangely except for Ginny and she wouldn't, besides that would make her whole family the heirs. It also meant one of her ancestors would have had to open it fifty years ago. I shoved the idea from my head, the Weasleys would never be evil enough to do something like that. I suppose that left me really. I was the only person who's ancestor was evil enough to have done it but I hadn't done it. Even if I was controlled or imperiused I couldn't have because when Colin was attacked, I was at the hospital wing all day and then with Dumbledore.

On my last day in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey came over, "You can leave today, there is nothing else I can do for you, the shaking has stopped and I'm guessing the pain has too?"

I nodded.

"Good, good, you can leave whenever you wish."

I closed the curtains around my bed and got changed into clean robes. I pinned my lily onto them. I opened the curtains again and started packing my things into my trunk. Snape has brought it up and said he'd arrange to have it taken to my new dorm when I left the hospital wing.

"Potter." I heard Snape's voice say.

I whipped around.

"Yes Sir?"

"I expect you to be at every meal now that you're out of here."

I sighed, "Yes Sir."

He surveyed me, "You're scared?"

I looked away from him.

"Yes Sir, I am." I said quietly.

"Potter look at me."

I looked back at him but wouldn't meet his eyes.

"There is no shame in being scared, terrible things have happened to you. I stress this, they will not happen again, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"But now you must tell me if anything happens, no matter how small you think it is."

"Yes sir."

"Good, I will leave you to pack and I will send a house elf for your trunk so just leave it here when you're done."

He turned and walked out the hospital wing. I finished up packing my trunk and taking a deep breath I walked out of the hospital wing.


	13. Everyone gets back

The halls were completely empty so I guessed it was lunchtime. I made my way to the main hall and pushed open the doors. Sure enough the hall was full of everyone who had stayed for Christmas, everyone's eyes turned to me. The small amount of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws began whispering but the Slytherins stayed silent. I made my way down the table to where I usually sat and sat down. I could still feel the eyes on me but I did my best to ignore them. The Slytherins still didn't say anything. I noticed Snape was watching them intimidatingly.

"Potter." I heard someone hiss.

I noticed Malfoy was sitting next to me.

"Yes?" I said coolly.

He winced, "Look, I just wanted to say thanks for getting them not to expel me."

I just shrugged.

"And I'm not going to tell anyone your secret, I get it now, why you wouldn't want anyone to know and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." He said desperately.

I didn't say anything.

"And I know you can't forgive me and I don't expect you to but just know that I really regret what I did, I should never have done that."

"No you shouldn't have done." I said coldly.

"I know, I'm really sorry."

"You've already said that."

"Oh yeah." He said flustered and turned back to his friends.

I could feel Snape's eyes boring into me. I looked up at him and he sent me a look telling me we needed to talk. I turned back to the table, rolling my eyes at his tireless worry. I finished lunch and waited around while the others left. When it was just me and the teachers left, I walked up to Snape.

"You wanted to talk to me Sir?" I said.

"Yes Potter, what was Malfoy talking to you about?"

"It's fine Sir, he was just apologising for what he did and thanking me for ensuring he didn't get expelled."

Snape was looking over me, trying to find a trace of me lying.

"I'm not lying Sir," I said softly, "I know better than to pretend nothing's happening if it is now."

He still looked unsure, "Fine off you go then." He relented.

As I left the main hall I saw Ginny waiting for me.

"I'm glad you're okay Venus, I heard what happened."

"Thanks, I'm sorry I wouldn't let you in to visit."

"No it's fine, I knew that you wouldn't want me to see you like that."

"Yeah."

She looked at me, "Venus are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said hurriedly.

"Venus?"

"I'm fine Ginny."

"No you're not, tell me."

"It's just, everyone knows and everyone's acting differently and it's like I'm a broken child. Anybody who cares about me is walking on egg shells around me, scared that something else is still going on. Everyone is whispering about me, I'm in the spotlight and I don't like it, I just want to go back into the shadows where I'm Harry's sister and nothing more."

"Venus I'm sorry, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

I sighed, "Thanks. How have you been?"

"I've been alright but I keep having weird feelings like I don't remember hours or I just feel strange but I'm sure it's nothing." She added hastily.

"Ginny, what was that diary you kept talking about."

"Oh yeah that, it's just this diary that I ended up with by mistake and now I use it."

"You're not telling me something."

"Well it writes back and..." she trailed off.

"That could be dangerous Ginny, I don't think you should keep it, I think you need to get rid of it."

"Yeah you're right, I'm going to go do that now."

She raced off and I was suddenly left alone in the corridor. I decided to go to the library to read up on cursed objects to see if I could work out what was happening with Ginny.

I went and sat in the library surrounding myself by books on cursed objects and their effects but I couldn't find anything similar to what Ginny had been describing.

Eventually I had to give up and go to dinner. I could still feel people's eyes on me and heard the whispers but they seemed to have reduced a little now. None of the Slytherins said anything to me and they weren't whispering so I guessed they weren't talking about me.

When the meal had finished I decided to go back to the library before curfew. I didn't want to go back to the room where it happened just yet. When I started to feel tired I made my way back to the common room.

"Here's the mudblood!" I heard Linda Flint spit.

"Stop it Flint." Said Malfoy coldly.

"What? You said it before, she's not like us, let's make her pay again." Persisted Flint.

"No!"

"But Malfoy..."

"Did you learn nothing? She's one of us whether we like it or not and Slytherins stick together. Besides can you imagine what Snape would do if we did anything else?" He added as an afterthought.

"Well I guess." She said and turned around to carry on with whatever she'd been doing.

"Thanks." I muttered as I passed Malfoy.

"It's the least I can do." He replied.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked him sceptically.

"Look, you're the reason I'm still here and I do feel really bad about what I did, it wasn't right at all and I'm so sorry. I'm never going to be able to make up what I did but being nice to you as at least a start." He admitted.

"Wow." I breathed, "Well I guess we can make a truce sort of," I said awkwardly, "We're not friends but we're not enemies any more."

"Sounds good."

"You know I still can't trust you?"

"I wouldn't expect you to." He sighed.

I walked past him to find my new dorm. There was only two beds in it, one for me and one for Alicia. My trunk was by the base of the first bed just as Snape had said. It felt weird to be the only person in a dorm room but I preferred it to sharing with Flint and her posse.

The next few days carried the same schedule. I went to the library all day, only pausing for meals and went back to the common room just before bed. The whispers were starting to calm down and Snape seemed to be less paranoid. Flint and a few others still tried to make digs at me but Malfoy would always stop them and they were starting to drop it.

Before I knew it, term had almost started and the rest of the students were starting to return.

"Venus!" I span round and saw Alicia behind me as I was heading to the library after lunch.

"Alicia, how was your Christmas?" I asked.

"It was..." she paused, "great, how about you?"

I looked down and my smile fell.

"Oh no, it doesn't matter, we don't have to talk ab-,"

"No," I interrupted, "You'll find out anyway and I would rather it was from me." I took a deep breath, "On Christmas Day Malfoy tried to get me to show him and the other Slytherins my arm, I refused of course but anyway he started talking to me about being a disgrace to Slytherin and all witches and wizards and then," I gulped, "He asked the Slytherins if they thought he should use the cruciatus curse on me and they all agreed with him so he did."

"Oh my God Venus, are you okay, is he expelled?"

"I'm fine now but no he wasn't expelled."

"That's outrageous, I know Snape likes him but that should have got him expelled."

"I told Snape not to expel him."

"What Venus? Why?"

"If he was expelled he'd join up with the still remaining death eaters and that would be good for no one."

"I suppose you're right, he is in trouble though right?"

"Yeah he has detention with Snape every day till the summer."

"Well I guess that that's okay then." She said a bit resigned.

"Oh but we've had to move dorms so we have one to ourselves."

"Oh cool."

"Alicia are you okay?"

"Yep."

"Alicia?"

"I'm fine."

"Alicia-,"

"Look Venus just go away for a bit will you."

"Oh okay." I said a little hurt and sort of walked away.

I kept looking over my shoulder at her but she wasn't looking back at me. I went to the library to do some more reading up I'm cursed objects before dinner. I still couldn't find anything and I switched to looking up the chamber of secrets. My heart wasn't really in it though because I didn't know why Alicia was acting so strange. I stayed in the library a few hours but I didn't find anything and went to dinner.

I paused at the door when I saw that Alicia was sat with Flint and the others. I went and sat in my usual place at the end of the table. Everyone was back now so everyone seemed to be back to sitting with their friends except me.

"Hey Potter." Said Alicia across the table. I froze, she hadn't called me by my last name since I asked her not too at the start of term.

"We were just talking," Said Flint, "About how you have to rely on Snape to fight all your battles."

I clenched my fists but I didn't look at them. I focussed on my food instead.

"You won't even share a dorm with us because you're so scared." Taunted Flint.

"Flint I've told you before, drop it." Warned Malfoy.

"And now you've got yourself a boyfriend." Added Barbary, "Is he going to listen to you complain about your childhood now because I must admit I'm pretty bored by now."

I looked at her, starting to panic.

"Oh yes poor Potter, abused by her Aunt and Uncle." Flint continued to taunt.

They all laughed. I dropped my knife and fork and left the main hall. I could still hear their laughs behind me. My face was red with anger and embarrassment. How could Alicia have told them all of that, I didn't know what was going on. I could feel my magic pulsing inside of me, I tried to push it back into a potion but I couldn't, it was too powerful. I felt the power start to surge at my hands and just kept it there. My hands began to get very hot and I could feel a burning sensation. I focussed on keeping the magic there so it wouldn't spread and hurt anyone. Eventually it began to fade and my hands were just left burnt. I ignored them and made to go down to the dungeons.

"Potter you're not seriously going to ignore that!" I whipped around at the sound of Malfoy's voice.

"Malfoy?"

"Go to the hospital wing Potter."

I shook my head, "Why are you here Malfoy?"

"I had to make sure you were okay, the other Slytherins they're out of line and Barbary, I thought she was your friend, that's why I waited till she was gone to ... you know." He trailed off.

"Yes. She was my friend. I don't know what happened. Suddenly, she's just out spreading my secrets and acting all coldly."

"Does she know?"

"No, I couldn't trust anyone to tell them that and I guess I was right not to."

"That stuff they were saying about your Aunt and Uncle is that true?"

"It doesn't matter."

"You're right I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked, you wouldn't talk about that to me of all people anyway." He said sort of flustered.

"Right, well, see you later." I said going back towards the dungeons.

"Potter, your hands."

"Oh yeah, they'll be fine."

"Potter, go to the hospital wing."

"Malfoy I'm fine I don't need to go to the hospital wing."

"If you don't go, I will bring Madam Pomfrey to you."

"Fine." I said exasperated, "But you're worse than Snape."

He laughed, "Let's go then."

"You're coming?"

"I don't trust that you'll go otherwise."

"All right fine, let's go."

We walked to the hospital wing without speaking. It was sort of awkward because neither of us really knew what to talk about. We didn't see anybody which I was thankful for, I didn't want to build the rumours of Malfoy being my boyfriend.

"Miss Potter and Mr Malfoy," Said Madam Pomfrey as we entered the hospital wing, "What are you here for."

I held out my hands.

She looked at Malfoy sceptically, "You didn't have anything to do with it this time did you?"

Malfoy looked down at the floor, turning red.

"No it wasn't him," I said quickly,"my magic got really powerful and I tried to contain it."

"You're lucky it's just your hands, surely Professor Snape told you that you should always release your magic if it feels too powerful?"

"Yes he did, I just thought that I was able to control it but I guess I couldn't." I said in a small voice.

She sighed, "Malfoy will you go get Professor Snape for me?"

"What, why do you need Professor Snape?" I asked, suddenly panicked.

"He asked to be notified any time you ended up in here again." She said shortly, "Off you go then Mr Malfoy."

"Yes of course." He said as he left the hospital wing.

"Now Miss Potter, there is a limit to what I can do to help you but there may be a little I can do."

"Thank you."

She went across to her supply cupboard and and got out some murtlap essence. She poured some into a bowl.

"Place your hands in this and it will help them heal faster. I'll give you some to take with you and if you soak them overnight every day they will heal within the week."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

I placed my hands into the bowl just as Snape barged through the doors, Malfoy was following him. He sat down across from me.

"What happened Potter? You haven't lost control for months!"

"I just got angry." I muttered.

"Potter!" He growled.

"Yes sir." I said through gritted teeth.

"Who caused you to get angry?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Potter I thought you learnt that it's best not to keep these things." He said and his eyes fell past me to Malfoy awkwardly hovering at the door.

"I did but that's only when I think the person may actually be serious about hurting me." I said calmly. Something was going on with Barbary and I wasn't getting her into trouble for it. Besides, I didn't need Snape fighting my battles.

"Potter, who was it?" He said growing more impatient.

"I'm not saying Sir."

"Detention." He growled.

"Fine Sir." I retorted.

"Detention for a week."

"It doesn't matter Sir, I had an argument I got angry, it happens."

"Are you going to tell me who you had an argument with?"

"No Sir."

"And why not?"

"I don't need you fighting my battles."

He paused, "Potter I know words have been thrown at you in the common room for a while, even when Malfoy found out about you and used the cruciatus curse on you, your magic was controlled. Something has seriously upset you here."

"It was just an argument."

"Potter!"

"Tell me this, if I was any other student would you be bothering?"

"Detention for a month Potter, do not instate that I show special treatment or that I don't care about my other Slytherins as I care for you."

"But you don't," i was speaking in almost a whisper, "Not in the same way, for some reason you have chosen me to invest time into me. I haven't done anything to deserve this treatment so I don't want it. Note that you only asked to come to the hospital wing when I was in here and you haven't bothered to check if every Slytherin is okay after Quidditch incidents or duelling accidents."

"Detention for the rest of the year."

I just laughed.

He turned and walked out the room, cloak billowing behind him. I turned to Malfoy.

"Guess I'll see you in detention then." I smirked.

"Where did you get the courage to talk to him like that?" Asked Malfoy surprised.

I shrugged, "He's irritating me, I can't walk a step without him checking if I'm okay and it's annoying. I am no different to any other student."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well I am but that should mean he checks I'm not causing issues and that any other student who comes into contact with me is okay not vice versa."

"Why didn't you just tell him?"

"Barbary, something's going on and it's not her fault, I'm not having him punishing her when something's not right."

"That's very Hufflepuff of you."

I shrugged.

"You coming back to the common room?"

I looked to Madam Pomfrey.

"I'll wrap bandages round your hands soaked with Murtlap's essence, you can take them off in the morning. Come back tomorrow evening and I'll do it again."

"Thank you."

She flicked her wand and bandages wrapped themselves around my hands and me and Malfoy set off back to the common room.


	14. Alicia’s secret

I went to the dorm and saw Alicia sat on her bed, her eyes were red as if she had been crying. Her face turned to a sneer when she saw me.

"When's Snape coming to tell me off because you can't control yourself?" She spat looking at my hands.

"He's not."

"Oh really. Is that because you're being selfless and you don't want others to get into trouble?" She mocked.

"I don't want you to get in trouble." I admitted, "I don't know what's happened but this isn't you, something has happened and it's affected you badly so I know none of this is your fault."

"Really? Or maybe I just saw what I haven't seen that you don't belong here."

"Alicia what's wrong, what have I done?"

"Everything. It's always about you. Something happens to me but you've had it worse. Not even just that but you don't even care that it happened. You let the person that did it walk free and you act like it's no big deal."

"What's happened to you?"

"I'm not talking to you about it." She spat.

"Okay." I said calmly.

"Seriously, just like that?"

"You've never pressed me to tell you anything so I'm not going to pressure you. If you want to, you can tell me when you're ready but it's never going to be a necessity."

"Oh Venus, I'm so sorry." She said and I could see a tear starting to glint in her eye.

"No it's fine really."

"No it's not. I shouldn't have told them the stuff I did. I don't even know why I did it, I was just so upset and then I saw you and it seemed like something even worse had happened to you and I just wanted you to listen to me for once but you didn't and then I got angry and I'm so sorry."

"I knew something had happened. I'm not stupid. You're not yourself and I wasn't going to get you in trouble for just an argument but Snape seemed to want to know but I wouldn't tell him."

"How did he even know?"

I sighed, "I haven't lost control of my magic for months but I did today. I didn't even want to go to the hospital wing but Malfoy made me and then Snape came in demanding to know who's caused me to lose my magic. I wouldn't tell him and he got angry and so did I. I told him he didn't need to fight my battles and that if I was any other student he wouldn't be bothering and now I've got detention for the rest of the year."

She stared at me, "You got detention for a year for me?"

I looked at the floor uncomfortably, "Well yes a bit but I was also sick of Snape."

"Venus that's not a light punishment, it's the same one Malfoy got for using an unforgivable."

" I know but we'd just had an argument, I wasn't lying about that. You didn't deserve a punishment either and this might stop Snape acting like I'm this child who is need of great protection. I'm sorry I'm turning this back to me again. I'm bad at that, I'm sorry. You don't have to tell me what's going on but I'm here to listen if you want to."

She took a shaky breath, "It's my mother, she's very sick. She's been moved to Saint Mungo's and they're not sure how long she has left to live."

She broke down into sobs, hiding her face in her hands. I sat down next to her on her bed and wrapped my arms round her neck. She stiffened for a moment but then relaxed into me.

"Venus I'm so sorry-,"

"Shh,shh it's fine."

"But the things I told them about you, I shouldn't have, they're going to be awful to you now and... and..."

"No it's fine. They'll drop it soon enough and I can cope ignoring them."

"And you have Malfoy." She joked as we parted but stayed sat on her bed.

"Oh yeah." I said.

"What's going on there? Is he your boyfriend?" She said poking me playfully.

"No, of course not!" I said starting to flush.

"Oh really?"

"He's just trying to make up for what he did." I said.

"Yeah right."

"Stop it!"

We both descended into giggles.

"So we're good? I asked.

"Yes, definitely!"

"Good."

"But Snape, You've still got detentions for the rest of the year."

"It's fine, really."

"No it's not, you've got to tell him what happened."

"I'll tell him what I've already told him, that it was just an argument and he doesn't need to do anything."

"He's not going to accept that!"

"I know." I sighed.

"Tell him it was me."

I shook my head, "No I'm not having him coming after you."

"But Venus-,"

"No! He seems to think he needs to baby me and go after anyone who upsets me."

"Alright then but when he gets too much for you, you can tell him."

"He won't get too much for me." I said defiantly.

She raised an eyebrow sceptically, "Okay whatever." She smirked.

"Hey, he won't!"

"Sure but don't push it too far."

"Fine, okay." I relented.

She looked at my new robes.

"I see you're wearing my Christmas present."

"Yeah thank you, I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"No it's fine, I know you don't have a lot of money. Wait who got you that lily brooch, it's beautiful."

I looked down at the lily and I felt a sudden surge of hatred for it. That was another thing from Snape that he'd given me as a part of his special treatment that i didn't want. I ripped it off my robes, pushing it into my trunk."

"Snape." She guessed.

"Yeah, it was my mother's." I said quietly, "But it's stupid, I don't want it, I don't want his favouritism." I finished bitterly.

"Venus," she said softly, "Don't forget if he hadn't ended up with it, it would be legally yours so you don't have to hate it."

"That's true, I suppose but I'm not giving him the satisfaction of seeing me wearing it."

"Well that's your decision."

I reached into my trunk and pulled out the lily placing it on my nightstand.

"I'm so sorry about your mother." I said softly.

"No it's fine. I guess I was so excited to come here, to Hogwarts and I never thought anything would happen while I was gone. My mother, she was fine in September and then suddenly she wasn't and I missed everything and now I'm here and I don't know what's happening and I'm so scared that something is going to happen while I'm gone."

"You are enjoying Hogwarts aren't you?"

"Well yeah I am."

"So why don't you write to your family every week and then you'll know everything that is happening. Then if anything happens, you can always go back."

She smiled faintly, "Yeah, that sounds good, thank you."

"Let's get some sleep, classes start again tomorrow."

"Yeah you're right, night Venus."

"Night."

It was weird but nice to share a room with somebody. It felt more secure like if something were to happen there was someone there to help you.

Me and Alicia woke up about the same time the next morning. We both put on clean robes and got ready. I went to grab the lily from the side but stopped mid way. I wasn't going to wear anything that connected me to Snape and his favouritism. We went up to breakfast. As I entered the door I saw Snape's eyes dash to me with a hint of dislike. His eyes fell to where I usually wore the lily and I saw a flash of hurt in his eyes before he steeled his expression, glared at me and turned back to the other teachers.

"He's really annoyed at you." Observed Alicia as we sat down.

"Yeah but I did disregard everything that he's done for me since the start of the year."

"Very true."

We ate breakfast and then went to DADA. Nothing much happened, Lockhart just droned on. Most of the day passed with little action. Before I knew it, it was dinner time. I ate some food and met Malfoy as we left the main hall.

"Are you coming to detention?" He asked.

"Yeah." I sighed, "I'll see you later Alicia."

"Have fun!" She joked and turned towards the grounds.

"Shall we go then?" Asked Malfoy awkwardly.

"Yeah." I said and we began to go down to the dungeons.

"This is really unfair, you've got the same punishment as me and I used an unforgivable."

I shrugged.

We made the rest of the way in silence and Malfoy knocked on the door to Snape's classroom.

"Enter."

We both walked in.

"Ah Malfoy, go scrub those cauldrons over there."

"Yes Sir." Replied Malfoy going to perform his task.

"Sit down Potter."

"I would rather stand."

"Look Potter this is my classroom and my rules and I say sit down."

I narrowed my eyes at him but sat down, my arms folded.

"Are you going to tell me who caused you to get angry?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"The same reason as I told you yesterday and as a matter of fact everything is fine now, it was a misunderstanding."

"Potter, I demand that you tell me."

"Why?"

"It is my duty to know."

"No it's not, you don't do this for every student and I don't need your favouritism anymore."

"It's not favouritism," he spat, "If I left you to yourself you would get yourself killed. I know things about you Potter and a lot more people could know them, if I just let my tongue slip a little."

"You wouldn't." I breathed.

"Wouldn't I?"

"No you couldn't."

"Potter I make this easy for you, tell me why are you acting like this and what made you get angry yesterday or I start dropping hints to your classmates."

"And what would that achieve?"

"You might finally realise how serious this is."

"It was an argument. Drop it! There's nothing to tell you."

"Then why are you being so resistant?"

"I don't want that person to get into trouble."

"But you're happy to get yourself in this much trouble?"

"Yes if that is what it takes. People have arguments, it's a part of life. That doesn't mean one person should be punished for it. You need to realise that so I will never tell you and you can punish me all you like but the other person, they are no more at fault than I. We're both guilty of being in an argument so why shouldn't I be the one punished?"

"You're acting like an arrogant, little, spoilt brat!"

"Oh I am, am I? Because you see if I was spoilt, that would require for my life to be good and me to have everything I wanted. Well news flash, I don't!" I was shouting now. "I've been abused by my family, I've had my whole house turn against me, the one teacher who I thought might see me for more than my father has turned his back on me because I won't tell them about an argument. Don't you see? You're calling me petty but you're just the same. You're so fixated on this idea that someone has wronged me, you've made things worse for me and there are other Slytherins suffering right now but you won't help them because you're so fixated on me and this idea that I need protecting but I don't. I've been pretty much alone since I was 6 months old, I managed all that time, I can still manage."

"Potter-," started Snape.

"No don't talk to me!" I snapped back interrupting him.

I turned to the door and went to open it. It wouldn't only open. I turned white. I hated being trapped, it had come from years at the Dursleys, if I was locked in somewhere I was vulnerable, I couldn't feel safe. I was scared of what could happen in a locked room, the ceiling could fall in, anything could happen and nobody could get in to help you - not that they would anyway. I didn't trust doors to be locked, I needed to know I could escape.

"Let me out." I said quietly.

"No."

"Let me go!" I was getting louder.

"No Potter."

"Let me go!" I was basically screaming now.

"Sir let her go." Urged Malfoy who'd looked up from across the room. He'd noticed my face paler than usual and the obvious fear in my voice.

"You don't make the rules in here Malfoy, that's my job and I say you get back to your cauldron scrubbing and Potter will remain here."

I was shaking and trembling by now.

"Let me go!"

"No!"

I felt the magic building inside as it surged to the door, I didn't try to control it, just let it run its course. The door smashed apart in a powerful explosion. I ran out the gap where the door once was to where I wasn't trapped. I was gasping for breath and I felt my self going dizzy and everything went dark.


	15. The aftermath

I woke up in the hospital wing, my body ached and I felt fatigued.

"Oh good you're awake." Said Madam Pomfrey bustling over.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your magic that was used to break down the door, it was more powerful than what you had in your magic stores so it went into your emergancy magic which is now seriously depleted."

"How did I get here?"

"I must say I was quite surprised, it was Mr Malfoy who brought you in. He carried you up from the dungeons and burst in here telling me what had happened."

"How long have I been in here?"

"About 36 hours." She said calmly.

"I've been asleep for 36 hours!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I thought it was best to let you sleep to regain some strength but now you're up, eat."

She flicked her wand and food appeared. I ate and for once I was actually hungry.

"Good." She observed, "Professor Snape will be here shortly, he said he had something he wished to discuss with you when you awoke."

"No!" I said quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want to see him."

"Miss Potter I understand that you don't want him to see you like this but-,"

"No it's not that. It's ..." I trailed off.

"Miss Potter?"

I folded my arms across my chest and looked down, "I don't feel safe with him anymore."

"Miss Potter, I will be right in the corner if anything is to happen. Okay?"

"Okay." I agreed begrudgingly.

She went over and busied herself with other jobs.

I heard footsteps and I looked towards the door as Snape barged in.

"Potter."

I didn't say anything.

"What happened Potter?" He growled.

I kept my lips shut.

"Potter!" He was growing more and more agitated.

"Yes Sir?" I said finally.

"What happened?"

"I lost control." I said simply.

"No Potter," he spat, "I know that much. I mean why did you and why did it have this much of an effect?"

"I'm not talking about that with you." I said looking down.

"And why not?" He demanded.

I kept my head down and my arms crossed, refusing to look at him or to answer.

He sighed, "I've lost what little trust you had in me." He guessed.

I didn't do anything or say anything.

"Look Potter, I'm sor-,"

"No." I interrupted, "We're not doing this again."

I looked up at him, "Sir, I don't want to talk right now."

He met my eyes but I pulled mine quickly away, "Potter, you and I both know we need to talk."

"No actually we both don't. I don't want to talk to you and I won't."

"Potter please."

I kept my mouth shut.

"Potter." He growled.

"Please Professor, you're disturbing my patient, I think it would be best if you left." Said Madam Pomfrey coming back over.

Snape gave me a final glare and left the hospital wing, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Thanks."

"You need rest now not confrontation, if I may ask why were you being so resistant to him?"

I sighed, "It takes a lot for me to actually trust someone, I don't do it very easily and I've lost my trust for him and it won't come back at least not for a long time and I'm not ready to start again yet."

I looked down away from the pity in her eyes.

"Miss Potter how many people do you trust fully?"

"Three."

That was Ginny, Harry and Alicia.

"Do any of them know the truth?"

"No but I don't see why that matters."

I was feeling more on edge now, she was prying a bit too far.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking."

"How long am I in here for this time?" I asked changing the subject.

"I would say that you can leave whenever you wish now as long as you ensure not to exert yourself and to eat and sleep."

"Oh great."

"You don't seem happy."

"No." I forced a smile, "It was just unexpected that it'd be that quick."

I didn't want to be back in the spotlight again or back near Snape. I'd already decided that I wasn't going to his detentions and he could move them onto another teacher if he was desperate for me to have them. He didn't really want me to have detention though, he'd thought that would have made me tell him who I'd fallen out with but it hadn't worked so it was pretty pointless.

"Sorry but what time is it?"

"8:15"

"I may as well go to breakfast then, thanks Madam Pomfrey." I quickly got changed and headed to the main hall.

"Venus!"

"Alicia!"

"I've been worried sick about you, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How's everything at home?"

"There's no change but that's okay, it's better than it getting worse."

"Yeah that's good." I agreed.

"Have you recovered now?"

"Yeah I just need to eat and sleep properly to keep up my strength."

"Well I suppose that makes sense. I wonder why your accidental magic is so powerful."

"What have I missed in lessons?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Nothing much. Snape's in an even worse mood than usual but I guess you'd know that."

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"You don't already know?"

"I know that you lost control and you blew the door down but Malfoy wouldn't tell anyone what actually happened without your consent."

I smiled faintly, Malfoy was really taking this making it up to me seriously.

"Snape started of by asking me about the other night when I lost control-,"

"This is all my fault."

"No, no don't think that. It escalated quickly. I told him I should be punished just as much as the other person because it was just an argument. He told me that I was a spoilt brat and I told him that I couldn't possibly be spoilt and then, this is going to sound really bad now with everything going on with you, but I told him that I couldn't possibly be spoilt because my life wasn't good. I was abused by my family, had my whole house turn against me and that even he had now turned against me. After that I told him he was being petty and then I tried to leave but he wouldn't let me out. Then I panicked because... well this is really embarrassing but I have a massive fear of being locked in places and I freaked out completely. I told him to let me out and he wouldn't, Malfoy told him to let me out and he still wouldn't and that's when I lost it and well you know the rest."

We'd reached the main hall so we went and sat in our usual position.

"Please don't tell anyone though because how I described my life and my fear, it's not something I'm exactly proud of."

"No of course not and none of it was that bad. It is true you could never be spoilt, your life isn't great at all. The fear, I get it. Locked rooms that's where you're most vulnerable, it's not irrational really."

"You dont think so?"

"No I don't. You're braver than you think Venus."

"And so are you." I added.

We both turned to the food on the table and grabbed some breakfast although I'd just eaten in the hospital wing. I could feel Snape's piercing glare on my back but for once I didn't look up to meet it.

"We have potions first, you going to be alright?"

I swallowed, "Yeah I'll be fine."

"And I'm going to be there next to you."

"Thanks."

We got up and left heading towards the door and then to the dungeons. Snape appeared at the door. He didn't say anything as I passed which I was thankful for. He did the register and paused at my name. My heart started hammering, what if he carried out what he'd said about dropping hints.

"Ah yes Potter back in class after the little fiasco the other day."

I turned red as the other Slytherins sniggered. Ginny sent me a reassuring look across the classroom and Alicia squeezed my hand under the desk. I stared up at Snape defiantly.

"Same defiance as her father." He murmured.

Many had heard but were linking it to James Potter. I knew who he really meant, was I really like him? I dropped my gaze, tears pricking in my eyes but I wouldn't let them come out. There it was, the final person, now everybody who knew the truth about me thought me exactly like my father.

I didn't listen as Snape gave the instructions for the potion, I couldn't concentrate. I started brewing but it didn't calm me as it usually did.

"You're distracted Potter!" Noted Snape as he passed.

"Oh really?" I snarled.

"A word after class Potter."

I turned back to my potion. I couldn't get it to the correct consistency. It wasn't the worst in the class when I'd finished but it was far from my usual standard.

"I'll meet you outside." Suggested Alicia.

"No stay," I urged, "I don't want to be alone with him."

"Of course."

The others left the classroom leaving me, Snape and Alicia. He came over to my desk.

"Barbary I need to speak to Potter alone."

"No Sir, anything you need to say, you can say in front of Barbary."

His eyes narrowed, "Even if we were to have a conversation about how like your father you're becoming?"

"No Sir." I said quietly.

"I thought not."

"Do you really think I am?"

He looked around at Barbary and flicked his wand.

"What did you do?" I asked on edge again.

"Relax Potter, She can't hear us but she can see that you're safe because you're being so paranoid. To answer your other question, yes I do."

I looked down at the floor.

"Look at me Potter."

I wouldn't look at him.

He sighed, "Potter, it's moments like this that you're most like him."

Tears pricked in my eyes as I lifted my eyes to meet his gaze.

"When I first met you, you would always obey what I asked but now you won't. There's nobody's authority who you respect now and your father was much the same."

"You're right Sir." I said quietly.

"I know, I'm never wrong." He said, "Why do you think I wouldn't let you leave your detention?"

"I don't know Sir."

"No student is allowed to walk out of a detention and you are no different. I know that you've had a bad upbringing but that can't be an excuse for everything."

"Yes Sir, I know."

"That will be all Potter, I expect to see you here again for your detention tonight."

"Yes Sir."

I understood now that Snape had been doing everything for a reason. He was trying to stop me becoming too much like my father although what he'd said was still true and I was much more like him than I'd realised.

I got up grabbing my bag and raced out the classroom. Alicia followed me.

"Hey, what happened?" She said racing after me.

I shook my head.

"I couldn't hear you, I think Snape cast something, but you stayed still so I didn't think that anything much could be happening but..."

She caught site of my red eyes and tear stained cheeks, "Oh Venus, what happened?"

"No he didn't do anything, he just made me realise some truths about myself."

"Venus?"

"No I'm fine, I just need a moment to be alone, I'm going to go back to the dorm."

"But we've got history of magic."

"Exactly he won't even realise I'm not there. I'll meet you at lunch."

"Oh okay."

I went down to the common room as she left for history of magic.

"Potter!" Snape was standing in front of me as I went to go back to the common room.

"Oh Sir."

"Where are you going Potter?"

"I just, I needed a minute"

"Potter you have a lesson right now."

"Yes Sir, I know."

"Did what I told you mean nothing?"

I shifted on my feet nervously, "No Sir it did, it's just..." I trailed off.

"I know it's hard to hear Potter but that's the reason I told you, you need to know the truth and you need to face that."

"Yes Sir. I know Sir."

"Five minutes Potter, then get to your lesson."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

He gave me a last steeling gaze and went back up the corridor towards his office and I went to my dorm. I picked up the lily of the side and placed it back onto my robes. I took a couple of minutes to reflect on what had happened, steel my face and push down my emotions for now. I took a deep breath and left the dorm. I passed Snape in the corridor just before I reached history of magic. He nodded at me and I made my way into the classroom. I slipped into the back.

"I thought you weren't coming." Said Alicia.

"Changed my mind." I said shortly.

"I see you're wearing the lily again."

"Yeah well, there's no reason not to."

I turned away from her to look like I was making notes as Professor Binns came over. We didn't talk again for the rest of the lesson. The rest of the day passed with nothing much to note. I joined Malfoy after dinner to head to detention with Snape.

"You're coming to detention?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I just didn't expect you to after what happened."

I sighed, "It wasn't Snape's fault, it was mine. I had detention, I shouldn't have just tried to leave so I had no right to leave. Snape was well within his rights to keep me in his classroom."

"Oh well I guess."

"Thank you for what you did."

"Oh, Madam Pomfrey told you."

"Yeah."

"I couldn't just leave you there, Snape just walked off and you just looked so..." he trailed off.

"Vulnerable?" I offered.

He eyed me warily, "Well yeah, it sort of reminded me of Christmas night and... Well I'm sorry I saw you like that, I know you don't like people to."

"It's fine." I said quickly because we'd reached the classroom door.

I knocked on the door.

"Enter." Snape barked.

"Malfoy and Potter."

I flinched at the name. I hated it even more now that I realised how much like my father I was so how little claim I had to that name. That was another I had in common with him. His real name was Tom but he crafted the name of Lord Voldermort and I was really Venus whatever his original last name was yet I claimed this other name that I didn't deserve.

"Something wrong Potter?" Drawled Snape.

I flinched again.

"The name." Breathed Malfoy beside me.

"What was that Malfoy?" Snape asked sharply.

"It's the name that she doesn't like isn't it?" He said turning towards me.

I nodded.

"Stop being so silly Potter," I flinched again, "We've had this discussion before, that's your name and there's nothing you can do about that."

"Yes Sir, I know. I just don't feel like I have any claim to that name."

"Potter -Stop flinching!- I am done with this silly nonsense. Get over there and start scrubbing cauldrons."

"Yes Sir." I said hanging my head.

Malfoy and I both moved over to the cauldrons.

"I never thought about your name before, I guess I just didn't realise your name would be different if you hadn't grown up as a Potter."

"Just drop it okay?"

"Oh sorry." He apologised.

We worked in silence for a few minutes.

"It's weird," I said finally, "I'm not a Potter but everyone calls me it. I feel like I don't deserve that name because well, they all fought You know who and then I'm here, his daughter but sharing the name of the boy who destroyed him."

"I get it. I mean I don't completely but sometimes I feel like maybe I don't want to live up to the Malfoy name when that means having to hurt people."

"You two are here for detention not a chat. Stop talking before I separate you."

I caught Malfoy's eye and we both sniggered under our breaths. We went back to cleaning the cauldrons. After a couple of hours Snape stopped us and sent Malfoy back to the common room.

"Potter." I flinched, "This needs to stop unless you want it to be obvious you're not a Potter."

"I know Sir."

"What's suddenly made you so affected by the name?"

"I guess I feel like I don't deserve to be a Potter and I'm disgracing the whole of the Potter name and I'm not even a Potter."

"Potter."

I flinched.

"Who's name would you want to have?"

"Oh-well..." I trailed off, I'd never thought whose name I would want, "My Father's." I said suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow.

"My mother might have wanted two children but she never chose to have me, I may have been part of her original plan but in the end the child she wanted wasn't me. There was one person who wanted a child and that was my father. Although I wish he didn't, I can't change that. He's the part of my heritage that shapes me and the only name I know I couldn't disgrace or would enjoy destroying."

"Riddle, that was your father's name. We can't use it in front of other people or they'll get suspicious but when it's just you and I or with people who already know then I can use it if you would prefer."

"Yes, thank you Sir."

"When other teachers call you Potter or when I call you Potter in class you have to stop flinching."

"I will Sir. Now that I know who I really am."

"Goodnight Riddle."

I smiled softly, "Goodnight Sir."


	16. The diary

"Hey Ginny."

"Hey Venus."

The last few weeks had gone by with nothing unusual and it was starting to get warmer so I was sat in the grounds with Ginny.

"How is everything?" I asked.

"Oh fine." She said hurriedly.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Really?"

"Yes but I need to go do something."

She grabbed her bag and shot off back to the castle. I followed her and saw her going into Myrtle's bathroom so I left her to do whatever she needed to do. I was making my way to the library when I saw Harry with a book in his hands.

"What's that Harry?"

"Nothing." He said pushing it into his pocket.

"Oh come on, what is it?"

"Well I'm not sure, really."

"Let me see." I told him.

"Well I..."

"Come on Harry."

"Oh well fine."

He reached into his pocket.

"Where did you get it?" I asked.

"I found it."

He handed me the book and I turned it over looking at it. I saw the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' etched into the surface. I froze, that was my father. I pushed the book into my bag and raced towards the dungeons.

"Hey Venus, what are you doing?" Harry shouted.

He was chasing after me but I was faster. I reached Snape's office panting and knocked.

"Enter."

I stepped into his office making sure to shut the door behind me.

"Riddle, why are you here?" He sighed.

"Sir my brother had this, he'd just found it and I don't think he realised but..." I trailed off and handed him the book.

He took the book and looked through it. He took a pen and wrote a sentence in it. The ink faded and other writing appeared.

"Riddle!" He said sharply.

"Yes Sir?"

"Have you noticed anybody acting strangely this year?"

"No Sir."

"Riddle! This can not be another case of you won't tell me who's made you angry. This is serious so I ask you again, has anybody been acting strangely that you know of?"

"Why would you think I'd know?" I remarked.

"From your lack of cooperation." He said shortly.

I looked down at my feet, shifting the weight between them as I thought about whether to tell him about Ginny or not.

"Eyes Riddle!"

He had taken to reminding me to not divert my eyes. I wasn't sure the point but I obeyed him because I didn't want to be like my father.

I looked up and met his eyes.

"You know something, you're thinking about it now, who?"

"Well Ginny Weasley has been acting a bit strange all year but..." I trailed off.

I couldn't deny it, I'd worked it out. She'd been writing in this diary and it had possessed her to open the chamber of secrets. I was the true heir of Slytherin but that didn't matter because my father had somehow possessed her. The next question was how she got the diary. Malfoy's father, he had taken a book from the Weasley's basket, he must have slipped it into there. I recalled the book he'd picked up, one of the ones he'd overheard Harry say he'd give to me. Malfoy's father had known all along who I was, from when I told him I was a Potter , a moment I was exactly like my father, where I felt the need to defend who I was and be defiant. He'd intended for the diary to get to me but instead it had gone to Ginny and ripped her year apart.

I slumped against Snape's desk.

"It was meant to be me." I said softly.

"Riddle-,"

"It was meant to get to me but it didn't. It got to Ginny, she was so innocent, she didn't deserve this."

"That doesn't mean you deserve it."

"Sir-,"

"Riddle listen to me. I think we've both realised who's been opening the chamber of secrets and probably why she's been doing it -Eyes!- and I agree she didn't deserve to have that happen but it has. Riddle you can't protect everyone. There are forces in this world that will rip lives apart but it doesn't lie on your hands to fix it."

"But what if you're the force?" I asked, looking away from him.

"Eyes Riddle! Did you give her the diary?" He asked coldly.

"What? Sir? No!" I spluttered.

"Do you know how she got it?"

"I have a theory."

"Well let's hear it."

"I was shopping with the Weasley's at Diagonal Alley and the Malfoys came over to us. Malfoy's father picked out one of the books and I didn't realise at the time but that book was then thicker than the rest of the usual books. I think he slipped the diary into it."

"How does this come to be your fault?" He asked dryly.

"Harry had just said he'd give the books to me, I told him no obviously but I reckon that Malfoy's father thought I would end up with them so he tried to place it into something I'd have."

"How did he know who you were, at this point even you didn't know?"

"I acted very like my father that day. He was also surprised by there being another Potter child. It is quite obvious for anyone who knows he had a child. Nobody ever documented another child that night and I grew up as a muggle so nobody grew up knowing there was two Potters."

"You flatter yourself Potter." He drawled.

I flinched, he'd gone back to Potter.

"You believe that Malfoy's father if trying to get this to you would do it after one meeting. You believe that if he needed someone to be possessed he'd choose you?"

"Well, I-."

"No you stupid girl! He needed someone innocent and impressionable for this to work and Voldermort's child would not be at the top of that list. Potter, it's time you started to work out this world doesn't revolve around you."

"I know Sir." I said quietly.

"Do you really? Every week it's another thing that's gone wrong for you, another thing that's made you cry or get angry or something else. It's getting really boring so get yourself sorted out."

"Yes Sir."

"Potter-."

"Sir, why are we back to Potter?"

"You are irritating me. When you restore my faith in you, I will call you Riddle again. Now back to what I was saying, Potter I will take care of this diary, nos you, just get out of my sight."

I left without a word. I felt tears prick in my eyes but I wouldn't let them escape. He was right, I did act like the world revolved around me.

"So?"

I snapped back into reality to see Harry standing in the corridor.

"How much did you hear?" I asked panicked.

"Nothing, Snape has put some form of spell on the door so you can't hear anything from the outside."

I sighed out of relief.

"Why Venus, what happened?" He caught site of the tears in my eyes, "What did he do to you?"

"No, no nothing. Snape's taking care of the diary."

"But why Venus, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Did you read the inscription."

"Yeah, it said Tom Marvolo Riddle but I don't see why that's relevant."

"Harry, it's Voldermort's."

He froze, "Voldermort's but how do you know?"

"I read about it in a book in the library." I lied.

"I can't believe I touched it. I hate everything to do with him, anything remotely related to him and I touched it." He shivered.

I looked away from him, crossing my arms protectively over my chest.

"Venus, what's up?"

"Oh nothing."

"It's the mark isn't it, it makes you feel connected to him."

"Yes." I lied, "I feel like I carry a part of him with me but I've got to go, see you later."

I ran off up the stairs. I needed to find Ginny and try to let her know what the diary was before anyone else did.

I saw her just about to go into the common room.

"Ginny!" I called.

She span around, she looked stressed.

"Oh Venus."

"Ginny, the diary, it was Voldermort's."

"Voldermort's?"

"Yes, Tom Riddle, he changed his name."

She went pale, "I was talking to You know who?"

"Yes and Ginny, it's not your fault-,"

"Of course it is. I did it. Didn't I? I opened it, I trusted him and he made me do it. I could have killed someone."

"But you didn't!" I urged her.

"I expect you told someone." She said bitterly.

"Well, I had too but it's not your fault so they can't do anything to you."

"Mum and Dad are going to be so disappointed in me."

"They shouldn't be, you did nothing wrong!"

"You wouldn't understand," She said, "Your parents are dead, you have nothing to prove to them, nothing to show, nothing to worry about them knowing that you've done wrong."

"I know." I said softly, "I don't know what it's like and I'm sorry that I can't say anything that you'll take note of but really you haven't done anything wrong, it's not your fault you ended up with the diary."

"But it is my fault that I trusted it, that I told it things, that I let it control me."

"Potter! Weasley!" I heard a sharp voice behind us.

We both spun round to see Professor McGonogall standing behind us.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you both, I expect by the looks of things you already know why. Come on."

We both followed her up to Dumbledore's office. He was holding the diary and Snape was already standing in there. I wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Miss Potter, Miss Weasley please take a seat." Said Dumbledore.

Ginny went over to one and sat down, McGonogall placed a protective and comforting hand on her shoulder. I didn't sit I stayed stood where I was. I felt a hand pushing on my shoulder and I slid into the seat. I turned my head and saw Snape, I glared at him.

"Be compliant." He hissed at me.

He took his hand off me and I crossed my arms firmly. I looked over at Ginny who was shaking profusely. I felt sorry for her, she'd never been in a situation like this, she was a good child so she never got into trouble.

"Miss Weasley," started Dumbledore, "I would first like to stress that you are in no trouble at all. You are merely here so we can gather the appropriate information about this diary. First of all, do you have times where your memory goes blank and you have no recollection of events?"

"Yes Sir." She said quietly.

I saw the three teachers exchange a glance, that confirmed she had been possessed.

"When did this start happening?"

"About Halloween."

That matched when the first attack was.

"Very Good Miss Weasley, you're going really well." The sweetness in his voice made me want to be sick.

"How did you come to be in possession of this diary?"

"It was inside one of my school books."

"Very well Miss Weasley, that is all that I needed from you. Professor McGonogall will you please escort Miss Weasley back to her common room."

"You're not expelling me?" She asked surprised.

"As I said before you are not in trouble, what occurred lays in the hands of the maker of the diary and whoever gave it to you," I saw his eyes shift to me, "You are at no fault from being at the receiving end of this ordeal."

I saw McGonogall help Ginny up as she was still shaking and take her out the door. I couldn't imagine Snape being as nice to me.

"Miss Potter." Said Dumbledore more coldly and his eyes were narrowed now.

"Yes Sir." I said as sincerely as I could.

"As you already know, this diary belonged to your father and it must have been him to enchant it but there is still the issue of how Ginny Weasley came into contact with it-."

"You think it was me." I interrupted coldly.

I heard Snape groan behind me.

"I am not accusing you or saying you are innocent. I must merely work out the facts. Miss Potter-."

"Not a Potter." I retorted.

I felt Snape tense behind me. Dumbledore looked a little taken a back, "In a legal sense you are so within my school you are a Potter." He said coolly.

I glared at him. He ignored me.

"As I was saying Miss Potter, have you had any contact with your father or any of your father's followers?"

"I expect you're not counting him." I said tilting my head towards Snape.

"Potter!" Growled Snape warningly.

"No I am not." Dumbledore said calmly.

"I saw Lucius Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts but I didn't know who I was so nothing occurred to do with that."

"So Malfoy didn't give you the diary to give to Miss Weasley?"

"No although I do believe it was him who gave her the diary in the first place. I believe he slipped it into one of her books."

"And you didn't stop him?" He accused.

I wasn't surprised by how much blame he was putting on me, "I didn't realise he had until an hour ago when I remembered how thick her book had been compared to how thick the usual book is."

"And do you have proof?"

"No," I admitted, "It is just a theory but it would make sense as Malfoy was one of my father's most faithful followers."

"But you're saying that it wasn't you?"

"It wasn't me."

"Do you have any proof of this?"

"Only that Ginny is my friend, she was my first friend and I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

He looked at me sceptically.

"You don't believe me." I sighed.

"You have to understand Miss Potter that you are not the easiest person to trust especially in a situation like this."

"I understand." I said bitterly.

"There is one way I could see if you are telling the truth." He said thoughtfully.

"No." Said Snape suddenly, "You can't, not on a student."

"Yes but Severus, this is a special case. There is a threat to student safety."

"Are you planning to do it to all students to ensure they're not a threat?"

"No but-."

"I'm Voldermort's daughter. Why would anyone believe me, why would I ever tell the truth? Of course I want to hurt everybody around me." I said bitterly.

"Quiet Potter, you're not making this any easier for yourself." Hissed Snape.

"I wouldn't have to be in her mind for very long." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

"You can not use legilimency on a student Headmaster, no matter who that student is."

"Severus, I think you'll find that this my school and so I make the rules." Said Dumbledore tiredly.

"That doesn't stop it being wrong." Protested Snape.

"That isn't for you to decide Severus, she isn't Lily." He added quietly.

"This has nothing to do with Lily!" Exploded Snape.

"It's always Lily for you Severus, why else would you be taking such an interest in this girl, with everything that she is."

I looked at my feet, I didn't feel like I should be hearing this conversation. The conversation was no longer about the diary, it had gone further than that, I didn't want to be in the middle of that anymore. I got up and left the room but I could still hear the voices.

"Maybe," said Snape quietly, "because she was shunned by everyone else before she even did anything. You tell me she's not Lily but maybe you could do with reminding that she's not her father either!"

The voices faded away as I got further away from Dumbledore's office. I wasn't sure where I was going, most people were outside enjoying the sunshine and the lack of classes. I found myself walking towards the library subconsciously.

"I knew you'd come here eventually."

I saw Alicia waiting outside the library.

"I've been looking for you everywhere, you didn't come to lunch and then I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I'm sorry, I saw Harry with this diary and I recognised the name as what Voldermort was called as a child. I showed it to Snape and then that escalated into him telling Dumbledore so I've been with them all day."

"Of course." she said coolly.

"Alicia what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing compared to what's been going on with you apparently!" She retorted and made to walk away.

"Wait!" I grabbed her arm.

"Get off me." She growled.

"It's your mum isn't it, she's got worse." I guessed.

She nodded and I grabbed her into a hug.

"What happened to me today doesn't make your day any better." I told her softly.

"I'm going home, everything is too precarious at home for me to still be here."

"I understand. Write to me so I can make sure that everything's okay. Promise me."

"I promise." She mumbled.

"When do you leave."

"Tonight."

"Do you want some help packing your trunk."

"Yeah that'd be great."

She smiled but I could tell it was forced.

We went up to the dorm and I helped her pack up her things. I walked her to the main door where a man who I was guessing was her father was waiting.

"Bye Venus."

"Bye Alicia, don't forget to write."

I watched her walk away until they were out of site. I was guessing they were going to disapparate when they were outside of the Hogwarts' grounds.


	17. Discussions

I wandered through the halls. I hoped Alicia's mother was going to be alright and that she'd be back soon. I had no hope of finding Ginny as she'd have locked herself in her dorm and I knew she wouldn't come out, least of all to speak to me. Again I subconsciously made my way to the library.

"Riddle!" Said a sharp voice.

I whipped around to see Snape stood behind me. I was surprised to hear him calling me Riddle again.

"I expect you're here to tell me off for leaving in the meeting today." I said shortly.

"No, actually quite the opposite. You did the right thing leaving when you did. I must apologise for what you had to hear between the Headmaster and myself."

"Sir, what is legilimency?" I asked curiously.

"There are many things we need to discuss but I will need you to follow me to my office."

"Okay Sir."

He turned and headed to the dungeons and I followed. He shut the office door behind him and sat down gesturing for me to do the same. I didn't see the point in disobeying so I sat.

"You wish to know what legilimency is?"

"Yes Sir."

"Very well, I don't see the point in keeping it from you when the headmaster was so open about using it. Legilimency is the art of being able to intrude upon one's mind, you can see memories and thoughts as well as controlling it."

"Dumbledore wanted to use it to see if I was lying or not." I guessed.

"Yes. The headmaster should never have even thought about using it on a student, no matter his beliefs about your trustworthiness."

"Do you believe me Sir?" I asked.

"Yes, I do Riddle."

"Why?"

He paused, "You have never done or said anything to get anyone else in trouble, you will always ensure you get punished before them. You will even lie to protect your friends but make yourself suffer. I know that you wouldn't do anything to harm Weasley and that you wouldn't lie about it if you were the cause of her pain, you would want to be punished."

"Why didn't you want Dumbledore to see? I didn't have anything to hide."

"Your mind is something only you have a right to. You would be completely at the Headmaster's mercy, he would see everything and I know there are some things that you wish to remain hidden."

"Is there any way you can block someone getting into your mind?"

"There is one way by using the art of occlumency."

"Can you teach me Sir?"

"No not yet, you are far too young. Perhaps in a few years but not yet."

"But Sir-."

"No Riddle, my word on the topic is final. There are still a few things we need to discuss."

"Okay Sir." I relented.

"Now the next topic is one that the headmaster asked me to discuss with you. Your father was the heir of Slytherin and so that makes you the heir and the only one able to reopen the chamber of secrets once his diary is destroyed. I stress that you must never open it or it will cause mass destruction and death."

"Of course Sir. I would never do that, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I know you don't Riddle but the headmaster has different opinions."

"Of course he does." I muttered.

"Riddle." He warned.

"I know, I know but seriously how am I ever going to prove to him I mean no harm?"

"I don't think you can." He said quietly.

I paled, "What does that mean?"

"The headmaster doesn't wish for you to remain here anymore, he sees it as a threat to student safety."

"But I-."

"I know Riddle and I am doing what I can to change his mind."

"Let him use legilimency, then he might see I really didn't give Ginny that diary and I'm not planning to reopen the chamber of secrets."

"Riddle, I will not allow him to intrude upon your mind." He said calmly.

"So you'd rather I got sent back to the Dursley's? You'd rather I was beaten and neglected for the rest of my life?"

"Riddle you know I don't want that."

"Then how do I prove to Dumbledore that I'm not trying to cause harm to the students."

"I think the best way is to talk to him."

"To talk to him?" I spluttered.

"I have seen past what the headmaster seems to be stuck on and not because of your mother as he thinks but because I know you Riddle. You are not a bad person, you are not proud of who your father is, I could tell that from the first time I met you."

"You really think so Sir?"

"Now don't go flattering yourself Riddle."

"Oh yes, sorry Sir."

"Now there is one final thing we need to discuss before you go and speak with the headmaster."

"What do we have left to discuss Sir?" I asked confused. I couldn't think of anything else we would need to talk about.

"Your friend, Barbary, I know what's happened and I wanted to ensure that you are still going to keep in contact with her."

"Oh." I said a little surprised, "I am but why did you need to know."

He sighed, "This is going to be a hard time for both of you. It's hard for her for obvious reasons but it's not going to be any easier for you."

"Sir no offence but my mother's not dying, I'm pretty sure it's going to be harder for her."

"Perhaps but for the next few months there is not going to be anyone in your house who's your friend and I don't think you and Weasley are going to be in the best place after the whole issue with the diary."

I looked down at the floor uncomfortably.

"Eyes Riddle."

I looked back up at him, "Sorry Sir."

"It is important for you to keep her as your friend for both of your sakes."

"Yes Sir."

"Now, I think it best for you to go to speak to the headmaster. I told him that I would send you to him after I had talked to you. The password is gummy bears."

"Bye Sir." I said turning towards the door.

"Riddle!" I turned back to him, "Good luck."

"Thank you Sir."

I saw a hint of worry in his eyes as I turned to the door. That made me more nervous to face Dumbledore, even Snape didn't completely believe I could bring Dumbledore round. I walked nervously to Dumbledore's office. The next conversation was going to depict whether I would be able to fit into the wizarding world or whether I was going to have to have to go back to the Dursley's.

"Gummy bear." I said to the gargoyle. It jumped aside and I ascended the stairs to Dumbledore's office. I knocked on the door.

"Enter."

I stepped into the office.

"Miss Potter." Said Dumbledore coldly.

"Professor Dumbledore." I said as politely as I could, biting back the retorts, they wouldn't get me anywhere.

"Have a seat Miss Potter."

I obeyed him and sat down.

He looked a little taken a back from my obedience.

"I expect Professor Snape told you of my plan." He said coolly.

"Yes Sir."

"And what are your thoughts on it?" He pushed.

I sighed, "Obviously, I don't want to go back to the Dursley's, life wasn't exactly great there. I do think that you are wrong about me. I've never wished to hurt someone and I would never want to open the chamber because of what it could cause for everyone here. I know you don't believe me and I don't blame you. I am dangerous, I can't deny that. I didn't choose for him to be my father but there's nothing I can do about that. We don't choose who we're related to, we can only choose how we act about it. I've spent every minute of my time here trying to not be my father. I know you can't see that but you trust Professor Snape and he trusts me so shouldn't you trust me?"

"You're very good at manipulating people Miss Potter."

"I guess this is your way of telling me that you don't believe me and that you want me to leave still."

"Seen as how you are still unwilling to allow me to check any facts in your mind-."

"Actually," I interrupted, there was no use being polite now, "I was not unwilling to let you use legilimency, that was Professor Snape."

"You are right Miss Potter however your father was also skilled in manipulation, the only way I can truly see if you are lying to me or not is through legilimency. Professor Snape isn't here right now so he can't object to me using it."

"No." I said shortly, "Professor Snape is the only teacher in this school who trusts me and I'm not going to betray that trust, you can do what you want to me."

"Very good Miss Potter."

"What Sir?"

"You have proved to me that you're a better person than your father. You care, that shows a lot about your person. I apologise Miss Potter, I misjudged you."

"So I can stay at Hogwarts?" I asked.

"Yes Miss Potter, I can see that while you harness a great power, you're not going to intentionally use it for bad."

"Thank you Sir."

"Now please go to dinner before Professor Snape kills me for denying you food." His eyes twinkled in a way I'd never seen before.

I smirked as I left the room. I made my way to the great hall where I slipped into my usual seat. I could see a questioning expression on Snape's face but I allowed him to wonder a little longer.

When the meal had finished, I made my way to Snape's office before Malfoy could make it for detention. I knocked on the door.

"Enter."

I went into his office and ran up to Snape, hugging him. I caught myself and pulled myself away sheepishly. Snape looked very taken a back.

"I suppose that you're staying then." He said awkwardly.

I nodded and I saw relief flood his eyes.

"What changed his mind?" He asked.

"He didn't believe me and said he wanted to use legilimency but I said I wouldn't let him because that's be betray your trust and you're the only teacher who trusts me and then he told me I cared too much to be like my father and that he'd misjudged me."

"I knew he'd see sense soon enough but now you need to too. Never hug me again." He said sharply.

"No promises Sir." I smirked.

"Riddle!" He growled.

"Fine, fine, I won't."

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter."

Malfoy stepped inside.

"Riddle, Malfoy, you know what to do."

He waved his hand towards the cauldrons and we started to scrub them. I didn't mind it much, it kept me away from the common room and gave me time to think. In my head I started to draft a letter to send to Alicia. I needed to ensure she was doing okay and everything was still fine at home. I hoped for a miracle, that her mother would get better but I suspected no magic was powerful enough to heal her. I paused, if I could learn the spell maybe I could do something, my magic was more powerful than anybody else's. When Snape allowed us to leave, I hung back.

"Riddle, have you not spent enough time in here today?" He sighed.

"Sir, I was wondering what is wrong with Alicia's mum and why haven't they managed to heal her?"

He raised an eyebrow, "She didn't tell you?"

"No Sir."

"Then it is hardly my place to tell you Riddle, goodnight."

"Sir but I might be able to help."

"How do you suppose you, an unqualified, underage witch with limited skill in magic could help?"

The last part stung a little but I brushed it off, it was true.

"Sir my magic is stronger than most people's, if I studied hard enough then I could do the spell and it would be more powerful than anybody else's.

"I admire your attitude Riddle but what is wrong with Barbary's mother can not be cured by a simple spell or anything within your capabilities."

"But Sir-."

"No Riddle, an attempt would case you substantial damage and you could do your patient more harm than good."

"Oh okay Sir, sorry for bothering you about it."

"Goodnight Riddle."

"Goodnight Sir."

I walked to my dorm room. It felt lonely without Alicia. I wished I could do something to help by I guess the only thing to do would be to be a good friend to Alicia. I vowed to write to her the next day and fell asleep.


	18. Possessed

Visions of a boy danced across my eyelids. He had the same nose as I did, the same curve in his lips. I woke up with something grasped in my hand. I opened my eyes and saw that it was a book. It took my brain a moment to realise that it was the diary. It was still dark outside but I couldn't delay this at all. I pulled on a pair of robes and ran across to Snape's office and banged on the door loudly.

"Who's there?" He drawled.

"Sir-."

He cut me off, "Riddle it's the middle of the night." He said irritably.

"Yes Sir, I know but it's important."

"Fine in you come but I warn you, if you're wasting my time-."

I opened the door and saw Snape was still sat at his desk.

"Sir have you slept?"

"That is none of your concern. You had something important to tell me."

"Sir, I woke up with this in my hand." I showed him the diary."

"Riddle, how did you get this?"

"I-I don't know Sir, the last thing I remember was falling asleep."

There was another knock at the door. We both turned in surprise.

"Enter." Called Snape in an exasperated tone.

Dumbledore came through the door, "There's been another attack."

I put my head in my hands and I felt both of their eyes fall on me. "No," Snape breathed, "She couldn't have."

I looked up from my hands.

"Professor Dumbledore, I think you were right earlier today, I don't think I should be here, I'll go pack my bags."

"That will not be necessary Miss Potter."

"But this is clearly my fault, I've caused another attack, I-I I did what I promised both of you I wouldn't do." I looked down at the floor.

"Eyes Potter!" Snapped Snape.

I flinched that he'd gone back to Potter, I deserved that name even less tonight. I didn't look at him.

"Eyes!"

I still didn't obey.

"Now look here Potter," he spat coming towards me, "We don't have time for your little melodramatics right now."

He got closer and I stepped further back till I met the wall.

"Now I need to know what happened."

"I don't know Sir."

"Do you remember anything?"

"No Sir."

"Don't lie to me Potter!" He shouted.

I slid down the wall so I was curled up, protecting myself from what harm he could inflict on me.

"Severus!" said Dumbledore sharply.

Snape looked down at me and realisation dawned on his face. He took a step back. He knew why I was so afraid, I'd seen people that angry before and it never ended well for me.

"I'm sorry Riddle. I would never hit you, you know that, don't you?"

I nodded but I was still shaking. He looked at me and I could see the regret painted across his face. He took a few more steps back. I collected myself and stood up.

"Who was attacked this time?" I asked shakily.

"Ginny Weasley." Dumbledore said quietly.

My knees gave out beneath me and I fell back onto the floor.

"Riddle do you know anything, remember anything?" Urged Snape but not unkindly.

I shook my head.

"You call her by her father's name." Observed Dumbledore.

"It is what she prefers." Said Snape coolly.

"I don't deserve to be a Potter." I mumbled.

I could feel both of them looking at me pitifully.

"Please don't," I begged, "I'm not someone to be pitied, I've caused another attack, I'm a monster.

Snape moved closer to me, I flinched. He winced. He helped me up off the floor and led me to a chair.

"Riddle, do you consider Weasley a monster?" He asked softly.

"No, why?"

"Have you forgotten that she also caused many of the attacks?"

"It wasn't her fault."

"You are correct and neither is it yours for this one."

"But how do you know Sir?"

"Because Riddle, you wouldn't go against what I asked you to do. Your own disgust at the idea means you would never do it."

"Sir I do remember something."

"I know you do Riddle, I can tell when you lie."

"I'm sorry Sir."

"That's fine Riddle but you must tell me what you remember.

"It's not much," I admitted, "I just saw an image of, well I think it was, my father but he was younger, a couple of years older than me now."

"He made it when he was still at school then." Said Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, do you have any idea how this happened?" I asked.

"Not yet but when I do I will tell you."

"Thank you Sir."

"Now I think it best that you return to your dormitory."

"No Sir, I can't."

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"Because if I do, if I fall asleep again, I'm scared I'll hurt someone else." I looked down at the floor.

"Eyes Riddle." Snape reminded me softly.

I looked up at him through watery eyes.

"How about," he suggested, "If I let you sleep here, that way I can ensure that you do not harm anyone in the night."

"But Sir, will you not sleep?"

"I can set enchantments to wake me if you were to get up."

"I don't think I can sleep Sir." I admitted turning red with embarrassment.

"I have some sleeping draught that you can take."

"Thank you Sir."

He transfigured the chair I'd been sitting on into a bed and passed me a vial with a potion in. I drank it and before I knew it I passed into sleep.

0o0o0

"You have quite a way with her." Observed Dumbledore, "I have never seen you treat someone with such kindness."

"You mean when I'm not bloody terrifying her." Grumbled Snape.

"Why was she so scared?" Questioned Dumbledore.

"Your orders I believe." Said Snape shortly.

"You mean the Dursleys?"

"Of course, they've starved her, beaten her, broken her bones."

"Severus, I didn't realise that-."

"Of course you did but you didn't care. The only thing that mattered was the Potter boy to you, as long as he was safe you would be happy. You never cared about her."

"But I think you do." He said softly.

"Well, I, erm, no, I mean."

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I misjudged her. She is not like her father at all is she?"

"No she's not."

"But you call her Riddle?"

"Yes."

"Why Severus, why connect her to him?"

"No matter what I call her, it doesn't change who her father is. She hates to be called Potter, it reminds of everything she isn't. There was a time when she started acting more like her father, that time she lost control at her detention with me, when I pointed it out, she accepted it and she started to change. Her being called Potter, when I called her it, she flinched, every single time. It really unnerved her and the only thing that made her stop was when I told her I would call her Riddle when we were in front of people who knew the truth."

"You do really care about her."

"No I don't."

"Severus I can read you as well as you can read her."

"She is so much like Lily." Murmured Snape looking over at Venus fondly.

"Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"About your feelings for Lily."

"No, she knows we were friends but that's all."

"Did you really think anything would have happened again tonight?"

"No but she wouldn't have bought that."

"Of course she wouldn't."

"Why was there an attack, Ginny Weasley is pureblood, it doesn't make sense."

"I believe that Tom Riddle no longer wanted her out of his way, now he can't use her anymore."

"True but how did he manage to possess her into doing it."

He paused, "My theory but it is only a theory is that Tom put an enchantment on the diary so if another heir came, they could use it if they came into contact with it. She touched the diary and that probably triggered something so it was able to get back into her possession and then Tom could possess her through that."

"How do we stop it?"

"We destroy it."

"But how?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Snape scowled at the Headmaster.

"I'm working on it for everybody's sake. Now I must go check on Miss Weasley."

"Of course Headmaster."

"Don't stay up all night Severus."

Snaps smiled dryly, "I thought you knew me Headmaster."

Dumbledore rolled his eyes as he left. Snape moved over to where Venus Potter lay on the bed. She looked so peaceful, so calm. She deserved to be like that all the time, not just when she'd been placed into a dreamless sleep. He sighed and moved around her to his desk where he continued to work, every now and then glancing up to ensure she was still sleeping.

0o0o0

I suddenly snapped awake, fearful for what I could have done. I sat up and looked around to see that Snape was sat at the desk behind me.

"I didn't hurt anyone again, did I? I asked.

"No Riddle." He said tiredly and I noticed the bags under his eyes.

"Sir did you sleep at all last night?"

"Perhaps."

"Sir you didn't need-."

"Yes I did Riddle and the topic is not up for discussion. Go up to your dorm and get dressed before breakfast." He snapped.

"Yes Sir."

I got dressed and made my way to breakfast. The rumours about Ginny Weasley were running about. She was the first pure blood to be targeted so even the Slytherins were on edge. I looked over to where the Weasleys were sat, even the twins were subdued. I felt a pang of guilt for what I had put their family through. I caught site of Harry and he had a determined expression on his face. I could only pray what he had planned wasn't going to be too dangerous.


	19. Into the chamber

I noticed that Harry, Hermione and Ron were not at lunch or dinner that day. What were they doing? I knew they'd been plotting something but what exactly, I didn't know. I had my detention as usual and it was as I was getting ready to leave that a voice echoed through the halls. It told students to return to the common rooms and for teachers to meet in the staff room. Snape dismissed Malfoy but he pondered on me.

"I think you'd better come with me Riddle."

"But Sir-."

"For it to be this urgent likelihood is, it concerns you."

I scowled at him but I couldn't disagree with him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him. I let out a low hiss as he was touching the dark mark. He didn't let go, instead he gripped it harder and led me to the staff room.

"You brought the girl." Observed Dumbledore as Snape dragged me in.

He released my arm and I pulled it close to me.

"Get a hold of yourself Riddle!" He snapped at me.

I dropped my arm to my side, trying to ignore the searing pain through it. Snape was acting strangely, he was yesterday too. He never usually treated me with so much dislike and although last night he had relented, he had seemed like he was going to hit me and today he pulled me by the most vulnerable part of my arm.

"Sir I don't understand, why do I need to be here!" I asked.

It was Dumbledore who answered me, "Miss Potter, there has been another issue regarding the chamber of secrets."

"But I," I rounded on Snape, "You told me I didn't hurt anyone else."

"You hadn't." He said blandly.

"I have no blank times from today, I remember it all and I didn't do anything."

"Miss Potter this is not an issue that we think you have caused but one we think you may be able to help us solve." Explained Dumbledore.

Snape was looking confused by my side and I was no less, "Headmaster, I don't understand, why would you need me to help you."

He sighed, surveying me over his half moon spectacles, "There has been an issue concerning your brother, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley. They have somehow entered the chamber of secrets."

"Did they have the diary?"

"No that is still in my office."

"Then how-."

"I believe Miss Granger probably worked it out."

"But he's not the heir." I objected.

"That is true."

"Then how-."

"When Voldermort tried to kill your brother he left a part of him inside Harry. That is why he can speak parseltongue and probably gives him what he needs to open the chamber."

"How do you know that's where they've gone?"

"Myrtle seemed to find the idea quite hilarious so has been delighted in retelling the story."

"So you need me to find this chamber, go in and save Harry and his friends."

"No I need you to open this chamber and allow us to send proper help down there."

"No I want to go, just me."

"Absolutely not Riddle!" Snape protested.

"It is mine, the chamber is mine, whatever is in there it won't hurt me. I can't say the same about anyone else."

"No Riddle, I explicitly forbid it."

"I don't need your blessing Sir," I spat at him, "you're not my parent, you don't decided what I can or can't do."

His eyes narrowed, "But I am still your head of house Potter."

I flinched at the use of the name, he noticed and I saw a glimmer of something cross his face. Guilt perhaps?

"Yes you are but whatever the headmaster decides is still above you."

We both turned to Dumbledore who was looking a little surprised by the outbursts.

"Well, Miss Potter I will allow you to go into the chamber as I can see we may otherwise face difficulties with your cooperation." I smirked, "But you will take Professor Snape with you."

"But-."

"No Miss Potter, it would be most unwise to send you in alone."

"Headmaster I do not think that..." he paused to work out which name to use, "this child is qualified for such a task."

I glowered at being called a child.

"There will be the rest of the teachers waiting at the entrance in case of difficulties." Said Dumbledore calmly, gesturing to the other teachers.

"Where's the entrance?" I asked quickly before Snape could interrupt again.

"Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I will lead the way if you would all follow me. Severus, a word."

Snape, still looking angry joined Dumbledore leading us through the halls. He waved his wand, casting a spell I could only guess would stop them from being overheard, I'd seen him use such a spell many times before.

0o0o0

"Severus, why are you being so hard on the girl?"

"I'm not." He said stiffly.

"You dragged her here by the arm that you know carries the dark mark. You know how painful that is Severus, I remember when you were not yet used to the pain. Then you told her to get a hold of herself. Something's going on, you are usually so fond of her."

"Exactly the point, she's realised I care."

"And what's the problem there."

"I cared about her mother and I lost her, I'm not losing her too."

"Severus-."

"It was today, many years ago but today that I drove her away forever. Today that I called her a-a-a mudblood."

"So you punish the girl, that's hardly fair."

"God damn it I know. Nothing in her life is fair but I'm not having her like me. After everything I've done to her mother, to her, I don't deserve her to like me."

"You can't help that she likes you, her mind is already made up on that fact."

"Opinions can change."

"So that's why you're pushing her out, disagreeing with her on everything."

"Since when do you care for the girl?"

"Since I realised how much of a part she is playing in your life."

"She isn't."

"Severus you stayed up all night to make sure she was okay."

Snape looked away from Dumbledore.

"Eyes Severus."

"Do not!" Thundered Snape, "Do not speak to me in the way that I speak to her!"

"Why not Severus?"

"I'm not a child anymore Headmaster."

"I know Severus."

"Do you? Because you still seem to treat me like one."

"Severus-."

"No, I'm not a student anymore. You can't tell me how to live my life."

"Actually as Miss Potter made clear, I am still your boss."

Snape sighed, "Why did you let her do it? She's far too young, this job isn't a task for her."

"Need I remind you who is down in the chamber, a boy less than a year older than her who faced Voldermort head on last year."

"That doesn't mean she should have to."

"No it doesn't."

"Then why?

"I can't keep her from the chamber, it is hers, she is the heir of Slytherin and it's her brother, do you think she's happily sit on the sidelines."

"It wouldn't matter, she's at least be safe."

"Miss Potter is much more powerful than most of our staff."

"She hates that name."

"I know she does."

"But I called her it, I often do, when I'm angry at her, when she's not following what I want her to do. I call her it so she remembers that I'm in charge. It's like what I called her mother, I'm doing the same to her."

"Severus, you are the only one of us who calls her Riddle. You are already allowing her to be spoken to in a name she prefers, more than can be said for the rest of us."

He paused, "I am also the only teacher who's opinion she really cares about. By me calling her Riddle, it reminds her she doesn't have to live up to a name she doesn't hold any right to, even when the other teachers call her Potter she knows that I know her as Riddle. In classes I obviously use Potter and she expects that. When I don't have any need to use the name Potter but I do, to her it's just a reminder of everything she's not. It unnerves her and I see her flinch, I see the pain that it causes her and I still use it the next time."

"Severus-."

"But she still idolises me, when I'm the worst person for her."

"Severus, you are the only person in this whole school who believed she wasn't a mini version of her father, you are also the reason she wasn't brought up by death eaters."

Snape went paler than usual, "I would prefer she was brought up by the Death Eaters, then at least she would have been honoured, they wouldn't have hurt her. I had to let my feelings for Lily get in the way, I had to tell him to make her the mother, I thought it would protect her, I thought he would keep the mother of his child alive but no and then who was she left with? That brat Petunia."

"The way she was treated was an oversight on my behalf not yours Severus."

"But if I had-."

"If we had all done a lot of things, we wouldn't be who we are today. If you had let her be born a Malfoy, the girl you know now would be very different."

They both looked back at the red headed girl trying to fit in among the teachers of which none even spoke to her.

"I need to get the message out that she's not her father so the others can relax a little." Said Dumbledore.

"They won't believe it lightly, it was only yesterday that you realised."

"But now I see that she isn't and she could be a normal student."

"I wish." said Snape in a low voice.

They reached the door to Myrtle's bathroom and walked in.

0o0o0

I followed the teachers into the bathroom. Myrtle was sitting upon some taps laughing.

"Oooo I hope he comes back dead and he can join me here, hehe." She giggled.

"Where's the entrance Myrtle?" I asked.

"Right there." She pointed at a spot underneath the sinks. "That's where he went and he started hissing."

So you had to use parseltongue to get in. I bent down next to the sinks. I hadn't actually used parseltongue before and I was very aware of the teachers stares.

"Open." I hissed and was surprised by the snake like tone to my voice. A passageway opened up beneath me, I looked back at the teachers.

"You don't have to do this Riddle." Said Snape.

"Yes I do Sir." I responded quietly, "You don't have to Sir."

"Of course I do." He muttered, "I'll go first and you follow me."

"Yes Sir." I could see no point in arguing and he wasn't being such an ass, he was calling me Riddle again which I was grateful for.

He went through the gap and I heard him hit the floor below so I followed. It was a long drop but Snape cast a cushioning charm below me.

"Good thing I went first." He murmured.

I ignored him and observed the place I was standing in. It was my place by right but it was dark, damp and gloomy. I followed a trail of water with Snape following me. It seemed like we walked forever.

"What were you and Dumbledore talking about?" I asked cheerfully.

"Nothing that concerns you Riddle." He retorted."

"Were you talking about me?" I joked but I knew for a fact they were. They had both kept sending me glances throughout their conversation.

"I've already said it doesn't concern you Riddle." He replied coolly.

We walked in silence for a while, listening out for any signs of the others. Suddenly I felt something in my hand. I turned to Snape and showed him. The diary had just appeared in my hand. I didn't know what to do. Snape took it out my hands.

"Sir, I-."

He shook his head, "The diary won't recognise me and won't do anything in my hands. The same can not be said about you."

I opened my mouth to object but I realised he was right. I shut my mouth quickly and turned to carry on walking. We reached a door with seven serpents and I knew instinctively that Harry was on the other side. We'd found them, I could only hope they were all okay.

**_Please read!_**

**_I've been writing this for a while now and am really enjoying writing it however I don't know if you are enjoying reading it. It would mean a lot if you could leave a review or if you don't want to post it where everyone can see, you can pm me. I would really like honest reviews. I want to know which parts you're liking but also which parts you are not. I want to keep on improving but I need you guys to help me and show me where I can improve so please, please leave a review._**

**_Thank you for reading the story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it!_**


	20. The Chamber of Secrets

I hissed at the door again and each of the snakes moved into a new place so the door could open. I walked through the passageway with Snape hot on my heels.

"Venus?"

"Harry?" I called.

Snape and I made our way further into the chamber till we saw the three of them all sat and stood around.

"Venus what are you doing here?" Asked Hermione.

"And why'd you bring him?" Said Ron gesturing at Snape.

"Granger I think you'll find we're here on Dumbledore's orders, both of us Weasley." Drawled Snape.

"Why are you here?" I asked Harry.

"Well erm we erm." He kept looking at Snape anxiously.

"Just spit it out Harry." I said coolly.

"Well Hermione figured out what was causing the attacks and we thought maybe if we came down here, we could find it and kill it."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"What is it, what is causing the attacks?"

"A basilisk."

"Of course because that's why none have been killed, Mrs Norris saw it in the puddle, Colin saw it in his camera, Justin saw it through nearly headless nick who couldn't die again and Ginny, wait, how did she see it."

"She saw it in the reflection of a mirror you were holding." Said Snape quietly so the others couldn't hear.

"Oh." I said softly.

"It stopped her from being killed." Snape pointed out.

"Which she would have been in no threat of if I hadn't been here." I said bitterly.

"Don't do this again Riddle."

"Sorry Sir, I just can't help but feel responsible."

"I know Riddle but you have to remember nobody can resist being possessed especially if they're asleep."

"Yes Sir, I know." I sighed.

"Good."

"Where is this basilisk anyway?" I asked, turning back to the other three.

"We don't know," Said Hermione, "It should be down here but it doesn't seem to be."

I suddenly felt a weight in my hands. I looked down into my hands to see the diary had appeared back in my hands.

"Potter give it back to me." ordered Snape.

"Sir-."

"Now Potter."

I turned to give it back to him but it was stuck in my hands. The pages started flipping and the boy I recognised as my father appeared, ghost like. As he gained solidity I felt myself losing energy. I swayed slightly and fell. I felt Snape catch me as I slipped into unconsciousness.

0o0o0

"Venus!" Shouted Harry.

Tom Riddle laughed.

"Is she ... dead?" Asked Ron tentatively.

Snape felt the pulse of the girl with her head on his knees.

"No."

"Not yet." Laughed Tom.

"You three go back to the entrance and call for the rest of the staff." Demanded Snape.

"No I'm not leaving her with you." Argued Harry.

"Potter if you want your sister to live I would recommend you do as I say."

"Why can't you go and I'll stay with her?"

Snape sighed irritably, "Potter you are the only parselmouth so you are the only one who can get in."

"He has a point Harry." Offered Hermione.

"Fine." He agreed begrudgingly.

Snape watched them as they walked away when he was sure they were out of earshot he turned to the body. He had caught Venus as she fell laying her on his knee. He checked her pulse again, relieved to find her still alive.

"Riddle, can you hear me?" He asked anxiously.

"She can't hear you."

Snape ignored him, "Riddle." He pushed her long red hair out of her face.

"Why are you calling her my name?" Demanded Tom.

"It's also her name and I'm not saying anymore" He said quietly.

"But, that's my name, she's not me, she's not a Riddle, she's a Potter!"

Snape ignored him and turned his attention back to the child on his knees. He checked her pulse again, she was still alive. He hoped the others would arrive soon so they could get rid of the wretched diary and get Venus to the hospital wing.

"Do you think she's okay?" Asked Harry nervously.

"Yeah, she's strong, she'll hold on." Said Hermione.

They reached the entrance.

"How are we going to get up to tell them." Asked Ron.

"I have an idea." Offered Hermione.

"Course you do." Muttered Ron.

She gave him a glare and he shut his mouth.

"I will be able to levitate Harry up to the top and he can go tell the staff, then they can all come back in and we'll cast a cushioning charm as they land."

"That's bloody brilliant!" Exclaimed Ron.

She rolled her eyes, "So are you up for it Harry?"

"Yeah. I have to help Venus!" His voice wavered slightly.

"Wingardium leviosa." Cast Hermione and Harry floated up through the air. He managed to worm his way back into the bathroom.

"Harry?" Asked Dumbledore.

"Yes Sir, Professor Snape sent me,Tom Riddle,he's come out the diary but he's using Venus' energy as his own."

Lockhart was making his way backwards, edging towards the door.

"Professor Lockhart you would be perfect." Said Dumbledore with a glint in his eye.

"Professor McGonogall, Professor Flitwick you both best come too and I think we may be needing you Madam Pomfrey. The rest of you remain here and wait for a signal."

The teachers all nodded and McGonogall, Flitwick, Madam Pomfrey and Lockhart though he didn't look too happy moved to the front of the group with Dumbledore.

Harry bent down next to the sinks and opened the chamber. It was a lot harder for him to speak in parseltongue than it had been for Venus but he managed it reasonably quickly. They all slipped through into the chamber. They landed on Hermione's cushioning charm as they fell down.

"Good spellwork Miss Granger." Complimented Dumbledore.

Hermione practically glowed from the praise of the headmaster. Harry led them through the tunnels till they reached the door with the seven snakes, he hissed again at the door and it swung open.

Snape sat in the middle of the room, Venus laid with her head on his knees. Tom Riddle was pacing round them but Snape's eyes appeared to only be fixed on Venus. His hand kept moving to her wrist to check she was still alive.

"How is she?" Harry asked running to his side.

"She's alive."

It was strange to see Harry and Snape not irritating each other but for now they had one common goal, to keep Venus alive.

"Although this is very sentimental, I believe you have all arrived and I will enjoy taking down all of you." Drawled Tom Riddle.

"Good evening Tom." Greeted Dumbledore.

His eyes narrowed and he hissed in parseltongue, "Come to me my snakey friend."

Harry attempted to hiss back but was interrupted by Tom's laughter.

"He will only answer to me tonight, he will only answer to the heir of Slytherin."

"It's a basilisk," called Hermione, "don't look at its eyes when it comes."

"You really have been stupid." Laughed Tom, "You have put all of your strongest witches and wizards in the same place, I can wipe you all out in one go."

"Aim spells for the eyes, then we can work on fighting it." Ordered Dumbledore.

Madam Pomfrey went over to Snape to check the girl's vitals.

"I can take care of her from here." She said to Snape.

He opened his mouth to argue.

"You're doing a greater service to her by fighting." She pointed out.

Snape sighed but relented. He lowered Venus' head into the floor carefully, checked her pulse once more and stood up.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, get behind us." Shouted Professor McGonogall.

"But-." Harry started to argue.

"Non-negotiable Potter, you shouldn't even be down here to start with."

The three of them moved over to behind them as Snape joined the teachers.

"How are we supposed to aim for the eyes without looking at them?" Asked Snape.

"We can't." Said Dumbledore quietly, "Fawkes will come but until then we have to make Tom think we can fight."

"You are putting our fate in a bird." Said Snape sceptically.

"You underestimate Fawkes, Severus."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"You three close your eyes." He barked.

Harry opened his mouth to retort but Hermione nudged him, "He's got a point, none of us are going to be much help compared with them."

Harry looked indignant but he couldn't argue with them.

"Harry when you hear Fawkes' cry I need you to open your eyes and grab what he drops at you." Instructed Dumbledore.

"Headmaster is it wise to give the boy such a task." Argued Snape.

"Yes." Replied Dumbledore simply.

Snape frowned but at that moment they heard a low hissing noise coming through the chamber.

"Close your eyes, everyone." Instructed Dumbledore.

"There are other ways a basilisk can kill you." Muttered Snape irritably.

"Severus, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Then do as I say."

They all shut their eyes tightly. A low screeching noise came from overhead. Harry opened his eyes and grabbed what Fawkes dropped. It was the sorting hat, Harry was very confused to what he was supposed to do. He put his hand into the hat and felt metal on his fingers. He grasped what he could feel and pulled it out. He gasped as he saw it was the sword of Gryffindor.

Fawkes flew towards the basilisk and round it's head.

"Get away you stupid bird." Snapped Tom Riddle but the bird carried on, oblivious to him.

The basilisk snapped at the bird but Fawkes pecked his eyes. It threw its head wildly in pain.

"I think it's blinded." Harry said.

"Harry use the sword to destroy the diary." Urged Dumbledore.

The diary was still in Venus' hands. Harry quietly made his way over to where she was laid.

"Attack the boy." Hissed Tom Riddle.

The snake slithered towards Harry but he was ready. Harry raised the sword as the basilisk went to strike him. It pierced the Basilisk's mouth and blood spurted from the wound. Harry dodged out the way as the snake fell with a great roar.

"No, how dare you." Screamed Tom Riddle.

Harry narrowly avoided the fang of the snake and Madam Pomfrey dragged Venus' body out the way.

Harry turned to the diary and plunged the sword into the diary. Tom Riddle began to fade with a piercing shriek and he was gone.

Snape was back by Venus' side before even Harry could get there.

"She's still alive." Madam Pomfrey told him.

Snape sighed with relief.

"I expect it'll be a while before she gains enough energy to wake up but for now it is best for us all to get out of here."

She conjured a stretcher underneath Venus and levitated it up. They all made their way back to the entrance to the chamber. Snape stayed beside Venus as did Harry. Hermione and Ron joined Harry and McGonogall came over to ensure they were all safe. Lockhart was profusely claiming to Flitwick and Dumbledore that he could easily have fought off the basilisk. Neither of them seemed to believe him.

When they reached the base of the entrance, Dumbledore conjured a stair case and they all ascended it. There were murmurs among the staff as they saw Venus lying unconscious on the stretcher.

"She is not dead," pronounced Dumbledore, "Tom Riddle used her energy to become real within the chamber, he is gone but it will take her a long time to recover."

Madam Pomfrey insisted that Harry, Hermione and Ron all stay the night in the hospital wing despite them having no injuries. Harry was secretly glad because it meant he could stay near Venus. Snape, despite stern words from Madam Pomfrey remained in the Hospital Wing beside Venus. He felt partially guilty, if he had been firmer and not let the Headmaster manipulate him then she wouldn't be like this. Lockhart had handed in his resignation, claiming that this had not been in the job description. Professor Sprout has promised to check on the mandrakes the next day and Dumbledore sat in his office.

He mulled over the events of the evening. He sighed, it was a miracle he was still at the school, he wished that a student didn't have to be almost killed in the chamber to stop Tom but there were worse sacrifices than Venus Riddle. He cursed himself for thinking such a thing, she was another child in his care no matter who her father was and she'd already proved she was more like her mother than her father.

**_Please Read_**

**_I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I wasn't sure how to have the action play out, now they have staff on hand but decided this was the best way to have it so Harry believes he should be in Slytherin and there isn't another way that they could blind the serpent without Fawkes or risk of harming each other. I know that in canon Dumbledore is displaced from the school and Hagrid is sent to Azkaban however in this one, it hasn't got that far into the year as it did then before the basilisk was killed. _**

**_I'm unsure whether to have this story in third person or keep it in first person with parts of third person where necessary._**

**_Please leave your opinions of this in the reviews or by pm as well as your views on the story. It is becoming a little disheartening having no feedback because I don't know what to improve on or what people are enjoying so please review!_**


	21. Out of the chamber

Ron, Hermione and Harry were all allowed to leave the Hospital Wing the next morning. Snape also left on Madam Pomfrey's orders that he must eat before teaching for the day.

Rumours had already begun spreading round the school like wildfire. Everybody seemed to know that Harry, Hermione and Ron had gone into the chamber and then the teachers had followed along with Venus Potter. After that the rumours seemed to take different directions. Some claimed that Venus had fought of Tom Riddle and that was how she had ended up in the hospital wing, some claimed that she'd lost control of her magic and wiped herself out. Others believed that she was the one opening the chamber from the start and a few even thought that Harry had turned on her and hexed her, leaving her unconscious. None however seemed to know what had really happened.

At breakfast the next morning, Dumbledore did something he didn't usually do apart from on special occasions. He stood up and clapped his hands, showing he was going to address the whole school. The hall fell silent immediately and all eyes turned to Dumbledore. Malfoy looked especially anxious to hear what was going to be said to the surprise of most of the Slytherins.

"Many of you have now heard that the Chamber of Secrets was indeed opened and it was entered yesterday, first by three students, then by staff." He held back on explaining about Venus for now. "The beast within the chamber has been killed and the cause of the attacks this year has also been destroyed. I must now make it clear that none of you should attempt to enter the chamber, we are unsure what else may be kept in there and you could cause problems for yourselves and the whole school." His eyes settled on Harry who looked away. "Another student was in the chamber. She entered with the staff, wanting to help but Tom Riddle who is the younger version of Lord Voldermort drained her energy, leaving her in the hospital wing." There were hushed whispers around the room at the mention of Voldermort. "This is student was Venus Potter." The faces around steeled. Only Malfoy seemed to have any concern. The other houses held no sympathy for the Slytherin and the Slytherins didn't care as she was already an outcast there.

"The pathetic little mudblood." Called out Linda Flint. The Slytherins all broke out into laughter. Snape glared at her.

"Detention." He barked.

Her lips turned into a smirk and Snape's fists clenched beneath the table. Dumbledore noticed and continued quickly.

"I tell you this, not to evoke your sympathy or as seems more likely, something to taunt over her but to show you the dangers of the chamber. Without the staff being available, she may not have survived."

There were mutters of "May have been better." from the Slytherins but they were stopped by a piercing glare from Snape.

"I urge you again to not attempt to open the chamber or to visit it. This would be a foolish attempt." He eyed all of the students with seriousness. He clapped his hands, "Now allow us to dine before you go to lessons."

The ripple of noise began quickly and soon the hall was back to as loud as it usually was. Dumbledore turned to Snape who was sat to his right.

"I didn't realise the girl was so hated by Slytherin."

"She's got a Muggle-Born mother and to them she's a Potter. She doesn't fit in with them." Drawled Snape.

"Malfoy doesn't seem to hate her like the rest despite his actions at Christmas." Noted Dumbledore.

"How she acted in relation to that made him respect her. I don't think he realises but he's began to care for her."

"As have you."

"I think you're mistaken Headmaster."

"I don't think so Severus, I saw your anger at them for laughing at her."

"She is a Slytherin, we stand together, the others seem to have forgotten that."

"Oh they stand together but all of them against her."

"I've realised."

"It makes me wonder who she'll ever be accepted by."

"When the truth comes out, your side won't."

"No." He agreed.

"It's time for me to be heading to the dungeons for first lesson."

"Severus, did you sleep last night?"

"I don't see what importance that is."

"That's two nights in a row Severus."

"So?"

"You need to sleep Severus."

"You don't tell me what I do and don't need, you sound like my parent or something."

"She said the same thing last night."

"What?" He was extremely irritated now.

"She told you that you weren't her parent."

"Your point."

"You care about the girl Severus, I care about you but you see it is as an almost parental worry even though I hold no blood the same as you, your relationship with Venus is much the same."

"No, she is just another of my Slytherins."

"And how many of them have you stayed up all night worrying over?"

"And how many of them were in a place where I needed to worry."

With that he turned and left the hall, his cloak billowing behind him.

0o0o0

I woke up a feeling of fatigue washing over me. I felt tired even though I was sure I'd been asleep for ages. The last thing I remembered was Snape catching me as I fell in the Chamber of Secrets.

"Oh good you're awake." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"What day is it?"

"Friday."

"I've been in here, asleep, for almost five days."

"Yes I know but you had a lot of energy to regain. You almost died in the chamber."

"Because I'm weak." I muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I said hurriedly.

"Well here's some food, you must eat it all and then keep resting."

She passed over a tray piled with food.

"That's a lot of food."

"You haven't eaten for five days." She reminded me.

"Oh yeah."

"Just do your best, you don't have to eat it all at once. I can also guess that you'll have a few visitors."

She turned and busied herself. I tried to eat some of the food but I wasn't surprised that I wasn't hungry. I managed a little bit but had to push it away so I wasn't sick. I noticed a small pile of presents and lots of cards piled up by my bed. I couldn't think who they'd all be from. There was Harry, possibly Snape, Ron and Hermione but nobody else.

I grabbed one of the nearest presents and opened it. There was a bundle of sweets from Ron in it, the next held a collection of books from Hermione. Harry had gotten me a notebook with green and silver bindings. It was an enchanted one so that it never ran out of pages. I decided to use it for notes on extra topics such as occlumency, when Snape let me learn it. I vowed never to use it as a diary after the effects of the last one. Snape had sent a card calling me Riddle within it so I hid it in my cloak in case Harry came in. There was one last present, I didn't know who it was from. Inside there was a thin silver bracelet with a single small opal threaded on. It was beautiful but I couldn't tell who had got it for me. I slipped it onto my wrist and moved towards the pile of card. These had been placed seperately from the presents and Snape's card. There had to be at least thirty.

I reached for the first one, inside it read "Filthy mudblood, should have died in the chamber." It was written in gleaming green ink so I could tell it was from a Slytherin. The next one was much the same "You should have done us all a favour and died in the chamber, you're bringing Slytherin's reputation down."

I felt the familiar anger rise up in me but I thought of brewing and pushed the magic into the cauldron, pulling it into a potion.

"You've got a lot better at that." Observed Malfoy who had appeared at the door.

"Oh well yeah." I flushed.

"I could tell you were angry from your face but then nothing released, you stayed calm."

I shrugged.

"What made you so angry?"

"Nothing." I said shortly.

"Sorry I shouldn't be prying."

His eyes fell on the two opened cards and the pile of unopened ones.

"You've got more popular."

"Hardly." I sighed and handed him the first letter.

He winced, "I'm sorry, I started this, they wouldn't even be calling you a mudblood if it wasn't for me."

"It's fine, really."

"No it's not."

"Look, stop beating yourself up over this, you made a mistake but you keep working to fix it."

"Riddle, I-."

I jumped a little, surprised he'd called me Riddle.

"Sorry, I won't call you it, I just thought..." he trailed off.

"No, no, it's fine, I prefer it actually, just didn't expect it. Just not in front of anyone who doesn't know who I am."

"Of course. I guessed you must prefer it after Snape started calling you it. You didn't flinch anymore."

"No, I didn't. Why did you come?" I asked curiously.

I swore I could see a slight blush forming on his cheeks, "I needed to check you were okay, the things people have been saying, just I wanted to know you were okay."

"What time is it?" I asked suddenly.

"Oh, almost 12."

"Are you skiving off lessons to see me." I teased.

"I had Binns, I got bored."

"Fair enough."

"I think you should eat some more." He said looking towards the pile of food.

"Probably." I sighed.

I pulled the plate of food back over to me and ate some more but I still wasn't hungry. After a few mouthfuls I had to push it away again.

"I've got to get back so it doesn't look suspicious when I come from here for lunch."

"Oh yeah, that's fine." I assured him.

He left and I turned back to the cards. I didn't think I wanted to read them all so I added the other two to the pile and pushed it away. I grabbed one of the books Hermione had got me and stared to read it.

I heard footsteps so I put the book down and turned my head to the door. Snape came striding in.

"Riddle, you're awake."

"Yes Sir."

"I'm sorry you ended up in the chamber."

"It wasn't your fault Sir, I wouldn't have let anyone go in if I hadn't. What happened Sir?"

"The Tom Riddle in the diary took your energy-."

"That's because I'm weak." I muttered, looking away.

"Eyes Riddle, no it's actually the opposite. You were the only one who could have easily stopped his plans."

"Oh."

"As it turned out, he called for a basilisk but your brother managed to kill it with the help of Fawkes." He pursed his lips disapprovingly.

"Is everyone okay Sir?"

"Yes Riddle, nobody else got hurt." His eyes fell onto the presents and cards.

"I don't recall you having this many people who were your friends."

"Oh, well..." I trailed off.

His eye caught the glint of green from the Slytherin pile. He reached towards the first opened card.

"Sir, please don't." I begged.

"And why not?"

"I... just..."

He rolled his eyes and opened the card. I watched as he read what it said. He snapped it shut and slammed it on the table.

"When did this start again Riddle?"

"It never stopped." I said quietly.

"Do you not recall that I told you to tell me when this happened?"

"Yes Sir I do but-."

"Then why did you not tell me?"

"It didn't seem that bad," I stammered, "None of them physically tried to hurt me or force me to do anything. It's just name calling. I don't spend much time with them anyway and Malfoy always tries to stop them."

"Things don't have to reach people using force to be a problem."

"Yes, I know Sir."

"They will recieve punishment."

"No Sir, don't you see, the more you try to do, the worse they get. None of them bothered with me much apart from Malfoy until after you punished them for what they did at Christmas."

"They all were a part of that which is the worst event to date."

"Yes Sir but they wouldn't do anything without Malfoy starting it, now anybody will."

"Exactly Riddle, they need to be told. Malfoy's stopped hasn't he, after all the detentions."

"After I stopped him from being expelled." I pointed out.

"So you want me to let them all off?"

"Yes."

"No Riddle, I can't do that. They will all receive detentions for these letters."

"No they won't." I said calmly.

"You can't stop me Riddle, it may surprise you but you don't tell me what I can or can't do. That's my decision and these letters are evidence enough of that."

"Incendio." I cast at the letters until they turned to ash.

"Aguamenti." And the flames went out.

"Potter!" He growled.

I flinched but stared up at him defiantly,

"Yes Sir."

He faltered over what to say.

"You can't give me any more detentions, can you Sir?" I asked sweetly.

"You seem to enjoy the detentions anyway. I think more of a punishment would be to tell you to not come to detention."

"I'll just go to the library then."

He sighed, "Why are you so resistant to them being punished?"

"It won't make a difference, they won't stop and you'll just give them more ammunition to use against me."

"But-."

"No Sir, I hardly notice them anyway."

"You're house is supposed to be your family."

"Not all families are nice to each other."

I felt my hand shift to trace the scars from the Dursleys on my side and was surprised to see Snape doing the same to his side. He caught me looking and dropped his hand.

"Sir-."

"I want to teach you defensive spells as I said I would at the start of the year, just in case."

"Okay Sir but only if you don't say anything to the Slytherins about the letters."

"Yes okay Riddle but I don't want you exerting yourself every night. You only need to come and see me once a week. You don't need to come to detention anymore. I can't even remember what you did that earned you them."

"Oh okay Sir."

"Stay out of the common room, go to the library or on the grounds."

"Yes Sir."

"Every Wednesday Riddle."

"Yes Sir and I'm sorry Sir."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that your childhood was as bad as mine."

He froze. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said and turned on his heel to leave.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I muttered.

"No, you will learn to keep your thoughts to yourself Potter." He snapped and walked quickly out of the room.

I flinched from the name but I knew why he'd used it. I shouldn't have said anything, he was right. It wasn't a subject that you approached with a teacher. I sighed and grabbed the food back, knowing that I should be eating, especially as I had exerted myself from burning the cards from the Slytherins. I had started to feel more hungry so managed to make my way through so I had half of the plate eaten.

"Very good Miss Potter." Said Madam Pomfrey as she came past.

"Madam Pomfrey, how long will I need to stay in here?" I asked.

"It's probably best you stay in here for the weekend and you can return to classes on Monday. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, thank you Madam Pomfrey."

I picked back up one of the books that Hermione had sent me. It was an advanced potions book, with some interesting ideas about alterations you could make to basic potions to make them more powerful or to combat side effects. I read it all the way through the afternoon. On the evening Harry came to visit me.

"Venus, you're awake."

"You sound surprised."

"Well, I didn't know. I've been visiting you every night."

I smiled softly.

"You really care that much."

"Of course Venus, why wouldn't I?"

"Just, I never see you, you're always with Ron and Hermione."

"And you're always in detention."

"Very true but I want to see you more. I only have to see Snape on a Wednesday now, we need to make sure we see each other in the week."

"Yes we do. I'm sorry that we've grown apart."

"We are never going to be as close as we are at home but we can try to be closer than we are now."

"Venus I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"It's because I went into the chamber that you came down. If I'd have just stayed out of it, this wouldn't have happened."

"But the basilisk would still be alive. You saved the school, there could be worse effects than this if you hadn't gone down."

"I know."

"I will be fine Harry, in a few days this will just be a memory."

"Venus, what's going on with the other Slytherins?"

"Nothing."

"Venus, I know that's a lie. Dumbledore, he was warning everyone about the chamber and he told them about you. Flint, I think it is, one of the ones in your dorm, she said you were a pathetic little mudblood and they all laughed and some of them said they'd wished you were dead."

"That doesn't surprise me."

"Venus?"

"I don't fit in Slytherin, you know that. My mother's Muggle-Born."

"That doesn't mean they should say that stuff."

"Oh Harry, anyone who's different doesn't fit into Slytherin."

"I still don't know why you're a Slytherin."

"It's my head, I don't think like you, you see I ignore them now but I'm planning revenge, I can't imagine you doing that."

"Well no-."

"You see, I'm a Slytherin even if I'm not exactly the same as them. I wouldn't fit into Gryffindor, I don't act or think like you."

"I know just sometimes I wish not that you were different but that you were in Gryffindor."

"I know me too."

"The mirror of Erised." He said suddenly.

"Sorry?"

"I never explained about the mirror, how I didn't see you except I did but you were different. You still had your red hair and green eyes but your nose and mouth were different. It looked like you but not you."

He had seen me but as James' daughter, not Voldermort's but how did he know.

"And you were wearing Gryffindor robes."

"Oh well that's strange about the appearance. The robes are understandable."

I decided that I was best to act as confused as he was so he didn't get suspicious.

"Why didn't you tell Ron and Hermione that you had a sister last year?"

"I was always expecting someone to mention you but they never did and it sounds embarrassing but I kept thinking I'd made you up to keep me company at the Dursley's. I thought maybe you were just a part of my head and I'm sorry Venus."

"No I understand. You wouldn't have wanted to seem crazy."

"I missed you all last year."

"You did?"

"Of course, you're my sister."

"I missed you too."

I felt a pang in my heart. He was going to find out the truth eventually and then what, would he still feel the same way or would he hate me? I couldn't help but think it would be the latter, even in the mirror of Erised he hadn't seen me as me, he'd seen me as his real sister. That's what he wanted not me.


	22. Defence lesson

I spent the rest of my days in the hospital wing working through the books Hermione had given me. Harry came and sat with me for most of the day too. Malfoy came a few times but Snape never came back. I wasn't surprised, he'd be back to hating me now. I shuddered at the thought of how he was going to act when I had potions on Monday.

I ignored the whispers as I went into breakfast on Monday morning. I sat in my usual place. Snape didn't so much as look at me but I didn't mind. I had potions first and for once I wasn't looking forward to it. I ate as quickly as possible and left for the dungeons, I didn't want to give Snape any more reason to hate me.

The Slytherin girls were already waiting outside the classroom.

"It's the mudblood. Did you get out letters?" Teased Flint.

"Oh yes, I did, lovely thank you." I said calmly.

"You're a disgrace you know that?" Chided Gamp.

"You shouldn't even be allowed here." Added MacDougal.

"The only reason you're still here is because of Snape, is he your daddy or something? I've seen how protective he is of you." Said Flint.

"He's definitely not my father." I said hotly.

"And you definitely don't belong here." Retaliated Flint.

"Nobody likes you, nobody cares about you." Added Gamp.

I felt myself grow angry but I pushed it into brewing in my mind. Me and Snape weren't getting along but I still found calm by a cauldron.

"Trying to calm yourself down, you're too weak to control your emotions." Taunted MacDougal.

"They should have just let you die, that'd be better for us all." Chided Gamp.

The rest of the class had gathered round us. I had nobody to back me up, the Gryffindors didn't like me and neither did the Slytherins.

"Oh mudblood, you really deserve this." Said Flint quietly.

She pulled back her hand and punched me across the nose. I stumbled back into the wall, feeling blood pour out my nose. She moved towards me and gripped my neck up against the wall.

"Listen Mudblood," She hissed, "You remember who's in charge here and stop running to your brother. He's not that discreet with his dislike and his hexes also aren't."

We heard the dungeon door open and she pulled away, making it look like she had just been talking to her friends. I knew Snape wasn't fooled but he didn't seem to care. His eyes washed right over me as if I wasn't even there. He didn't speak to me through the whole lesson except to tell me not to get blood in the potion. I left as soon as the lesson ended and went to my dorm, avoiding Flint.

I sat on my bed. My nose didn't feel broken and I thought the bleeding had stopped. I went into the bathroom and cleaned the blood from my face. Apart from the usual taunts, the Slytherins didn't bother me again and I didn't tell Harry what had happened. The week passed as a usual week would except I hung out in the library instead of going to detention.

On Wednesday I took a deep breath and went to the potions classroom for my first defence lesson. I knocked on the door.

"Enter."

I opened the door and stepped inside.

"Potter it's you." he spat.

I flinched.

"You can stop that right now, it's not going to get you anywhere."

"Sorry Sir, I cant help it."

"Well learn to Potter."

I flinched again but less severely. He sighed irritably.

"You are here to practice protective spells. To start you will try to conjure a basic shield. These are impossible to see so we will have to test to see whether you have been so successful. I will attempt to jinx you through the shield."

"I think Professor Lockhart has taught us this is in defence against the dark arts."

"But could you actually do it?"

I looked down and shifted a little uncomfortably.

"That's what I thought. Now watch me: Protego." He flicked his wand. "Now that's a shield, if you were to send a spell at me it wouldn't hit me. Try to send a spell at me."

"Expelliarmus." I cast but it bounced back and hit me sending my wand flying from my hand and knocking me backwards.

"Get up Potter." He drawled and I flinched but not quite as badly.

I got up and regained my wand on the floor.

"Now you cast it."

"Protego."

He flicked his wand and I was pushed back and fell to the floor.

"Get up Potter and try again."

"Protego."

Again he flicked his wand and I fell backwards. I felt my left arm connect with something behind me and felt a searing pain through it and I started to feel blood trickle. I let out a gasp of pain.

"Stop being so melodramatic Potter, get up."

I was still flinching from the name but Snape seemed to ignore it rather than try to stop it.

"Protego."

For the third time he flicked his wand and I fell backwards. I lay on the floor panting.

"I'm starting to think this is just an excuse to jinx me." I muttered.

"Get up Potter." He spat.

I got up and cast again. "Protego."

It still didn't work.

"How disappointing Potter, I guess a year of magical education has done nothing for you. You have made no progress."

I opened my mouth indignant.

"Shut it mudblood." He snapped.

I froze, so did he.

I turned to leave.

"Riddle, I-."

"Don't Riddle me. You can't make up for that and you know it. That's exactly what you get angry at for other people saying to me and here you do the exact same. You told me a while ago that my upbringing can't be an excuse for everything but it's about time you learnt that!"

I walked out the room and he didn't try to stop me. I'd seen the regret on his face the second he'd said it but that didn't change the fact he'd said it. I felt so angry but I pushed the magic into a potion and carried on walking. I almost walked straight into Malfoy.

"Woah, what's got you so angry?" He asked.

"Snape." I spat.

"What did he do? I've never seen you so angry before?"

"He called me a mudblood." I sighed.

"He called you a mudblood?"

I nodded.

"That's not right, he shouldn't be calling you that."

"I know. I don't think he meant to."

"That doesn't change that he did."

"No, it doesn't."

"Venus are you okay?"

"You mean apart from being called a mudblood?"

"Yes, your arm."

I looked down at my arm and realised that it had been bleeding and had soaked the robes.

"I'm surprised there's not mud there." I said bitterly.

"Riddle, what Snape said doesn't change who you are. Anyone who calls you a mudblood is stupid."

"You called me a mudblood." I pointed out.

"I was stupid." He admitted.

"Do you not have detention anymore?"

"No I do but Snape said I had to go to Filch on a Wednesday because he had stuff he needed to teach you."

"Yeah he's teaching me defensive spells because I struggle in lessons and he feels like I'll need to be able to defend myself."

"You struggle in lessons? But you're so clever."

"The theory I get but because," I paused a moment, "because of things from my childhood my magic doesn't respond properly."

"They starved you." He guessed.

I nodded tentatively, "Basically."

"I've heard of that before, your body doesn't have the power to perform magic unless you go into your emergency stores so your body tries to resist doing magic."

"Yeah. My accidental magic uses my emergency stores because it thinks there's a threat. Normal magic doesn't respond properly."

"That must be difficult."

I shrugged, "It was harder when the teachers just assumed that I wasn't trying."

"Let me take you to the hospital wing."

"No, I'm not going to the hospital wing."

"Your arm is bleeding badly and it might be broken." He said looking at the slightly bent shape of my arm.

"Malfoy, you know what's on that arm, I'm not having anyone look at it."

"But surely Madam Pomfrey already knows."

"Even so I don't want to have it so open and on display. What if someone else comes in?"

"I think you're being paranoid."

"You don't know what it's like to have something like that on your skin, I didn't choose it but that doesn't matter. If anyone sees it, they will assume I'm some dark witch."

"Will you let me see it?" He asked quietly.

"I don't see why you-."

"If I see it, I can clean it for you and then get the potions from Madam Pomfrey."

I narrowed my eyes, "I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself."

"Okay fine, it was just an idea. I've got to get to detention now. I think Filch wants to take me into the forest." He shuddered at the thought.

He left and I went into the Slytherin common room. I made my way as quick as possible past the other Slytherins into my dorm.

I sat on my bed and pulled away my robe. Through the blood I could see a piece of white among the stained red skin. That must be the bone. I hadn't realised it had been that bad at the time. I went into the bathroom and cleaned my arm. Blood was still rushing but I managed to clean the dried blood. I grabbed an old sock and used it to wrap around the wound while I figured out what to do. I couldn't work out what I had caught my arm on but then I saw the rim of gray surrounding it. I must have caught it on a cauldron but some of the potion had got into the wound. It was beyond me to heal it. I sighed, I would need to see Madam Pomfrey unless I wanted to do permanent damage to myself. The gray was spreading so I pulled my sleeve back over my arm and went down to the hospital wing.

I moved head down past the Slytherins, ignoring their comments. I saw Snape on my way.

"Riddle-." He started but I pushed past him, not even acknowledging him.

He looked startled but I didn't care. I carried on until I reached the hospital wing.

"Miss Potter, to what do I owe this pleasure?" Madam Pomfrey asked dryly.

"Is there anyone else here?" I asked anxiously.

"No but-."

I interrupted her by pulling up my sleeve and removing the sock around my arm. Her eyes went wide with horror as she saw my arm.

"What happened?"

"I knocked into a cauldron I think and I think some must have got into the wound."

"Do you know which potion?"

"No."

"Who would know?"

I bit my lip nervously, "Professor Snape but I'd rather you didn't get him."

"Miss Potter whatever is going on between Professor Snape and yourself is unnecessary at this time, your wellbeing is more important. The potion within it means that I can't heal the wound with magic or potions. Instead I wil have to stop the potion and allow it to drain out. Then I will have to cast your arm to allow the bone to heal."

I nodded grimly.

"At least it's only the back of your arm, had it interfered with the mark there would have been more traces of dark magic within it. I will need Professor Snape to progress any further. You wait here while I go find him."

I looked meaningfully at my dark mark and she sighed. She conjured a loose bandage that she put around my arm. I smiled at her gratefully and she left to find Snape. I sat down on the nearest bed and pulled my arm close to me. I stayed there waiting for Madam Pomfrey to return. I heard footsteps in the hall and Snape burst in.

"Riddle are you okay?" He said coming to where I was sat.

"No not really."

"I'm so sorry Riddle, I am so-."

"What potion was it?" I asked impatiently.

He grimaced, "Herbicide potion, I was using it to help Professor Sprout kill some weeds."

"Okay Sir, goodbye then." I said coolly.

"But Riddle-."

"You were only needed to tell us what potion it was, now you can leave. What would you want with a mudblood like me anyway?"

He cringed, "I should never-."

"No you shouldn't have."

"I'm so sorry Riddle. I never meant to say that."

"What you meant to say doesn't matter, it doesn't change what you said."

"I know Riddle."

"Stop calling me Riddle."

"I thought it was what you preferred."

"Not from you anymore."

I saw him flinch slightly but I didn't care.

"Is there anything I can do to make this up to you?" He asked pleadingly.

"No. First you use giving me a defence lesson as an excuse to jinx me. You could have used any jinx and they wouldn't have caused me as much pain. You could have used a stinging jinx or anything else minor but you had to use the knockback jinx. I knew you were punishing me. You were trying to embarrass me that I couldn't do anything and make me remember that I was below you and you could do anything to me because of what I noticed. I noticed because I've been through it too, you should he helping me like you would have wanted not becoming just as bad as them. Then I fell and you heard my pain, I don't give into pain lightly so you knew it had to be bad but you didn't care. Then you insulted me to try to make me feel even more worthless compared to you and you called me the most derogatory term in our vocabulary so no there isn't anything you can do!" I finished panting.

He had gone extremely pale and he turned and left the room without another word. Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Sorry, a student got hexed in the corridors."

"It's fine."

"Did Professor Snape tell you which potion it was."

I nodded, "Herbicide potion."

"That's unfortunate, it will try to kill the tissues in your arm. I will need to act quickly, I'm afraid I can't give you pain relief in case it interferes with the herbicide and makes it worse."

She pulled up my sleeve, revealing that most of my arm now had the gray tinge. I felt my arm tingle as she waved her wand around, casting different spells. I felt her put the bone back into my arm so that it could set in place. I let out a light hiss of pain. She put a gauze round it and then put it into a cast.

"The gauze will absorb the potion and then it will vanish but the blood will stay in your arm. It won't spread anymore."

"Thank you."

"You reacted a lot better to the pain than most would."

I shrugged.

"Next week I will check the infection to see whether it is safe to heal your bone yet."

"Okay."

"You may return to your dorm now as it is almost curfew."

"Thank you."

I left the hospital wing, pulling my still blood stained robe over my cast to hide it. I dodged Flint and her friends in the common room and went into my dorm. I struggled to sleep that night but I'd had many painful nights at the Dursley's. There was something else though and I realised what it was with a jolt. Snape was the only adult who I'd ever trusted and everything that happened, I didn't trust him anymore. Although I'd hated his fussing over me, I realised that he'd done it because that's what he'd wanted or what he'd had, I didn't know, when he came to Hogwarts. Now he was doing what I did to people who were discovering too much about me and pushing them away. I had let him through my defences, he knew everything about me but as soon as he sensed his own defences crumbling, he'd built them back harder and stronger. I felt like I didn't know the man behind them at all and I couldn't trust someone who I didn't know.


	23. Back to the Dursleys

The rest of the week passed and Snape made no more effort to try to make amends. I wrote to Alicia and there was no change at home for her. I kept the lily pinned to my chest, more to remind Snape of who he'd been insulting than anything else. The weekend passed and it was June. My birthday passed but it wasn't a big affair. Only Harry knew when it was and he gave me money saying that he wouldn't know what I'd want but I knew it was just him trying to give me his inheritance. Madam Pomfrey had checked my arm that morning and all the potion had drained so she mended the bone and my arm was fine again.

On Wednesday at breakfast I received a letter from Snape, it said:

_I know that you won't be wanting to come to your defence lesson tonight but I urge you to as there is something I need to discuss with you. Obviously I can not make you but then I'd have to seek you out at some other time which is inconvenient for the both of us. _

_Professor Snape._

I wasn't sure what to make of it. I thought it couldn't hurt to go and at least hear whatever it was he had to say. I was sick of this feud already. I caught his eye and nodded.

That night I made my way to Snape's office and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

I went in.

"Potter or Riddle?" He asked.

"Riddle." I smirked.

"Sit down Riddle."

I sat across from him on the other side of the desk.

"Riddle, again I am sorry but that is not what I needed you here to discuss."

"Get on with it Sir."

He pursed his lips, "As you know the end of term is approaching rapidly and that would mean you are going back to the Dursley's."

"Oh, yes Sir." I looked down at my hands.

"Eyes Riddle. I want to do a check of how you are treated at the Dursley's before I allow you to go back for the summer."

"I don't understand Sir."

"On Saturday, I want to go with you to the Dursley's and check if it's in your best interests for you to remain living there."

"And Harry?"

"I'm afraid your brother is Professor McGonogall's responsibility, not mine thank Merlin."

"Oh."

"Are you willing to come with me on Saturday?"

I nodded.

"Good, straight after breakfast come to my office."

"Yes Sir."

"Very well then, you may go study before your exams."

"Thank you Sir."

I turned towards the door and took a step but turned back, "And Sir, I forgive you."

I turned back so I couldn't see his reaction and left the classroom quickly. I wasn't sure what persuaded me to forgive but possibly that I thought he still cared as much as he would try to pretend he didn't, he did. I couldn't be certain but he seemed to be very interested in my wellbeing. Then he knew he'd done wrong but he didn't try to force me to forgive him, he just allowed me to lead the way and I liked that. He made a mistake but I couldn't hold it against him forever.

I went to the library. I had exams all this week, I'd already done my DADA, charms, astronomy and herbology but I still had my potions, transfiguration, history of magic. I copied out the adaptions from the book Hermione had got me into my potions book and revised them all with the adaptations. I read through a transfiguration book and went over my notes for History of Magic. Before I realised, it was curfew so I went back to the common room. I ignored the calls of mudblood as I made my way to my dorm.

The history of magic exam went well and my potions exam went really well. I swear I could see a glint of pride in Snape's eyes as I handed in my potion. My transfiguration theory went well but the practical didn't. Through the three transformations, one changed and the other two just didn't but I guess that was to be expected. I had similar issues in charms and DADA that my spells were really good if I could manage them but sometimes I just couldn't do the spells. I thought I must have done well enough on the theory to make up for it though.

Before I knew it the exams were over and it was Saturday. I awoke early and dressed. I was a bit nervous for how the Dursleys would react to me showing up and how Snape would react to them. It was going to be embarrassing, I knew that much.

I made my way down to breakfast but I wasn't hungry so I just pushed the food around on my plate. I felt Snape's eyes on me. I sighed and looked up to meet them.

"Eat." He mouthed at me.

I rolled my eyes but turned back to my plate, making a conscious effort to eat something. I looked back at Snape who raised an eyebrow at me. I turned back to my plate and forced myself to eat some more. I pushed my plate away knowing I'd be sick if I ate any more. Snape gave me an exasperated look but let it slide. When other people started to finish and leave, I saw Snape stand and exit. I took that as my cue to leave and made my own way down to his office. I knocked on the door and stepped into the office.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes Sir."

"We'll have to walk a short distance then apparate."

"Yes Sir."

"You seem nervous."

"I am Sir." I admitted.

"You have nothing to fear from this."

"The last time I was with them, I flew out of their house in a flying car, I don't think there going to be pleased." I said shortly.

"It's not just that though is it?"

"No Sir, it's not." I admitted.

"Then what?"

"I'm nervous for what you're going to think of me once you've seen it." I said looking down at the floor.

"Look at me Riddle. What I see today, doesn't change who you are. None of it is what you've chosen, it's out of your control. I'm not going to hold you accountable for how you're treated. Do you understand me Riddle?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good, then let's go."

I followed him through the grounds till we reached a gate. It swung open and we were beyond the wards of Hogwarts.

"You've never apparated before have you?"

I shook my head.

"I will not lie, it is not the most pleasant feeling. Hold my arm tightly please."

I took hold of his right arm and we span from the ground. It felt like being squished through a tight tube. I felt my feet touch solid group and kept hold of Snape for a little while to regain my balance.

"You did better than most on their first time apparating." He noted.

"You know me, always aiming to be above average." I smirked.

"Which is your Aunt and Uncle's house?"

I led him towards number four and I knocked on the door.

"You!" Growled Uncle Vernon as he opened the door. "You little brat, how dare you come here in daylight wearing that."

He grabbed my hair and pulled me into the house, pushing me to the floor.

"You have the cheek to come here, not even at the end of term."

I felt his kick in my side and pulled myself into a ball on the floor.

"You weren't even supposed to go to that blasted school. We forbade it!"

I felt another kick.

"You listen here girl, you are going to be punished for this."

I clamped my mouth shut to stop a whimper from escaping.

I felt his foot keep coming at me, catching me in my side, in my back and on my face.

Snape cleared his throat from where he stood which was now inside the house with the door shut behind him. Uncle Vernon stopped for a moment and I scrambled to my feet blushing red in embarrassment. Snape moved so he was stood behind me.

"You, you get out of here with that man from your world. Get away with your strangeness or I'll get the belt." He threatened.

I took a step back from him but I ended up so close to Snape that my head was on his chest. He strengthened the grip on my shoulders. I remembered him tracing his own scars, the type of scars that can only be caused by a buckle of a belt.

"You will not hurt this child anymore." Said Snape calmly.

"What are you going to do about it?" Baited Uncle Vernon.

I felt the anger and fear bubble inside me. I could easily have forced them down but I didn't. I let my magic rip through the house and push my Uncle against the wall.

"You could easily have controlled that." Murmured Snape in my ear.

"I know but I didn't want to." I smirked.

"You still have the trace."

"So? It's not my fault my magic is more powerful than most people."

He rolled his eyes.

"There are many things I could do." He said now addressing Uncle Vernon, "None of which I will if you allow me to do what is needed without touching your niece."

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"He's my head of house at school."

"And why does he need to be here?"

"I have come to check how you are treating your niece and whether anything else needs to be put in place."

Aunt Petunia appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Petunia." Snape greeted coolly.

"Severus." She spat.

"You know this man?" Interrupted Uncle Vernon.

"He was very close to my sister. Our paths crossed a few times."

"I wish to see your room." Snape said to me.

"Oh, Sir, I don't think..." I started.

"When has you telling me what to do ever worked for you?" He asked coolly.

"I can show you." Offered Uncle Vernon with a look to me of go along with this or you'll be punished later.

I gulped and me and Snape followed Uncle Vernon upstairs and into Harry's room.

"This is her bedroom." He announced.

"Potter?" Snape looked at me questioningly.

"Yes Sir, it's my room."

"I can tell when you lie to me Potter. Is this your actual bedroom?" He reminded me.

"This is Harry's room." I said quietly.

I stepped back out into the hall and Snape's eyes were drawn to my cupboard.

"There?" He asked.

"How could you tell?"

"The damage." He smiled dryly.

The Dursleys hadn't managed to replace the wood across the top where I'd accidentally caused it to break last summer.

He went over to the door and pulled it open. His face filled with horror as he surveyed the room. I crossed my arms across my chest and turned beet red. Snape slammed the cupboard door and I flinched.

"This is were she sleeps?" He thundered.

The Dursleys seemed to be in shock and could only manage a simple nod.

"I think I have seen everything I needed too, come on Potter, there are things to be discussed with the headmaster."

"Yes Sir."

He held out his arm for me and I gripped it. The Dursleys were horrified as they saw us disappear. The sensation was no better the second time and I was glad when we hit the solid floor. The gates opened again and we walked through, making the long walk through the grounds.

"Sir, why do we need to see the Headmaster?"

"I'm not happy with your treatment."

"It's fine Sir, really."

He stopped and turned around to me.

"That was not fine. I already knew they'd starved you, that's not fine. The way he beat you, also not fine. Then where you slept," he shook his head, "There wasn't enough room for you to even stretch out in there. None of this is fine Riddle."

"Sir, I don't think I'm worth this effort. I'm better off being at the Dursley's where I'm not using up all your time to teach me things that are basic to every witch or wizard, where there's no threat from if I lose control."

"Do you remember what I said in the note when I gave you this?" He asked, running his finger over the lily.

I nodded, "That it was to remind that there was good inside me, even when I didn't realise it."

"Riddle, you are going to go on to do great things."

"How Sir? I'm rubbish at magic."

"With the proper treatment, your magic will respond properly and you've already seen the power of it when it does."

"I suppose so Sir."

"Come on let's get back to school so we can meet the headmaster."

"Yes Sir."

He turned and carried on walking with me at his heels.

"Sugar quill." He said as we reached Dumbledore's office.

We climbed up the staircase and knocked on the office door.

"Enter." Said a sing song voice.

I followed Snape into the office.

"Professor Snape, Miss Potter please take a seat."

Snape sat directly opposite the headmaster and I sat to the side.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I am not happy with the treatment that she is receiving at the Dursley's."

"I am aware that the placement is not ideal after speaking with Harry previously."

"Did Harry tell you about his treatment or mine?"

"His own but I can't see how that can differ too much."

"Mr Potter now has a bedroom." Drawled Snape, "She has a cupboard which she barely fits into. These bruises on her face are from today and there are more on her back and sides. She has scars covering her body from being hit with a belt. Have you noticed she has a block on her magic? They starved her so badly her body won't let her do much magic for fear of draining itself."

My eyes were trained to the floor and I'd turned red with embarrassment at having my childhood explained like that.

"Miss Potter is there anything else?" Asked Dumbledore softly.

"They've broken my bones on occasion and they'll often lock me outside."

"For how long?" He pressed.

"Sorry Sir?"

"How long did they lock you outside for?"

"It ranged from a few hours to a week or so."

"And they didn't feed you in this time?"

I shook my head. Snape stiffened beside me, he hadn't known about this.

"In all weathers?" Continued Dumbledore.

I nodded.

"Thank you for your cooperation with this however I now must speak to Professor Snape alone."

"Go wait in my office Riddle, I'll be there in a bit."

"Yes Sir."

I turned and left the office. I went down to the dungeons and sat at one of the chairs next to Snape's desk.

0o0o0

"She is an extraordinary child." Noted Dumbledore.

"Yes she is."

"She is good for you Severus."

"What do you mean Headmaster?"

"If you are to remove her from the Dursley's care, then you will need to find her an appropriate guardian and there seems to be one sitting across from me."

"You can't be serious Headmaster."

"Why not?"

"I can't care for her. Merlin, I called her a mudblood last week. There are much better people to put her with, what about the Weasleys?"

"They wouldn't without Harry and he has to stay for his own safety. Severus you are different around her, you care for her."

"I do not."

"You have spent sleepless nights worrying about her. You have made sure that she's eaten at every meal. You have taught her how to control her magic."

"And I've also called her a mudblood and broken her arm. Headmaster there are many people who's care she could be put in that would be better than mine."

"She trusts you Severus."

"I highly doubt that."

"No Severus she does, the way she acts around you. She doesn't trust easily that girl but you, she trusts."

"She is being blind."

Dumbledore shook his head, "Your care for her has managed to make her trust you. I can list on one hand the people who she trusts. She doesn't trust blindly, you have to earn it."

"I still do not think her best interests lie with me as her guardian."

"You'd rather leave her with the Dursleys."

"That's not fair Headmaster."

"That's the way it works. Anyone who would be her guardian would have to know the truth and they would most likely not wish to take her then and I doubt she would like that either. That leaves her with the options of you or the Dursleys."

"What about you Headmaster?"

"I can not do that to Harry. It seems too unfair for me to take his sister but not him."

"You think I'm good enough to be her guardian?"

"Yes Severus, I do."

"She would stay at the castle though. You would allow me to stay through the holidays with her as well."

"Yes Severus. You can stay in the castle with her but she will be your responsibility during the holidays."

"I can't believe I'm going to do this."

"You are greatly improving her life through this. She may never get rid of her block otherwise."

"I just hope it's not too late."

"Her block has started to decrease so it's not unbreakable."

"I guess so."

"You will still have to clear it with the ministry but I would go and tell her now."

"Yes Headmaster."

He turned and left the office. Dumbledore watched him go. He would never have thought of Severus doing this a year ago but Venus Potter seemed to have changed him. He was softer, kinder but only in her presence. She hadn't managed to change him completely and he doubted she ever would.

0o0o0

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and sat straight in my chair.

"Good you're sat, there is something I need to discuss with you."

He moved round and sat on the other side of the desk across from me.

"The headmaster has agreed that it is not best for you to remain at the Dursley's-."

"So-."

"Don't interrupt me Riddle!" He snapped.

"Sorry Sir." I mumbled.

He looked at me over the desk and his face softened slightly.

"You will be able to stay at the castle over the holidays however you need to have someone to be responsible for you while you are here and that-that would be me."

"Sir," I started hesitantly, "Are you asking to adopt me?"

"In a way. It is however completely up to you and we'll have to finalise it with the Ministry but yes."

My eyes brimmed with tears.

"Oh Merlin, I've made you cry."

I blinked quickly and held the tears back, shaking my head.

"No Sir, not quite." I winked.

He rolled his eyes.

"So?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes Sir, I would like that very much."

I don't know how it happened but I was round the desk and I was hugging him. He didn't fully support it but he didn't push me away either. I pulled away and we were both a little dazed.

"I thought I told you never to hug me again." He drawled.

"Surely there has to be allounces for your adopted daughter." I teased.

"Nope, no allowances."

I pouted.

"Don't make me regret this Riddle."

"I won't father." I smirked.

"No, do not call me that."

"What about Papa, Dad-."

"No Professor Snape will serve just fine."

"You're no fun." I moaned.

"I'm not meant to be fun, I'm meant to ensure you don't get yourself killed."

"Why did you do this for me Sir?" I asked quietly, changing the tone back to serious.

He sighed, "I will not lie, it wasn't my idea. I thought there were better people who could act as a guardian. The Headmaster made me see that I was the only suitable person and I couldn't leave you at the Dursley's, not after everything I saw today."

"Oh."

"What's wrong Riddle?"

"Just, you didn't really want to adopt me, you just felt bad for me." My eyes shifted to the floor.

"Eyes Riddle. I want to adopt you Riddle. The only reason I was cautious was that I didn't think I was the best person for you. I wanted you to be safe and happy because I c-c-care about you Riddle."

I felt a tear drop onto my cheek. He cared, he'd admitted it. I'd thought before but I wasn't completely sure but now he did definitely.

"Now I've made you cry."

"Well done Sir. You succeeded in making a twelve year old cry."

"Twelve?"

"Yes Sir, it was my birthday last Saturday."

"I didn't even realise."

I shrugged, "I didn't really celebrate, nobody even knows when my birthday is except me and Harry."

"Have you ever had a proper birthday?"

"In what way Sir?"

"Have you ever celebrated for your birthday?"

"No, not really."

"I will have to make sure I do something next year."

"Sir that's not necessary."

He eyed me over the table, "I think it is. Now get off to lunch."

I groaned, "I'm never going to get a rest from this am I?"

"No, this is my job. Come back here after lunch so we can discuss how this will work legally."

"Yes Sir."

I went off to lunch with a new spring in my step that not even the Slytherin's taunts could dampen.

**_So I'm almost at the end of year 1. I have so many ideas for her third_****_ year and beyond so as I said earlier I am thinking of skipping the second year because I wouldn't have many events in there. This would mean it skips to the events of the Twiwizard Tournameng. Please tell me if anybody is against this!_**


	24. Finalising the adoption

I went down to lunch but I wasn't very hungry. I was so excited that I would never have to go back to live at the Dursley's. Snape looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I took that as I needed to eat more. I pulled some more food onto my plate and ate it. He nodded in satisfaction. Professor Sprout stood up and announced that the mandrakes would be ready on Monday and was met by cheering. Could anything better happen today?

"Venus?" I span around to see Harry.

"Yes Harry?" I asked cautiously.

"Professor Dumbledore told me there would be something you'd want to tell me."

"Oooo mudblood what have you done now?" Taunted Flint. "Remember your brother's not always around to help you." She cracked her knuckles.

"Let's go outside." I suggested to Harry.

"But-."

"Just leave it."

"But-."

"Harry I can handle myself but if you want to know what I've got to tell you come now."

I stalked out of the hall and he followed at my heels. When we got out into the grounds, I turned to Harry.

"Venus, your face." He noticed.

"Three guesses where I've been today." I said dryly.

"The Dursley's." He guessed.

"Bingo."

"But Venus, why?"

I took a deep breath, "Professor Snape decided that he was concerned about my treatment at the Dursley's and wanted to check how I was treated. Let's just say he wasn't happy so he's decided that I'm not to go there anymore. Him and Dumbledore decided that I was to stay here at the castle in the summers with Snape as my guardian."

"That's not fair!"

I sighed, "Harry-."

"No, it's not fair! Just because you're Snape's little prodigy he can't just do that. I live there too and Dumbledore told me I had to stay here."

"You asked him?"

"Of course I've asked him, I hate it at the Dursley's, you know that."

"Harry-."

"But now you get to leave and I have to stay. It's not fair, just because you look more like mum and Snape was her friend."

"You take that back Harry." I said slowly.

"No, it's true. Why should you get special treatment, you didn't save the world, you didn't save the stone last year. You don't do anything, you just lose control and get pitied."

I closed my eyes and drew my anger into a potion.

"Harry," I said calmly, "I know you're angry but it's not my fault. I don't want you to stay there either but I can't change that."

He snarled, "You don't deserve any special treatment."

"No I don't."

"Then why you and not me?"

"If I want to stay in the wizarding world at all, I can't stay with the Dursley's anymore."

"How do you figure that?"

"Harry, I can't do magic properly. Most spells, they won't react to me and it takes me about five times the amount of a normal person to learn a new one. The Dursleys starved me so badly that my body won't let me perform magic. If they let them carry on with how they treated me, I might end up with a permanent lock on my magic."

I'd looked up the issue as soon as Snape had told me that my eating would cause me issues.

"Venus, I'm so sorry. I didn't realise. They always treated you worse but I didn't know it was that bad."

"I'm sorry Harry but I need to go find Snape to discuss everything."

"No, I understand, you go."

I turned and walked back to the castle and down to the dungeons. I knocked on the door and went in.

"Riddle, I told you to come straight after lunch."

I bit my lip, "I know Sir but Harry..." I trailed off.

"You told him." He guessed.

I nodded.

"How did he take it?"

"Not great to start but he came around."

"And the other Slytherins, they said something to you."

"Nothing worse than usual Sir."

"Flint hit you the other week, didn't she?"

I stiffened.

"Riddle?"

"Yes Sir she did." I said quietly.

"What was her reason?"

"I'd said something to Harry and he took the it into his hands to insult and jinx her so she wasn't happy."

"Do you want me to do anything?"

I shook my head firmly.

"She'll just get worse." I said quietly.

"Riddle, you don't have to put up with this."

"Sir can we just get on with the reason why I'm here?" I begged him.

"Riddle, I don't know how comfortable I am with letting this slide, you know what happened with Malfoy."

I sighed, "Yes I do but I don't think this will get as bad."

"You don't know that Riddle."

"Sir I appreciate that you're taking such an interest in this but I'd really rather you just left it."

He met my eyes for a moment.

"You shouldn't have to deal with this." He said quietly.

"This isn't the beginning of the prejudice I'm going to get when people find out the truth."

"I know but that doesn't make it any more acceptable."

"Sir, please I'm fine, they don't bother me too often."

"That's a lie Riddle."

"Well maybe but..." I trailed off.

"No, I'm not having it anymore."

"There's nothing you can do Sir."

He narrowed his eyes at me, "I think you'll find there are many things I can do."

"But is there actually anything that will make them stop?" I muttered.

"I will write to their parents." He announced.

I sniggered.

"It makes more difference than you think. Their parents are often the only people who they respect."

"But will their parents care? Would they not think they're doing the right thing. I don't fit into Slytherin, I am a mudblood."

"Don't call yourself that Riddle."

"Sorry Sir."

"And no I don't think their parents will condone their actions. I will make it very clear that bullying is not tolerated at Hogwarts."

"And you think they'll listen to your letters?"

"I know I would if I got one about you."

"Sir-."

"Anyway who am I sending letters to the parents of?"

I bit my lip nervously, "Flint then probably MacDougal and Gamp but nobody else says anything unless they start it."

"You're sure?"

I nodded.

"I'll add it to my list of things to do." He said gesturing towards the papers on his desk.

"Are they-?"

"Adoption papers, yes. Sit down Riddle, there's some things for you to sign."

I sat down across from him. He handed me a stack of paperwork and I went through it signing my name.

"What is all this Sir?" I asked curiously.

"Agreements to take care of you, reports about your previous treatment, vows that it won't impair my teaching or show favouritism-."

I sniggered at that. Snape's standards were going to be higher for me, not lower.

"Then there is the documents to say your name will remain the same."

"What do you mean Sir."

"I am assuming you were not planning on changing your last name to Snape?" He said dryly.

"No I think I might." I said sarcastically.

"I will call you Potter, I will call you Riddle but I draw the line at calling you my own name."

I sniggered again. He rolled his eyes and moved on,

"You understand that this gives me power of you but also your money and Gringotts vault."

"There's not much in it anyway. I ask that you will give the jewellery of my mother's when I come of age because it's the only things that she left me."

"Of course Riddle. As I will take the money from your vault, I will also be the one financially supporting you. I know that you will not wish to ask me for things but remember I do have all your money-."

"You're not going to be able to do much with my money Sir, there's not much at all."

"I think you'll find that you have quite a measurable sum in your vault now."

He handed me a piece of paper that had the information about my vault. There was almost 1000 galleons in it.

"That bastard." I exclaimed.

"Language Riddle!" He snapped at me.

I had suppress the urge to laugh at that. Snape had taken this guardian role seriously.

"That's not my money, Harry's gone behind my back to add that money to my vault."

"How dare he." Drawled Snape.

"It's not funny Sir, I told him I didn't want his money or his charity. I'm going to find him."

"Riddle, that would not be the best plan."

"I don't care." I spat and left the room.

I found Harry about to go into the portrait hole in Gryffindor tower.

"Harry Potter!" I snarled.

He turned startled, "Venus?"

"How dare you!"

"How dare I what?"

"You know, do you remember when I told you that you were not to give me charity of any kind?"

"Oh." He paled.

"I don't want your inheritance Harry, that's yours. I told you so explicitly yet you still decided that you wanted to give me part of it."

"Venus, I'm sorry. I just-."

"No I'll tell you Harry, you just thought that you could help me, that I needed your help. I don't, I can manage perfectly well on my own. I don't even think I need you at all anymore after how you went behind my back."

I don't know what compelled me but I reached up and slapped him across the face. There were gasps from the crowd I'd gathered.

"Venus Lily Potter!"

I span at the sound of my full name, I don't remember anyone having used it before.

"I would advise you come here before you make any more of a spectacle of your house and yourself." Drawled Snape.

He glared at me. I glowered back at him but I moved away from Harry and towards him. He grabbed my arm and I tensed as his fingers dug into the dark mark. He dragged me back down to the dungeons. Pain from the mark seeped through my arm.

"Please Sir, you're hurting me." I gasped.

He looked at the arm he had been holding and dropped it. He grabbed my other arm and continued to pull me along to the dungeons. He pushed me down into a chair in his office and sat across from me.

"That was a foolish spectacle Riddle."

"I know Sir."

"I am very disappointed."

I bit my lip.

"I'm sorry Sir, I was just angry."

"You are a Slytherin. You should be planning, scheming, that would be something I could support. Rushing off and doing something like that was Gryffindor stupidity. It's time you learnt what your house meant and stopped wishing you'd been put in Gryffindor."

"I don't wish I'd been put in Gryffindor Sir." I mumbled and looked down at the floor.

"Eyes!" He snapped. "If you don't wish to be a Gryffindor, stop acting like one."

"Yes Sir."

"Now finish signing these papers and then go."

"Yes Sir."

I turned and continued to sign the papers, as I reached the end I looked up.

"Sir, do you think I should apologise to Harry?"

"I think you should act as a Slytherin would."

"So no Sir."

He lowered his quill and looked over the desk at me,

"Remember that although you acted like a complete dunderhead, he was still the first to wrong you although I hardly class being given a small fortune as wronging you."

"Sir it's not what he did, it's the way he went about doing it. I told him that I didn't want his money. Eventually I relented and told him if he was that bothered he could give me 20 galleons which would have been enough to get me through school. I made a compromise with him but he still wanted more."

"To your brother, the whole situation seems unjust. You have the same parents yet you're in poverty and he's one of the richest people on Earth."

"But we don't have the same parents."

"Does your brother know that?"

"I see your point Sir."

"Good. Now I hope that before you run off into another spectacle you stop to consider and plan the best way to approach rather than rushing off in the heat of a moment."

"I will Sir."

"You have really disappointed me today Riddle, I hope you realise that."

I squirmed uncomfortably. I didn't want to let Snape down, he was the only adult who's opinion of me I cared about.

"Yes Sir, I know." I said quietly.

"Good, now get out of my office."

I turned to leave but a question struck me, "Sir how did you know my middle name?"

He gestured to a birth certificate on the table.

"That's wrong though, isn't it? It says my father is James Potter."

"Nobody realised you weren't his until after he died."

"Things would be so much easier if it was true." I sighed.

"Easier isn't always better Riddle."

"No Sir, I guess you're right."

**_Not a very long chapter I know but I'm going to get on to the end of term and I didn't want to link it to anything. Would people like me to_**

**_start having an update schedule or are you happy for it just to be updated when I have chance to write? _**


	25. End of term

Ginny!" I shouted as she came into the main hall at breakfast the next day.

I ran up to her depsite the sniggers from the other Slytherins.

"Venus!"

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. It was me, I did it, I-."

"Stop Venus. It's fine, remember I did the same thing, you couldn't control if it happened or not."

"I guess you're right."

"What's happened while I was petrified?"

I opened my mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"While I hate to interrupt this little reunion," drawled Snape where he'd come up behind me, "You," he turned to me, "have food you need to eat unless you want to make more of a fool of yourself today."

I turned bright red. Snape led me back to the Slytherin table.

"Are you intent on making a spectacle of yourself at every opportunity?" He hissed.

"I'm not." I said through gritted teeth.

"Just sit down and stay quiet."

"Yes Sir."

I sat down and grabbed some food. When the post came, there were three howlers headed for the Slytherin table. One landed in front of Flint, another in front of MacDougal and the last in front of Gamp. I guessed their parents had got the letters from Snape.

MacDougal's exploded first,

Bullying, how dare you! I thought we raised you better than this! We told you never to use that profuse language. You make one more move towards that girl and you will be straight home!

It was a shrill, high pitched voice, clearly her mother's.

The next was Gamp's,

How dare you bully another Slytherin! If it was any other house, I might understand but another Slytherin, I don't understand you. Your mother is severely disappointed with you, as am I."

That one was a deeper voice, her dad's.

The final one was Flint's,

You are an absolute disgrace! Bullying, physically hurting another girl, one much smaller than yourself. You are lucky I'm not at that school this instant, bringing you home. I expect you to formally apologise to the girl. I am now in direct correspondence with Professor Snape who will update me if you even slightly seem to be doing the same thing again.

The letters turned to ash and the three girls sat in subdued silence. I kept my eyes trained on my plate. All of the first years could trace that back to me as could the Slytherins. Most of the other houses and years also knew of the issue as well.

"Venus Potter." I heard Flint's cold voice.

"Yes Flint." I said coolly.

"There is something I wish to talk with you outside if you will come."

I felt dread in my gut. I doubted this was going to be the apology that her mother had wanted but to save making a scene I followed her into the entrance hall.

"What were you thinking, doing that?" She hissed at me.

"It wasn't my choice." I said stiffly.

"Whatever, you told and I don't respect that."

"How unfortunate."

She grabbed her wand, "Cruc-."

"Expelliarmus." I shot at her and her wand went flying.

She growled at me, pushing me to the floor. She was on top of me, hitting and punching my stomach and legs, places she knew nobody would see. At the sound of people approaching she pulled me up.

"You tell anyone and things are just going to keep getting worse." She hissed in my ear.

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"You don't belong here. You shouldn't be here. If you're going to stay, then I'm going to remind just how little people care for you."

She straightened up, "-and that is why I totally understand if you can't forgive me, I know I have done lots of wrong to you but I'm truly sorry."

It was Malfoy and Daphne Greengrass who came round the corner.

"You're not as quiet as you think Flint. I will delight in telling Professor Snape all about what you've said to Potter." Said Malfoy.

"You can't prove anything."

"I don't think Professor Snape will need proof, you see he trusts Potter here a lot more than he'll ever trust you." Drawled Malfoy.

"I'd go pack your bags." Added Greengrass.

Flint ran off.

"Potter are you okay?"

"I'm fine Malfoy."

"She attacked you didn't she?" Said Greengrass.

"Not too badly, I stopped her using the cruciatus."

"She tried to-."

"Sh Malfoy. Yes she tried to use the cruciatus but I disarmed her, then she attacked me physically but I'm fine."

"She'll be expelled." Said Greengrass.

"I know. I didn't want her to be but she isn't stopping, she's worse."

"Are you going to tell Snape then?" Asked Malfoy.

"I think I've got to but I'll wait for him to come out, he's got annoyed at me for making scenes."

"When you slapped your brother?" Smirked Greengrass.

"Well yeah."

"That was awesome." Laughed Malfoy.

"Of course you'd think that."

The entrance hall started to fill and we moved to the side, waiting for Snape. Eventually he came out, upon seeing me, he came over to us.

"What happened Potter?" He demanded.

I glanced back at Greengrass and Malfoy who both nodded encouragingly.

I took a deep breath, "She tried to use the cruciatus on me but I managed to disarm her. Then she attacked me physically."

"Are you okay Potter?"

"I've had worse Sir."

"That doesn't answer my question Potter, are you okay?"

"Yes Sir, I'm fine."

"I'm not convinced. Go down to the hospital wing."

"But Sir-." I complained.

"Not up for negotiation. Greengrass take her please because I don't believe she'll actually go."

I glared at him but he ignored me.

"Malfoy, you heard what happened?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then you will accompany me to take up the matter with the headmaster. I will get messages to all your teachers of where you are."

"Come on Potter." Greengrass told me.

I rolled my eyes but followed her to the hospital wing.

"I'm sorry for anything I joined in with the Slytherins. I didn't realise it had got so bad." She said apologetically.

"It's fine." I said shifting uncomfortably.

"No it's not. What they were doing wasn't right."

I sighed, "Look I don't do very good at the whole people feeling in debt to me thing. Just say you won't do it again and we can be done with it."

"Okay, I'm not going to do it again. You really should be in Hufflepuff."

"No." I laughed, "Because that just means I don't hate you anymore and you're not in debt. It doesn't make me like you or trust you. I don't trust many people."

"Oh well, we're here." She looked slightly relieved, "So I guess I check you actually go in and then I go."

I opened the door into the hospital wing and stepped inside. I turned,

"Happy now?"

She rolled her eyes and walked off. I turned back into the hospital wing.

"Miss Potter back again?" Said Madam Pomfrey bustling over, "What's wrong now?"

"Professor Snape sent me because he wasn't convinced I was okay after Flint beat me up."

"Oh well, I'll just do a quick examination."

I felt very exposed as she looked over my back and stomach.

"That's not all today." I told her, "I went to my relatives house yesterday."

I didn't want her to think Flint had hurt me that much when most of it had been Uncle Vernon yesterday.

I saw a slight bit of pity in her eyes as she looked over the scarring and the bruises.

"Do not pity me." I snarled.

"I wasn't." She said mildly.

"You think I haven't realised what that look means by now."

"I was merely wondering how a girl as nice as yourself acquired so many scars."

"Because the boy who lived shall not be harmed." I said harshly. "Now am I okay to leave or not?"

"You have no serious injuries but will you allow me to heal the bruising."

"If it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all Ms Potter."

She waved her wand over my body and the bruising faded.

"Very well you may go Ms Potter."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

The rest of the week passed quickly. Flint was expelled and the other two had both apologised to me. I didn't forgive them but they understood that.

I had passed all my exams for which I was grateful. To my delight I had come top of the year in potions. In history of magic I was also fairly near the top. Astronomy and herbology had me in the top half but closer to the middle. In transfiguration, charms and DADA, I was very near to the bottom, being the only one who couldn't perform some of the spells. I aced the theory however, which stopped me from failing.

The Ministry had approved Snape's appeal for adoption which made him now legally my father. I hadn't forgotten that Snape had called me his daughter to Harry. It felt strange, nobody had ever accepted me as their child. Petunia and Vernon had always called me Girl and to anyone who came to the house, that was the only time they locked me in my broom cupboard. Hardly anybody even knew I existed.

I was sat at the leaving feast. Slytherin were out of the running for the house cup after all the lost points because of the incident at Christmas. Gryffindor had won because Dumbledore had given points to Ron, Harry and Hermione for their actions in the chamber of secrets. He'd also given me points but they couldn't regain all the ones Slytherin had lost. Snape was looking sour but he was the one who'd taken all the points from Slytherin at Christmas.

It was strange to think that tomorrow the school would be empty, some of the teachers would stay but all the students would be gone. I hadn't realised I hadn't been eating until I felt Snape's eyes on me. I looked up at him sheepishly and finished my food.

Dumbledore stood up to give his speech. I ignored most of ita and only came back into reality when I heard the scraping chairs of people starting to leave. I made my way to Professor Snape's office where I sat opposite him at the desk.

"Do you not want to spend your last evening in your common room?"

"Not particularly."

"Is anybody being mean to you?"

"No I just don't have any friends. I don't like getting in the way of Draco and his friends and Alicia's gone home."

"I suppose you could read a book in here while I work."

"How do you have work to do? It's the last day."

"The more I do now, the less I have to do in the holidays."

"Okay. I'll read a book but I don't have one with me."

He picked one off the shelf and gave it to me. I read it intently until he cleared his throat.

"You should be getting to bed."

"Okay. Lov-."

I blushed and looked down, I'd almost just told a teacher I loved him. This was so embarrassing, I know he adopted me but it wasn't really out of love, more of necessity.

"Look at me Riddle."

I shook my head.

"Eyes."

Eventually I lifted my gaze to look at him.

"What did you just say?"

"It doesn't matter, I didn't say anything I meant."

He nodded, "Alright then."

"Can I look away yet Sir?"

"Not just yet Riddle."

"Why is my eye contact so important Sir?"

He paused for a moment, "Riddle, what I'm going to tell you, it may change your opinion of me. I don't know if you'll still trust me at all."

"Shouldn't you have told me this before you adopted me then?"

"Probably. Riddle for the last year I've been using legilimency on you. I haven't intruded far into your mind but-."

"That's how you always know when I'm lying."

"Yes but-."

"Why Sir?" Why did you need to?"

"To start with it was to gaige how trustworthy you were. Then it was because I worried about you and you wouldn't tell me the whole truth. I never intruded far upon your mind, I would only look upon the outskirts to see if you were lying."

"That's why you didn't want Dumbledore to use it. I'm guessing it leaves a trace of some kind."

"Yes Riddle."

"Sir, I want you to teach me occlumency."

"I don't know how comfor-."

"You have been intruding my mind for a year and I haven't even realised. Someone could easily find out more important things and I may not even know."

"You know that would give me complete power over your mind."

"You already have that."

"You still trust me enough to do that?"

"Yes Sir. I understand why you did it and you never intruded further because you pushed me to tell you things but you never found them out. You respected my privacy within my own mind eventhough you could easily have found out more information. In a way, I even respect you."

"I don't deserve your respect, I don't even deserve your trust. What I've done to earn it, I can't work out."

"You cared Sir. Nobody else did. Do you think anyone would even have considered my wellbeing if you weren't here? I would still have an outburst of magic anytime I felt remotely emotional. My block would probably still be in place completely and I would be going back to the Dursley's tomorrow."

"But I called you a mudblood, I broke and infected your arm, I call you Potter eventhough I know you hate it, I started dropping hints about your parentage, I've been using legilimency on you for a year."

"Sir, the majority of that was after I'd been an idiot and you had every right to be angry at me."

"But I made you feel worthless and it wasn't an accident. I knew what you'd been through at the Dursley's but I still did it, knowing how badly it would affect you."

"Sir, you were bound to act like that. I've been an arrogant brat at times. I should never had said anything about what I realised in the hospital wing that time. I didn't know what I hoped would come out of it, I would have acted no differently."

"But you are a twelve year old, you can act foolishly, you haven't had chance to learn. I know from experience how hard it is when people shun you for one reason or another while you have no one left to turn to. I shouldn't have put you through that."

"Sir, you discredit how many times you turned around from that to help me with something else when I needed it, how most of it was an attempt to help me that I ignored and turned away. You've made mistakes, I can't lie about that but that doesn't change everything that you've done for me."

"You are a truly amazing girl. Those who judged you before they even met you are seriously misinformed."

"You think so?"

"I know so. I'll walk you back to the common room in case Flich is out looking for students rebelling on the last night."

I followed at his heel and he opened the common room for me. I went in, it was full because everyone was celebrating the end of the year. Tomorrow I'd have the whole common room to myself. I ignored everyone and went to bed. I disliked being surrounded by people and I just wanted to go to bed.

At breakfast, there were talks about the holidays everyone was going on and how excited they were for a break from school. I ignored them and focussed on eating. I went over to Ginny at the end to say goodbye. I also found Harry and apologised. I even made an effort to thank him for the money.

Everyone boarded the Hogwarts Express and the school was quiet. I wandered down to the dungeons to ask Snape more about my occlumency lessons.

"Enter."

I stepped in and perched myself on the edge of his desk.

"Yes Riddle?" He sighed.

"I want to know how to start my occlumency training Sir."

"It is an uncomfortable process that will take you years to master. You will attempt to clear your mind and I will attempt to penetrate it."

"How do I clear my mind Sir?"

"You have to discover that for yourself I'm afraid Riddle."

"Oh." I said, a little surprised.

"When do you wish to start your training?"

"As soon as possible Sir."

"Very well, I suppose I can do your first lesson now and we can do one every other day in the holidays."

"Yes Sir, thank you."

"Stand up and clear your mind."

I jumped up and moved away from the desk. I wasn't sure how to clear my mind so I just tried to think of nothing.

"Legilimens." Said Snape.

_I was back at the Dursley's, they were beating me and throwing me out into the garden. I remembered the day vividly. I'd burned their tea the night before so they'd locked me outside and I hadn't been able to do my homework. When the teacher had shouted at me for it, I'd lost control and then everyone thought I was an arsonist._

I snapped back into Snape's office, I was laid on the floor. I gathered myself and stood up.

"How old were you there?" He asked quietly.

"Five Sir."

He slammed his fist on the desk and I flinched.

"It's okay Sir, I'm not there anymore."

"Are you ready to try again?"

"Yes Sir."

"Legilimens."

_I was in my cupboard and my sheets were wet from me wetting the bed. I was crying and curled up. Aunt Petunia flung the door open and I pressed back into the wall._

_"You little freak fouling over our sheets. Strip that bed and you can spend the rest of the night without everything you've wet. I stripped the bed and took the sheets to the washing machine, my clothes stuck to me and felt awful._

_"Now take your nightgown off."_

_I knew better than to argue so I did as she asked. She snatched it off me and slammed the door, leaving me sticky with no bed sheets or clothes to wear. The night didn't compare with the beating I recieved the next morning.pp_

"When was that Riddle?" He asked cautiously.

"Halloween when I was six."

"I think that's enough for today."

I nodded and stood up. I was still burning red with embarrassment.

"Riddle, I don't think anything different of you for seeing that, you know that, don't you?"

I nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Good. Are you sure you still want to continue with these lessons?"

"Yes Sir."

"Okay Riddle, you have permission to search the restricted section for books on occlumency and our next lesson is in two days."

"Thank you Sir."

He looked at me for a moment, then said, "Riddle, will you be okay if I go out tonight."

"Yes Sir, I'll be fine."

"You're certain?"

"The castle is one of the safest places to be."

"Yes but..." he trailed off.

"You want to use me as an excuse not to go out don't you Sir?"

"Perhaps."

"Who wants you to go out?"

"Dumbledore, he says all the staff are going so I should come."

"Then you should. I'll be completely fine and I'll have the whole castle to myself."

"You're not permitted anywhere you wouldn't usually be allowed."

"Yes, okay Sir."

"You must eat your dinner, I'll get a house elf to bring it to you."

"Yes Sir," I sighed, "Are you giving me a curfew?"

"Same time as usual."

"But it's the holidays." I complained.

"You need to sleep for your strength."

"Alright fine."

"You're also not permitted to use magic."

"But I'm technically still at school."

"It's the holidays so it's not your school anymore, it's your home. The law states that you can't use magic outside of school or term time so no magic until September 1st."

"Fine." I groaned.

"For every meal you will come here so I can ensure you're eating still and that you're not doing anything illegal."

"Yes Sir."

"Except tonight when a house elf will bring you your food because I won't be here. You will be in your dorm by curfew every night and try not to bother any of the other staff while you're here."

"Yes Sir."

"I will see you at lunchtime then."

"Bye Sir."

I wandered through the halls to the library. This was going to be the best summer yet.

**_So that's the end to year 1. I hope you're all enjoying the story and thank you for reading this much. I'm going to start updating every Monday from now on. The next chapter will be just before the Quidditch World Cup because I'm skipping the prisoner of Azkaban because there aren't many key events that occur that year and it would be lots of filler. Hope you all carry on reading and enjoying the story!_**


	26. Summer

**_Okay so here we are at the start of year 3 but book 4. I've decided to do a double update today as I have lots of chapters built up. I hope you all continue to enjoy Venus' story!_**

"Sir will you sign my Hogsmede letter?"

I was sat on Snape's desk dangling the letter in his face. He snatched it out of my hand.

"Can I not just tell Professor McGonogall and be done with it?"

"No she says it has to be formal and that I shouldn't be any different to anyone else."

He groaned but signed the letter.

"You best go give it to her before you lose it." He told me.

"What makes you think I'd do that?"

"How many of your text books or library books have you lost this year?"

I pouted. "Fine you have a point Sir."

I jumped down of the desk and went off in search for Professor McGonogall. I approached her office but I heard voices within it.

"Is it safe Albus?"

"Of course and we'll introduce an age restriction. It'll all be good fun."

"But don't you remember why we stopped it the first time?"

"It won't get that bad this time, we'll introduce more safety."

"Well I suppose I can't stop you."

"That's the spirit Minerva."

I heard footsteps coming towards the door and backed away so it looked like I was just approaching.

"Miss Potter what are you doing here?" Asked Dumbledore.

"I think you'll find I live here Sir." I replied.

"How could I forget?" He muttered.

"You know you love me really Sir."

My favourite pastime for the last holiday had been to bounce out at teachers when they least expected it. It was quite funny because none of them could reprimand me because it wasn't term time.

"Potter is there are a reason you happen to be near my office?" Asked McGonogall irritably.

"Yes, I came to give you this."

I handed her the permission form.

"You made her get it signed?" Asked Dumbledore, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"It's the proper way for it to be done." She sighed, clearly not amused.

"Because I'm the pinnacle of how things should be done."

"Any chance Severus might care if I kill her?" Asked McGonogall dryly.

"Does this mean I'm allowed to use magic then because I'm being threatened and magic is allowed as self defence?"

"No!" They said at the same time.

I laughed and turned back down the hall, heading back to Snape's office. I didn't even bother knocking now so I just went in and sat back on his desk. He sighed irritably.

"I gave it to her." I said in a sing song voice.

"And how many teachers did you irritate on your way?" He asked.

"Just her and Dumbledore."

He rolled his eyes and turned back to his papers.

"Sir, you're supposed to be teaching me occlumency now." I complained.

"In a minute Riddle."

I sighed and pulled my legs up onto the desk so they were covering his papers. He glared up at me,

"Get your legs off my desk."

"But you promised Sir." I whined.

"I'm busy Riddle."

"You're always busy."

"Get your legs off my desk."

"Only after you do my occlumency lesson."

"I've told you I'm busy. We will do your lesson later."

"You always say that."

"Legs off the desk."

"Everybody else's parents have time for them." I muttered.

"No you can't just say that every time you don't get your own way."

"Well it's true isn't it? If I'd been born to the Malfoy's they'd have time for me."

A glimmer of guilt crossed his face and he relented,

"Fine, get off the desk and we'll do your lesson."

"Thanks Sir." I said brightly.

I jumped down off his desk and moved into the space. I'd progressed a lot in occlumency this year so I could often hold him off for several minutes, he said I was going to start to teach me to hide memories soon.

"Legilimens." He cast.

I felt his presence in my mind but I didn't acknowledge it. My mind stayed blank while I felt Snape poke around, looking for a crack in the darkness to pull at. Eventually he found one and my defences came away.

I was back in the shrieking shack. Sirius Black had pulled me in.

Snape pulled himself from my mind.

"You're improving, that was almost five minutes."

"Thank you Sir."

"Next lesson, I will teach you how to conceal memories."

"Thanks Sir."

I went back over and perched myself on his desk.

"Please Riddle, go away, I've got work to do."

"Oh sorry Sir." I was a little hurt but I tried not to show it. He knew me better.

"I'll have more time next week."

"Okay Sir." I sighed.

He seemed to say that every week now. I knew he wasn't my real father so he didn't really have an obligation to act like it but he had been doing last summer. He'd taken me to Diagon Alley and he'd let me study in his office while he worked but now he just didn't seem to have any time for me. It was almost like the novelty of having a daughter had worn off.

I jumped off the desk and left his office. I went up to the library, I was curious to find out what McGonogall and Dumbledore had been talking about. It was a new event that had happened before but had been stopped and it was dangerous. I sifted through books but found nothing. I was packing up my things to go to Snape's office for dinner when a house elf appeared.

I sighed, "Yes I'm fine to eat by myself because 'Master Snape' is too busy."

The house elf looked taken a back but it disappeared bringing back a platter of food. Madam Pince didn't like me eating in the library so I took the food out to the grounds. This was another regular occurrence. Snape just didn't seem to have the time for me anymore. I ate the food and grabbed my summer homework out, working through the history of magic one. When I noticed it was getting dark, I headed back into the castle and went down to my dorm to sleep.

I woke up and dressed before heading to Snape's office for breakfast. I sat opposite him at meal times instead of on the desk, just for the fact it was easier. He kept his eyes on his paperwork and was filling it out even while I sat opposite him.

"Sir, why are you so busy this year?"

"There's just lots of things I need to do."

"So I've noticed." I said bitterly.

He put down his quill for a minute and surveyed me over the table.

"What's wrong Riddle?"

"It's stupid." I muttered.

"Riddle?"

"Fine. It's because you don't seem to have time for me anymore. Over half my meals I'm having to eat by myself because you're too busy and you don't even speak to me while I'm here."

"I'm sorry Riddle, there's just a lot going on."

"But what's going on?"

"You're not supposed to know?"

"That's not fair."

"I'm sorry, it's just the way it is."

I dropped my knife and fork onto my plate.

"Riddle-." He pleaded.

I turned and left his office before he could even finish. It was so frustrating, he wouldn't even tell me why he didn't have time for me.

I went to the library and worked on my summer homework. I worked through lunch, not caring what Snape would think. A house elf appeared mid afternoon, telling me Snape wanted to speak to me. I groaned but went with it anyway. I was stood in Snape's office with a furious Snape. His arms were crossed and he stood across from me, his eyes boring into me.

"Riddle do you want another block in your magic?" He asked angrily.

"No Sir." I replied stiffly.

"Then you need to show up to eat."

"I know Sir."

"Then why did you skip a meal?"

"I was angry, okay? You don't have any time for me anymore and you can't even tell me why, it's not fair."

"Life's not fair Riddle."

"So I've noticed."

"You always seem to find a way to bring up how bad your life is. You know I'm doing my best here Riddle, I'm not used to this. It's still new and I don't really know what I'm doing."

"Sorry Sir." I mumbled.

He sighed, "Riddle, Mrs Weasley has owled me and asked if you want to go to the Quidditch World Cup, they're taking Harry. I am aware that there's not much to do here and that I'm very busy at the moment."

"Is it safe for me to go with them Sir?"

I'd completely got rid of my block now so my magic was even more powerful than before, especially my accidental magic.

"You haven't lost control in the last year apart from that night Riddle but they will be briefed about it anyway."

"But what if I do hurt someone?"

"You won't Riddle. You lost control for a very good reason last year. I expected nothing less after what you'd just found out, you won't hurt anybody Riddle."

"So you think it'd be safe for me to go?"

"Yes Riddle."

"Well if you're sure then yes I would like to go with them."

"I will write a letter to her and then you can take it up to the owlery for me."

"Yes Sir."

"While I write it, eat!" He pointed towards his desk where my lunch was.

I sighed and sat down, working my way through the food. Eating was still a chore to me no matter how much Snape had tried to make me enjoy it.

"We'll go for your school supplies tomorrow because there may not be chance when you get back, depending on how long the cup lasts for."

"Do you have time Sir because I can go by myself if you need me to?"

"I think I can find time, you're going to be gone for a while anyway which gives me time to catch up."

"Thank you Sir."

"Go take this up to the owlery and then we'll do your occlumency lesson today instead of tomorrow."

"Thanks Sir."

I took the letter to the owlery and returned to his office. He'd packed his paperwork away and I smiled slightly. I stood in the space and Snape stood opposite me.

"To hide memories you must invision them as dark patches. Eventually you will learn to cover these and make them less noticeable but for now just have the memory as a dark space while the rest of your mind is unaffected. Pick a memory you don't mind me seeing first because I'm sure to break it. Are you ready?"

I nodded sharply.

"Legilimens!"

He was in my mind, skipping through my memories searching for the dark patch. My control over it was weak and he broke it down easily. I was in the potions classroom when he was giving us back our potions grades. He pulled himself out of my mind.

"Not too bad for a first attempt."

We tried a few more times and my defence didn't get much better.

"That's enough for today I think." He said eventually.

I made to leave but he stopped me patting the desk in front of him. I smiled lightly and jumped up onto the desk swinging my legs.

"How's your summer homework coming along?"

"I've got most of it done."

"I want it all done before you go away."

"Yes Sir." I rolled my eyes.

"Have you done your potions yet?"

"Not yet Sir, I always do it last to give me motivation to get through the rest."

"That's acceptable then." He pursed his lips.

"Is this thing that's got you busy, an event that's dangerous and got stopped a while ago but Dumbledore wants to start again?"

"And why would you think that?"

"Just something I overheard."

"Whose conversation were you eavesdropping on this time?"

I scowled, "I wasn't eavesdropping, I just heard something."

"Of course."

"Hey, I did. It was when I took my permission letter to McGonogall."

"Professor McGonogall." He corrected.

"Well fine, Professor McGonogall. I heard her and Professor Dumbledore talking. She didn't seem too pleased about it."

"How much did you hear?" He sighed.

I recounted what I'd heard the previous day.

"Hogwarts a history 1792."

"What Sir?"

"I would advise you read a Hogwarts a history and look for something which occurred in 1792."

I pulled the book out of my bag.

"You just carry that round with you?" He asked.

"I might lose it otherwise."

I opened the book searching for an event in 1792.

"The twiwizard tournament!" I burst out, "We're hosting the twiwizard tournament aren't we?"

"Perhaps."

"We are! All the teachers must be this busy to prepare for it."

"Nobody must know that you know Riddle."

"Of course not Sir." I said but there was a glint in my eye.

"Oh Merlin, what are you planning now?"

"Nothing Sir!"

"Riddle!" He growled.

"Fine, fine. I won't do anything."

"Good and you're not entering, you don't meet the age restrictions. You have to be of age."

"I wouldn't want to anyway Sir, I don't need any more attention brought to myself."

"Good but there is something more about next year we need to discuss."

"Yes Sir?"

"Which subjects are you taking?"

"Not divination, everyone says that's rubbish."

"They're not wrong."

"There's no point to me doing muggle studies so I guess Study of Ancient Runes and care of magical creatures."

He nodded approvingly, "Yes I see no problem there."

He looked over me for a minute.

"Something's bothering you."

"No Sir."

"Yes it is Riddle, tell me."

"I'm going to have to tell Harry the whole story of the shrieking shack unless I let Sirius tell him first which isn't ever a good idea."

"That night still affects you badly, doesn't it?"

I nodded.

"I am so sorry Riddle."

"It's not your fault Sir. You were in love with my mother but that hasn't changed everything that you've done for me. You care about me separate from her as a d-d-daughter."

"I'm sorry I haven't had much time for you lately."

"That's fine Sir, I understand the tournament has you busy."

He checked the time.

"Do you want to work in here for a while?"

"Yes Sir."

I jumped off the desk and into the chair on the opposite side of the desk. I pulled out some of the summer work and he did some more of his own work. We paused for dinner and worked right up till curfew. I went back to my dorm and went to sleep.

The following day I woke and dressed. I went to Snape's office for breakfast and then we set off for Diagon Alley. We apparated from outside the Hogwarts' grounds.

Whispers and funny looks followed us wherever we went but I didn't care. I kept my head held high, everybody had worked out by now that I had been adopted by Snape. I didn't care what they thought about it, I'd had words thrown around the common room at me about it for a year now.

We bought all my school supplies before returning to the castle. I was sat at his desk eating lunch when the Weasley's owl came back.

"You're to go stay at the Weasley's on Tuesday to stay two nights before the cup so I want all of your homework done before then."

"Yes Sir."

I spent the next few days working through the last of my homework either in Snape's office or in the library. On Tuesday morning, Snape and I apparated to the Weasley's house. I still didn't enjoy the sensation but it was getting less sickening.


	27. Remembering the shrieking shack

Snape knocked on the door to the Weasley's house and Mrs Weasley opened it.

"Good morning Professor Snape, Venus." She greeted.

"Good morning Molly." Said Snape stiffly.

"Do come in for a cup of tea." She said.

He pursed his lips, "I suppose there are some things I must discuss in greater depth with you."

"By that he means he needs to talk about me." I chimed.

He glowered at me. Mrs Weasley looked between us for a moment before gesturing for us to follow her into the house.

"You'll be sharing with Ginny again, do you remember where it is?"

"Yes thank you Mrs Weasley."

I found my way to the stairs and into Ginny's room. She was sat on her bed and cheered up considerably at the sight of me.

"Thank Merlin, Hermione's been driving me crazy."

I laughed heartily.

"Hermione's staying?"

"Yes she's been here for a few days as has Harry. I'm not sure where they've got to right now."

"Probably plotting something."

"Isn't that supposed to be your thing?"

"Supposedly. I do need to talk to my brother at some point."

"I'm sure they'll be back for lunch."

"True, the boys always let themselves be led by their stomachs."

"How's your holiday been so far?"

"The usual, homework, studying, annoying the rest of the staff. How about yours?"

"Mum and Dad are keeping something from us and it's really annoying. Apparently something that's happening at Hogwarts next year."

I tried to steel my expression.

"Wait do you know what it is?" She asked eagerly.

I was saved from answering by Mrs Weasley calling up the stairs for me to come say bye to Professor Snape.

"Ready for my lecture." I said and rolled my eyes.

I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen where Snape was stood with Mrs Weasley. Neither looked too comfortable in each other's presence.

"Potter." Snape called me over to him.

"Yes Sir."

"Mrs Weasley knows that you are to eat at every meal and will contact me if you don't. You need to sleep properly and take care of yourself."

"Yes Sir."

"I also want you to be politer here than you normally are at the castle and respect the Weasley's because they are giving you a great opportunity here."

"Yes Sir."

"No idle fights with your brother and please try not to embarrass yourself or me."

"Anything else Sir?"

He glared at me and I stuck my tongue out.

"No mentioning the tournament to anyone."

"Yes Sir."

"Good, enjoy yourself Potter."

"Thank you Sir."

He turned to Mrs Weasley, "Thank you for taking her, I can't lie it will be nice to have a break."

"Sir!" I complained.

"You are hard work Potter and I've had little time as it is."

I crossed my arms and glowered at him.

"Write to me if you have any problems with her." He told Mrs Weasley.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." She urged him.

He shot me a final warning look before leaving, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Bye Sir." I called.

Mrs Weasley shut the door behind him and turned to me.

"Is that the way you two always interact?" She asked curiously.

"He loves me really."

"Right..."

"He can't act like it or it ruins his reputation."

"I'm sure it does."

"Where's my brother?" I asked changing the subject.

"They've all gone to play Quidditch at the field down the road with Cedric Diggory and a few others. They'll be back soon."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley. I am very grateful for this opportunity and I promise to try to hold my tongue and my temper while I'm here."

She looked at me slightly taken a back by my politeness.

"We are very happy to have you Venus."

She studied me for a moment as if trying to read me but I doubted she was skilled in legilimency.

"Is something bothering you Venus?"

"No I'm fine thank you."

"Something's bothering her but she won't tell you." Said Ginny, coming down the stairs.

"Venus?" Asked Mrs Weasley cautiously.

"I'm fine!" I snapped. "Sorry." I corrected myself, "I said I'd hold my temper."

She was still eyeing me suspiciously but Ginny sent her a look and she sighed.

"Sorry for pushing you Venus. You can go up to your room if you'd like."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley."

I climbed the stairs into Ginny's room and sat down on my bed that had been set up. I cursed myself for snapping so easily. I was worried that I was going to lose control, I hadn't been away from Snape since I started school for more than a few hours. He'd always been there to sort out any mess I'd made after an outburst and now I was scared that I was going to end up hurting someone. Then I also had to talk to Harry about what had happened in the shrieking shack last year.

_I'd been sat on the floor for hours in the dark shack. Sirius Black has dragged me in, in his dog form. He'd cut my leg but it didn't hurt too much and it wasn't too bad. He'd told me the truth about that night: that it wasn't him but Peter Pettigrew who had betrayed him. I didn't believe him to start with but after a while his story seemed to add up. Then Lupin had shown up after he'd been studying the marauders map that he'd confiscated off Harry._

_"Sirius?" He asked cautiously._

_"Remus, my old friend."_

_"Pettigrew, he's still alive."_

_"I know he is, that bastard."_

_"Sirius!" He gestured towards me still sat on the floor._

_"Who else is she supposed to learn bad language off, if not her Godfather?"_

_"You were never made her Godfather."_

_"I would have been if things hadn't occurred before we had the chance."_

_Lupin sent me a look and I shook my head._

_"I'm sorry Sirius but I'm not in need of a Godfather." I said._

_"Oh, well I guess that is your decision." He said and he sounded a bit disheartened._

_I heard footsteps down the corridor and I froze._

_"Someone's coming." I whispered._

_They both trained their wands to the door as it banged open._

_"Sir?" _

_It was Snape who had appeared at the door._

_"You!" He thundered, "Get away from my daughter!"_

_He was in front of me, blocking me from Sirius and Lupin.._

_"You pervert!" Shouted Sirius, "You pretend to care for that girl yet really I see that look, it's the same as you gave Lily all those years ago. You're in love with the girl, you perverted creep!"_

_Snape stiffened, "I have never and I will never lay a hand on this girl in any way. She is my daughter or as good as it anyway."_

_"You're a creep!" _

_"Sirius, he's never touched her." Said Remus quietly._

_"But you've hurt her." Snapped Snape turning towards Sirius._

_"Sir please, I'm fine."_

_"You're anything but okay Potter."_

_"Sir, give him a chance, it wasn't his fault. They changed the secret keeper."_

_"You've fed my child a bunch of lies."_

_"They aren't lies Severus."_

_"Lupin I knew you'd been helping him in all year. After I made you that potion all year."_

_"I haven't been helping him in. I believed he had been the spy until about half an hour ago when I saw Peter Pettigrew on the map."_

_"What map?"_

_"Harry's map, the one that he uses to sneak around. It shows you where every person is in the castle." I said._

_"Was that what you had left out on your desk Lupin? I went to give you your potion, you forgot it and it was left out, that's how I realised he had the girl."_

_"Does that mean he's going to turn tonight and he's going to be dangerous?" I asked nervously._

_The three of them stared at me in awe._

_"You told her Severus?" Asked Lupin quietly._

_"No, I worked it out." I said shortly._

_"Potter!" Growled Sirius._

_"You're not touching her anymore than you already have." Retorted Snape._

_"Not her, her brother and the rat Pettigrew. I need to find them, I need the proof."_

_"I can't have any more students being in your presence tonight, you're a murderer."_

_"And you're a pervert!" He snapped back._

_"Sir?" I asked cautiously. _

_"Yes Potter?"_

_"Did you love my mother?"_

_He stiffened._

_"You didn't even tell her!" Burst out Sirius. "Yes he did, he was obsessed with her."_

_"Black!" Growled Snape._

_"Sir?"_

_"Yes Potter, though I wish this wasn't the way you found out, I did love her."_

_"That's the reason you actually put any effort into me, isn't it Sir?"_

_"Merlin Potter no. I felt sorry for you, nobody else seemed willing to help you, I knew what it's like to be judged before you even do anything."_

_I felt tears in my eyes. _

_"You saw my mother in me, didn't you Sir? You always said how much like her I was. You told me how she would be proud of me but she wasn't was she? She never was, it was just you trying to get me to like you, trying to calm me down but you never meant it."_

_I was letting out sobs as much as I wished I wasn't. _

_"Potter, you are like your mother in so many ways but that was never the reason I decided to help and mentor you. You are a remarkable girl Potter, have always been and who your mother is doesn't change that, just as who your father is doesn't change that." _

_I felt myself shaking and felt my magic coursing through me. I didn't have the strength to control it and it ripped through the shack, pushing Snape away from me and pinning all the adults to the walls. I __hyperventilated and rocked uncontrollably._

_"Breathe Potter please. With me in and out."_

_I did as he asked as he came over to kneel in front of me, the spell holding him having broken._

_"I love you Riddle, as my child. You are the daughter I wish I could have had with Lily, not a substitute for her. I am so sorry I didn't tell you and that it may not appear that way." He spoke quietly so the others couldn't hear._

_I sat up and wrapped my arms round him, burying my head in his robes and sobbing. He stiffened._

_"Pervert!" Screamed Sirius._

_Snape made to push me away but I gripped his robes harder, refusing to let Sirius stop me from having my father. I clung to him like a child and eventually he stopped trying to push me away. I stayed sobbing into his robes until I heard a commotion outside in the corridor._

_I unattached myself from Snape but stayed by his side and drew my wand._

_"Where's Sirius gone?" I asked._

_"To prove he's innocent." Said Lupin dryly._

_At that moment a black dog appeared pulling in a disgruntled Ron. A few minutes later Harry and Hermione came charging afterwards._

"Venus!" Ginny appeared at the door.

I snapped back into reality, I'd been laid on my bed and I was shaking from the memory. I sat up straight.

"I'm fine." I said instinctively.

"Venus, you're not fine. What's going on?"

"I-I can't say. I need to talk to Harry."

"Venus?" She asked worriedly.

"Just get Harry to come talk to me when he gets back." I waved her off.

"Okay Venus."

As she left the room, I fell backwards into my bed. After Harry had come in, it had taken a while to bring Harry round and then they'd seen that the rat was in fact Peter Pettigrew. Snape was still hesitant to believe it but I persuaded him to see what had really happened. When we'd got outside, Lupin had transformed and Pettigrew had gotten away. I had tried to conjure a shield charm but had passed out from over exertion. The next time I awoke, I was met my Harry and Hermione telling me of how they managed to save Sirius and a massively apologetic Snape. I had dismissed Snape but had later that week found him drinking profusely in his office. I had taken the bottles away and assured him that I was not mad at him nor did I think he was wrong or perverted for helping me. He had mumbled something about not deserving me but then I smashed a bottle of his expensive whisky and we were back to being as we usually were.

"Venus?"

I sat up "Harry."

"Ginny said you needed to talk to me."

I nodded, "Snape loved mum." I blurted out.

"He loved her?"

"Yes he loved her very much."

"How-?"

"Because Sirius thinks he's a pervert for caring about me." I said shortly.

"He hasn't tried anything on you, has he Venus?"

I shook my head, "No, no. He cares about me but not in that way, I'm his daughter. He said I was the child that he wanted with Lily not a substitute for her."

"Venus why-?"

"Because I knew Sirius would tell you even if I didn't and then you'd be going round thinking Snape was a pervert which he is most definitely not."

"Are you sure Venus?"

I started at him in horror.

"Yes Harry, very sure. Look, I've been extremely vulnerable in front of him before and he has never tried anything on me or done anything to me. I know he will never touch me in any way. I'm certain of it."

"Good. Is this why you've been so stressed today?"

"Partly. I knew I needed to tell you but also I lost control in the shack Harry. What if I lose control here and I hurt someone?"

"You won't hurt anyone Venus. I'll make sure of it."

"But how Harry?"

"I can calm you down when no one else can, remember when we were children."

I nodded, comforted a little.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"You haven't been away from him for more than a few hours since you started school, have you?"

"I haven't. I feel so childish but..." I trailed off.

"You're not childish but you are still a child. You're thirteen Venus, it's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared." I said stiffly.

"Sure you're not." He combed his fingers through my hair and I felt oddly calm.


	28. The Burrow

**_So a surprise update! I'm thinking of starting another fic based on Remus Lupin bringing up Sirius and someone else's child. What are your thoughts on this. Voldermort's child would still be my priority but I think it would be a fun one to write. Please leave your thoughts by pm or in the reviews. Thank you!_**

"Lunch time." Called Mrs Weasley.

"Come on." Said Harry, helping me to stand up.

We went downstairs to join Hermione and the Weasley's for lunch. I picked at my food, not feeling very hungry.

"Come on now Venus, Professor Snape said you were to eat properly at every meal." Mrs Weasley told me.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

I shovelled more food into my mouth. I could still feel her watching me and I could feel the other Weasleys glancing at me from time to time. Eventually it got too much, I'd eaten as much as I wanted and I could feel everyone watching me. I dropped my knife and fork and went back upstairs.

0o0o0

"Ve-." Started Mrs Weasley but Harry cut her off.

"Just let her be alone for a moment, she's having a hard time. It's the first time since she joined the school that she's been without Snape and she won't admit it but she's scared."

"She scared-." Started Fred.

"To be without-." Said George.

"Snape?" They said together.

"Most kids are scared to be with him!" Said Fred.

"Hush boys." Chided Mrs Weasley.

"It's more that she's scared she's going to hurt someone and he's not going to be able to put it right for her." Explained Harry.

"Poor girl. Do you think I should write to Professor Snape?" Asked Mrs Weasley.

Harry shook his head, "He'll just tell her to get a grip."

"That doesn't-."

"It's the way their relationship works. He doesn't have much tolerance when he thinks she's being irrational."

"She hasn't eaten much at all." Observed Mrs Weasley.

"She never does." Piped up Ginny, "I see her across the main hall and Snape's constantly watching her and telling her to eat more."

"I'll go up and talk to her." Said Harry.

0o0o0

I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. I was acting stupidly but I just wanted to go home.

"Venus?"

Harry was stood at the door, he came in and sat on my bed next to me.

"I want to go home." I murmured.

He tilted my head so I was looking at him.

"Do you know what Snape would tell you if he were here?"

I shrugged.

"He'd tell you to get a grip and to stop making a spectacle of yourself."

I sniffed but raised my head, pulling my hair out of my face.

"I'm acting like an idiot aren't I?" I asked.

"You're acting like a dunderhead." He corrected.

I giggled at that. "You sound like Snape."

"Good, I'll be your resident Snape while he's not here."

"You better start wearing black robes all the time and let your hair grow then." I joked.

"Maybe not too much like him." Laughed Harry.

"I best go apologise." I sighed.

Harry helped me up off the bed and we returned to the kitchen.

"I am sorry for acting so stupidly." I said.

I sat back down in my chair and I turned back to the food on my plate. I still wasn't hungry. Harry nudged me, I looked up at him.

"Eat." He mouthed.

I smirked and turned back to my plate, Snape would be telling me off for not eating right now. I ate some more. I still hadn't eaten as much as the rest of them but I'd eaten a lot more than I had initially.

"Thank you for the lovely meal Mrs Weasley." I said gratefully.

This was met by other words of thanks from Harry and Hermione. Everybody else left the table but I stayed around for a bit.

"Can I help you with something Venus?" She asked me cheerfully.

"I just wanted to apologise again. I shouldn't have acted like that, I know you are doing a lot for me and are only trying to help me."

"It's perfectly fine Venus. I understand this is all very new to you."

I found myself stroking the lily that I still wore pinned to my robes.

"That's very pretty." She noted.

"It was my mother's."

"You are very much like your mother."

"But with the same temper as my father." I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, just thank you for everything."

"You're very welcome Venus. Now go join the others to have some fun, I expect you're quite limited on that at the castle."

"Oh I don't know, annoying all the teachers when they have no power over me is pretty fun."

She looked horrified.

"Still a Slytherin." I smirked.

I turned and went upstairs back into Ginny's room. I was surprised to see Harry, Ron and the twins all in there with Ginny and Hermione.

"What's happening at school next year?" Asked Ron.

"I don't know."

"Of course you do." Said Ginny.

"Fine I know but I'm not supposed to."

"Tell us." Said Harry.

"I can't, Snape will be fuming with me."

"Is the ickle Potter-." Started Fred.

"Scared of big scary Snape?" Finished George.

"I'm not scared of him." I said hotly.

"If you won't tell us what it is, you must be scared of him." Accused Harry.

"Stop trying to manipulate her." Said Hermione.

"It's not fair that she knows but we don't." Complained Ron.

"Are any of you of age?" I asked.

"No." Was the resounding reply.

"Then it won't affect any of you." I said simply.

"Please Venus." Begged Ginny.

"I can't. Nobody's even supposed to know that I know."

"Come on, when do Slytherins ever play by the rules?" Said Harry.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "When do Gryffindors ever not act like dunderheads?"

There was an uproar of disapproval.

"Don't sterotype my house and I won't stereotype yours."

"It's not our fault most of your house have the same mark as you." Grumbled Ron.

I froze.

"Ronald!" Burst our Hermione.

"I never chose to have that mark on my arm."

"What mark?" Asked Fred and George in unison.

"Tell us what's happening at school or we tell Fred and George what's on your arm?" Said Harry.

"Harry!" Squealed Hermione, "You're blackmailing your sister."

"So?" He replied stiffly.

"Harry James Potter, just because everything has been handed to you on a silver platter does not mean you have the right to know everything or go round spreading other people's secrets." I thundered.

I was stifling my magic into a potion but I could feel myself losing control, ever so slightly.

"I still don't get why it's such a big deal that you have a dark mark." He clapped his hand over his mouth, realising what he'd just said.

I felt my magic flow through me, I did my best to control it but I knew I'd have to release at least something. I allowed the burning to spread to my hands but kept it there so I didn't hurt anyone else. I closed my eyes, focussing on how I wasn't going to hurt anyone and I felt the magic subside. I opened my eyes to see the others staring at my left arm. The flames had burnt away the sleeve leaving my dark mark on display. I grabbed my arm and pulled it tight towards me. My hands were blackened and my robes were singed badly.

I guessed I must have burnt through some of the nerves because I didn't feel any pain in them.

"And that's halved the amount of people I trust." I muttered.

Ginny and Harry looked at the floor, they knew I no longer trusted them. That left Snape and Barbary. Her mother had died at the beginning of our second year, she'd come back to school but she hadn't been the same since. She stayed my friend though and we helped each other when we needed it.

Mrs Weasley came bursting into the room.

"What's happened?"

She caught site of me with my blackened robes and hands.

"Everybody else out!" She barked.

She shut the door behind them and turned to me.

"Venus, darling, what happened?"

I explained what had happened from when I entered the room.

"You put some new robes on and I'll go owl Professor Snape. He'll know what to do about your hands. Okay?"

I nodded.

She left the room and I heard her go downstairs. I pulled on a new pair of robes, feeling bad that now Snape would have to buy me a new pair. I could hear raised voices downstairs.

"How dare you! Ginerva you're supposed to be her friend. That mark on her arm is her biggest insecurity and you used it as blackmail for something you know she'll get into trouble for if she tells you. Do you not realise that she already feels out of place here, she is fully aware that she is a Slytherin in a Gryffindor home. I am severely disappointed in you all, even you Harry. I will not allow you to treat your sister like that. Go degnome the garden now-all of you. Hermione dear..."

She got quieter and I could no longer hear what she was saying. That meant that she was calmer which was good because Hermione had tried to protect me. I sat down on my bed observing my hands. It was magical damage which made it harder to heal so it couldn't be healed with magic. I sighed, that meant it was going to be a long healing. I heard footsteps on the stairs. Hermione came into the bedroom.

"Are you okay Venus?"

"I'm fine, just tired. I still don't have very strong stores of energy because I still don't really eat enough."

"Why don't you just eat more?" She asked a little confused.

I raised an eyebrow at her, "It's not exactly that easy. Don't you think I would have done if I could or more like Snape would have made me."

"But why-?"

"It's partly mental, partly physical. I physically can't eat that much, it makes me sick because I've never eaten much. There's also a part of me that knows that I can't do that much damage if I don't eat. That there's only so much damage that my magic can do without me passing out."

"That's not healthy Venus."

"Don't you think I know that!" I snapped. "Sorry it's just that Snape hasn't stopped reminding me of that. I know it's not healthy but I'd rather hurt myself than someone else."

"That's why you didn't release your magic, wasn't it?"

"Yes. I'd much rather I burnt my hands than I set fire to the house or something stupid like that."

"You're the most selfless Slytherin I've met."

I was saved from answering by a knock on the door.

"Yes." I called.

Snape opened the door and stepped into my room.

"Granger would you mind giving me and Potter a minute?" He drawled.

"Of course not Professor." She jumped off the bed and hurried out of the room.

"Hello Sir." I said sheepishly.

"You should have released it Riddle."

"That would have hurt more people Sir."

"Are you intent upon taking each house's characteristics for yourself."

"No Sir." I looked down at my hands.

"You have been very foolish Riddle. If you'd released it the magic would be less volumized so it would have done nowhere near as much damage."

"I didn't realise Sir."

"I know you didn't. Give me your hands Riddle."

He ran his hands over mine.

"Can you feel anything?"

"No Sir."

"You've burnt all the nerves in your hands. What happened Riddle?"

I told him what I'd told Mrs Weasley.

"I need to speak to your brother but then we're going to St Mungo's."

"St Mungo's Sir?"

"We've even surpassed Madam Pomfrey's abilities with this."

"I'm sorrry Sir." I mumbled.

He sighed, "Wait here and I'll come and get you after I've had a word with your brother."

"Yes Sir."

I heard him go down the stairs and ask to see Harry.

0o0o0

"Potter!" Snape barked.

"Yes." Said Harry stiffly.

"That way you treated your sister was unacceptable. You tried to get her to share information I explicitly told her not to. Then you blackmailed her and ended up telling her secret anyway. Your sister doesn't trust very easily at all and you've broken that trust. You are her brother Potter, she speaks so highly of you and you go and do that to her."

"What about you? You were in love with our mother and that's the only reason you care about her."

"Do not instate that I don't care about your sister in her own right Potter." He spat, "I care about her more than you could ever get your head around. She is my daughter, I would die for her Potter which is more than I can say about you."

Snape turned on his heel leaving Harry stood speechless.

0o0o0

"We're going Riddle." Snape said storming into my room.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him. We went downstairs and found Mrs Weasley in the kitchen.

"I'm taking her to St Mungo's." He told her shortly.

"It's that bad?"

"She's burned all the nerves in her hands."

"You are welcome to bring her back when you're done there."

He looked at me with disdain, I cowered slightly.

"We'll see." He drawled.

"Don't be too hard on the girl, it wasn't her fault."

"If she'd had a bit more sense she would have released the magic and we wouldn't be in this predicament, would we?"

"No Sir." I said quietly.

"We best be going then."

"Thank you Mrs Weasley for giving me the opportunity, it's not your fault I can't control myself."

"You're welcome darling and we're very happy to still take you to the Quidditch World Cup if you're up to coming."

I glanced at Snape, "Thank you." I said to her quietly.

He strengthened the grip on my arm and I followed him out of the Burrow. We apparated into what looked like a muggle street.

"Five hours you last without me - five hours!"

"I'm sorry Sir." I mumbled.

"I am extremely busy Riddle. I stopped a lot of my work so that I could get you sorted before going to the Weasley's and you lasted five hours!"

"I'm sorry Sir." I repeated.

"I knew that you were going to be trouble when I adopted you Potter but I didn't realise you were going to become so reliant on me."

I flinched back slightly from the name.

"Sorry Sir." I said quietly.

"Five hours!" He repeated.

"I'm sorry I disappointed you Sir, I'm sorry I take all your time, I'm sorry I'm such a burden. I'm just sorry for everything, maybe you should just send me back to the Dursley's where I can't bother anyone."

He sighed, dropped my arm and span me to look at him.

"No I'm not going to do that. I suppose you only lost control because you didn't want to disobey me."

I nodded.

"I suppose I can't blame you for that." He sighed. "Come on let's get your hands sorted out."

"Sir, where is it?" I asked curiously.

"I always forget how little you know about the magical world."

"Hey!" I protested.

He rolled his eyes at me, "We have to go through that wall, like at platform 9 3/4 come on."


	29. St Mungos

I followed him through the wall and into a large reception area. There was a desk and people with all sort of strange ailments in the room.

"Stay close to me." Hissed Snape.

He grabbed my wrist but not forcefully, it was more of a way to guide me. A witch came over to us.

"How can I help?" She said clearly bored.

"My child lost control of her magic and has burned her hands very badly. I believe she may have burned the nerves in her hands."

"Are you a trained mediwizard because if not then don't tell us what she's done?"

"I have a basic knowledge as my role of a potions master, I have to acquire some training." He snapped.

"Oh Professor Snape, I didn't realise. Please come with me and we will have you seen as soon as possible."

The witch led us into a smaller room where there were chairs set out.

"What's her name?" Asked the witch.

"Venus Potter." Drawled Snape.

"Are you her father?"

"Legally."

"We will be with you in a moment."

She turned and left us in the room. There were only a few other people in here and they all seemed to be of a higher social standard than the people in the last.

"Do you have to intimidate everybody wherever we go Sir?"

"Yes. She spoke rather rudely to me."

"I guess so Sir."

"And it has other perks." He gestured the room we were in, "Sit down."

"Yes Sir."

I sat in one of the nearest chairs and he sat next to me.

"How far up has it burnt?"

I shrugged.

"They're going to want to see how far, they may end up needing to see past where your mark is."

"Sir I-I-I dont know if I can let them see."

"You're going to have to be brave Riddle."

"I'm not brave Sir."

"Yes you are Riddle. As much as I wish you wouldn't take up every other house's personality, you are brave, just like your mother."

"Don't try to manipulate me with her." I snapped.

"I know you don't believe me but I'm not lying when I say she would be so proud of you. I knew her very well and she would have been so proud of you for facing what you have."

"No she wouldn't." I sighed, "But she would be happier if she knew that I was being brave. If I need to Sir, I will show them my arm."

"She would be proud of you, so proud of you."

I shook my head, "No Sir but I don't need her to be because I-I have you."

"I never meant to replace your mother."

"It's not like that Sir. It's just that her approval doesn't mean that much. I've never met her, I wouldn't know how she'd react to me when I did anything. You, I have met and you've been more my parent in the last two years than anybody's ever been to me so in my mind your approval is more important."

I saw his face crumple slightly before he steeled his expression.

"I think I almost succeeded in breaking you Sir."

"No you didn't." He said shortly and turned away from me.

"I did."

"I'm not having this childish argument with you Riddle."

"That's because you know I'm right Sir."

He rolled his eyes and sighed irritably. I smirked. We didn't talk for the rest of the wait. Some more people came and other people left. Eventually they called my name.

"Are you okay to go by yourself?" Snape asked me.

"Erm, well, I..."

"Fine let's go." He sighed.

I followed behind him as we went into a room that looked very much like a muggle doctor's surgery. The Dursley's had never taken me to the doctor's surgery even when they'd broken my bones, they'd just left them to heal naturally which it had always done luckily.

I sat nervously in a chair and Snape sat next to me.

"Venus Potter?" A doctor asked me.

"Yes."

"And are you her father?" He asked Snape.

He pursed his lips, "In a legal sense."

"Okay so can you explain to me what happened?" He turned back to me.

"I have very powerful accidental magic and I lost control of it, it's burnt all my hands."

"You should release your magic if it feels too powerful to hold."

"So I've been told."

I felt Snape glare at me.

"I will need to check how far up your arm it's singed."

He checked my right arm then my left. I tensed as he pulled my left sleeve. Snape put his hand on my shoulder supportively. The doctor glanced at Snape as he saw my dark mark but didn't comment.

"It does seem to be mainly just the hands. Do you feel any pain?"

"No."

"That means you must have burnt the nerve endings. This will not be easy to fix especially as it is magical damage. It will take a long time to heal them. I will have to wrap them in bandages soaked in burn-healing paste. They will need redressing every day."

"Madam Pomfrey will be able to do that for you."

"Yes Sir."

"They will take about two months to heal completely. We also need to give you a potion to get your nerves to regrow, you'll need to take this every day."

"That's fine." I said.

"We will try to give you as much mobility in your fingers as possible but you will probably be unable to cast spells properly or grip your wand or quill even."

"For two months?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes."

"I won't be able to brew properly either will I?"

I felt the pity in Snape's gaze as he looked at me. I wasn't bothered about being unable to cast spells but brewing, that was something I'd miss.

"No, I'm afraid not."

"It's my own fault I guess." I sighed.

"Riddle-." He started.

"Not now Sir." I said calmly.

"We will dress your hands now and give you the potion. Then we'll give you the bandages and potion doses to take home."

"Thank you."

He waved his wand wrapping my hands in bandages. It was wrapped round each finger individually so I could vaguely move them but there was no chance I could actually hold a wand or stir a cauldron with them. I gulped down the potion he handed me, it tasted disgusting.

Snape and I left the hospital and we were back on the muggle street.

"We're going back to the castle. I will allow you to go to the Quidditch World Cup if you wish but you will go on the morning to the Weasley's and I will collect you as soon as you're back."

"Thank you Sir." I said quietly.

He gripped my arm as we apparated to back outside the grounds. I followed him back to his office, I couldn't even be bothered to sit on his desk so I sat across from him. I slammed my hand on the table.

"Riddle-." He started.

"I can't feel it anyway. It's just so frustrating, I'm going to be so useless for two months! I can't hold a wand, I can't brew, I can't even hold a quill."

"I know Riddle. I'll get you a self writing quill for lessons but there's not much I can do about anything else."

"Thank you Sir."

"Eat." He instructed me as he waved his wand and food appeared in front of me.

"Sir?"

"Yes."

I waved my hands at him frustratedly.

He flicked his wand lazily and an enchanted knife and fork appeared, putting the food into my mouth.

"Great, now you control how much I eat."

"Yes I might actually be able to get you to a healthy weight."

I glared at him.

"You think I don't realise how you try to make it seem like you've eaten more than you actually have. You think that I don't realise the main reason why you won't, that you're scared about what your full power magic will do. Think of all the good your magic could do if it was fully powerful. So yes while I have this complete power over you, I will try to get you to actually be healthy."

I rolled my eyes. The knife and fork kept coming and coming. I felt physically sick from all of the food. I clamped my mouth shut and refused to eat any more.

Snape sighed, "I guess it's progress." He let the knife and fork fall. "You're still not eating anywhere near enough.

"I know Sir."

"I should owl Mrs Weasley to tell her what's happened and I've got lots of work to be getting on with."

"Yes Sir, I'm sorry for disturbing your work."

"It wasn't your fault Riddle. Go get a book from the library and I'll enchant the pages to turn themselves for you."

"Thank you Sir."

I left his office and went to the library. I searched for a book about the twiwizard tournament, eager to find out more about it. My hands weren't so immobile that I couldn't hold anything, just that anything that required you to have nimble fingers, I couldn't do. I took the book back up to Snape.

He groaned, "You are intent to know everything you're not supposed to."

I laughed, "Yes Sir, I am."

He rolled his eyes but enchanted the book anyway. I sat on the chair opposite him as he worked. The enchantment was very clever because it monitored my eyes so when I reached the bottom of the page, it would turn.

"Time for bed Riddle." He told me as it reached curfew.

I closed the book and left it on the desk. He reached forward and unpinned the lily from my robes.

"You wouldn't have been able to do that." He handed it to me.

"Thank you Sir, goodnight."

"Goodnight Riddle."

I left his office and went to my dorm. It wasn't too difficult to get changed into my nightgown but I was grateful Snape had unpinned the lily for me. I laid down in my bed, fatigued from my energy release. I fell asleep almost straight away.

The next morning I got up and ready. I couldn't pin the lily to my robes but I tucked it into the inside of my robes. I went down to Snape's office.

"Where's the lily?" He asked almost instantaneously.

I pulled it out my pocket.

"Come here."

He pinned it in place for me. There was something so childish about it but I liked it.

"Thank you Sir." I murmured.

"Do you want me to sort your hair out?"

"Yes Sir."

He sent a spell to brush my hair for me because I hadn't been able to manage it.

"Thank you Sir." I said again.

"Eat then we'll go get your bandages sorted."

"Yes Sir."

Again he pushed me to eat more than I usually would until I clamped my mouth shut and refused anymore. He unscrewed the potion for me and I drank it. The taste was sweeter, it didn't taste as disgusting as yesterday.

"Sir, did you make that one?"

"Perhaps."

"You didn't need to Sir, I know you're busy as it is."

"You've got to take it for two months and stay in those stupid bandages for that time too. The least I can do is make the potion taste a little less disgusting."

"Thank you Sir."

"Now come along to Madam Pomfrey so she can rebandage your hands."

"Yes Sir."

I followed him up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey told me off for not letting out the magic but I was bored of hearing that from so many people.

"I need you to lift up your sleeve so I can bandage it up to your wrists."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." I sighed.

I was starting to get used to having to show people my mark. I pulled my right sleeve and she redid the bandages. I did the same with my left sleeve and only tensed slightly about my dark mark being on show. I felt Snape's hand on my shoulder and I relaxed. I pulled my sleeve back down as soon as she was done.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." I said.

Snape and I left the hospital wing and returned to his office. I perched myself on the desk.

"You hardly resisted to showing your arm." He noted.

"I knew that there was no other way and I'm going to have to get used to it because it's going to happen everyday. Besides she already knew it was there."

"I'm going to have to redress your hands tomorrow because you'll have to be up very early and we don't want to wake Madam Pomfrey that early."

"You don't need to take me tomorrow if it's too much work Sir."

"Do you want to go Riddle?"

"I don't know Sir."

"You don't want to see the others, do you?"

"Not really Sir."

"If they weren't there, would you want to go?"

"Yes Sir."

"Then you're going."

"Sir-."

"You'll have to see them all when they come back to school and I'm not having your fool of a brother ruin something you actually want to do."

"I guess so Sir."

"Just stick with Granger, she is not my favourite person but she's the only one of them who has treated you decently."

"Do you dislike her because she's muggle born?"

"I do not care about blood purity Riddle, you should know that." He spat.

"Oh yes, sorry Sir."

"If you must know, it's because she's an insufferable know it all."

"I can't argue with you there Sir."

"Don't engage in conversations about your mark or about the tournament."

"Yes Sir."

"Good, do you want to do an occlumency lesson?"

"If you have time Sir."

"Yes I have time if then you'll sit quietly and read while I work."

"Yes Sir."

I jumped off the desk and into the space.

"Now remember cover a memory with a dark patch and I'll try to break it."

I nodded.

"Legilimens!"

I felt his presence in my mind but focussed on keeping my memory of being at the Weasley's blank. He already knew what had happened so I wouldn't be too bothered if he broke my defences which I was certain he would. Sure enough he broke through my defence and found the memory.

"You're focussing too strongly on the memory."

"How do I think to hide it without thinking about it?"

"Focus on two events either side of what happened and just forget that anything happened in between."

"Thanks Sir."

"Are you ready to try again?"

I nodded.

"Legilimens."

I did as he said and thought of nothing occurring between me being at school to me being at St Mungo's and just blank in between. I felt him in my mind. It took him longer this time to find a crack. Eventually he did and he pulled out my mind.

"That was good progress Riddle, almost three minutes. Before it was less than thirty seconds."

"Thank you Sir."

"That's enough for today."

"Yes Sir."

I sat in the chair opposite him and he enchanted the book again. We paused for lunch and for dinner, both times he made me eat more than I usually would like but I knew it was important for me to eat. He sent me back to my dorm earlier than usual because I had to be up early the next day. He told me he'd wake me in the morning. The occlumency training had left me tired so it didn't take me too long to fall asleep despite my nerves for the next day.


	30. World Cup build up

_"My lord I am only saying if we were to do it without the boy and the girl, it would be easier."_

_"No! They are everything. She must watch it occur!"_

_"My Lord it doesn't seem the easiest to accomplish."_

_"You dare question me!"_

_Wormtail cowered._

_"Looks like the caretaker finds it amusing to listen to other peoples conversations."_

_Voldermort swung the door open to reveal a muggle man standing outside. _

_"Nagani strike!"_

_The man lay bleeding on the floor. _

I snapped awake, screaming. It was just a nightmare that was all but it felt like it could have happened. My head pounded.

"Riddle?" Snape had appeared at the door.

"S-Sir." I Said shakily.

"Are you okay?"

"J-Just a n-nightmare."

He looked at me worriedly and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"Tell me." He said.

I told him about the dream.

"It just felt so real."

"I know Riddle, I know."

He pulled me over into his lap and I cuddled into him.

"It didn't feel like a dream." I mumbled.

"I know." He soothed.

"Do you think he meant me?"

"He won't get you, okay? You're safe."

"I'm safe with you." I murmured.

"Yes you're safe with me."

"But now I'm going, I'm leaving you. I might not be safe."

"It's all going to be okay Riddle. You will be fine."

"I love you Sir."

"I love you too Riddle."

I stayed curled into him for a while.

He sighed, "You need to get up to go now so get yourself ready and then come to my office."

"Yes Sir."

He left my dorm and I got ready as quickly as I could with my hands. I packed a small bag in case we ended up camping over night. I put my wand inside my robes, I didn't like the idea of being unarmed even if I couldn't use it. I took the lily and put it inside my robes too so Snape could pin it on for me. Feeling prepared I left my dorm and went to Snape's office.

He flicked his wand at my hair so it brushed and tied itself up so it was out of my way. He put out his hand for the lily and I gave it to him. He pinned it onto my robes for me.

"Thank you Sir."

Then he moved onto my hands, he removed the bandages. My hands were still black underneath. I pulled back my sleeves for him and he wrapped the new bandages round, doing his best to keep his eyes off my dark mark.

"You can have your potion after your breakfast."

"Sir I'm not hungry."

"You're never hungry."

He enchanted the knife and fork so they began putting the food into my mouth. I clamped my mouth shut after hardly eating anything but he shook his head.

"You've eaten nowhere near enough Riddle. You're not going anywhere until you eat some more."

I sighed but opened my mouth so he could continue to feed me. After a while I felt that I definitely couldn't eat anything more and clamped my mouth shut.

He raised an eyebrow at me but I shook my head at him. He let the knife and fork fall.

"Promise me you'll eat more at lunchtime."

"I promise Sir."

"I'll be checking."

He handed me the potion and I gulped it down. He passed me a few more vials and some new bandages.

"Depending on how long the cup lasts, you may need to take more potion and get someone to do your hands."

"Yes Sir."

"Are you ready Riddle?"

"I think so Sir."

"Come on then, let's go."

I followed him out of the castle and across the grounds. It was still dark outside but I wasn't sure how early it was. Snape grabbed my arm and we apparated. He knocked on the door and Mrs Weasley came to the door.

"Oh hello dear, you're more prepared than us, do come in."

"I will leave you here Potter." Drawled Snape.

"I hope you haven't been too hard on the girl Professor Snape. Her heart was in the right place."

"I treated her as hard as was necessary." He looked at me harshly.

"Sir, admitting that you don't hate me to someone isn't going to do anything to you. Yes he didn't treat me hard at all."

"Potter!" He growled.

"You don't need everyone to think you're a monster Sir."

I reached out and hugged him. He staggered back.

"Get off me you stupid girl." He said pushing me off him.

I pouted, "You let me hug you earlier."

"You were distraught."

"I wasn't that bad."

"You were but then I wouldn't expect anything less after what you'd seen."

I looked at the floor, the memory of the nightmare replaying in my head.

Mrs Weasley was watching us, not quite sure what to make of the scene in front of her.

"Well is there anything I need to know about her hands?" She asked.

"I expect Potter will be able to explain to you, won't you Potter?"

"Yes Sir." I mumbled, still looking at the floor.

He sighed, "Potter, I'm sorry I mentioned that, please try to forget about it and enjoy yourself."

"Yes Sir." I mumbled again.

"I'll come and pick you up as soon as you get back, okay?"

"Yes Sir." I said my eyes still on the floor.

He bent down next to me, tilted my head so I was looking at him and squeezed my shoulders, "You'll be fine Potter, just try to relax, don't panic and have fun. If anything happens I'll be there straight away. You just focus on enjoying yourself."

"I will Sir, thank you."

"Now I hope you're happy that you've made me look like a fool."

I smirked, "I just made you look like you really are when you're not putting on pretences."

He glared at me and span me to face Mrs Weasley.

"Take her please." He said.

"Oh yes, in you come Venus."

"Love you Sir." I called.

He rolled his eyes, "Bye Potter."

As he disapparated I stepped into the burrow.

"He does care for you doesn't he?" She asked in a sort of awe.

"Oh yes. He tries not to show it but if he senses I need it, he'll break."

"We're just eating breakfast. I'm guessing Professor Snape has already made you eat."

"Of course."

"Good. I've already eaten so please explain what I need to know about your hands."

She led me into their sitting room.

"My hands need redressing every morning and I also have a potion I need to take then. Snape had to enchant a knife and fork to help me eat because I can't hold them properly. I think that's it."

"That all seems manageable. I'll tell Arthur and I'm sure he'll be able to sort that out for you."

"Are you not coming?"

"It's not something that really interests me and I know there are people who would rather go. Anyway I think it sounds like the rest of them are ready if you are."

"Yes I'm ready."

She took me back into the kitchen. My eyes were trained to the floor, I didn't want to look at any of them just yet.

"Right time to go." Said Mr Weasley.

"Arthur a word please." Said Mrs Weasley.

"Of course dearest, if you all just go wait outside."

I followed the others out onto the front.

"You were lucky there boys, if mum and dad hadn't been so obsessed with her, they'd have realised what you had." Said Ginny.

I felt them all turn to look at me or more exactly, my left arm.

"Will you all stop looking at my arm!" I snapped, "you are now all aware of what's there but that doesn't make you able to see through my robes."

"Sorry." They all mumbled.

"You're supposed to be wearing muggle clothing." Muttered Ron.

"I don't own any that didn't belong to my cousin first and as he is a pig and I still haven't reached a healthy weight, they don't fit me. Besides they all stop before my forearm and I think that would raise more questions than showing up in robes." I said.

"Did Snape not buy you any normal muggle clothes?" Asked Harry.

"I don't think muggle clothing is in Snape's vocabulary." I said shortly.

"Can we all just try to get along?" Begged Hermione.

"We'll see." I said.

"Venus look, I'm sorry but don't you think you may be being a bit short tempered." Said Harry.

"Well I think I have every right to be." I sniffed.

"Look, I know I pushed you about your arm and whatever's happening at school and I'm sorry but seriously it's over now." Harry said irritably.

"Harry have you seen my hands?" I asked pointedly.

"Well yes but it's magic, it'll be healed in a few days."

"Two months." I said slowly, "Two months where I can't write, can't use a wand, can't brew, can't do anything without help so if you'll excuse me, I think I've earned the right to be a little short tempered."

"Two months?" Asked Ginny.

"It's magical burns so they can't be healed very easily. I've burnt all the nerve endings in my hands and to think I did it all because I didn't want any of you to be hurt by my magic."

I smiled a sickeningly fake smile.

"Venus I'm so sorry." Said Harry.

"I'm so sorry Venus." Said Ginny.

"Us too." The twins said in unison.

"I'm sorry I guess." Added Ron.

"None of you are forgiven but I'm willing to be civil if you are." I said.

There was a resounding yes just as Mr Weasley came out.

"Come on, we're running late." He told us.

We set off over the hill to where we were getting a portkey to the campsite. It was a long walk but I didn't mind too much, I didn't talk much to anyone. When we reached the top there was a boy I recognised as a sixth year Hufflepuff and who I was guessing was his father.

"Cutting it fine Arthur." The older man said.

Mr Weasley cast me a sideways glance, "We had a few things that needed sorting and a few of us overslept." He gestured the boys at that.

"I swear there gets more of you Weasley's every time I see you." Laughed the older man.

"No Amos, just the red heads, the rest are friends."

"Is my hair not red anymore?" I scoffed.

"Oh yes, you're the younger Potter, aren't you the one who Professor Snape adopted?" Asked Amos.

"Yes that would be me."

"Oh yes and your brother, Ced tells me he beat you in Quidditch last year. My Ced beating the boy who lived!"

"Only because of the dementors." I said sharply.

"But they didn't affect my Ced did they, it's not his fault that your brother is incapable of staying on a broom."

"I think you'll find Mr Diggory that my brother and I react rather badly to dementors because we witnessed our parents die and it wouldn't be our fault that Cedric has led such a sheltered life that he hasn't been exposed to anything remotely near as bad. I would kindly switch lives and see if he can stay on his broom when dementors come." I drawled.

"Please excuse my sister Venus, she's a Slytherin and she's spent a lot of time with Snape."

"You dare blame this on him." I snarled, "When you no full well why I'm angry." I turned back to Amos and Cedric, "You see my brother is the reason that I can't use my hands for the next two months."

"I think it's time for us to take the portkey." Interrupted Mr Weasley.

"I can't wait for you to be able to apparate." Muttered Amos to Cedric.

"Couldn't you have just done sidelong apparition?" I asked curiously.

"That's only legal if you're either with a registered teacher or ministry official." Hissed Hermione.

"Oh." I said softly.

"Will someone grab my wrist?" I asked.

Harry and Hermione each grabbed one arm each.

"Thanks."

The portkey span through the air, it was a very similar sensation to apparating. I landed on my feet but Harry and Hermione pulled me to the floor as they fell. I scrambled up off the floor while the others still lay panting for breath.

"Why are y-." Started Hermione.

"It's not that different from apparating." I shrugged.

"We'll see you around Arthur." Called Amos as he pulled Cedric away from us or more likely me.

"That was quite rude Venus." Scolded Mr Weasley.

"So? Report me to Snape." I scoffed.

"I might actually." He said mildly.

"Go ahead, I doubt he would have done anything differently in the same situation."

"Just tell him that she's not eaten properly, then she'll get in trouble."

I glared at him, "Harry Potter I never realised how much Slytherin there was in you but I should warn you don't try to out Slytherin a Slytherin or you don't know what might happen. We're a lot better at covering our backs than you."

They had all managed to stand up by now and were staring at me in horror.

"Right shall we get going." I said brightly.

"Your sister's bloody mental." Muttered Ron to Harry.

"Thanks Ron." I chimed.

"Venus can I talk to you a minute?" Asked Hermione nervously.

"Sure."

We hung back from the rest of the group.

"Venus, I know you're angry about your hands but I don't think you should take it out on everyone."

"I'll do what I want!" I snarled.

"Just remember that Mr Weasley didn't have to let you come but they offered to Snape that you could and well, just it doesn't seem very fair to him if you spend the whole time at his throat or insulting people who he knows."

I sighed, "You're right, I know I'm a selfish prat at times but if Harry threatens to tell Snape I'm not eating again, I'm going to kill him."

"Why is that so bad?" She asked.

"Oh Hermione, you're so innocent in the world of Snape. You think he's bad when he dislikes you but really he doesn't give a damn what you do as long as it doesn't affect him. If I don't eat he mentally beats me down till I feel worthless, he'll make me feel like I deserve to be at the Dursley's and that I don't deserve to have been moved. He'll make it seem like I'm saying everything he's done for me doesn't matter. He throws any vulnerability or anything I've ever said to him back in my face. All as a way to make sure I take care of myself so I won't make him do it again."

"Venus that's awful."

"But it works. If he was all nicey nicey, I doubt I would have ever eaten enough to get over my block."

"That's true I guess."

"But as you can tell, I would rather Snape didn't think I'm not eating when I actually am. It was a very sly move from Harry but not fair at all."

"No I get that. Just try to cut it out on Mr Weasley."

"I'll try, I should probably apologise too."

We both worked to catch up to the rest of them.

"Mr Weasley?" I started cautiously.

"Yes Venus." He said coolly.

"I just wanted to apologise for the way I spoke to you earlier. I realise that it was extremely rude of me and that my anger over my hands is no excuse. I will try to hold my temper and my tongue for the rest of the trip especially when we are with other people."

He seemed very taken a back by my change of attitude. I think he was trying to work out if I was being sincere or not.

"I understand if you want to send me back to Hogwarts but just please don't tell Snape I haven't been eating because he'd be so angry at me." I continued.

"I'm not going to tell him you haven't eaten unless you don't actually eat. I'm also not going to send you back home but please understand that I work with a lot of people who are here so for you to run your mouth could cause me some trouble."

"Yes I know, I'm sorry Sir."

"You don't have to call me Sir."

"Sorry it's just habit. I guess the only person I've ever apologised to is Snape. I suppose that makes me sound like a really bad person."

"No Venus, you haven't needed to apologise to anyone. If you manage to hold your tongue a bit more, I can't see why you'd need to, you're a very nice girl Venus."

I laughed, "Alright whatever you say."

"You don't believe me?"

"I'm not nice I've learnt that by now."

He studied me for a moment, "You don't think very highly of yourself at all."

I shrugged and moved back over to talk to Hermione.

"I apologised." I said stiffly.

"That's good." She replied.

"I'm such a fool. I can never just hold my emotions in."

"It's brewing isn't it, that's bothering you? I've seen you by a cauldron before and that's where you seem calmest."

"Yes." I admitted, "It's also one of my strategies for controlling my magic, I brew in my mind."

"But now you've lost the thing that calms you."

"I guess so."

"Then it's understandable really that you're feeling more angry than usual."

Mr Weasley called Hermione over to help him with the muggle money. We went into the campsite and found where our tents were to be pitched.

"We can't use magic so we'll have to put them up by hand I'm afraid." Said Mr Weasley.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do because I don't think I'll be much help?" I offered.

"You could go with Ginny to get water." He said.

"Okay, come on Ginny."

I turned to go but I heard Ginny talking.

"But Dad do I have to go with her?" She whined.

"You're her friend Ginny and she needs them now."

"It's not my fault she can't make any friends."

I stiffened so now Ginny didn't want to be my friend at all.

"I think I'll manage by myself." I said coldly.

Ginny turned red, realising I'd heard what she'd said.

"Venus, I-."

"Save it Ginny, it's not your fault I can't make friends."

I swung a water bucket onto each arm and strode through the campsite. I ignored everyone who I saw and joined the long queue for water.

"Potter?"

I jumped and turned to see Malfoy behind me.

"Oh, Malfoy."

"Did Snape bring you?" He asked sceptically.

I laughed, "Can you imagine, Snape choosing to have social interaction? No, the Weasleys were bringing Harry so they brought me too."

"Your hands, what happened?"

"I lost control of my magic and I've burnt my hands, all the nerves and everything."

"So a week or two with bandages?"

"Try two months." I sighed.

"Two months!"

"I know."

"But you hadn't lost control in ages, what happened?"

"Well I found out what's happening at school next year and the Weasley's and my brother were pushing me to tell them. It got into house prejudices and then Ron mentioned my mark. Then it sort of escalated till Harry blurted out to everyone what was on my arm."

"And you're still here with them?"

"Snape persuaded me. Said he wouldn't let my brother stop me from doing something I wanted to do and I'd have to face them all eventually anyway."

"But you know about the Twiwizard tournament then?"

"Nobody's supposed to know I know."

"Please anybody with a parent in the ministry knows. Are you planning on entering?"

"Clearly you don't know everything Malfoy. You have to be of age to enter but I wouldn't anyway. I've got enough on my plate as it is."

"No I wasn't planning to anyway."

"So your dad just told you?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why? How did you find out?"

"Well something was up because Snape was always busy but he couldn't tell me why, then I kept hearing parts of conversations between over teachers and finally he told me what book I could find it in."

"He never makes anything too easy for you, does he?"

"Of course not."

We were at the front of the queue so I turned and went to fill up my water buckets. I struggled with the tap, unable to get my fingers to turn it.

"Do you need help Potter?" Asked Malfoy.

"No." I grimaced.

I tried some more but then Malfoy was beside me, he unscrewed the tap for me.

"I said I didn't need help." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yes but you did need help. There's no shame in admitting it."

"I'm just so useless." I muttered.

"You're not useless."

He filled up his own buckets but picked up mine too.

"Really I can do it myself." I protested.

"Perhaps but I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let you carry this water with your hands in that state."

"Won't your father mind?"

"He'll be off chatting to some ministry officials, he won't even notice."

"Fine but no picking fights with anyone."

"Deal."

We shared the bits of information we knew about the twiwizard tournament on the way back to the Weasley's tents.

"You brought Malfoy?" Said Harry in disgust.

"Nice to see you too Potter." Malfoy replied.

"He wouldn't let me carry them with my hands, prided himself on acting like a gentleman." I said.

"You may not approve of my family but one thing I was taught was how to be chivalrous so when I see a maiden struggling I must help her."

"Too much Malfoy." I snorted.

His ears turned red.

"Where do you want the water?" He asked quickly.

"Just put it over there, that'll be fine." I said pointing in between the two tents.

He placed it down just as the Weasley's all emerged from a tent.

"Why's Malfoy here?" Asked Ron with disgust.

"I didn't think he'd want to muddy his purity at a campsite." Added Ginny.

"He'll be looking to see-." Started Fred.

"What he could have been-." Continued George.

"If he could actually play Quidditch!" They finished together."

"Will you all just leave him alone?" I shouted, "He's here because he wanted to help when none of you would." I eyed Ginny. "Damn it, I said I'd hold my temper." I cursed.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see it was Malfoy's. We both looked at it and he pulled it away, his ears turning red again.

"Pretend you're brewing." He whispered.

"How did y-?"

"I've overheard enough of your's and Snape's conversations while I've had detention. Anyway I best get back to my mother and father but thanks for standing up for me."

"Thank you for helping me."

"I'll see you at some point."

"Yeah, see you later."

He turned and walked away. I turned back to the Weasleys and Harry. Hermione and Mr Weasley had also now emerged.

"What happened?" Asked Mr Weasley.

"Malfoy helped me with the water, then everyone started taunting him and I lost my temper again, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, he was the only one willing to help you, I would also be frustrated if my friends refused to help me and then taunted the person who'd been willing to help me." He said calmly. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you usually calm yourself down, you seem very stressed?"

I sighed, "I brew."

He looked at my hands, "Ah that figures."

"I can try my occlumency exercises though." I said.

"You study occlumency?" Asked Mr Weasley and they all looked at me shocked.

"Yeah, it might be useful." I shrugged.

"The girls tent is on the right, it may not have much room but it should be big enough for you."

"Thank you."

I went into the tent. The tent was much larger than it had appeared on the outside. There was a main area and two bedrooms. I recognised Ginny's bags in one of them so purposely went into the other one. Hermione could share with whichever one she wanted but no way was I sharing with Ginny. There were two small camp beds set up. I flung off my backpack and laid back in one, closing my eyes.

I cleared my mind as I did to protect it. I imagined the darkness of my mind, nothing was there to be found or to worry about. I heard shuffling and my eyes snapped open. Hermione popped her head into the compartment.

"You're to come for lunch now."

They'd fried sausages themselves and I think Mr Weasley was pretty proud of himself. I sat in silence eating mine. I could pick it up just because they were fat sausages but my fingers kept slipping and I had to readjust my grip. I felt calmer but I didn't feel like engaging in conversation. I was ready to finish after eating one sausage but after remembering my promise to Snape earlier, I forced myself to eat a second.

I was very aware that I still hadn't eaten as much as anybody else but it was more than I usually ate. I kept my eyes trained on the fire. Bill, Charlie and Percy all apparated to join us. This livened up the conversation but I still didn't really feel up to joining in. I remembered that Snape had told me to enjoy myself but right now I just didn't feel like it. He'd told me to relax but how could I when I knew that nobody here really wanted me to be there. I knew I was being pathetic but I felt lonely. I wanted to find Malfoy, something about being with him was just so easy but I knew I'd be met with an even worse reception than he'd gained be coming here.

"Venus, come into the tent." Said Hermione.

I sighed and followed her in.

"What's up?" She asked.

I shrugged.

"Venus, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Venus, you sat and stared into the fire for two hours, you're not fine."

I shrugged again.

"What's bothering you?"

"Nobody wants me here. Ginny doesn't actually want to be my friend, she just felt like she had to. I'm ruining it for everyone, I'm just some massive burden that everyone has to accommodate and I'm useless, completely useless. Malfoy had to help me with the water, Snape's had to pin my lily on for me and brush my hair because I can't do it. I can't do anything."

"How did your occlumency exercises work for you?"

"I'm not angry or as stressed anymore, I just feel resigned."

"Will you help me with my potions homework?" She asked.

"You don't need help!"

"You're better at potions than me for one but it might help you get back some passion if you go through at least the theory of brewing."

"How did you know to keep the homework, surely you do all yours at the start of the holiday?"

"I do but I just had a feeling that I shouldn't do it just yet."

She went and got her parchment and quill and I sat on one of the sofas in the main space. She came and joined me and we worked through the homework for the afternoon.

"Snape's probably going to be able to tell that you helped me with this." She pointed out.

"Oh yes probably but it'll give him a chance to call you an insufferable know it all so he'll love it."

We both fell about in fits of laughter.

"Thank you Hermione, you were right this has really helped me."

"It's no problem. It's nice to have a study partner who isn't just trying to get me to do their work."

I laughed, "That's the issue you get for being friends with my brother."

Ginny came in, "You need to come to eat dinner before we go to the match."

Hermione gave me an encouraging look, "Come on." She said.

We returned to the fire and saw that Harry, Ron and Ginny had been to buy souvenirs. I didn't engage in conversation but more for me having nothing relevant to mention than anything else. We ate more sausages for dinner and then we made our way to the Quidditch pitch.

**_There's a double update today because I feel like the two chapters should be posted together as they're both about the Quidditch World Cup. Enjoy!_**


	31. Quidditch World Cup

We reached the stands and started to climb the stairs.

"We're right at the top folks." Said Mr Weasley.

"Venus?" Asked Ginny.

"Yes." I said shortly.

"I'm sorry I said that about you."

"You shouldn't apologise, it's clearly how you feel and I won't stop you from mixing with other people because you feel like you have to stay my friend. As you said it's not your fault that I can't make any more friends. If I have a friend, I don't want a pity friend."

"Venus, I want to be friends, I do."

I shook my head, "Maybe in a few days but for now I'm not ready yet."

The conversation was broken off by a voice I recognised from Flourish and Blotts in my first year.

"Arthur, have you no shame, the type of people who you mix with, mudbloods, some have even said muggles."

"It's a shame you're not as polite as your son Lucius." Said Mr Weasley.

I glanced at Malfoy who was now shifting his feet nervously.

"Draco?" Asked Mr Malfoy, "What does he mean?"

"I helped the Potter girl out with the water." He muttered.

I saw the cane Mr Malfoy had been using swing and catch Malfoy in the stomach. He gasped and took a few steps backwards. I winced, remembering my own beatings.

"Venus Potter?" Mr Malfoy reached out his hand, grabbing my robes and dragging me over to him.

"Or should I say Venus Riddle?" He said quietly.

"Either." I said coolly but my heart was pounding.

"You should have been a Malfoy, you know?"

"I did know."

"But no you turned our name to mud and then continue to trod it further and further down by having my son interact with those people."

"Funny. You say that but my father chose for me to have a muggle born mother over joining your family, what does that tell you?"

His cane came for my face but I ducked, I had to have good reflexes to avoid the Dursleys.

"I'm not your child to hurt." I taunted him.

I wasn't prepared for the second swipe and it caught me across my cheek. I didn't even flinch.

"I'm sure my father will be very happy to hear you attacked me."

"Your father's dead." He spat.

"Possibly but probably not. I'm sure he'd also be happy to know how easily you gave up on him."

"Nobody can evade death."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Truthfully I had no idea if my father was still around but it was fun to see the panic on Lucius' face.

"Come on Narcissa, Draco, I think we've bothered these people enough." He said hurriedly and they sped up the stairs.

I smirked after them. We'd been talking in hushed whispers so nobody around had heard.

"Venus, are you okay?" Asked Hermione.

"Oh yes, never better." I said cheerily.

I turned back round to face them.

"Venus, your cheek." Said Harry.

I put my hand to my cheek and the mark from the hit left my bandages stained red.

"It's fine, I've had much worse. Shall we get going, I think we're causing a hold up?"

"Oh yes, let's continue." Said Mr Weasley.

"Venus, what did you say to him? He seemed scared." Asked Hermione curiously.

"Just some things about his old master." I said with a glint in my eye.

"Venus!" She squealed.

"Relax, it wasn't unprovoked and he's not going to act on anything I said."

"How can you be sure?"

"Oh I just am."

"Venus?"

"Oh look, we're almost at the top."

I ran up the last few stairs till we were in the top box.

"Did you have to sell your house to get tickets for up here Arthur?" Drawled Lucius.

Mr Weasley turned as red as his hair and didn't say anything. Our seats were next to there's so I wound up sat next to Malfoy, his mother was next to him and his father was next to her. He was clearly still annoyed at him for helping me with the water so had distanced himself.

"I'm sorry I got you into trouble." I murmured to him.

"It's not your fault. He hit you worse anyway."

"Draco swap seats with me!" Ordered Lucius.

"Yes father." Said Malfoy.

He got up and swapped seats with his father.

"I don't care who you are or who your father is, you're still the daughter of a mudblood and you will not talk to my son as an equal."

He traced his finger over my cheek where he'd hit me mockingly.

"Know your place." He spat.

He turned round and away from me. I turned back to Hermione who was on my other side.

She was looking outraged, "He called you the daughter of a mudblood!"

"So? My name may as well be mudblood at school."

"But what did he mean about your father?"

I paused for a moment, "Just that I think my families above his because we don't have to keep to the blood purity system." I lied.

"He really shouldn't have hit you with his cane."

"He thinks he can get away with it because he doesn't think that Snape will care."

"And will he?"

"Of course he'll care, he'll make sure I get it healed and you've never seen Snape when he knows someone's hurt me. I've always had to reign him in but I don't think I'll bother this time."

"You're bold to think your potions master will side with you over me Potter." Drawled Lucius and he swung for me again with his cane.

I dodged it easily, "I don't think that, I know it." I spat.

He took another swing for me with his cane, I dodged it again. I stood up.

"Will someone switch seats with me, I'm tired of avoiding Mr Malfoy's cane." I announced.

I saw Malfoy begin to snigger but his mother reprimanded him so he stopped but I could still see the glint in his eye.

"I'll swap." Said Ginny quietly.

She was clearly trying to show me that she did feel bad and wanted to be friends still.

"Thanks Ginny."

I swapped so I was sat between Hermione and Harry. Lucius was glaring at me, clearly he'd been wanting to talk to me more about my father. He wasn't saying anything to Ginny so at least she wasn't in too much of a bad position.

The match started and I forgot all about my problems with my hands so much that when Krum caught the Snitch I tried to clap them and fell about laughing when I remembered.

I followed the Weasleys back to the tents. We were all in the boys tent singing and dancing and laughing. I'd forgotten all about my feud with them over my hands. Eventually we left for our tent, Hermione joined me in my bedroom. I left my hair up for the fact that it would be easier the next day. I couldn't even be bothered to get changed so Hermione unpinned my lily for me and I put into my bag and climbed into bed.

I felt like I'd hardly been asleep when there were crashes and bangs outside. I awoke suddenly and rushed to wake the other two. I grabbed my bag and we rushed outside to meet the boys.

There were people with masks starting fires and levitating the muggle campsite manager and his family.

"We're going to help the ministry!" Called Mr Weasley, "Run all of you, Fred, George you're in charge of Venus and Ginny."

We ran off but I followed Harry, Ron and Hermione rather than Fred and George. We were very quickly separated, we ran into the woods.

"Potter!"

We all stopped in our tracks to see Malfoy standing in the woods with us.

"Where's your father Malfoy, out there wearing a mask?" Taunted Ron.

"Perhaps Weasley!" He returned snidely.

"What about your mother?" I asked quietly.

He paled slightly, "I don't know, she told me to hide."

"She'll be fine, I know it, they won't hurt her if your father's there."

"They might hurt you though, I'd run before they find you." He told me.

"I don't-." I started.

"He's right Venus," Said Hermione, "If his parents are out there they won't hurt him but they might hurt us. His father's already shown he has no qualms about hurting you."

"Okay." I sighed.

I followed them as we ran off again. I was at the back because I was tired from not eating. I cursed myself, this was why eating was important so I actually had energy in situations like this.

I felt my foot catch and I fell to the floor. I didn't call out because I knew it would attract attention and I didn't want us all to be caught. I knew there was a possibility I could worm my way out of it if I even got caught.

I lay panting on the floor for a minute and was going to stand up when I heard footsteps. I swore under my breath.

"Crucio!" I heard someone shout.

I was writhing and screaming, the pain was more intense than when Malfoy had cast it in my first year but I guessed this person had much more practice using unforgivables.

"It's the Potter girl." Someone shouted.

There were four of them by me now.

"Stop!" I recognised Lucius Malfoy's voice.

The pain dulled. He moved over to my left arm and pulled back my sleeve.

"She's the Dark Lord's child." He explained, "We shouldn't hurt her."

"Like you haven't already done that." I spat.

I managed to calm my shaking muscles enough to stand up.

"We could just kill you." He drawled.

"But you won't because you're too scared of what might happen to you if my Father is still alive."

He glared at me.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go do what none of you can." I said cheerily.

"What's that?" Asked Lucius.

"I'm going to find my brother."

I ran off further into the woods.

"How? She's had the cruciatus used on her!" Asked one of the other death eaters.

I didn't pause to hear the reply, as soon as I knew I was out of their sight, I slowed to a walk. My muscles were shaking and they were screaming in pain. I knew I had to carry on going or I'd get stuck in the woods forever. I heard voices further ahead so I ran to them depsite the screaming of my muscles. As I arrived, I saw Harry, Hermione and Ron. I made to run for them but there was a flash and I felt a searing pain through my left arm. I fell to my knees clutching my arm.

Ministry officials appeared and shot stunning spells near where the others were.

"That's my kid!" Shouted Mr Weasley.

In the sky, there was the same mark that was on my arm.

"It can't have been them, they're only children." He continued. "Harry, where's your sister? I've seen the others but they said she was with you."

"I'm here!" I shouted and managed to get to my feet.

"Venus!" They shouted and made to run to me.

"No!" Shouted a ministry official, "All stay where you are, you're all suspects."

"You don't seriously think they did it, do you?" Asked Mr Weasley.

"We have to check. Where did the blast come from?" Asked one I recognised as Mr Crouch.

"Over there." Said Harry pointing to a bush.

Mr Crouch went over to investigate, he pulled out a house elf holding a wand. I looked at the wand closer and realised that it was my own.

"That's my wand!" I shouted.

"Then it must have been you." Said one of the Ministry officials, "you must have cast the spell and given this house elf the wand to frame it."

"There's a small flaw in your logic." I said, "I can't use my wand."

"Why not?"

I held up my hands to them, "I've got magical burns from when I lost control of my magic."

"But then who did it?" Asked another official.

"It must have been the house elf!" Said Mr Crouch, he turned to the elf at his side, "This will be clothes for you Winky, how dare you not follow my instructions!"

"If these kids are no longer suspects can I take them back to safety?" Asked Mr Weasley.

"We just need to check the wand." Said Mr Crouch.

He cast a spell on my wand, revealing that the dark mark had been the last spell to be used by it.

"Yes I guess you can take them and go." Said Mr Crouch.

He threw the wand back to me and it landed on the floor.

"Will someone pick that up for me and put it in my bag?" I asked.

Harry came over and put it into my bag for me.

"Venus, you look shaken. Are you okay?"

I decided to hold off on mentioning the cruciatus because that would raise questions to how I escaped.

"The marks affecting mine."

"Come on then, let's get out of here."

I followed him over to the others and we all went back to where our tents were.

"What happened Venus? You just disappeared." he asked.

"I tripped and I must have dropped my wand but then it just took me a while to find where you were." I lied.

I saw a very familiar face as we approached the tents. There was Snape, he'd clearly come to check on me after he'd heard what had happened. I rushed towards him and wrapped my arms round him. I was sobbing into his robes again, after everything today I just needed his care for me.

"Get a hold of yourself you stupid girl!" He snapped shoving me off him. I stumbled back and fell on the floor. I blinked back tears of pain and rejection.

He glared down at me on the floor and dried his robes with his wand.

"She's had quite a big ordeal today Professor, don't treat her too harshly." Said Mr Weasley.

"You don't tell me how to treat her, she knows that she's not to hug me." He snapped back.

I stayed sat on the floor, looking down.

"Did you catch who conjured the dark mark Dad?" Asked Charlie Weasley.

"They believe it was a house elf." Said Mr Weasley.

"But how did a house elf get a hold of a wand?" Asked Percy sceptically.

I continued to look at the floor and shuffled nervously, "Because I dropped my wand." I mumbled.

"You dropped your wand!" Snarled Snape grabbing the neck of my robes and pulling me up, "you complete fool, you can't even use a wand there was no point you even bringing it."

"I know Sir." I said quietly.

He raised his hand and I flinched back.

"I have never hit you Potter and I never will. You know that so stop acting like I would but I can tell you if I was a different person you would have been beaten black and blue for your actions today. You have disappointed me today, very much."

I cowered away from him slightly, he'd never made it seem like I deserved to feel pain before.

"I'm sorry Sir." I said quietly.

"Sorry doesn't make everything better Potter!"

"Yes Sir I know. You can hit me if you want Sir, I'd understand. I know I deserve it."

He looked over me for a moment and I thought he was actually going to hit me. I gulped but told myself not to flinch back any further, I deserved whatever he did to me.

"Pain isn't punishment Potter, no matter what you do, pain is not the answer." He said and for a moment he didn't seem angry but concerned.

I looked at him and the moment of tenderness was gone, back into anger.

"We're going back to the castle!" He snapped to me, "Thank you for putting up with her although I don't know how you managed her, she's a nightmare." He said to Mr Weasley.

Me Weasley made to say something in my defence but Snape grabbed my arm and we apparated back to outside the school grounds. He let go of me and I fell to the floor.

"Get up!" He snarled.

My muscles were shaking and screeching in pain, I managed to get back to my feet but I fell against Snape.

"I knew I was getting too soft on you. That's it, next time you touch me, whether you hug me or grab my arm for anything other than apparition, you're going back to the Dursley's."

"I'm sorry Sir." I said trying to hold back my tears of frustration and pain.

He pushed me off him and I fell back to the floor. My muscles started spasming and I bit back a hiss of pain.

He looked over me for a minute.

"You didn't just drop your wand, did you?" He sighed.

"I tripped, the death eaters came, they used the cruciatus, Lucius Malfoy realised it was me so they didn't kill me and I ran away and managed to get back to where Harry and the others were."

"It was still foolish to take your wand with you."

"I know Sir."

"But you managed to walk or run even, after having the cruciatus used on you and act normal enough that even I didn't realise it had happened for a while."

I shrugged. "I had to, there was no other choice."

"And your face?" He asked.

"That was Lucius Malfoy's cane."

He groaned, "How did you anger him?"

I told him the whole story from Malfoy helping me with the water up until I switched seats at the Quidditch game.

He knelt down and took out his own wand and healed the mark on my face. He reached out his hand to help me up. I didn't take it.

"I didn't mean what I said about the Dursley's Riddle." He said softly.

I looked up at him and took his hand. I let him help me up. He eyed me carefully.

"I would carry you or levitate you but I don't think you'd let me."

"No, I am perfectly capable of walking." I said through pants for breath.

"Of course you are." He drawled.

I let him support me back to the castle and down into the dungeons. He led me back to my room and I collapsed onto my bed. He unscrewed the top of a bottle of pain relief and passed it to me. He kept his hand over mine to steady it.

"Tomorrow call for Probby the house elf to come get me. I'm not having you trying to get out of bed and come to my office."

"I managed to walk and run today." I pointed out.

"You were running off adrenaline, I reckon the affects of that running and walking will hit tomorrow."

"Oh."

He sat down on the end of my bed.

"Riddle, what happened earlier today?"

"What do you mean Sir?"

"Arthur Weasley said you'd had a big ordeal today not tonight."

I told him about how I'd been so short with everyone, then how I'd apologised but how I'd heard Ginny complaining about having to be my friend, how Malfoy had come to get the water and how I'd lost my temper again. I told him how I'd tried occlumency to calm me down but it just made me resigned and then how I'd sat and stared at the fire for hours. I held off on telling him how I'd helped Hermione with her potions homework, figuring it would be a pleasant surprise when he marked Hermione's homework. I finished by telling him about mine and Ginny's conversation and going back over what had occurred between me and Lucius Malfoy.

"I'm sorry Sir." I said when I'd finished.

"Why are you sorry Riddle?"

"I've acted like a complete dunderhead all day."

"Yes you have."

"I'm sorry Sir."

"But sometimes acting like a dunderhead is understandable. You had every reason to be agitated with the Weasleys and your brother after what happened."

"I need to eat more too Sir."

"I know that Riddle."

"If I ate more, I'd have been able to run faster and I wouldn't have ended up as behind. That would have meant I never dropped my wand and then the dark mark wouldn't have been cast."

"The dark mark didn't hurt anyone who doesn't have one on their arm. It just gave everyone a fright. You can't blame it all on yourself."

"Yes Sir."

"But now that you've noticed the importance of eating, I will be pushing you harder to eat."

I sighed, "Yes Sir."

"Now get some rest."

He waved his wand at my hair so it became untied. He paused a minute.

"Riddle where's the lily?"

"In my bag."

"Okay, that's fine."

"You thought I'd lost it, didn't you?"

"I just didn't know where it was. Anyway call Probby in the morning. You don't need any help now, do you?"

"No, I can manage Sir."

"Call the house elf for me if you need anything."

"Yes Sir, I will."

"Good, now get to sleep."

He made to get up.

"Wait Sir!"

He looked at me, "Yes Riddle."

I bit my lip nervously, "Will you stay?"

"I'll leave while you get ready but call for me when you're done."

"Thank you Sir."

He got up and left and I managed to get changed into my nightgown. I sat back down on my bed.

"Sir!" I called and he came back in.

He walked back over to my bed and pulled the covers back.

"Lay down." He ordered me.

I complied and he tucked me in.

"Thank you Sir." I murmured.

He sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Now eyes shut please."

I shut my eyes and curled up. I felt Snape stand up and move towards the door.

"You said you'd stay." I whined, opening one eye to look at him.

He muttered something under his breath but sighed, "Fine, I will stay till you fall asleep, now get that eye shut so you can get to sleep."

"Yes Sir." I mumbled into the sheets and shut my eye.

I felt him sit back on the edge of my bed and felt comforted by his presence. Eventually my breathing evened and I slipped into unconsciousness. I felt myself greeted by a nightmare again later into the night.

_"Take the kids and run!"_

_"No James, I can't leave you." _

_"It's them he wants."_

_There was a crash and my father appeared at the door. I watched as he killed James Potter as he was in the way. _

_"Get away silly girl, let me see my child." He commanded my mother._

_"They're my children not yours."_

_"The girl - give her to me and you can live!"_

_"No not my baby."_

_"It's my baby, not yours, __ you never wanted her, I did!" _

_"I did want her." She sobbed._

_"But you were not even aware to conceive her. Face it you stupid woman, she's mine. Give her to me!"_

_"No." Her back was against the cots, protecting me and Harry._

_"Then I will kill you as well as your son."_

_"Please no, not Harry, kill me instead."_

_"I will kill you both if you don't move away and let me kill him and reclaim my child."_

_"No, don't hurt him, don't take her."_

_"Avada Kedavra!" _

_There was another shot of green light and my mother lay dead on the floor._

I snapped awake, my heart was pounding and I was shaking. My muscles were spasming from the cruciatus and my head and body hurt. I felt myself start crying at the memory, my mum had still wanted to save me after he'd told her I was his. I kept sobbing in shock and fear until there was a faint pop.

"Is Mistress Venus okay?" Asked the house elf.

"How did you know I wasn't?" I asked between sobs.

"Master Snape told Probby to ensure Mistress Venus was okay and that nothing happened to her and to get him if something did."

"It was just a nightmare."

"Mistress Venus is in pain, her body shakes and her legs look not very good. Probby will wake Master Snape."

"I don't-."

There was a pop and the house elf was gone. A few minutes later there was another pop and the house elf reappeared with Snape.

"Riddle, are you okay?"

He passed me some potions and helped me to take them in between my sobs. My legs calmed and the pain dulled in my body. My head still throbbed.

"What happened Riddle?"

"Nightmare." I said softly.

He sat on my bed and gestured for me to sit on his knee. I complied and burried my head in his robes while he hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry Sir." I mumbled.

"Why are you sorry?"

"For waking you over something stupid."

He pulled my head out of his robes and tilted it so I was looking at him.

"Listen to me Riddle, I will never be annoyed at you for waking me and I doubt you told the house elf to anyway."

"No Sir, I wanted to stop it from getting you." I murmured.

"What was the nightmare about?" He asked.

I swallowed thickly, "M-my f-father. It was like a m-m-memory."

"Was it the night he killed your mother?" He asked softly.

I nodded and the tears fell harder. He pulled me back in close to him so my head was in his robes.

"You're okay Riddle, he can't hurt you now."

"He didn't want to hurt me, he wanted to take me."

He rocked me slowly, "You're with me, your safe. I won't let him take you."

"But then he'll kill you too!" I sobbed.

"I assure you, I will not die. I am going to stay here with you for a very long time."

"Do you promise Sir?"

"Yes Riddle, I promise. Now come on back into bed."

"No!" I exclaimed.

He raised an eyebrow, "You are very tired and I think you need to sleep."

"B-but I want to stay with you."

"I'll stay with you until you fall asleep."

"No, what if I have another nightmare?" I murmured softly.

He sighed, "You can come to my quarters to sleep so I will be there and you can take some dreamless sleep, okay?"

"Yes Sir."

He picked me up and I stayed clung to him as he moved along to his own quarters. He sat me down on his bed and handed me a potion. I took it and laid down, cuddling into him as he sat next to me.

0o0o0

"I love you Dad." The girl murmured.

Snape's breath caught as he heard the word. He wanted to talk to the child about it but her breath was even and she was clearly asleep. He knew better than to try to wake her up after everything that had occurred.

He laid his head against the wall, not wanting to disturb the girl by moving to lie down. Her dream worried him, she'd never had dreams like that before and it was a memory, he was certain. She'd had another one the day before too but that had seemed to be in the present. What was suddenly bringing out these dreams? He sighed and closed his eyes, listening to Venus' calm breaths to will himself to sleep.


	32. In my dreams

**_Hi! I'm really sorry I was so busy last week and didn't get a chance to update. _**

I woke up and for a minute I was confused to where I was. Then the events of last night replayed in my head and I realised I was still with Snape. I tried not to move because I didn't want to wake him but my legs were spasming and my whole body was shaking. I tried to ignore the pain but I let out a low whimper. The sound awoke Snape.

"I'm sorry for waking you Sir." I murmured.

"I'm not angry, you're in pain and another teenager would be making a much bigger fuss."

"I'm sorry I acted like a baby over the nightmare."

"You didn't act like a baby, you acted human. I'm sure if I saw that about my own family I would have acted in much the same state."

"I love you Dad." The word slipped out before I could stop it.

I looked at Snape and he didn't seem angry and it felt right that I'd said it. He was my Dad but I knew he hadn't wanted me to call him that.

"Take these potions and then we have something to discuss I think." He said.

"Yes Sir."

I sat up and let him help me drink the potions as my hands were too shaky from the after effects of the cruciatus. When I'd finished he looked at me, I could tell he seemed nervous but I wasn't sure why.

"You called me that before you fell asleep last night too." He said.

"I did?"

"I want you to know that if that is what you wish to call me, I don't have anything against it."

"Really, I can call you Dad?"

"If that's what you want."

"Yes!" I squealed.

I moved over to him and flung my arms round his neck.

"Careful, you're still recovering." He reminded me.

"Sorry Dad."

He wrapped his arms round me so he was hugging me too.

"I love you Venus, so so much."

I don't remember him ever calling me my first name before but I guessed he couldn't stay formal if I was calling him Dad. I suddenly remembered a conversation at the end of my first year when he said he wouldn't call me his own name but now he didn't use my last name.

"Dad, I want to be a Snape." I announced pulling away slightly so I could look at him.

"You want my name?" He asked and I could tell he was trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

I nodded, "I want it to seem like I could have been your actual daughter."

"We'll get the paperwork when you're recovered.

"I'm recovered now, can we do it now!"

"You are most certainly not recovered. I don't believe that for a second"

"How long will it take?" I whined.

"Not too long."

"Fine."

"This isn't my fault." He reminded me.

I sighed, "I know it's just frustrating."

"I know it is Venus."

I pulled myself back into him so I was resting my head on his chest.

"Does it still hurt?" He asked.

"Not so much my body but I've had a head ache since I woke up after the nightmare. I did after the other one too."

He pushed me away from him and looked at me sternly, "Are you still doing your occlumency exercises before bed?"

"Most of the time." I lied.

"But I'm guessing you didn't before you fell asleep when we got back."

"No Dad, I didn't do them. I'm sorry, I forgot."

"And what about the night before the cup?"

"I think I forgot then too."

"It's important that you do these every night without fail from now on, do you understand me?"

"Yes Dad but why are they so important?"

"I won't say until I'm certain but I can assure you that it is very important."

"Okay Dad." I sighed.

"I can't do anything about your headache so you will just have to wait for it to go by itself."

"That's fine."

"Breakfast time or more like lunch. After last night we've slept into the early afternoon."

He called the house elf who came back with two plates of food. One had significantly less on than the other but still looked like a lot to me.

"You're going to eat all of this today." He told me.

"I don't-."

"You are going to eat it all." He repeated.

"But-."

"You will eat it all or you can go back to calling me Sir."

I sighed, "Okay Dad, I'll try to eat it all."

"Good, mouth open then."

I opened my mouth and allowed him to start feeding me. I shut my mouth half way through.

"Venus." He warned.

I shook my head.

"Mouth open."

"I feel sick." I said.

"It's in your head."

I shook my head again. He sighed and separated the food on the plate.

"You're going to eat all of this part and we can forget about that part, deal?"

"I feel sick Dad." I moaned.

"Deal?"

I shook my head. His eyes narrowed, "How do you ever hope to have any strength to do anything if you don't eat?"

I shrugged.

"You won't. Now are you going to open your mouth or are we going to go back to Sir?"

I glared at him but opened my mouth slowly. He fed me the agreed portion and let the knife and fork fall.

"There. See. Not so bad, we didn't need all the moaning and whining in the middle."

"Sorry Dad." I mumbled.

"I expect you to eat your tea with no problem or some things may have to be rethought."

"I will Dad, I promise."

"Good, do you still feel sick?"

"A bit."

"You haven't eaten enough to be sick. It's in your head Venus."

"I know Dad but that doesn't make it any easier."

"Yes Venus I realise that but the only way to get through it is to eat and realise nothing bad is going to happen because of it."

"Yes Dad."

"Now you just stay there for a minute while I eat my own breakfast, then I'll take you back to your dorm room."

"I don't want to go back to my dorm room. I want to stay here."

He sighed, "Venus, I can not have you stay here. I have lots of work to do."

"I'll be good."

"It's not a question of how good you are, you're always good."

"Then why can't I?"

"Because you distract me."

"That's your fault not mine." I muttered under my breath.

"I heard that Venus."

"Well it's true, isn't it?"

"Fine you can stay here but I am going to my office to work."

"But I want to stay with you." I whined.

"You are really testing my patience today Venus. You will stay here because you need to stay in bed. I will go to my office because I need to work. If you argue with me once more, you will go back to your dorm."

"Sorry Sir."

"I thought we'd moved past Sir."

"But you're angry so I thought you'd want me to be more respectful."

"I'm not angry Venus, irritated yes but angry no. The only time you need to call me Sir is during lessons or any time I'm acting as your head of house or Professor."

"Okay Dad."

"I'll get you some potions books from the library to read while you recover."

"If it's too much, you don't have to. I know you have a lot to do."

"Here's the Venus I know. No, it's fine. It shouldn't take me long."

"Thank you Dad."

He ate his own breakfast and then went to get my books from the library. He piled them up next to the bed and enchanted them so they would turn for me.

"If you need me, call Probby and he'll get me."

"Dad, my hands, they haven't been rebandaged."

"I'll do them for today but then we'll get Madam Pomfrey to do them again tomorrow as she does it better."

"Yes Dad."

He rebandaged my hands. I picked up the first book and read through it. I got through three books before Snape came back for tea.

"Are we going to have any arguments about eating?" He asked sternly.

"No Dad."

"I hope not."

He called the house elf and it brought the food. I stared at the plate that was mine sceptically but didn't say anything.

"You can do this Venus." Said Snape, reading my expression.

"I can do it." I repeated quietly.

I opened my mouth so he could start feeding me. About half way through I started to feel sick and shut my mouth.

"Venus." He warned.

"I'm not stopping, I just need a minute." I urged.

"Okay, tell me when you're ready again."

He let the knife and fork fall and I took some deep breaths.

"I'm ready Dad." I said a few minutes later.

He finished off feeding me the food till the whole plate was gone.

"I did it!" I exclaimed.

"You did it, I'm so proud of you."

He hugged me.

"I can't believe it." I murmured into his robes.

"You've done well Venus."

"I'm guessing you have to get back to work now." I sighed, pulling away.

"If you let me work in the days, we can do something together on an evening."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now have you played Wizard Chess before?"

"I haven't played chess Wizard or otherwise ever."

"Then I'll teach you."

He set about teaching me how to play until night started to fall.

"I think it's time that you went to bed." He told me.

"Can I have a potion?" I asked.

"No, you'll become addicted if you take it too much."

"B-but I don't want another nightmare." I said in a small voice.

"If you do your occlumency exercises you shouldn't get them."

"Okay Dad."

"You can stay here if you think you'll find it easier to sleep." He offered.

"Yes please Dad."

"Come on then, lie down and get comfortable."

He tucked me in as he'd done the night before.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep and then I'll be back when I go to bed. Now then, eyes shut and do your occlumency exercises please."

I shut my eyes and focussed on clearing my mind. It was difficult because I had the panic of the nightmares and when I slipped into sleep I wasn't sure whether I'd succeeded or not.

I realised I hadn't when I was met with another nightmare later in the night.

_"I will have an heir. They will continue my work."_

_"My Lord, you will not die. An heir seems unnecessary."_

_"Don't question me Severus! I will have an heir. Crucio!"_

_Snape writhed and screamed on the ground beneath Voldermort's wand. The spell stopped and Snape's screams stopped. When he spoke his voice was hoarse,_

_"Who will parent your heir?"_

_"Good, it seems you've learnt. Lucius has always been loyal. I think Narcissa would be a good choice. I will call Lucius now."_

_He pressed his hand to his dark mark and Lucius apparated to in front of them._

_"My Lord." _

_"Lucius, I am in need of an heir. I want Narcissa to parent my heir."_

_"It would be our greatest honour, my Lord."_

_"Good, you are dismissed."_

_Lucius was gone as quickly as he had appeared._

_"That is how a follower reacts__ when I wish for something. Should I be questioning your loyalty Severus?" _

_"Not at all my Lord."_

_"We'll see. Crucio!" _

_Snape writhed and screamed again._

I snapped awake, whimpering softly. I'd never heard or seen my dad scream before but it was okay, he was right there next to me. He wasn't with Voldermort. I cuddled into him trying to get back to sleep but I couldn't. I knew it was the middle of the night so I didn't want to wake Snape.

The dream had seemed real but that couldn't be a memory, it was before I was born. What was happening to me? I laid awake until Snape awoke in the morning.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked.

"N-not long."

"Don't lie to me Venus, it's much too early for that."

"Fine, a few hours." I mumbled.

"And you didn't think to wake me?"

"I didn't want to."

He sat up and I took that as my cue to do the same.

"If you wake up in the night, I want you to wake me."

"Yes Dad."

"Now what was the nightmare about this time?"

"How did you know I had a nightmare?"

"You would still be asleep otherwise."

"Oh well yeah I guess."

I told him all about my dream, by the end I was shaking so he pulled me close to him and hugged me tight.

"It's all okay now Venus, it's all okay."

"I hate this." I muttered.

"I know you do."

"It always feels so real."

"It was real just a long time ago."

I pushed away from him so I could look at him.

"It happened?"

He sighed, "Yes it happened but I don't know how you dreamt about it, you weren't born yet."

"What's happening to me Dad?"

"I don't know Venus. Can I use legilimency on you? I'll be quick and I'll just try to scan."

"You use legilimency on me every other day."

"Not to actually look for something."

"Yeah you can use it."

"Go get dressed, then I'll do it."

I followed his orders, going into the bathroom to get dressed, tucking the lily in my pocket. When I went out he gestured for it and pinned it on.

"Okay now look at me, in my eyes."

I did as he said and I felt him in my mind, he skimmed through my thoughts until he found the nightmares. He looked through them for a while before pulling himself from my mind. He was pale when I looked back at him.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Dad?"

"Leave it Venus."

"But-."

"Drop it!" He hissed.

I flinched from the tone change, he seemed really angry but I didn't know what I'd done wrong.

"Sorry Dad." I mumbled.

He glared at me, "Eat your breakfast."

He called the house elf and I ate all the food, not wanting to disappoint him. I was surprised I'd managed it, I hadn't expected to.

"I did it Dad, without stops, I ate it all."

"Well done you ate less than a five year old." He said dryly.

"What did I do wrong Dad?"

"I need to go see the Headmaster, you go back to your dorm."

"But I-."

"Now! He snarled.

"Yes Dad."

I was walking out of his quarters when he stopped me, "Oh and Potter, stop with the Dad."

I flinched.

"But you said-."

"I know what I said but I've considered it more and no, you can call me Sir."

"Yes Sir." I muttered irritably.

I left and went back to my dorm, my body ached still from the cruciatus but the pain was getting more manageable. I laid down on my bed, what had happened? Maybe I shouldn't have let him into my mind but I didn't think it could have had any of this effect.

0o0o0

"Come in Severus."

Snape went into Dumbledore's office and stood opposite him.

"Have a seat Severus, why are you here?"

"Venus, her mind, he's been in her mind."

"Voldermort has been getting inside her mind?"

"Yes Headmaster, she's been having nightmares and last night she saw me getting tortured when the dark lord said he wanted an heir. I used legilimency on her to check for his traces and so far they're just over the dreams but they could expand."

"You need to push her away, lose your connections with her."

"I have been, she's back in her dorm instead of in my quarters and I told her she had to call me Sir again."

"I think you might need to send her back to the Dursley's."

"No, never. That's too much, she'd come back to school starved, she wouldn't eat again, she'd be beaten. I'll just make her feel like I didn't adopt her because I loved her, I'll have to make her seem like a burden to me. Merlin, why is it always her? She's been through too much for me to turn my back on her."

"Severus I know but Voldermort can't know how close she has become to you or he'll end it first. Severus, to make her truly hold you as no more than a guardian, you may have to hit her."

"No. I've promised her I'll never hit her. She trusts me, that's extremely difficult for her to do and I'm not just going to stop that."

"That's exactly what you need to do, make her lose her trust for you."

"I've vowed I will never hit anyone, most certainly not my daughter."

"Even if it's for the best?"

"I can't do this to her Headmaster, who else does she have?"

"She won't have anyone if you let him get in her mind."

He sighed and stormed out the office and down to the girl's dorm.

0o0o0

I heard footsteps down the hallway so I sat up and the door burst open.

"Potter!" Snape snarled.

S-S-Sir." I stammered.

I didn't understand what I'd done wrong, why he was so angry.

"There will be no need for stuttering Potter."

"S-Sorry Sir."

"I told you there was no need for stuttering." He spat, crossing the space to my bed.

I didn't register what he'd done till my cheek stung and I looked to his hand still raised. He'd hit me, the man who had always told me he would never hurt me, had done exactly that.

"You said you'd never hit me." I whispered.

"Times change Potter."

"What's happened Sir, what did I do?"

He didn't answer but looked at me with disdain.

"Whatever it is Sir, I'm sorry. You're scaring me Sir."

"There are new rules Potter. You are to eat a full portion at every meal. You will treat me with respect and not question me. You will stay in your dorm room at all times until term resumes. You will do your occlumency exercises every night and if you fail, you will go back to sleep because I don't want to be woken up by a petty nightmare. If you break any of the rules the consequences will be some like the one you have just recieved."

I touched my cheek, he'd never hurt me before.

"Yes Sir." I said quietly.

"Good. I'll be back at lunchtime."

He turned to leave,

"Sir?" I called but instantly regretted it.

"Is there a problem Potter?"

"Just, can you enchant a book for me to read?" I said nervously.

"No. I think it's time that you learnt how to be on your own Potter, without having to rely on me for every little thing."

I was angry now, I didn't care what he wanted to do to me. I was sick of it.

"I've been on my own since I was less than six months and you know what? You were the person who told me I didn't have to be alone, that I could let people in, that not everybody was going to hurt me but I guess you were wrong. You've broken all the promises you ever made. I trusted you but I can't anymore!"

I finished panting and he was looking at me with cold hard eyes.

"Stand up!"

"No." I challenged.

"Stand up or this gets worse."

I simply shook my head. He grabbed my robes and pulled me to my feet. I tried not to show my fear but his eyes were blazing with anger. I felt his hand come across my face a total of five times. My cheeks stung but it didn't compare to the ache in my heart from how willing Snape was to hurt me.

"Please stop!" I sobbed.

He took a step back.

"I hope you now see what is going to happen when you disobey or go against me."

"Yes Sir." I whimpered.

"Is this going to happen again?"

"No Sir, never Sir."

"It better not." He said, stalking out.

I fell backwards onto my bed. I sobbed but not from pain but from what he'd done. I'd trusted him and he'd told me he'd never hurt me but now he had. It made me wonder how many other things he'd told me were lies.

0o0o0

As soon as Snape was back in his office, he felt tears start to slip. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried but that day he did. He felt awful. He'd hit the girl and it had the desired affect. She no longer trusted him but at what cost? She was scared of him now and had nobody left to protect her.


	33. Family ties

Snape came and went with my meals. He didn't talk to me throughout the time. After I'd eaten my tea he spoke for the first time.

"Occlumency exercises before bed."

"Yes Sir."

"If you do find yourself incapable of staying asleep do not wake me."

"Yes Sir."

"Goodnight Potter."

"Goodnight-."

The door slammed.

"Dad." I whispered.

I still considered him as my dad, no matter what he thought of me. He'd hit me and that surprised me but he still loved me, I hoped. He'd been acting strangely today, he must have seen something in my head but I didn't know what.

I got myself ready for bed seeing no point in staying awake. I got into bed and attempted to clear my mind.

_"Hello, Venus darling."_

_I was in a dark room with a long table. My father was sat across from me._

_"Father?"_

_"Yes Venus, aren't you happy to see me?"_

_"W-what? H-how?"_

_"I know everything about you Venus. Tell your potions master that I would prefer him to treat you decently rather than distancing himself. He has done well in taking care of you, I would hate for him to ruin it now."_

_"A-are you back?"_

_"In a way but that's enough questions from you. You are too skinny, you are no use like that. You need to eat more my child. I also expect that you will stand with me and support me. I am disappointed that you have not been flaunting who you are. It is a high honour."_

_"No it's not! I wish I wasn't your daughter and I will never stand with you!"_

_"You will."_

_"No I won't!"_

_"Calm down Venus, you wouldn't want to get so worked up you have an accident." He said with a mocking smile._

_"W-what do you mean?"_

_"You'll see. I look forward to meeting you again tomorrow night."_

I snapped awake my head pounding. Instantly I understood what my father had meant. I'd wet the bed. There was a damp patch around me and there was a huge stench in the room. I burned red with embarrassment, I'd only ever wet the bed once and the thrashing I received from Aunt Petunia was enough to make me not do it again.

I suddenly remembered the actual nightmare. I'd spoken to my father, he was back.

"Dad!" I screamed.

He appeared at the door a few minute later.

"I told you not to wake me and to call me Sir. What is that stench?"

I'd forgotten about me wetting the bed in my panic.

"My father's back. He spoke to me in my head in my nightmare. He said that he wanted you to treat me decently again and stop trying to distance yourself from me."

"Venus I'm so sorry that I treated you like that. I didn't think he'd like how close I was to you."

"You knew that he was back?"

"I could see his presence in your mind when I use legillimency on you." He sighed.

"And you didn't tell me, instead you just hit me?"

"I'm sorry Venus, I really am but I hoped it wouldn't progress. Now I have to ask again, what is that stench?"

"I wet the bed." I mumbled.

He looked at me shocked, "What did you say?"

"I wet the bed." I mumbled again.

I was burning crimson with humiliation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just happened. I'm sorry Dad. Please don't beat me."

"Venus I will never hit you again. This is not your fault in the slightest so please don't blame yourself."

"Of course it's my fault, who else's fault could it be?"

"Venus, it's okay, it's very normal."

I could tell he was lying.

"Don't lie Dad. You know as well as me this is everything but normal. I'm thirteen not three. I'm just a disgusting brat."

"No Venus, you're not. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then we can talk some more. Go take a shower, there's a clean night robe in the bathroom for you. I'll sort out the bed for you."

"Can you turn around Dad? I don't want you to see."

He sighed and turned so he was facing the wall.

"There you go, I'm not looking at you."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I pushed back the covers. My night robe was drowned in urine as was the sheet. I swung my legs to the side of the bed and stood up causing some liquid to run down my legs. This was mortifying, how had I managed to wet the bed? I shuffled awkwardly to the bathroom, attempting to ensure that nothing dripped onto the floor. I shut the door hurriedly behind me and took of my soaked nightrobe. I showered quickly and put on the clean pyjamas before going back into my dorm.

Snape was sat on the edge of the bed and the sheets were clean. He opened his arms to me and I climbed onto his knee.

"I'm sorry Dad, I'm really sorry."

"Stop apologising Venus. I want to know about your dream."

I shook my head and sobbed into him. He rubbed my back and held me close to him.

"Would it be easier for you to show me."

"You won't get mad again?"

"No Venus, I promise I won't change anything between us based on what I see."

"Okay then, I'll show you."

"Just focus on it and it'll be over soon."

He pushed me back lightly and looked into my eyes. I focussed on the dream and felt Snape slip into my mind to look at the memory. It replayed in my head and by the end I was sobbing again. Snape pulled me back into his chest and rocked me slowly.

"You're okay now."

"Just until tomorrow night. I can't live like this anymore Dad."

"We will work harder on your Occlumency. You will be able to block him out."

"He's back Dad and he wants me, what do I do?"

"I can't tell you Venus."

"But-."

"Bear in mind what my role is and that your father can see into your mind."

Of course, he couldn't openly tell me to be good with my father being in my mind.

"I'm sorry."

"Enough apologising. Get back into bed and go to sleep or you'll be tired tomorrow."

I climbed into bed and he tucked me in.

"Clear your mind and relax." He soothed.

He combed my hair with his fingers as I fell to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, he was still sat at the edge of my bed.

"Morning Venus."

"Morning Dad. You didn't have to stay all night."

"Yes I did, I was worried about you. I love you very much, you know?"

"I love you too."

"Anyway after breakfast, we're going to see Professor Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"About your dream."

"Oh. Yeah. Wait but what if he judges me? What if he kicks me out of school or-?"

"Calm down Venus."

"But what if?"

"Sh nothing bad is going to happen. It's all going to work out."

"Do you promise?"

"I do."

"Okay."

"Let's go down to my quarters for breakfast. Get dressed and meet me there."

"Okay."

After we'd eaten breakfast we went up to Dumbledore's office. I froze up as we were called in and my legs wouldn't move. I began to hyperventilate and Dad took my hand and rubbed circles on the back.

"You're okay. Deep breaths. Here," he took my hand and put it on his chest, "Feel me breathing and breathe with me. Good girl, you're doing really well."

I nestled into his side as we went into the office and only reluctantly sat in my own chair. Dad explained my dreams to Dumbledore while I shifted nervously in my seat. I blushed horrendously as he talked about me wetting the bed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Ms Potter, you couldn't control it."

I nodded and hugged my knees to myself

"Venus don't sit like that please, we don't put feet on chairs."

"Sorry."

I dropped my legs and began to tremble.

"Come here Venus."

I stood up and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't know what your apologising for. You're nervous and that's okay. I wanted to ask if you wanted to sit on my knee."

"Yes please."

"Come on then."

I climbed up on his knee and nestled in.

"Thank you Dad." I whispered.

"You're welcome child."

"Dad?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

"Yes she calls me Dad."

"Wonderful."

"Now her dreams?"

"I think it is true, Lord Voldermort is coming back."

"No!" I exclaimed.

"Sh you're okay, you're safe."

I shook my head, "No."

He rubbed my back and attempted to soothe but my breathing got quicker and I began to hyperventilate.

"In and out with me Venus."

He took my hand and placed it on his chest, getting me to mirror his breathing.

"Good girl, keep going. Well done, I'm proud of you."

I relaxed slightly into him and felt myself start to lull.

"Are you tired?"

"Just a bit.

"You had a rough night last night. Have a little nap if you'd like."

"I'm not a baby."

"I do not recall saying that you were. It doesn't make you a baby to take a nap."

"I am a bit tired."

He took my shoes off and Dumbledore transfigured the chairs into a long sofa so I laid down with my head on Dad's knee. He combed his fingers through my hair and I felt myself start to drift off. When I woke we were still in Dumbledore's office.

"And your biological daughter, Alexandra-."

"What?" I cried, sitting up.

"Shit." Dad cursed under his breath.

"You have a real daughter. Do you love her more than me?"

"Quiet."

"How old is she?"

"Quiet!"

"Why doesn't she live with us?"

"Can you be quiet for a second or is that too much for you to comprehend?" Dad roared at me.

I shrank back and felt a slow stream of tears begin to trickle down me cheeks. He looked at my face and melted.

"Oh Venus, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout or to scare you. Come here and let me explain."

I shook my head and pressed back into the edge of the sofa. He sighed and laid his hands out palm up.

"I am not going to hurt you."

I moved slightly closer, watching his hands. I shuffled again and again till I was next to his hands.

"I'm going to move them." Dad warned.

I nodded and shuffled right into his side.

"May I hug you?"

I nodded and he pulled me close to him.

"I love you. Do you want me to explain?"

I nodded.

"When I was in my last year at school your mother and I made up. Do you know how a child is born?"

I shook my head.

"Of course you don't. I'll explain that to you later. Anyway your mother and I did what is needed to make a child and she got pregnant however neither of us wanted a child."

"That was silly. Why would you do what makes a child if you didn't want one?"

I could see Dumbledore eyeing us with amusement. Dad was blushing fiercely.

"So the thing that makes children is enjoyable and adults like to do it. It doesn't always result in children but we didn't take the necessary precautions so it did Anyway your mother and I couldn't look after the child so your mother took her to an orphanage in France."

"But then why would you adopt me and not go look for her?" I asked, playing with the cuff of his sleeve.

"Adopting you was something that was very much sprung on me. I don't regret it but at the time I had no time to think or consider other options. With Alex there's always been time to think and I know she's better off without me."

"So you preferred me to her?"

"No the timing was just better."

"So you don't love me?"

"Where did you get that idea?"

"You don't love her enough to go check on her so you can't love me either."

"No I love you very much and I love Alex too. She's just better of without me."

"But what if her adopted family are mean to her?"

"They won't be."

"Mine were."

"Not everything's about you Venus!" He snapped.

"I was only saying."

"Well don't."

He took his arms back from around me and I sniffled. I laid my head against his side.

"Hug again?"

He shook his head.

"Severus." Dumbledore warned, examining him over his half moon spectacles.

"I do not know what your problem is headmaster, I am not required to hug the child just because I am her guardian."

"Then who would you suggest she gets affection off when she needs it?"

"I do hug her sometimes but she doesn't need to be attached to me twenty four seven."

"I'd like to be."

He shot me an irritated look and I looked down.

"Sorry."

"Just stay quiet."

"Severus are you not being too hard on her."

"I would suggest that you don't question my parenting." He hissed.

"I would suggest you remember that the only reason Ms Potter is in your care is because I managed to work it around the ministry."

"Don't make them take me away." I begged.

"I told you to stay quiet. Are you incapable of following simple instructions?"

"I just-."

"That is enough. I think it's time that we head back to our quarters. We can continue our other conversation another time Headmaster when there aren't certain distractions. Come along Venus."

I went to grab his hand but he pulled it away and walked out. I put my head down and followed him down the stairs. He stopped at the base and I caught up to him and stood head down at his side. I felt his hands hook under my arms and lift me up. I clung onto him and propped my chin onto his shoulder.

"I thought you were mad at me."

"No Sweetheart. I just don't think it best for anybody to see how much I care for you, not yet at least. A loved one can very easily be turned into a weapon and I can't have anything happen to you."

"But it's Dumbledore!"

"Professor Dumbledore to you and I know it is however you can never be too careful."

"So I'm not in trouble?"

"No although if you had stayed quiet it would have been a lot easier on yourself as I wouldn't have had to pretend to be mad at you."

"Sorry."

"It's fine I should have told you before we went in anyway."

"You were nice to start with. Then it was just like you got tired of me."

"Which is exactly what Dumbledore will have thought."

"Oh. I think I understand now. You're okay to show a little bit of affection to people who you think are safe because you are my guardian but not too much because then I can be used against you."

"Exactly. Venus I've been thinking I'm almost finished with the work I have to do so if you can occupy yourself for today, tomorrow I will take you to my house and we can spend the rest of the summer there."

"Really?"

"Only if you would like to of course."

I nodded eagerly, "Yes, yes, yes."

"Okay that's settled then."


	34. Spinners end

The day passed quickly and I was stood excitedly next to Dad.

"We're going to Spinners End, say it."

"Spinners End."

"Good, I'll take your trunk and then you follow me."

He tipped the powder into my hand and stepped into the fireplace. He was gone and then it was my turn.

"Spinners End."

I tumbled through the fire place and landed on the floor. I brushed myself off and stood up.

"It's not much but it's enough." Snape told me, "Anyway I'll show you around. Before I start Venus I want you to be very clear on the fact that this is now your home, you are not a guest."

"Yes Dad."

He took me through the kitchen, dining room and the living room. He took me to the door of his potions lab but told me I was not to enter without him. Then he took me upstairs and showed me where his rooms were which I was also banned from entering without explicit permission.

"And this will be your room Venus."

"I-I get a room?"

"Well what were you expecting, a cupboard?"

I shrugged, "Kind of."

"Oh Merlin, sorry Venus I forgot about that. Anyway it's a bit bland but this is your room."

I looked around in amazement. I couldn't believe that this was all for me.

"Thank you." I murmured.

"I'll leave you to unpack and then come downstairs when you're ready."

"Yes Dad."

I put my clothes in the wardrobe and my books on the book shelf. I kept the rest of my things in my trunk so I didn't have to repack it in a few days.

I couldn't believe I had a room that was mine. I don't think Snape understood how much it meant to me. I made my way downstairs to Dad.

"Do you have work to do now then?"

"I told you I'm not doing anything while we're here. This is just us time."

"When did you start actually caring about me?" I inquired.

"I've always cared about you."

"Yes I know but when did you start to see me as a daughter and not just a student who you'd agreed to take care of?"

He paused for a moment, "Christmas last year."

"Christmas?"

"Yes when you came bounding into my quarters and jumped on my bed."

"But you gave me detention and called me an insufferable brat."

"Yes and then you still refused to go back to your own room despite it being half five."

"You tried to get me to leave but I wouldn't so I just crawled into bed with you. You weren't best pleased."

"No I was not."

"You grabbed me and forced me out the door and slammed it in my face. How does this come to be the time that you thought of me as a daughter?"

"Do you remember what you answered when I asked you why you'd thought that behaviour was acceptable?"

I shook my head.

"You said that that's what real families do and from then I knew that you were my daughter and we were family."

"Aww that's kind of cute."

"Do not call me cute."

"But you are cute when you lose the dungeon bat persona."

"Go to your room."

I smiled gleefully, "I have a room."

He shook his head and laughed but quickly checked himself and frowned.

"I said go to your room."

"I'll turn you soft yet Dad."

"Room now!"

"Fine, I'm going."

I ran up the stairs and into my room.

"No running!" I heard Snape shout after me.

I sat down on my bed giggling. The next few days were going to be fun. I had a house where I wouldn't be beaten for moving around or being out of my cupboard and for the first time I didn't feel like a burden to Snape. I felt like he actually saw me as his daughter as much as he would Alexandra.

I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I called.

Snape came into my room and sat on my bed next to me.

"I really don't want you to spend most of the time here in your room."

"Then don't send me to my room."

"Don't get cheeky with me young lady."

I smirked.

"Anyway I think it would be best if we go over the house rules."

"But that's so boring." I whined.

"Yes but then we can move on to me wiping the floor with you in Wizard's chess."

He smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"You are so not going to beat me."

"Anyway the rules. 1 don't run. 2 don't enter any of the rooms I've told you not to. 3 don't unlock anything. If it's locked it's that way for a reason. 4 you remember that this is your house too now and you are always welcome here."

"What about chores?"

"Why on Earth would I make you do chores when I can do them by magic and your hands are in that state?"

"But how will earn my keep?"

"Venus Lily you are living in this house because you are my daughter. You don't need to earn your keep."

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me Venus, it's common principle. Now, are you ready to play?" He asked me.

"The real question is are you ready to lose?"

Long story short he beat me.

"Checkmate!"

"You just got lucky."

"Just face it Venus, I'm better at chess than you."

"Yeah but you've been playing for years." I whined.

"You could have asked me to teach you a year ago."

I crossed my arms and made a face at him. I could see he was trying not to laugh.

"I'm going to make dinner." He told me.

"You cook?"

"Probably a lot better than you."

"I can cook well. The Dursleys always made me cook and I had to be good at it or..." I trailed off.

"Or what Venus?"

"I think you know the basics Dad." I mumbled.

"Or what Venus?" He repeated.

"It doesn't matter."

"Or what Venus and do not make me repeat myself again. I expect an answer when I ask a question and don't even think about lying."

I gulped and barely whispered, "It depended. If it was just bad food then they wouldn't let me eat and would lock me outside. I-if I burnt it then they would shout at me that I should learn the difference between burnt and not burnt so they would get the hot frying pan and press it against my back."

I looked down at the floor embarrassed. He was stunned. I shifted nervously under his eyes scanning me.

"Turn around please Venus."

"Why?" I asked suddenly panicked.

"Just do it please."

I stood and turned my back to him slowly. He came behind me and pulled my robe off. I froze as he left me in Dudley's old clothes.

"We need some new clothes Venus." He told me.

He then started to lift my top up.

"No! Stop!" I shouted.

"Venus I just need to see how bad the marks are."

"No. Please. You don't want to see."

I tried to get away from him but one hand firmly kept my shoulder in place and another held my top. He pulled up the top and his eyes scanned the various scars and welts on my back. He hadn't seen them before and I'd never told him the extent of marks I'd been left with.

I felt as though he'd looked long enough so I grabbed my robes and pulled them back on.

"I'll leave you to cook Dad." I said before worming away from him and climbing the stairs as quickly as I could without running.

I sat crossed legged on my bed. I'd ruined it now. I'd been having fun and Snape had been enjoying it too but now he'd remember what I was. He'd remember that I was just the charity case, that the whole reason he adopted me was out of pity.

I'd always been told to hide my marks, hide the scars because nobody would care anyway. I was told that it would make me look like a cry baby or it would prove to everyone how much of an awful girl I was and nobody would want me because I must have done something bad to get them. I'd been taught to be ashamed of my scars and that I should never let anyone see them.

0o0o0

Snape watched the girl almost run, up the stairs. He was so angry, he hated those Dursleys. How could they do that to a girl so young? Making her cook was bad enough but punishing her for getting it wrong was just awful.

He set the food cooking, then knowing he had a while before he needed to tend to it went upstairs to Venus' room.

0o0o0

I heard a knock at the door and froze. This would be Snape but what did he want? It couldn't be anything good after what he'd just seen.

"C-come in." I called back at him.

He opened the door and came to sit next to me on my bed. He wrapped his arm round my shoulders but I flinched away. I didn't want to be lured into a false sense of security before he kicked me out because my marks weren't acceptable. I shuffled to the other side of the bed.

"Venus I'm sorry I pushed you too far."

"You shouldn't be sorry. I'm sorry that I'm an embarrassment."

"Don't you ever say that Venus Lily. You are not an embarrassment. What those Dursleys did to you is not your fault and it is nothing at all that you should feel you have to hide."

"They told me nobody would want me if they saw my scars. They said the teachers would label me as a problem child and get me removed from their class. They told me anybody would just try to get me out of their hands if they found."

"They were wrong Venus because I still want you."

"You do?"

"Of course Venus."

This time I let him hug me. I cuddled into him and wondered how I could be so stupid that I'd thought he wouldn't want me.

"I'm going to get something for those marks." He told me.

He stood up and left for a few minutes before coming back with a salve.

"I'm going to need you to take your top off and lie down."

I nodded. I felt uncomfortable but I trusted Snape. He turned around for my decency as I took of my robes and oversized T-shirt leaving me in my bra. I laid on my front and he turned back around.

He rubbed the salve first over the welts from the burns and then over the scars. He did it carefully and lightly.

"Do you have them on your front too."

"Not the welts but there are scars."

"How comfortable are you with me Venus?"

"I only let two people touch me." I answered him.

"Would you feel comfortable enough for me to rub it on your front?"

"I-I think so."

"If you feel uncomfortable at any point just tell me and I'll stop."

I turned over so he could rub the salve onto my front. I saw his eyes focus on my ribs but it was better than the other option. He sucked in breath as he realised for the first time how badly malnourished I was. You could easily count each one of my ribs and I looked barely better than a skeleton. I'd been eating more over the past few days but it was still minimal and not a healthy amount but I couldn't stomach any more food.

He rubbed the salve into my scars and they thinned slightly. I saw him cringe as he brushed over my ribs. He knew that I was underweight and that I didn't eat enough so much that it was unhealthy but I don't think he'd realised just how bad it was. When he was done I pulled my top back on and then my robes. I crossed my arms over my stomach as he continued to look.

"Venus you need to eat more."

"I'm trying to Dad."

"No you need to eat properly more. You need to eat full portions and more than that."

"I can't."

"Well you'll try to."

"Fine but it won't work."

"Venus do you realise how unhealthy you are?"

"Yes but-."

"Five minutes till dinner." He said calmly before heading downstairs.

I stayed on my bed for a few minutes processing. Snape was going to be even more focussed on my eating now and I hated it. I loved him caring about me but sometimes it got suffocating when he tried so hard to solve all my problems. I sighed and stood up, heading downstairs and sitting where I'd sat earlier. A few minutes later he came in holding two plates both with equal portions. He set one down in front of me and the other in front of himself as he sat down across from me.

"Never am I going to be able to eat this much." I told him.

He ignored me and started to feed me with the enchanted knife and fork while eating himself. I felt as though I was going to be physically sick about halfway through. I clamped my mouth shut.

"Open your mouth Venus."

I shook my head.

"Now Venus."

I shook my head again.

"You are not going anywhere till you've eaten that whole plate of food. I don't care if it goes cold or how late it gets you will stay in that seat until all this food is gone."

I tried to get up from my chair but he'd done something to keep me sat there.

"Now eat." He told me.

I was going to be sick I knew it but then maybe he'd let me go. I opened my mouth and three mouthfuls later I threw up all over myself. Snape dropped mine and his knife and fork and came over to me. He led me into the bathroom just as I threw up again. Luckily this time it was in the toilet. He sat on the floor next to me and held my hair back. I threw up a further twice before I'd emptied my stomach. Snape rubbed my back while I stayed sat feeling dizzy.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't apologise for something I made you do. Are you going to be sick again?"

"I don't think so."

He helped me to stand up and gave me some water. Then he took my robe off me and set it aside for it to be cleaned. I started shivering and he took his own robe off and wrapped it round me. It drowned me but it was nice. It smelt of my dad and it was warm so I snuggled into it.

"I'm not getting that back tonight am I?" He said with a smirk.

"Nope."

He went to his room to get another robe and then we went into the living room. I curled up next to him on the sofa.

"I'm sorry for pushing you to eat."

"It's fine. I know why you did but I just can't. I don't know why but I just can't eat properly."

"We need to see Madam Pomfrey at some point."

"Ugh."

He combed his fingers through my hair, "I know you don't like to cause a fuss but this needs addressing. We'll do it tomorrow. There a few things we need to do. We're also going to the ministry and I need to take you clothes shopping."

I laughed at his face at the thought of the last one.

"Dad do you have any experience going clothes shopping?"

"Only for my own robes and clothes. Why?"

"Because I've only ever bought school uniform."

"Oh Merlin. You've never had to actually pick your own clothes, we're going to be there for hours."

"As long as it covers my marks I don't really care. I've never been one to dwell on my appearance."

"We'll see if that changes tomorrow."

I shrugged, "I hate my body anyway, there's no clothes that can change that."

"Why do you hate your body?"

"Dad you already know."

"I want you to tell me."

"Fine. I'm shorter than most of the first years because my growth got stunted. I'm way to skinny. I saw how you reacted when you saw my ribs. My body is littered with scars that just remind me of my childhood and I have the mark of my idiot father embedded onto my skin."

"We're sorting out your scars aren't we?"

"I guess."

"They'll be completely faded in a few days."

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Why did you not tell me the extent earlier?"

"Because it's embarrassing. I hate it when you pity me and I still kind of thought that you wouldn't want me."

"I will always want you Venus, nothing that has happened in the past and nothing that happens in the future will stop me wanting you. I want you to tell me always if there is something that you think I can help you with."

"I'm sorry that I'm not just normal."

"The only thing I want to be normal about you Venus is your weight. In every other sense I don't care."

"Of course it comes back to my weight." I muttered.

"Venus you don't realise how bad your weight is, do you?"

I shrugged, "It's not really a problem."

"Venus you look like you could snap at any moment. Your weight is most certainly a problem and it's going to change."

I crossed my arms and pulled away from him, "You worry too much."

"I worry too much?" He snarled grabbing my wrists and pulling me back towards him.

I tried to pull away from him but he held me tight. His face was right next to mine and I could see the anger in his eyes.

"I worry because you don't. I worry because I have to because otherwise you would be dead. You are incapable of keeping yourself safe and find more satisfaction in inflicting harm upon yourself or starving your body of what it needs. Somebody needs to stop you from being the danger you are to yourself."

I felt the tears build in my eyes and I continued to try to pull my wrists out of his grasp.

"Please Dad, you're hurting me."

"Then stop resisting."

I wanted to get away from him but I knew he wouldn't let me so I stopped trying to pull away. I looked up at him and the blazing anger in his eyes and shrunk. I quivered as his grip remained firm on my wrists.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I understand why you worry and I'm sorry that I make you."

The grip loosened and a look of regret passed across his face.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I'm sorry that I lost my temper. It's those damned Dursleys who I'm angry at not you. You've faced too much Venus and it's not your fault that you make me worry."

I reached over and hugged him. He pulled me onto his knee and I curled up into him, my head resting on his chest.

"You wouldn't be able to do this if you were an average height." He told me.

"I guess." I said a small smile tugging on my lips as I felt safe in his arms.

"I love you very much."

"Even when you're mad?"

"Even when I'm mad."

"I love you too Dad."

I felt myself start to slip to sleep.

"Come on let's get you to bed."

He picked me up, carrying me up to my room. I was barely even awake to register him helping me to brush my teeth and giving me my potion. I'd fallen asleep before I'd even got changed.

0o0o0

He looked at the girl and sighed. The constant night terrors must have been starting to take a toll on her. He flicked his wand and changed her clothes into her nightgown, leaving the clothes folded on the floor.

She hadn't done her occlumency exercises but he couldn't bring himself to wake her. One night wouldn't change anything and she wasn't successful at blocking him anyway. He went and picked his cloak from the pile and looked at the other clothes. They were fraying and much too large. The folds in them showed that she clearly had to tie them to get them to fit at all.

How hadn't he noticed before? He hadn't questioned when she'd continued to where robes over her usual clothes even when it wasn't compulsory but it was clearly embarrassment over her actual clothes.

He sighed and made his way to his own bedroom even though it was barely nine. He also hadn't been sleeping well. He ensured to cast a charm to wake him when she stirred and went to bed.

0o0o0

_"Severus why should I consider a mudblood for the parent of my heir?" _

_"My Lord she is the parent of the prophecy child. There you could have the same woman bring up one child who shall stand with you to help kill the other."_

_"That is true Severus."_

_My adopted father bowed at the feet of my biological one. _

_"To watch Dumbledore flounder when the child of one of his most loyal stands with me to defeat them all. Yes Severus this will be fun."_

The dream was shorter than usual and I snapped awake heart pounding. Snape, he'd been the one who'd made it so Lily was my mother, he was the reason I wasn't a Malfoy. I didn't know what to feel, I felt numb. Why hadn't he told me?

I drew my knees to my chest and rocked slowly as Snape entered my room. He sat on the edge of my bed and gestured for me to sit on his knee but I shook my head.

"What's wrong Venus?"

"I-it was y-you who changed his mind about my mother."

"Yes, yes it was." He sighed.

"You did it because you thought it would keep her safe, didn't you?"

"I can't answer you either way." He said simply.

"Oh yeah he can see through me when I sleep."

"I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did. I was sure that in that parental setting it would be better but I didn't envision that both your parents would be gone before you could grow up. Come on now, let's get back into bed. I know all of these nightmares are depriving you of sleep."

He pulled back the covers and I snuggled back down. He tucked me in and stayed at the edge of my bed.

"I'll be here till you fall asleep again."

I glanced up at his fatigued face. Waking to help me because he knew that I needed him but that was selfish of me to let him.

"Dad you're tired too, go to bed."

"I won't sleep if I know you're awake."

"You don't need to wake up every night with me dad."

"No I don't but I would much rather it. Now come on let's get back to bed."

I closed my eyes and attempted to clear my mind. I let my breathing even but I couldn't sleep. I heard Snape go out the room, clearly believing I had managed to sleep and I opened my eyes.

I loved the room but it was unfamiliar. The dark has never bothered me before but now with the constant fear of my father every shadow seemed a threat and every dark patch could be hiding something.

I sat up and hugged my knees to my chest, craving comfort. I wanted Dad to be here and hug me. I glanced over at the clock to see it was only 11. I hadn't slept long at all before waking from my nightmare.

Pathetic. I told myself. I was thirteen and I couldn't even sleep through the night. I knew it wasn't entirely my fault but I still felt pathetic. The door cracked open and I jumped.

"You didn't think I actually believed you were asleep did you?" Snape asked me appearing in the door way.

"Go to bed Dad. It's not your fault I can't stay asleep."

"I told you I'm staying till you fall asleep. Now what's bothering you, that's your scared position?"

"It's stupid."

"If it's bothering you it's not stupid."

"The dark." I whispered.

"The dark's never bothered you before."

"I know but it's a new place and the shadows and the unknown and I'm sorry I sound like a baby."

"No you don't." He soothed, sitting down at the foot of my bed, "Here, this will help."

He waved his wand and a night light appeared on the desk, filling the room with a green glow.

"Better?"

"Better, thank you."

"Also well, I-er well you've been in a very clingy mood lately."

"What?" I asked folding my arms and glowering at him.

"You've wanted more affection than I think you've ever wanted before and you're having trouble sleeping so well here."

He produced a small teddy bear with an emerald knitted jumper and handed it to me.

"That was why I left the room, I went to find it. He was mine when I was a young boy, my mother gave it to me to comfort me when I could hear the arguments."

"T-thank you."

This was the most vulnerable he'd been in front of me before and the most sentimental. He'd told me a little about his childhood and he'd passed on his old comforter to me.

"You're sure you want me to have it?"

"It'll do a lot more use to you now. Obviously if you don't want it I can-."

"No. I mean thank you. I would like it. It means a lot."

I pulled the soft toy into my chest and laid back down. It smelt vaguely of my dad and it made me feel comforted. Snape tucked me in and I already felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. I did my occlumeny exercises and I was asleep.


	35. Errands

Apologies if you are waiting for them to get back to school. I know it's taking me forever but I feel like this is important for the development of their relationship. There will be two updates today to make up for this. I don't know if I'll be able to update next week or how often through the whole summer as I an going on holiday a few times. After today's two chapters I promise there will only be one more chapter before they get back to school.a

I woke up the next morning and it was light. I glanced at the clock to see it was almost 11 in the morning. I got dressed hurriedly and went downstairs.

"Good morning Sleepy Head." Smirked Snape.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's fine Venus. You haven't slept well at all lately so I'm glad you were able to catch up a bit."

"Thank you for the teddy bear, it really did help."

A slight blush formed at his cheeks.

"I'm thankful it helped otherwise I'd have acted like a sentimental Hufflepuff for no reason."

"Dad I know it was a hard thing for you to do and I know you don't like to talk about your childhood any more than me but it means a lot and I'm sorry you had to face whatever you did as a child."

"Come eat." He said but I could tell my words had meant something to him.

He didn't like conversations that weighed around his upbringing or anything sentimental so I didn't push. Instead I went and sat at the table.

"Did you sleep well Dad?"

"As well as can be expected."

"You were worried about me?"

"I'm always worried about you."

"I've realised but Dad I was thinking..."

"Yes?"

"And well you're not going to be able to come into my dorm in the night when school starts so maybe you should just stay asleep."

"Venus I don't want you to have to face this alone."

"You've given me the teddy bear and I'll wake you if I really need you."

"If it becomes a dream where you speak with your father I would like you to wake me."

"Okay fine."

"Good now let me get some food into you."

He went into the kitchen and returned with a plate of food that he set in front of me. Again he had a portion size equal to what his own was.

"Not going to happen." I said folding my arms.

"I know you're not going to eat it all and that's okay. I want to see how much of it you eat for when we go to Madam Pomfrey."

"Fine." I muttered glaring at him.

"Don't look at me like that, this is for your own good."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

"Don't take that tone with me young lady."

"Sorry Dad."

He didn't respond but started to feed me the plate of food. I shut my mouth when I'd had enough. He looked from me to the plate and sighed. He took the plate away and came back into the dining room.

"Take your potion and I'll redress your hands."

I took my potion and he unwrapped the bandages on my hands. They weren't black anymore but red and raw. He reapplied the new bandages.

"We'll put some more salve on those scars then we'll start with our errands. Come up to your room."

I nodded and followed him up the stairs. I took of my robe but hesitated with my top. I knew he'd already seen once but I didn't know if I was ready for him to see again.

"Take all the time you need Venus."

I felt myself relax slightly. This is why I felt comfortable with Snape, he didn't push and he knew how hard it was for me to show him. I still didn't reveal my body just yet. The marks were still embarrassing no matter how Snape reacted. I glanced at him and he was just waiting patiently for me to be ready, he wasn't agitated or angry.

I knew that sooner or later I would have to show him again and I'd rather get it done sooner than later. I took a deep breath and though my hands shook I pulled my top off. I laid on the bed as Snape came up behind me.

"Well done, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you." I mumbled into my pillow.

He summoned the salve to him and rubbed it over the scars. I was tense under his touch.

"You're okay Venus. You're doing very well."

I relaxed a little as he finished up on my back.

"These are healing well Venus. We'll need to do this once more for some of the worse ones but then they'll all be as healed as they can be. I can't make them completely disappear but they'll be barely noticeable."

"Thank you. I never thought that someone would be able to help me with them but you have."

"I know what it's like to be marked like that Venus and I know how much of a burden those marks are."

"That's something I don't understand."

"How so?"

"Well my uncle he never wanted me so it wasn't that strange that he hurt me but he was your father how can he do it to his own child?"

He paused as if debating whether to make a snide remark and get angry or whether to open up to me.

"My mother only told him she was a witch after she was pregnant. He hated anything magical so he hated me and my mother. He was also drunk a lot of the time which didn't help. Turn over."

I rolled onto my back so he could rub the salve over my front. I saw him try not to react to how skinny I was but I could see it bothered him.

"What was your mother like?"

"I loved my mother, she was always a kind woman but she had enough to deal with so I was often pushed to the side."

The scars shrank so they were thin and small. His eyes were still focussed on my ribs. I folded my arms over them and his gaze shifted to my face.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Why did you share that all with me?"

"I don't completely know."

"Well it helped me feel calmer so thank you. I'm sorry that you had to experience that. I have one more question."

"Yes?" He sighed.

"Did somebody help you?"

"Perhaps. Now come on we need to get going."

I knew that was the end of the conversation and didn't push it. I pulled my top back on and then my robe over the top.

"We're going to Madam Pomfrey first. Before we go I need you to promise me something."

"Yes?"

"Whatever she tells you is best you will go along with."

I knew I couldn't argue with him, that then he'd get irritated but it wouldn't change the outcome so I nodded.

"Yes Dad, I promise."

"Do I have your word?"

"Yes Dad."

He nodded approvingly.

"We're going to floo back to my quarters at the school."

I followed him downstairs and he tipped some powder in my hands.

"Hogwarts Professor Snape private quarters." He said.

I copied what he'd said and landed on the floor of his quarters. I dusted myself off and stood up.

"Come on then."

I followed him through the halls till we could see the door to the hospital wing. I froze as I saw it. I really didn't want to do this.

"You're okay Venus, it's all going to be okay."

I started shaking and stayed rooted to the spot. Snape came back and kneeled on the floor in front of me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"Okay deep breaths. In... and out. Good. In... and out."

I continued to breathe with him until I stopped shaking. He stood up and took a hold of my hand.

"I'm with you and I'm not going anywhere no matter what."

I couldn't find any way to speak but I nodded. We walked to the door of the hospital wing and went inside. Snape kept holding my hand as Madam Pomfrey came over to us.

"What's the issue Professor Snape?"

"Her weight. I happened to see her ribs and it's not healthy but she can't eat more or she's sick."

"Miss Potter I have thought about this before but I think now is the right time to say that I think you might be anorexic."

"No." I said shaking my head, "I don't, I'm not a freak, I'm perfectly normal, I-."

"Anorexia doesn't make you a freak Miss Potter. Don't talk like that."

"What's anorexia?" Asked Snape.

"It's an eating disorder, a kind of mental health issue. They aren't as common in our world but I also believe she may have anxiety.

"No, I can't. No."

My shoulders started shaking and I blinked back tears that were threatening to form.

"Breathe Venus."

Snape bent down and put his hands on my shoulders to calm me as I breathed with him.

"What does all that mean?" He asked.

"It means I'm messed up."

"Really Ms Potter that it is no way to describe it. It means that she doesn't eat or eats as little as possible. It also means that she will panic over things that would seem trivial to one of us. That is of course in most simple terms,

"So how do I help her?"

"I need her to come to a counselling session with me once a week. From you all she needs is support and understanding. It is important that you don't force her to eat. Let her choose what and how much she wants to eat but make a record of it and get her to bring it to her sessions with me."

"I-I can do that."

"Ms Potter I might have some good news for you concerning your hands."

My ears pricked and I looked up at her.

"Professor Dumbledore's phoenix is at a stage where it can give tears which will repair all damage to your hands."

"But they said two months."

"Phoenix tears are very expensive so will not be given as a form of treatment from a hospital. It is due to our Headmaster being so kind and through him owning a Phoenix that this is an option for you. Go up to Dumbledore's office, he seemed to know you'd come while I have a word with Professor Snape."

I nodded, "Thank you." and dashed off.

I reached the gargoyle and realised I didn't know the password but the gargoyle stepped aside anyway revealing Dumbledore.

"Ah yes Ms Potter I have been expecting to see you. This is about your hands I gather."

"Yes Sir."

"Up you come then."

I followed him up the stairs and into his office.

"Your hands please."

I held my hands out and he stripped the bandages. His Phoenix, Fawkes came over and began crying over my hands. The skin knitted back together leaving my hands looking as good as new.

"Thank you so much." I gasped.

"Thank Fawkes." Said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

"Thank you Fawkes." I giggled.

He bent his head towards me and I gingerly reached out and scratched his head.

"He does love the attention but you best be getting back to Professor Snape, Ms Potter or as I'll be calling you next time we meet, Ms Snape."

I smiled softly remembering what me and Snape still had planned for the day.

"Goodbye Professor."

I went out of his office and back down to the hospital wing.

0o0o0

"Now I know there is a reason that you sent the girl away to talk to me."

"Yes Professor. I just need to explain some more things about what she might feel like and it's easier without her here."

"Very well then, proceed."

"She is going to be confused and possibly upset. She's been through a lot and this just adds another thing on, she needs you to be stable and reliable with her. She will also need constant reassurance as her self asteem is appalling and otherwise she will start to believe you don't care or that you dislike her. Then there's the issue of her eating. At the moment I know you try to get her to eat but now that her hands will be healed you need to let her choose for herself. It will be hard to see and you should try to persuade her to eat but don't punish her for not eating. Making her eat won't fix the issue, she needs to fix it for herself. I will deal with that in my counselling sessions with her, it's not best to ruin your relationship over it."

"She is just so complicated." He sighed, "Not that I'd want her to change," he added hurriedly, "But it's just so hard when I can see she's struggling but I don't know how to help her."

She smiled at him sympathetically, "Nobody ever truly understands their children. They are their own people but you didn't make it the easiest adopting a teenage girl when she's faced that much already."

"Have you seen her scars?"

"Yes a few times when I've healed her."

"I only saw them yesterday but I've been putting a salve on them so they'll fade. I hate how she feels that she should be embarrassed by them when it's them who should be."

"You were the same when you first arrived here."

He visibly stiffened, "We are here to discuss my daughter not myself."

"It's all one of the same."

Eleven year old Severus Snape arrived at Hogwarts doing his best to hide his scars. His father had beaten him badly, mostly in a drunken rage.

The Marauders bullied him endlessly and one time it left him with a broken rib so he'd been taken to Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello Mr Snape, I'm just going to have to look at where the bone is broken."

"No. I'm sorry but you can't."

"Honestly dear I need to see."

"You don't understand."

"What could I possibly not understand?"

He swallowed thickly, "T-t-there's s-scars and m-marks that I'm not proud of."

Madam Pomfrey took a deep breath, how had she not seen the signs earlier? The way he kept within himself or was painstakingly thin. She went over to the supply cupboard and took out a tub of salve. She placed it next to Severus who had turned a deep red colour in embarrassment.

"It's not really my place but this might help you and you shouldn't be ashamed of them, whoever gave them to you should be the ones ashamed."

"Thank you." He said barely above a whisper.

He took the salve and put it into the pockets of his robes.

"I'm still going to need to check the bone."

He nodded slowly and finally let her see.

"Why did you never give her the salve?"

"It wasn't my place and I knew she had you looking out for her whereas there was nobody for you."

"Yes well it's the same salve that I've given her. I could never bring myself to give it back to you because that would have meant bringing the subject back up."

"Did you get them all sorted?"

"Mainly."

"Too proud to ask anyone to do the ones you can't reach?"

"Perhaps. Now back to Venus. What if she won't talk to me but I can see something's wrong?"

"You have to let her lead the way. She needs to feel comfortable enough to talk about it with you. Don't push her to talk or it'll just backfire at you. Make the offer that she can talk to you but with everything you have to let her set the boundaries. If you can see that she's struggling the you just need to be there for her but don't impose. You are going to make mistakes and that's okay. You're still a new parent and they all make mistakes."

0o0o0

I pushed open the door and could see Snape and Madam Pomfrey talking about what I guessed to be me.

"Hi Dad."

He spun round.

"Hi Venus, your hands are back to normal."

"I know Fawkes fixed them. I can actually do things now."

"That's great Venus. Shall we be getting home so we can do everything else we need to do today?"

"Yes Dad."

"Come on then."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." I Said.

"Thank you for all your help Poppy." He said and they shared a look.

I glanced between them trying to work out what had happened while I was gone.

"Come along then Venus."

I followed him out of the hospital wing and were walking back to his quarters.

"What happened while I was gone?"

"There was a reason why it was discussed while you were out of the room."

I nodded, "Right, sorry."

Something was up but I couldn't work out what. He was keeping something from me or not telling me the whole truth. There was something I couldn't know about but what could that be? I hadn't noticed that my breathing had sped up or that I'd started shaking.

"Breathe Venus, you're okay. Just focus on your breathing."

I did as he said till my breath was steady.

"What's got you so worked up?"

"Nothing."

"You know you can always talk to me Venus."

"Are you keeping something from me?"

"No why would you think that?"

"You wouldn't tell me what you were talking about."

He sighed, "It's nothing of great concern. If you must know it was just Madam Pomfrey giving me advise on how to be a good parent to you."

"Oh." I said sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I just got myself worked up and-."

"It's quite alright Venus. It's your anxiety. Come on now we've got lots to do."

I smiled and carried on walking to his quarters. We traveled by floo back to his house.

"Lunch time."

"I'm not hungry."

"Well I'm going to cook and you can eat as much or as little as you like, okay?"

"I guess but you're just wasting food."

He went into the kitchen and came out after about fifteen minutes with two plates. He set one down in front of me but I pushed it away.

"You don't have to eat but I'd like you to sit there for the duration of the meal."

I nodded and didn't make any move towards the food. I watched as Snape ate his lunch and I was glad that my hands were healed because it stopped Snape making me eat. Now I could eat as much or little as I wanted whenever I wanted to. He finished up his food and looked at my plate. It looked as though he wanted to comment but he stopped himself.

"Are we going to the Ministry or shopping first?"

"The Ministry. Are you sure you don't want to eat anything?"

"Very sure. Let's go! Oh and Dad I think you're going to see Alexandra at the twiwizard tournament."

"What makes you think that?"

"Dumbledore said that you would be seeing her sooner than you think and I guessed the twiwizard tournament and he "Come on let's get your name changed. We're going to apparate."

I grabbed onto his arm and felt the familiar sensation before solid ground hit my feet. I swayed slightly but used Snape to steady myself.

"Don't speak unless I tell you too, call me Sir and no signs of affection." He hissed to me.

"Yes Sir." I sighed.

I knew he couldn't actually act like he cared about me when we were around others or it raised questions. He set off walking fast and I hurried to keep up with him. I had no idea where we going but I trusted that Snape knew.

Eventually we reached a small waiting area with a reception desk. Snape made his way up to it and I followed.

"Yes how can we help you today?"

"I require a name change for my ward."

"Take a seat and we will be with you shortly."

I sat down next to him. I felt nervous but I wasn't sure why. Maybe I thought that they were going to question me about it or perhaps I thought I was going to blow Snape's cover. I subconsciously started fiddling with my hands. Snape took my hands and placed them down onto my knees firmly.

"Sorry Sir." I mumbled.

"Don't stress. There is no reason to be scared."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded at him. He looked at me with concern.

"Come." He said and rounded a corner.

I followed and he flicked his wand.

"We're disillusioned and silenced so nobody can see or hear what happens. Why are you so nervous?"

"What if they ask questions I can't answer? What if I make a mistake?"

He bent down next to me and put his hands on my shoulders. He looked me in they eyes.

"If you don't know something they ask it's okay. I'm with you and you won't make a mistake because I'll stop you before you do. You're okay Venus and I'll love you even if something goes wrong."

I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back for a few seconds before he pushed me away lightly.

"Let's get back to waiting." He told me.

"Yes Sir."

We went back and sat where we had before. A few people sent us questioning glances but nobody said anything. A few minutes later a woman came in asking for us.

We followed her through to a small office where there was a man who sat at one side of a desk and two chairs on the other side. Snape sat down and I sat next to him.

"Good afternoon Professor Snape and Ms Potter. I must ask you Ms Potter, why do you require a name change?"

My mouth was dry. I didn't know how I was supposed to respond. I cast a nervous glance at Snape.

"It is best for-." Started Snape.

"I asked the girl." The man said coolly.

I shivered at his tone.

"I-I-I-."

"I never told her." Snape interjected smoothly, "but I think it would be safer for her to appear as biologically close to me as possible."

The man narrowed his eyes slightly, "And why would that be safest now when you've already had her adopted for a year?"

I didn't like this man or this whole process. I tried to calm my nerves but I fidgeted with my hands and my shoulders had started shaking a little.

"Stop acting like a dunderhead." He hissed pulling my shoulders towards him.

He rubbed small circles with his thumbs over my shoulders to calm me while he made it seem like he couldn't care less. After a few seconds he leant back.

"I require a name change now because I have decided that this child needs the guidance on how to behave properly. Most would be suitable to move into adoption with other families if they received a year with me however I can see there is still a lot of work to be done. As she is my permanent ward and I plan on keeping it that way, something I was not sure on a year ago despite the adoption, I wish for her to take my name."

The man eyed us carefully but relented.

"I will fetch the paperwork Professor. Forgive me for having to check the intentions."

"I expected nothing less otherwise you would not be doing your job properly."

The man left and Snape turned to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes Sir."

He squeezed my hand comfortingly.

"You're doing really well."

"Thank you."

The man came back in with a few pieces of paperwork.

"Sign here Professor and you need to sign here Ms."

We both signed where we needed to and he took the sheets back.

"There you go you're now Venus Lily Snape."

"Thank the man Venus."

"Thank you Sir."

"Very good, come along then."

I followed at his heels till we reached the apparition point.

"I see no point in returning home. We may as well go get all the jobs over now."

"Yes Sir."

"Take my arm."

I gripped his arm and we span into Diagon Alley. He again hurried off and I had to almost run to keep up with him. We reached quieter streets where the shops were fancier.

"This is going to be expensive Sir."

"Money isn't an issue. I've told you this."

We went into a clothing shop and approached the desk.

"How can I help you?" Asked the man behind the desk.

"I require a whole new wardrobe for my ward."

"As you wish Professor. Does she need dress robes?"

"Just one pair for the ball."

"Ball?" I questioned.

"Quiet!" He hissed.

"If you remove your robe Ms and come and stand on this stool."

I looked at Snape for confirmation.

"You heard the man." He said gripping my wrist but rubbing it soothingly.

"Yes Sir."

I went over and shrugged off my robe standing on the stool. The man's eyes lingered on my clothing and I felt very self conscious. I found myself frozen, barely being able to breathe. The man stopped looking and the tape measures began to measure me. I felt Snape beside me. He couldn't say or do anything but his presence was enough to calm me a little.

"There you go Ms you can get down now."

I jumped down and grabbed my cloak.

"Now we need to discuss designs and the like."

"General clothes. We don't need anything too out there, just basics." Snape answered.

"What about colours?"

"Dark colours, greens, blacks, grays, purples."

"And the dress robes?"

"Nothing too figure hugging, not too revealing and in green or silver."

"I can have the clothes to you in a few days."

"Thank you, how much will it cost.

"67 galleons, 5 sickles and 2 knuts."

I almost choked at the price but Snape was indifferent. He took out a bag of money and paid the man.

"Thank you Sir so much, I-."

"You're gushing Venus."

"Sorry Sir."

"Come along now."

I hurried after him, more focussed on keeping up than where I was going. I suddenly slammed into someone. I fell to the ground and so did they.

"I am so sorry." I apologised.

I looked up to see I'd knocked Draco Malfoy over and his father was looming above me angrily.

"Venus get up." I heard Snape snap.

I hurried to my feet as did Draco.

"Your ward is a menace Severus."

"I apologise on her behalf, though I must say it is good to see you Lucius, it's been a while."

"Yes I saw your brat at the World Cup but you sent her with the blood traitors. What would her father think?"

"I actually have some news about her father however we need a more private setting to speak of it."

"Why don't you and Venus join us for dinner tonight at the manner?"

"That would be adequate. What time shall we arrive?"

"Come for half six."

"We will see you then."

"Come along Draco."

"See you later Venus." Draco said with a small smile.

"Yeah see you later." I agreed half heartedly.

"Come along Venus we should be returning home."

I followed behind him grumpily until we apparated back to the house.

"You're taking me for dinner at the Malfoy's? Have you any idea how embarrassing this is going to be for both of us? I don't eat properly and I have no clothes appropriate for dinner." I shouted.

"I don't appreciate that tone Venus." He said calmly.

"I can't believe you."

I ran up the stairs and threw myself onto my bed. The last thing I wanted was to make a fool of myself in front of the whole Malfoy family. Snape just didn't understand. I felt him come in and sit on my bed.

"Go away."

"No. I am going to stay here and we're going to have a conversation without you screaming."

I sat up and glowered at him.

"We are going to the Malfoy's because it is what your father would want and due to your connection with him, he will see and unfortunately for you, I serve him and not you."

Logically I could see his reasoning made sense but I still didn't want to go. He could have adapted it so we didn't have to go and eat but instead he just ran with the first plan which seemed more like a Gryffindor idea than his usual ones.

"You acted like a Gryffindor." I mumbled.

"What did you just say to me Venus?"

"That you acted like a Gryffindor. There were so many ways you could have changed so that it wasn't as hard for me but you just went with the first plan which is what Gryffindors do."

"How dare you." He growled.

I refused to flinch back from the anger in his voice and clear on his face. Instead I just glared at him.

"I will not be spoken to like that Venus. If it happens again you will be grounded."

I looked down at my hands as I realised I shouldn't have said that. No matter what I thought I should still respect him as he was basically my parent.

"Is there something you'd like to say Venus?"

I nodded and looked up, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you or shouted at you earlier. I lost myself and I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

I fidgeted with my hands as I awaited for his reply. Was this the point where he announced that I couldn't stay in his house anymore, that we were going back to Hogwarts?

"You're forgiven. I know that you were angry but you need to learn to control those emotions."

I wanted a hug but I wasn't sure if he was in the mood for one. I hadn't had to ask for a hug before so I couldn't work out what to say.

"Can I-I mean can we-you know?"

"Are you trying to ask for a hug?"

I nodded.

He moved closer to me on the bed and lifted me onto his knee. I curled into him.

"I'm sorry." I murmured.

"You can stop apologising now, all is forgiven."

"Do we really have to go tonight?"

"Yes. I know it will be hard for you but I don't have to pretend too much at the Malfoy's. You can't call me Dad or hug me but I will be able to help you if you have a panic attack."

"Are you going to tell them about my mental health issues?"

"We'll see. If they start questioning parts of your behaviour we will tell them but I'll ask your consent first."

I didn't answer. I didn't want them to know but it made sense we might have to tell them if they questioned my limited eating or other issues. I wasn't eager for anybody to find out though my father would probably already know. I froze. What was he going to think? He wasn't going to be happy.

"Venus are you okay?"

I shook my head, "Father will know and he won't be happy."

He rubbed my back and tried to soothe me but I pushed myself away from him, pulling myself into a tight ball.

"Venus he can't hurt you, it's only dreams. I assume he will want the same thing as me, for you to get over the issues. The difference is I want it for you but he will want it so you're more useful to him. We're going to do an occlumency lesson too."

"I can't stop the dreams or he'll be angry when he comes back. I just need to learn to hide memories with false ones."

"That's very difficult Venus."

"I know but if I'm ever going to succeed I need to be able to hide the memories that show I don't want to be like him."

"Okay. We'll practice until we need to go to the Malfoy's. We'll have to work through it one memory at a time. Which memory are you going to try and replace?"

"The time in first year when you told me I could be good and explained to me how you were a spy."

"Okay that is a useful one. How are you going to alter it?"

"You'll tell me that I don't need to be good and I should be serving my father and explaining how you spied for him."

"Okay. You will not succeed the first time Venus. You may not even succeed today but we will try. Stand up and we can start."

I got to my feet and faced him.

"Now I need you to picture the new version of the memory."

I did but as soon as Snape got into my mind it crumbled before he even did anything. He pulled out of my mind and I got back to my feet.

"I'm never going to be able to do this."

"You will. We just need to practice."

We practiced for hours and eventually I was able to make a hazy fake memory but Snape could break it easily.

"That's enough for today. Put your school shirt and skirt on under your robes before we go."

"Yes Dad."

He left and I pulled out my school uniform. It was smarter than Dudley's clothes and it would be less humiliating if anybody saw. I put on my skirt and shirt and then my robe over the top before making my way down to Snape.


	36. Meal-at-the-Malfoy’s

"We're going to apparate. Are you ready?"

"No but I'm never going to be so let's just go." I sighed.

He bent down next to me and opened his arms to me. I went over to him and felt him pull me close.

"It'll be okay Venus, I promise."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I pulled myself away.

"Are you more ready now?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Come on then."

I followed him out the house and took his arm as we apparated. We were outside black metal gates concealing a foreboding manor. The gates swung open and I followed Snape down the path. I gulped as the manor loomed above us.

The door opened to reveal a house elf.

"Dobby?"

"Yes I is Dobby but how does Miss know Dobby's name?"

"Harry told me about you."

"Harry Potter told Miss about Dobby?"

"Yes he-."

"Elf what are you doing? Invite the guests in and go punish yourself for taking so long." Lucius ordered.

"Yes Master. Professor Snape and Young Miss should go the dining room, Masters and Mistress is waiting."

"I-it's my fault he's getting punished." I whispered.

"No it's not Venus. Don't panic. Breathe."

I took deep breaths and then followed Snape and the house elf into the house. It was full of artefacts and grandeur. I looked around dazed.

"Don't dawdle Venus."

"Sorry Sir." I Said quickly bowing my head and following after him.

We walked into the dining room which had a high ceiling and white walls. A chandelier hung above a long table. Lucius sat at the head with Draco to his right and Narcissa to his left and there was a plate set next to both of them.

"Good evening Severus, Venus. Please join us." Said Lucius.

"Good evening. Thank you for the invitation. Venus go sit next to Draco."

I nodded by confirmation and went and sat next to Draco while Snape took the seat next to Narcissa. As we sat soup appeared in front of us. I looked from the bowl to Snape, not really wanting to eat anything.

"I want you to eat something Venus." He told me.

I nodded and picked up the spoon. Narcissa was watching me carefully.

"What was it that you needed to tell me about the Dark Lord, Severus?"

"I think it would be best to discuss when the children are excused."

"I agree. The dealings are too much for ones their age." Narcissa added.

The soup was delicious but I really wasn't hungry and I knew there would be more than just that course so I set my spoon down.

"Is the soup not to your liking?" Asked Lucius mockingly.

"No it was delicious. I just don't like to eat very much." I said quietly.

I kept my eyes low but I could feel Narcissa still watching me.

"Do you feed her Severus, she does look awfully skinny?" Lucius pressed.

I played with my hands under the table.

"Yes I do but she has never been one to eat much."

"Are you not trying to solve that issue? Her weight can hardly be normal." Asked Narcissa coldly.

"Yes but she is very resistant."

My breathing was getting quicker.

"Venus are you okay?" I heard Draco hiss to me.

"I'm fine." I hissed back.

"Now you two, you know it's not good table manners to have whispered conversations. What were you talking about?" Demanded Lucius in a threatening tone.

Draco glanced from me to his father, cowering slightly under his father's glare.

"Her breathing was heavy and I wanted to check she was okay."

Snape looked at me for a moment, "Please excuse us a moment. Venus, a word."

I got up from the table and followed him out into the entrance hall.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"You're sure?"

"I just don't like people talking about me like I'm not there."

"Okay I'll try to divert the topic away from you."

"Thank you."

"Come here."

He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

"Are you ready to go back in?"

I nodded and followed him back into the dining room where I took my place next to Draco.

"Is everything okay?" Asked Narcissa.

"Yes everything is fine." Snape assured her.

"So Venus how do you feel about the event being held at the school?" Lucius asked me.

"I-I think it will be good to see the c-culture of other w-wizarding communities." I stammered looking to Snape for assurance.

He gave me a nod.

"Very intelligent answer compared to the one Draco gave."

"Father!" Draco protested.

"Please enlighten us Lucius." Snape said with a smirk.

"He said he was looking forward to seeing some people get bloodied up."

Draco turned red and the other three laughed while I remained silent.

"I'll call for the main." Said Narcissa as they stopped laughing.

She called one of their house elves who made the current courses disappear to be replaced by the main meals. I didn't want to eat but I could feel Snape and Narcissa watching so I took a few bites before setting down my knife and fork.

"Venus I'd like you to eat a little bit more than that." Snape Said.

I shook my head.

"Venus." He warned.

"You can't make me eat. Madam Pomfrey said."

"I suppose you're right. Fine you don't have to eat anymore."

"You're going to let her stop eating!" Exclaimed Narcissa.

"She's had enough and it's between me and her." He said calmly.

"No wonder she's so thin if she eats so little. You're neglecting her, letting her get away with that."

"Well I'm sorry that she's anorexic!" Snape snapped.

I froze as all the eyes turned to me. How had he just blurted that out?

"Anorexic?" She asked incredulously, "Isn't that a muggle issue."

"It is a mental health issue, an eating disorder to be exact." He said indifferently.

"May I be excused?" I asked quietly.

"Yes. Draco take her up to your room." Said Lucius.

"But father I'm not finished eating."

"Do it now Draco." He said firmly.

"Yes Father."

Draco stood and I followed him up to his room. It was bigger than the dormitories at school with a large four poster bed in the middle. The walls were covered with Quidditch posters and Slytherin scarves. Everything was in green and silver including a sofa next to his book case. He went and sat on it while I hovered awkwardly in the door way.

"Come sit." He told me.

I went and sat next to him.

"So you have anorexia huh?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"So what does that mean?"

I sighed, "It basically means I don't eat properly which was already pretty obvious."

"But now that you've been told that, Snape can't make you eat?"

"Yeah because making me eat doesn't fix the problem. Basically my head's all messed up."

"Well that sucks."

"Please don't tell anyone at school. People already look at me like I'm a freak."

"I'm not going to tell anyone."

"Thank you."

"Are you going to tell Harry?"

"I don't know. I don't want him to worry about me more than he already does."

"He does worry about you a lot."

"Can we talk about something else please?"

"Oh sure. Erm has anything happened since the World Cup?"

"I'm a Snape now and I'm staying in Snape's real house." I Admitted.

"Really? That's so cool."

"Yeah. It's nice to have it just me and him."

"Is it just like having a Dad?"

"Pretty much, just he makes me pretend when we're outside."

"How so?"

"Well you can't tell him I told you but he lets me hug him and he hugs me too and he lets me call him Dad when we're at home."

"That sounds nice."

"It is."

"Is it ever strange to not have a mother?"

I mused over the idea.

"Yes in a way. There's some things that you should always be able to talk about with your mother but I guess Snape just fills in for that."

"I suppose, so is he understanding when you struggle? My father usually deals with discipline and money but it's always my mother who will help me with things."

"At first He didn't really understand but now he does. He isn't always perfect but he does his best. What is he like as a godfather?"

"He used to play games with me when I was younger but since he adopted you he hasn't been round as much. I guess there's less of a gap for him to fill now. He won't be as lonely."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault and he's happier with you. I doubt he would play games with me anyway now."

"Maybe not."

"What stirred Snape to get you checked then? I can see this diagnostic is a new development."

"He saw my ribs and freaked out."

"Why did he see your ribs?"

"It wasn't anything bad. I'd just rather not talk about it."

"He wasn't..."

"No Draco. Eww. That's my Dad, he's not like that."

"I didn't think so but I had to check."

"If you must know he was putting salve on some of my scars."

"Oh sorry."

Draco has heard parts about my childhood before, enough to know not to push the subject of scars.

"It's fine but to be honest it's made him a little overbearing.."

"Hasn't he always been overbearing?"

"I guess, he's just worse now."

"What was up with your breathing earlier."

"Oh sorry I was just panicking."

"You know that it's fine to panic, don't you?"

He wrapped an arm round me and I was surprised I didn't flinch back from him but I felt oddly safe. He put his arm round me and I put my head on his shoulder. What was happening to me? I didn't like physical contact so why did it feel so right with Draco?

"Hem hem."

I looked up to see Snape standing in the doorway. Me and Draco jumped apart to opposite sides of the sofa.

"It's time to go Venus."

"Yes Sir."

I stood up quickly.

"I'll see you later Draco."

"Yeah it's Hogwarts in a couple of days. Are you going on the train? You didn't last year."

I looked up at Snape.

"No I don't think that would be wise, considering."

He gave us both a pointed look and we both turned bright red.

"Yes Sir." We mumbled in agreement.

"Let's go Venus."

"Yes Sir."

"See you at Hogwarts Venus."

"See you later Draco."

I followed Snape out of the room in silence. We got downstairs and Snape said goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Thank you for the meal. You have a beautiful home." I told them keeping my head down.

"You're welcome any time." Narcissa told me.

"You may see her a lot more the way her and Draco are headed." Smirked Snape.

"Sir!" I whined.

"I will ask Draco later." Narcissa said matching Snape's smirk.

I shifted on my feet as I kept my gaze at the floor.

"Goodbye." Snape said.

I followed him down the path to outside the gates and then we apparated home.

"I'm going to bed."

He grabbed my wrist, "No we need to have a little chat first."

He took me to the living room and sat us both on the sofa.

"Explain." He told me simply.

"Explain what?"

"Don't cheek me. Explain how you and Draco ended up snuggling."

"We weren't snuggling!"

"That's sure what it looked like."

"Fine. We were talking and I got upset. He wiped away my tears and I didn't flinch. Then he put his arm round me and it felt safe and right so I laid my head on his shoulder."

He was silent for a few minutes.

"I think I need to give you a talk." He said finally.

It was very uncomfortable for us both as he gave me the whole birds and the bees talk.

"Wait so you and mum did that?"

"Yes we did."

"Ew."

"I'm glad you're still in the finding it disgusting phase."

"Wait. Father did that to Mum?"

He nodded solemnly.

"But she didn't want to, that's not fair!"

"That's rape. It's disgusting and cruel, nobody should be."

"Poor Mum. I miss Mum."

"Me too."

"It's my fault she had to go through all that because father wanted me."

"No not your fault. Don't you ever blame yourself for that."

I shrugged.

"It's not your fault. I am honest, I wouldn't say that if it wasn't true."

"I love you."

"I love you to now, come on it's late,bed time."

"Don't come up. I need to learn how to sleep myself. I'll wake you if I need you."

"I'll check on you in half an hour if you're awake I'm coming in to help you."

"Okay goodnight."

"Goodnight Venus."

He kissed the top of my forehead before letting me go to get ready for bed. I got ready, took my potion and climbed into bed hugging my teddy bear to my chest. I worked on blocking out the memory I'd worked on earlier as I got to sleep.

_"Good evening Venus."_

_"Good evening Father. I wasn't expecting to see you so soon."_

_"I found that we had a lot to discuss."_

_"And what would that be father?"_

_"Muggle mental health issues?"_

_"I will try to get over them Father."_

_"I expect you to succeed Venus. No child of mine is a failure."_

_"Yes Father."_

_"Bow to me child."_

_I did as he commanded, knowing it was easier rather than him making the threat against Snape or my friends. My head laid at his feet and he looked down at me smirking._

_"Well done my child. Obedience is expected of you and if you don't obey you will face consequences. You have done well today though and I can see you are going to make Father proud."_

_"That is my only wish Father."_

_I felt like being sick but I knew I had to play my part._

_"Rise."_

_I stood looking up at him._

_"I have a job for you."_

_"Yes Father."_

_"You will restart the death eater meetings. Lucius and Severus will sort out the logistical side but you will run them, under my guidance of course. I have a job for Severus too. He will work out how to imprint a new mark onto all worthy death eaters. This will be your mark so you can call them as you wish and punish them through it."_

_"As you wish Father."_

_"I am glad that these nightly sessions are having an impact on you but I can see your sleep is deteriorating so I won't bother you until when we need to plan the first meeting. Go wake Severus and tell him what he needs to know and rid yourself of those muggle issues. Goodbye for now my daughter."_

I woke up with a start, feeling sick. How had I just obeyed him like that? I rushed across to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. I saw the shadow cast over me and looked back to see Snape.

"Are you okay?"

I shook my head.

"Are you going to be sick again?"

"I don't think so."

He came over to me and picked me up, taking me back to his room. He settled me on his knee as I sobbed into him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I obeyed my father. I bowed to him. I promised him I'd do something."

"Can you tell me what you promised?"

I explained to him my whole dream. When I'd finished he rocked me while I sobbed.

"I can't do it anymore but I have to do as he says or he's going to hurt you and Harry and my friends."

"The hardest part of being a spy is doing things that you don't want to or that go completely against your beliefs but that's why it's such an important job. Then you can tell the other side what's going on. Don't lose sight of who you are and you'll do just fine."

"I'm my father's daughter." I spat.

"True but you're also your mother's daughter and my daughter and you're more like both of us than you are your father."

"I'm like you?"

"We both have very specific people who we bond to and we would do anything for those few people."

"Who are those people for you?"

"Draco as my godson and you."

"Is that all?"

"Your list isn't much better."

"Alicia, Harry and you."

"Draco?"

"Possibly."

"Do you want to stay with me tonight?"

"Please."

"Come on then."

He pulled back the covers and allowed me to crawl in next to me.

"Just don't steal the covers." He said with a smirk.

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"Why did you tell them about me having anorexia in that way?"

"I knew this would come up. You know that everyone makes mistakes?"

"Yes. I make a lot."

He stroked through my hair, "That was one of the few I've made. I was stressed because Narcissa wasn't relenting in questioning me. I think she believes she could have done a better job at raising you and I blurted our your secret. I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm sorry Venus."

"She wouldn't be a better parent to me." I assured him.

"I'm glad _you_ think that."

"Lucius would have hated me."

"Maybe but I know you want a mother."

"I do but not as much as I would want you if I didn't have you. People want things all the time but it doesn't take away what they already have and I'd rather sacrifice a mother to have a father as good as you."

"I'm not that great Venus."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. Do you know how many fathers would have had that talk with me after you saw me and Malfoy and how many would have just left it for the mother? You do everything I need from both parents and that's why you're the best dad in the world."

I cuddled into him as he put his arms round me protectively.

"You are so important to me Venus, all I want is to do right by you so if you feel like that, then I have succeeded. Come on now let's sleep. Do you need a light?"

"No, I've got you."

I fell asleep listening to his breathing as I laid against his chest. It made me feel so lucky that I got him as a father.


	37. End of Summer

I woke up still cuddled into Snape. I smiled to myself, loving how close we were. When he'd first adopted me I'd never imagined that it would get to be like this. I never thought that he'd be this comfortable with me hugging him or have ever let me have his name or call him Dad.

I felt him stir beside me.

"Morning Venus."

"Morning Dad."

He sat up and got out of bed.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Not long."

"Really?"

"Yes I only woke up a few minutes before you did."

"Good. Come on, get up now. You can't stay in bed all day."

"But I like your bed." I whined.

"I know you do but it's time to get up now."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

I threw off the covers and stood up.

"Your new clothes should have arrived by floo if you go check."

"Yeah. I'll go do that."

I went downstairs and grabbed the package taking it up to my room. I sat on my bed and unpacked the clothes. I gasped as I saw everything there was. It was more clothes than I'd ever owned. There were all different colours and fabrics and styles and Snape had got it all for me. I sat among all the clothes, completely overwhelmed. Why was I crying? I was happy that I could finally have clothes I wasn't ashamed of wearing. I heard a knock on the door.

"Venus are you okay in there?"

No, he couldn't see me like this, he'd think that I was ungrateful and that I didn't like the clothes.

"Yeah I'm fine." I called back.

"Are you sure? It sounded like you were crying."

"You must have imagined it. I'm fine."

"I'm coming in."

"No! I mean I erm I'm getting changed."

"There is no chance you've decided what to wear yet."

"Erm I-I-."

"I know what's going on."

He pushed open the door and came in.

"It's overwhelming isn't it? To have clothes that are yours, to be able to choose what you want to wear."

I nodded, "I'm not ungrateful, it's just..."

"I know. It's hard to know how to react. I should have been here with you for when you first opened it. Come here."

I ran to him and threw my arms round his neck. He rubbed my back till I calmed down.

"We'll look at them together, okay?"

I nodded and pulled myself off him. He took my hand and we walked back towards where I'd left the clothes. He knelt on the floor and pulled me to sit on his knee. We worked through each outfit so I could see them all and then Snape helped me to hang them in the wardrobe.

"Thank you so much for everything." I said wrapping my arms round Snape, "For the clothes, for the room, for the name, for being here, for helping me, for everything."

"It's not that much Venus."

"It is to me."

"I just want you to have a shot at having normal things in life."

"I wish I'd always lived with you."

"Me too. I hate those blasted muggles for everything they did to you. I've been thinking Venus for a while but more since you got diagnosed with your mental health issues, I think we should take them to court."

"T-to court?"

"Yes your uncle especially should be locked up for what he did to you."

"It wasn't that bad."

"They have left physical and mental scars on you. They're the reason you don't eat, that you feel the need to hurt yourself, that you freeze with every foreign touch."

"I guess and I do know that they should pay but if it's our courts doesn't that mean Azkaban?"

"They deserve nothing less than Azkaban."

"But people die in Azkaban. I want them to pay but I can't cope if they die and it's because I put them in there."

"I understand Venus, I do but if we took them to court, Potter would most likely be removed from their care too."

"Why hasn't he already? They abuse him too."

"I know Venus but it's not up to me."

"And you hate Harry." I muttered.

"I do not hate Potter, I just find him incredibly annoying and arrogant however if it was up to me he would not live in that house, no child deserves to grow up in an abusive home."

"Why doesn't McGonogall do anything."

"Professor McGonogall doesn't seem to realise how bad it is for him at home. The Headmaster and herself believe that a lot has been subjected to exaggeration, then there is the matter of the blood wards."

"Blood wards?"

"Because Petunia is related to your mother who sacrificed herself which allowed Potter to deflect the killing curse it means that the strongest protection around Harry is to live with her."

"Protection from everything except his own family." I huffed.

"I know it's not right Venus and if I could I would do something."

"I know you would Dad."

"Come on then, lets great ready. What do you want to wear?"

We went over to the wardrobe and I looked back through the clothes. I felt myself start panicking slightly, not knowing what to wear. How could I choose out of all this? Snape put a hand on my shoulder.

"Breathe." He said picking out a gray skirt and green shirt.

I took a deep breath and he squeezed my shoulders.

"Here you go. Why don't you wear these?"

I nodded, "Thank you." I whispered softly.

"If things start to overwhelm you, tell me. Now get dressed and then go sit in the dining room for breakfast."

"But I'm not-."

"You will sit whether you are eating or not."

"Okay fine."

I put on the clothes and went downstairs. I went and sat at the table and Snape came in a few minutes later, giving me food and then sitting across from me. I pushed the food away as Snape ate his. He sighed as he looked up at me but didn't comment. I reached for my glass of pumpkin juice and drank it which seemed to please Snape a little.

When he'd finished he sent a final glance between me and my plate and stood up, taking them back to the kitchen. I followed him but he hadn't seen me do so. I watched as he slammed his fist on the worktop and looked seconds away from breaking down. Tentatively, I stepped towards him.

"Dad?"

He span around to face me, his face returning to the usual mask free of all emotions.

"I didn't hear you follow me."

"I'm sorry, it's my fault you're so stressed and worried because I won't eat. I'm sorry, I don't do it to hurt you."

"It's not your fault Venus. I know you don't eat and it's not just you choosing not to eat. I'm sorry that you had to see my reaction like that."

"Thank you for not trying to force me to eat."

"It wouldn't have gotten us anywhere."

"Love you."

"Love you too. Now let me do your occlumency lesson. Come into the living room."

I followed him and we worked on blocking my memory of what occurred last night. By lunch time I was able to hold it relatively well so only with intense prodding could Snape break through.

"You did a lot better than I was expecting Venus. You do have a talent for occlumency."

"Thank you Dad."

"I would like you to eat something at lunch because you've exerted yourself a lot this morning."

"But I'm not even hungry."

"We'll see. You will come and sit anyway."

I went into the dining room and Snape went into the kitchen. He returned holding only one plate. Maybe he'd finally seen that I wasn't going to eat. To my surprise he set it down in front of me and sat next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"This."

I opened my mouth to say something and he put a forkful of food into my mouth. I glared at him.

"Swallow." He told me.

I shook my head. This was classed as forcing me. I thought he'd agreed that it would get us nowhere.

"Swallow." He repeated.

I shook my head and stood up going to the kitchen and spitting it in the bin. I returned to my chair and pushed the plate away.

"You don't get to decide if I eat. You're not supposed to be forcing me. You agreed that would get us nowhere."

"I thought if I could get you to eat one mouthful, you'd agree to eat more. Clearly I misjudged you."

"I don't want to eat. I don't know why you can't understand that."

"Because I'm scared!" He shouted.

I flinched back involuntarily. He stood up and left the room. I stayed sat putting my head in my hands. My anorexia was driving rifts into our relationship. Snape was more stressed than usual and he was actually scared. It was my fault. Because I wouldn't eat, I was scaring him.

I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't know whether Snape was annoyed at me or whether he was annoyed at himself for getting angry. It was my fault though. He never should have adopted me and maybe he realised that too now. He was probably going to ship me back off to the Dursleys although there was only tomorrow left of break, then I'd be back at school.

I went up to my room and laid on my bed. I doubted I would be here next summer so I may as well enjoy the time that I had my own room. I stared up at the ceiling, refusing to cry. I knew it had only been a matter of time before he lost patience with me. I heard a soft knock on the door and heard it open.

"Can we talk?" Snape asked.

I nodded and sat up. He sat down next to me on the bed.

"There are quite a few things I need to say but I want to give you the chance to speak first. What's going on in your head sweetheart?"

I shrugged.

"Come on Venus, talk to me."

"I'm a failure as a daughter. I make you angry and I make you worried all the time. I can tell I'm getting too much for you. I'll leave whenever you want me to. I know that's what you're here to say."

"That's definitely not what I'm here to say Venus. This is not your fault at all. You are my child and you can't fail at that. If anything I have failed at being a father to you. Is there anything else you want to say before I begin?"

"Yes one more thing. I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare apologise for this Venus."

"But-."

"No Venus. I'm going to talk now and I'd rather you didn't interrupt."

I nodded in consent.

"I can not apologise enough for how I acted at lunch. It was inexcusable for me to first try to force feed you or then to shout at you the way I did. I have done an awful job at being a father for you Venus-."

"N-."

"You agreed not to interrupt. I have not been the best father to you at all. You deserve so much better than me. I've made so many mistakes but I'm guessing you won't want to leave."

I shook my head.

"Venus I saw you flinch when I shouted, I reminded you of your uncle."

"No you didn't! I was just surprised, if you dropped a plate by accident I'd flinch. You're not a bad father at all so shut up. You're amazing at being my father, you're all I've ever wanted in a parent. Every day I feel like I'm not good enough to have a father like you. How could you want a child with so many issues, who's so difficult. I made you scared Dad, you don't get scared!"

I finished my outburst and looked up into his eyes panting slightly for breath. He stayed silent for a while before speaking.

"You are mine Venus, you are good enough by so so much. Do you know why I get scared by your eating?"

I shook my head.

"Because I love you Venus and it's so unhealthy and dangerous. I know that if you don't eat enough you'll faint and get ill and it will be my fault because I couldn't give you what you needed."

"You've given me everything I ever needed but some things I need to work out for myself. I know I can't stop you worrying but you need to know that none of my issues are your fault. I would be so much worse off if you hadn't helped and adopted me. I can't imagine anybody else understanding enough to help me at all."

"You don't have to be alone, you just need to let me in and I can help you."

I shook my head, "No. I can do it myself. You don't need to worry yourself with me."

"You don't have to be alone. I'm here."

I squirmed away from his hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, I can see your uncomfortable. We seem to be having a lot of these heart to hearts at the moment."

"Because you keep trying to get involved in my personal issues." I mumbled.

"Yes I am because I want to help you. I can see you're done with talking about your feelings for now though. Come and let me teach you to dance."

"I don't-."

"I promise you'll have fun and if you don't I won't give you homework in the first week back."

"Alright." I agreed half heartedly.

"Great."

"Right. Put your hands on my shoulders and I'm going to put my hands on your waist."

I did so and he started trying to teach me to dance. I kept muddling the steps and tripping over my feet and my heart wasn't in it but Snape kept encouraging me. After an hour of getting nowhere he stopped.

"I'm never going to be able to dance." I complained.

"Stand on my feet."

"What?"

"Stand on my feet to learn what it feels like to dance. Then you can use muscle memory to know how your legs move."

"But I'll hurt you."

"You won't hurt me."

"I'm not doing it."

"Please Venus. I want to be able to do this with you."

"Fine." I sighed stepping onto his feet.

He started dancing again and I started to enjoy myself, forgetting why I'd been grumpy to begin with. I was laughing along with Snape and started to get used to what my legs had to do. Twenty minutes later he told me to try it myself. Surprisingly I managed to do it right.

"I did it!" I squealed.

"I know you did. Well done Sweetheart."

"I will admit, it was kind of fun."

"See. I told you."

"Yeah okay. I guess you were right."

"I'm always right Venus, you should know that by now." He joked.

"I guess you're sometimes right."

"Okay you little cheeky monkey." He said and began to tickle me.

I giggled and squirmed.

"Stop." I laughed.

"When am I right?"

"All the time."

He stopped and I collapsed into him, laughing.

"I do actually have something important to say and I don't think you're going to be too happy."

"What is it?"

"When we go for your counselling session,she may prefer to speak to you without me present."

"No."

"I am not saying that it's definite but there is a possibility and I want your word that you will not put up a fuss if she does want that."

"I can't."

"I know you don't want to but it's up to Madam Pomfrey to decide what's best."

"I won't be able to talk. I need you with me Dad."

I wrapped my arms round him burying my head into his robes.

"You're okay. Deep breaths. I will take your teddy bear with us when we go so you can have that if you want it."

"I'm not a baby." I mumbled.

"I don't recall saying that you were."

"Nobody else needs a teddy bear."

He moved me so I was sat on his knee but nudged my head out of his robes, tilting it so I was looking at him.

"Whether or not other people need them or not is against the point. If having your teddy bear helps you then use it. There is no use feeling worse just because you want to be like everyone else."

"I'd still rather you were there." I said with a pout.

"I know you would but we'll have to see."

"Okay."

"Also Professor Dumbledore thinks that my daughter Alex will be coming for the Twiwizard tournament so I will be meeting her and so will you."

"Yay! I get to meet my big sister!"

He sighed in what seemed to be relief.

"Let's go have dinner."

I'd given up telling him I wasn't hungry so went and sat at the table, not touching my food.

"Venus you haven't eaten all day." He said gently.

I shrugged, "I'm not hungry."

"Venus even if you're not hungry I would like you to eat something."

"No."

"Please Venus."

"I said bloody no, didn't I?" I shouted.

"Lower your voice Venus."

"Sorry Dad." I mumbled.

He finished the rest of his meal in silence and I fidgeted in my chair.

"I am not mad at you. I understand that your eating can stress you out."

"Okay." I mumbled.

"Let's relax. I'm going to get a muggle movie for us to watch."

We went into the living room and I sat curled up to him as we watched the musical Annie. When we finished I was almost falling asleep again so Dad carried me up to my room.

"Do you need anything?"

I bit my lip, "I can't reach my whole back so can you...?" I trailed off.

"Yes I'll do the salve for you. I know it can be tricky to reach them all."

"Thank you."

"Top off and lie down please."

I did as he said and he summoned the salve to himself. He brushed it over my scars.

"Dad did you ever reach all your's?" I asked quietly.

"I do not think that is of any concern to you."

"Let me do it for you please."

"No chance."

"Okay I don't want to push you."

"Get ready for bed and I'll come in to say goodnight."

"Okay Dad."

He left the room and I changed into my pyjamas. I went across to the bathroom to brush my teeth and took my potion before calling Snape back into my room. He turned on the nightlight and ensured I had my teddy bear before tucking me in.

"Goodnight Dad."

He kissed the top of my forehead before leaving. I held the teddy bear tightly and fell asleep.

The next day I still didn't eat all day. I'd read and played chess with Snape but we went back to Hogwarts overnight so he could set up for the students returning.

And the summer's finished! Sorry it took me so long. I just really like the dynamic between Snape and Venus and kept finding more to write about. There'll be less fluff now and into more action as the term starts again. There won't be an update next week but there should be one the week after I'll have to see. Hope you're still enjoying reading the story!


	38. Back-to-School

I woke up on the 1st September after another thankfully dreamless night in my dorm room. I put on my uniform to save having to choose what to wear and went down to Snape's quarters. Snape was sat reading the daily prophet.

"Good morning Venus. How did you sleep?" Snape asked as I walked in.

"Fine. No dreams."

"Good. Come sit for breakfast."

I sat at the dining table as the houselve's brought us breakfast. I didn't touch mine. I still didn't feel hungry even after not eating since the Malfoy's. Snape glanced at my plate worriedly but refrained from commenting.

"Your first session with Madam Pomfrey is today."

"Okay."

"I'll take you after breakfast."

I nodded in consent.

"You will not resist her when she tries to help you."

"Yes Dad." I grumbled.

"How are you feeling about school starting again?"

"I don't know. I'm happy that I'm going to see my friends again-."

"And Draco."

He smirked while I rolled my eyes at him.

"But you're different when everyone else is around. I'm just another student to you and I hardly ever get to see you."

"You're welcome in my office or quarters anytime Venus. You can come and see me any time you like. I might have work to do but if you bring homework you can do that."

"Thank you. That would be nice."

"Is there anything else bothering you about school this year?"

"What's everyone going to think when they find out my name's changed?"

"What others think doesn't matter."

"But what about Harry? What if he thinks it means I don't want to be his sister? What if-?"

"Okay Sweetheart calm down. Deep breaths for me. Good girl."

He bent down on the floor next to me and I wrapped my arms round him. He rubbed my back and held me close to him.

"You're okay. Harry will understand or he'll come around. It'll be okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now we're going to see Madam Pomfrey. Have you got your teddy bear?"

"It's in my dorm room."

He summoned it and put it into the pockets of his robes. As we walked to the hospital wing I took a hold of his hand for support.

"Good morning Ms Potter, Professor Snape. I'm guessing you're here for Ms Potter's first counselling session." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"Yes we are." Replied Snape.

"Very well. I find it works better to do these meetings alone so if you could wait out here Professor Snape and Ms Potter if you could come into my office."

I wrapped my arms round Snape knitting my fingers into his robes.

"Remember we talked about this Venus."

"I don't want to. I want to stay with you."

"Venus it is best for you to have these counselling sessions and it is best that I am not present."

"I don't care."

"Well I do. Unattach yourself from me and go like a good girl."

I shook my head and clung to him harder. He sighed.

"Do you want your teddy bear?"

"No. I want you."

"I'm afraid that isn't an option. You can either go alone or you can take your teddy bear. Which one?"

"No."

"That is enough young lady. Get off me and go have your counselling session like a good girl."

"No."

"Enough is enough."

He took a hold of my shoulders and pushed me back.

"You're being mean."

"No I'm not. We talked about this the other day."

"Yeah and I told you I couldn't agree to not put up a fuss."

"Venus listen to me and listen to me good. You are going to take your teddy bear and go and talk to Madam Pomfrey. I am going to wait out here for you. I will be right here when you're finished. There's no reason to be scared. We all have to do things we don't like sometimes for all sorts of reasons. You will be okay I promise."

He handed me the teddy bear and I held it close to my chest.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Can I have another hug before I have to do this."

"Only if you promise that you'll let go when I tell you."

"I promise."

"Okay, come here."

I put my arms round him and he lifted me up. I burried my head into the crook of his neck.

"Love you Dad."

"I love you too Sweetheart very much."

He let me stay in his arms for a while before placing me back onto the floor.

"Okay that's enough." He told me.

Reluctantly, I pulled myself away and stood clutching my bear to my chest.

"You will be fine. I will be right here when you are finished."

I nodded and swallowed thickly.

"Well then if you are ready come with me Ms Potter."

"It's Snape actually, I'm Venus Snape now." I corrected her.

"How lovely. Come along then Ms Snape."

I followed her into her office and sat where she instructed trying hard to refrain from scratching. I focussed on keeping my hands firmly on the teddy bear.

"Would you like a drink?"

I shook my head.

"How's your eating been since I last saw you?"

I pulled out a bit of parchment on which snape had written out how I'd only eaten at the Malfoy's and he had carefully explained just how little food it had been. I handed it to her suddenly finding the floor extremely interesting.

"Am I missing a bit of parchment?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"So you've only eaten one meal since I saw you three days ago?"

I nodded.

"Why?"

I shrugged.

"This will be a lot easier if you are honest with me Venus. What happens in these sessions is completely confidential. I am under a vow not to disclose anything to anybody. I will only tell Professor Snape anything if there is a way he can help or if I believe you are in danger so I'll ask you again. Why have you eaten only one meal in the last three days?"

I was silent for a while before I worked up the courage to talk.

"Because I don't need to. Snape can't force me anymore and I'm just never hungry. I've been denied food before and it hasn't killed me so why eat when I know that the extra power will just be used as a weapon by my father."

"I see. I'm going to have you started on a nutrient potion. I understand why you do not want to eat however the benefits far outweigh the negatives."

"Not really. The only benefits are that I'm healthy and I really couldn't care less."

"Your health is incredibly important."

I just shrugged.

"Well you will take this nutrient potion twice a day and unlike your eating, Professor Snape will be free to administrate it however he likes if you refuse to take it."

"What if I just smash it?"

"Then It will have to be administrated through a shot and I have no qualms about restraining you in order to administrate it twice a day. I think you can agree it would be easier to just take the potion."

I nodded as I did not like the idea of having a shot twice a day. She conjured a note book and quill and scribbled something down into it.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I'm going to make a note of everything that your guardian needs to know every session and you will show it to him when we're done."

"Okay."

"How's your self harm been?"

"Not so good." I mumbled starting to fidget with my teddy bear.

"What's been happening?"

"I keep scratching at my arms."

"I see and why do you do that?"

"I don't realise most of the time, it just happens."

"And how are you feeling when it happens?"

"Stressed or anxious usually."

She conjured something with her wand and handed it to me. It was a small cube with switches and buttons on.

"Every time your emotions start to overwhelm you I would like you to fiddle with this. It will keep your hands busy enough that you won't scratch."

I eyed the cube sceptically but put it into my pocket.

"Thanks."

"How have you been feeling lately?"

I shrugged, "Depends on the day."

"How much are you still keeping bottled up in your head?"

I shrugged looking at the floor.

"I think a good thing for you to do would be to tell someone everything. Whether it be me or Professor Snape, tell one of us everything you remember so at least everything is out."

"I don't want to and nobody in their right mind would want to hear my whole story."

"You'd be surprised Ms Snape."

I shrugged, "Am I done yet?"

She sighed, "Not quite yet. Is there anything you would like to talk to me about?"

"No. Can I go now?"

"Not yet Ms Snape."

"Actually Snape asked me to talk to you about something."

"Yes?"

"Coping strategies for when I get overwhelmed. The other day I might have ran off and hidden, then refused to come out for a while."

I pulled the fiddle toy from my pocket and began playing with it to stop myself from starting to scratch. She watched for a moment before nodding approvingly.

"If you feel overwhelmed the easiest thing seems to be to run. All you need is enough time to calm yourself down so you should focus just on your breathing till you're calm. You could also ask to be excused and take the time to relax. If it starts happening often then I would recommend taking your teddy bear with you to lessons where you feel like you're likely to get overwhelmed. It seems to have given you the courage to come and talk to me without Professor Snape and I assume for him to already have brought it without prompting, he anticipated it would help based on some other event."

"Everyone will think I'm a baby."

"What other people think-."

"Yeah doesn't matter I know but I don't need any more reasons to get bullied."

"Does Professor Snape know you get bullied?"

I shook my head. He thought that it had all stopped after first year but really people just learnt to avoid doing it where he could see and I just learnt to stop going to the hospital wing every time someone hit me. My name was Mudblood in the common room and corridors to the Slytherins and only Alicia and Draco were kind to me.

"I think it would be a good idea to tell him."

I shook my head.

She sighed, "Well I have no say in the matter."

"Can I go now?"

"I'll finish up writing in your book for Professor Snape then you can."

She wrote some more things down before looking back up at me.

"You need to talk more about your feelings. I want you to talk everyday at least once with Professor Snape about how you feel. I'd also like you to try and eat one meal a day at least."

I shrugged.

"I've wrote it down so Professor Snape can see your targets and what he should be helping you with."

"What've you told him about?"

"That you're getting a nutrient potion, I've talked to you about the thing he asked about, that he's to prompt you to talk about your feelings and should be trying to persuade you to eat one meal a day."

"Okay can I go?"

"Yes take this to give to him."

She handed me the notebook and stood up, opening the door for me. I went out to Snape as quickly as I could.

"How was it?" He asked me.

"Awful."

"How was she?" He asked Madam Pomfrey.

"A bit resistant."

He raised an eyebrow at me and I shuffled my feet on the floor.

"We'll discuss this when we're back in our quarters." He told me sternly.

I nodded.

"Give him the notebook please."

I handed Snape the notebook and he read through the pages that Madam Pomfrey had written on. His expression turned irritated and a little angry as he read over the part about nutrient potions.

"Do you have some nutrient potions Poppy? I can brew some but it will take about a week."

"Yes I have some in supply but I'll need some more making as she'll clean it out needing to take them for the whole of the first week."

"Of course I'll get onto it straight away."

She mumbled a spell and there was a bag filled with fourteen bottles of an orange liquid.

"Thank you very much Poppy." Snape said taking them from her.

He turned to me expectantly but I didn't say anything.

"Say thank you Venus."

"No why should I?" I mumbled.

"Madam Pomfrey has put in a lot of effort and time to help you so say thank you."

"No. I didn't want to come."

He grabbed the neck of my robes and pulled me so our faces were inches apart.

"Stop being an ungrateful brat and thank Madam Pomfrey."

I tried to pull myself away but all that resulted in was a sore neck as his grip was tight.

"Say thank you." He hissed.

"You're hurting me."

"Do as I've asked and I'll let go."

"Okay I will, I promise but I can't really do it with you holding me like this."

He glared at me but released me. I turned back to Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you for helping me and sorry I didn't react the best to the help."

"You're welcome Ms Snape. I'll see you next weekend for your next session. I hope there's no reason to see you before then."

"Yeah me too."

"Come along then Venus, I have work to do before the students get here."

He set off walking fast and I followed behind him racing to keep up. He didn't speak until we were back in his quarters. He stood facing me tilting my head so I had to look at him as I shuffled uncomfortably.

"You were resistant? These sessions are to help you. You should be grasping this with two hands. We talked about this, this morning. I am greatly disappointed."

I shrugged, my eyes avoiding his. I knew he'd be disappointed but he was lucky I even agreed to go. I hadn't been too bad to start but after a while I'd just wanted it done.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"I would hope so." He said releasing me.

"I just don't understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why I have to go."

"Because it'll help you."

"But how? It just makes me feel awful and anxious and makes you get mad at me."

He went and took a seat on the sofa beckoning me over to him. I sat next to him and he put an arm round me.

"I'm not mad." He told me gently.

"Are too."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah you are. That's why you kept grabbing me and called me a brat."

"When did I call you that?"

"In the hospital wing."

"Okay I will admit I was a little mad in there."

"See you get mad at me."

"I wasn't mad at you. I was mad at the situation."

"Why? It was you who wanted me to go to counselling."

"The nutrient potion isn't usually given except as a last resort. That's why I didn't give it to you in your first year. When you're back to being healthy you'll still have to take it because your body still believes it needs the potion."

"So it basically shows that Madam Pomfrey doesn't believe I'll ever be able to sort my weight out by myself."

"Yes you were probably at risk of causing a permanent lock on your magic."

"Sorry."

"Why are you apologising?"

"Cos if I'd just eaten when you said it wouldn't be like this."

"It's not your fault Sweetheart."

"At least I've got a potions master for a dad so you can just make me it."

"I'll be teaching you how to make it. I'm not making it for you for the rest of your life."

"Can you teach me this afternoon before everyone gets here?" I asked hopefully.

"No. Sorry, I've just got so much to sort before tomorrow."

My spirits dropped slightly, "It's okay I understand."

"I'll just have to make it for now. I'll teach you when I get chance."

I shifted away slightly, "Okay. I'll go to my dorm room and read so you can get on."

"Bring your books here and you can read in my office while I sort everything out."

"Can I read one of your books?"

"I'll find a suitable one."

I shifted back towards him and grinned up at him, "Thank you!"

I followed him through the door into his office and he settled me at his desk with a medieval potions book.

"I'll be between here and my classroom but just shout if you need me."

"Okay."

He worked for a while before breaking for lunch.

"Madam Pomfrey said you were to eat at least a meal a day."

"I'll eat something at the feast." I supplied.

It was best to avoid questions over my eating on the first day back so I may as well eat then rather than at lunch. I should probably have eaten something today anyway because I hadn't eaten for the past two days.

"Okay I won't waste food by bringing you lunch but I do expect you to eat something tonight now you've said so."

"I will."

"Good take your potion now."

He handed me one of the nutrient potions from the bag and I drank it quickly. It didn't taste nice but wasn't the worst potion I'd ever taken. Still the reminder that I'd have to take it for the rest of my life made it seem bitterer. I let out a sigh and pulled out my fidget cube.

"What's that?" Snape asked.

"It's to stop me scratching. I have to play with this instead."

"So you told her about your scratching?"

I nodded, "I wasn't completely resistant. At first it was alrightish but then it got too much and she started telling me to talk about stuff with either you or her and I just wanted to be out of there. I'm sorry I didn't do it properly but it was just too overwhelming."

"You do know if you'd explained this to me, I wouldn't have got angry with you."

I just shrugged.

"Okay, I'm banning shrugging. When I ask you a question you will respond verbally all the time. You are using non verbal gestures as a way to get out of answering my questions. Do you understand?"

I nodded and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh sorry, yes I understand."

"Good. Now why did you feel as though you might scratch?"

I shrugged.

"What did I just say? Do you even listen to me?" He snapped irritably.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Now answer my question."

"It's stupid." I muttered.

"My question?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"No why I felt as though I'd scratch."

"It clearly didn't feel like it at the time so talk to me."

"I don't want to."

"Talk." He said leaving no room for argument.

"I-it was just the reminder that I'll have to take it for the rest of my life."

His face softened slightly and he beckoned me towards him. I went and stood in front of his chair and he took my hands in his.

"I know it's hard. That's why I was so mad when I found out."

"I'm sorry." I Said hanging my head.

"No." He said softly, releasing my hands to cup my chin and make me look at him, "You don't need to be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. There's a reason that you don't eat and although I don't understand why, I know that it's not your fault. It's your father and those blasted Dursley's, who by the way I am now definitely taking to court but not your fault in the least which is how the world is so unfair. I am going to help you in every way that I can, I'll find a way to flavour that potion for you. I'm not going to tell you to consider the alternative because that diminishes how hard this is and will be for you but I promise you soon it'll become second nature and I'm going to help you every step of the way. Even when you don't want me to and you try to push me away, I'll be here."

My eyes filled with tears, "What did I do to deserve you?"

"Nothing and you didn't have to. Every child should have a parent who at least cares even if they're no good at anything else."

"Don't let what your father said as a child make you think you are not enough. It doesn't matter that you didn't have a father figure to show you what to do because I don't care what's supposed to happen, you're the best dad in the world.

"What? How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because you're easy to read when you get to know you and I've worried about the same thing but I don't have to now because I've had the best role model."

"Your Aunt was hardly a good role model." He scoffed.

"No you."

He rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"Even if you don't believe me it's true and just so you know your self asteem is worse than mine."

He ran his fingers through my hair and smiled softly.

"I love you Venus, more than you will ever know."

"I love you more."

"Anyway I've got work to do. You can carry on reading in my office."

My shoulders slumped and I looked at the floor, "Yeah okay."

"What's wrong?"

I shrugged.

"What's wrong?" He repeated.

"It's just you always have to work."

"I took lots of time off so I could spend time with you at home." He reminded me.

"Yeah I know. Sorry I guess I'm just ungrateful."

"I've got to make a start on your potion but then I have a few potions for classes I need to brew and you can help me if you like."

I grinned at him, "Yes please. Can I watch you make mine."

"Yes but you have to be quiet, it's very complicated."

"I will, I promise."

"Good girl. Come on then."

I followed him to his office and he settled me on a stool next to where he was working. I watched entranced as he cut and sliced and stirred the potion. He turned around and smirked at me as he moved the potion over to a corner.

"You remind me of myself at your age."

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Not many would find that a compliment."

"Not many actually know you."

"You can help with these next potions." He told me, changing the conversation away from him.

I got up off the stool and walked over to him.

"I have one for each year to make. You can make the first through to fourth year ones and I'll do the other three as they are more complicated and time consuming."

"I could do the harder ones."

"I don't doubt it however I don't think my older students would appreciate being compared to your standards. You can get away with the fourth years by the amount who you are friends with."

"Four."

"More than in your own year."

I glowered at him.

"You're making a cure for boils, sleeping draught, shrinking solution and a wit sharpening potion. Get the books from my store cupboard."

"I don't even need the books."

"For the second two use the books."

"Can I at least adapt them so they're actually good."

He smirked, "Of course."

"Merlin I haven't brewed in so long."

"I know you haven't however that is no excuse for your potions to be less than your usual standard."

I rolled my eyes, "Yes _Professor. _Wait I'm actually going to have to call you that again."

"Yes Ms Snape you will," He said with a bemused smirk, "And don't forget or that will be embarrassing for the both of us however the development of our relationship will most likely not go unnoticed by the students. It is up to you whether you wish for me to acknowledge it or to continue how I act when we usually leave the school or home."

"I'd prefer you to acknowledge it."

"I was hoping you'd say that. It will not give you special treatment however it will allow me to keep a closer eye on if it looks as though it may be getting too much for you and allow me to help you more."

"Yeah thank you."

"Right," he clapped his hands together, "Go get your ingredients and you can begin."

We worked in silence making our potions. I worked diligently, changing up the potions so they'd be more effective and by the end of the afternoon all seven potions were finished. Snape came and inspected mine.

"Perfect as always."

I smiled up at him and he leant forward to kiss the top of my head.

"Time for the feast." He told me.

"Ugh."

"I thought you'd be excited to see your friends again."

"Yeah but I have to see everyone else too."

"There aren't any problems are there? You just don't get on."

"Yeah no problems." I lied.

"Good. Tell me if that changes."

"I will." I said looking away from him.

I hated lying to him especially when I knew he was only looking out for me but nothing he ever did stopped the bullying, in fact it got worse. Short of expelling the entirety of Slytherin house, there was nothing he could do to help, only increase the bully's anger and cause himself useless worry.

"Is something wrong Venus?"

"Oh no. Nothing's wrong."

"I'm supposed to be getting you to talk about your feelings everyday-."

I groaned.

"However I think I'll allow you today off as you've already had a counselling session today."

"Thanks."

"Are you taking your teddy bear with you in case you feel overwhelmed?"

"No."

"Okay, may I ask why?"

"Just people will probably say something."

"You're getting bullied again."

"No, I-

"I don't appreciate lying Venus Lily."

I hung my head and bit my lip.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"I-it never stopped." I whispered.

"And you never thought to tell me?"

"I-I did but I never wanted to be a bother and I didn't think it would make any difference." I mumbled.

"You're never a bother. I'll be keeping an eye on them. I do not tolerate bullying in my house however nor do I tolerate being lied to for a year."

He folded his arms and sent me a stern look. I reached for my fiddle toy and looked down at the floor.

"I need to be able to trust you Venus and I can't do that if you lie to me."

I shifted uncomfortably, "I'm sorry."

He lifted my chin with two fingers, forcing me to look at him.

"It took a lot for us to gain this mutual trust. There was the problem of your father for me and I know you struggled to fully trust me after everything you'd been through. If I beat you and broke that trust you had for me, would a simple apology be enough to make you trust me?"

I shook my head.

"Verbal answers." He reminded me.

"No it wouldn't be." I whispered, "B-but y-you've kept things from me, worse things."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I have made mistakes, I won't lie however last time I remember you leaving, smashing something I gave you, then attempting to cut yourself with a knife causing you to almost die. If we're saying that if one of us does it, then it's okay, would you like me to react in that way?"

I blinked back tears in my eyes, "No please don't."

He sighed, "I'm not planning on it. My point is that you can't condone your actions by saying I have done it."

"I-I-I know it's not enough but I am really sorry. I-I just didn't want to bother you."

"Never be afraid to bother me and I know you are sorry but what are we going to do about this lying you've done."

I stayed looking at him, knowing I'd only irritate him further by shrugging.

"You're grounded to our quarters for a week. I will set up a bed for you in the living room for you and apart from meals and lessons, you will be staying down here until next Monday."

"Okay." I agreed quietly, tears streaming down my face.

"Are you upset about the punishment or that you lied?"

"That I lied."

"Yet I believe if I hadn't figured it out, you would have continued to lie." He said tapping my chin.

"I-it was only w-when you talked about t-t-t-trust that I realised why it had been so bad."

"I see. Are you going to lie to me again?"

"No Daddy never."

"And I hope your punishment will also serve you as a reminder."

"I'm sorry I betrayed your trust."

"I know you are and you're forgiven."

"C-can you ever trust me again?"

"I will be able to, yes. First I have a few more questions. Who was it who bullied you?"

"The Slytherins and anybody in the other houses who isn't friendly with Harry."

"So pretty much the whole school?"

"Yes Daddy."

"I'm assuming that Barbary and Malfoy weren't a part of the ones in Slytherin."

"Yes Daddy, they've always been kind to me."

"Did anybody hurt you?"

"Not worse than a few bruises."

"Did anybody jinx you."

"Yes but not too badly."

"Did anybody use any unforgivables on you?"

"No Daddy."

"Did people try to get you to come to me about it?"

"Yeah, Draco, Alicia, Ginny, Harry and Hermione."

"But they never told me themselves?"

"I wouldn't let them. I said that I'd lose my trust for Alicia and Harry and I told the other two I'd tell the teachers they'd cheated on some test. You know because that's like Hermione's worst fear and a teacher would tell Draco's Father..."

He took a deep breath as if trying to calm his temper before saying, "Shall we make your punishment two weeks?"

I bit my lip and nodded. He didn't reprimand me for my lack of verbal response but wrapped his arms round me instead.

"Thank you for telling me even though you knew it would probably get you in more trouble. I can trust you."

"I am really really sorry Daddy."

"What's with this calling me Daddy all of a sudden?"

I burned red, I hadn't even realised I'd been doing it but I sounded like a complete baby. I pulled away and turned away from him. He put a hand on my shoulder but didn't make me face him.

"I think it might be something to do with being in trouble. You aren't as misbehaved as your brother and this is the first time you've ever done something meaning I've had to punish you."

"You've given me detention."

"For speaking out of turn, losing your assignment or getting cheeky in my classroom. Never have you actually been disobedient and I am thankful for that."

"You've yelled at me before."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Which is more of a testament to my temper than your behaviour. Tell me, what made you feel worse: when you dropped your wand at the World Cup and I yelled or today?"

"Today."

"Exactly. Which is why it is the correct way to deal with your misbehaviour. You do not feel scared of me and you feel more remorseful over what you've done which is probably what caused you to feel upset and vulnerable therefore calling me Daddy."

"You know your punishments kind of weird. That I have to stay in your quarters even to sleep and I don't even get to do that in the holidays."

"You'd want to?"

"Well yeah."

"I know. If you eat the one meal every day for a week then I'll get the Headmaster to add a room for you."

"Really?"

"Really. Now we really must be getting to the feast, go clean your face and then we'll go."

I nodded and went into the bathroom. My eyes were red and puffy and my cheeks tear stained. I washed my face but my eyes were still red. Sighing I left the bathroom. Snape waved his wand over my eyes.

"Back to normal." He told me.

"Thank you and I'm really sorry."

"I've told you that you are forgiven. Come, we'll be some of the last ones there."

I followed him to the great hall basically running to keep up with him. I giggled as he kissed the top of my forehead as there was nobody around. Then we opened the doors and everybody was mostly there but people were milling around and talking so not many people noticed us arriving late.

"I'll see you in my quarters later." Snape hissed in my ear before going to the staff table while I slipped into a seat between Draco and Alicia.

"Venus! Where you've been?" Alicia shrieked.

"Sorry. Snape kind of found out that I'd been lying to him for a year just as we were leaving so now I'm grounded to his quarters for two weeks except meals and classes."

"Merlin he's harsh." Alicia said.

"Anyway how was your summer?"

"It was alright. It's just still strange without mum there. Dad tried to keep me busy but we're moving house soon, there's just too many memories."

"I'm really sorry that happened. I can't even imagine how hard it must be."

"It's fine. How was yours?"

"Intense. I burnt all the nerves in my hands, I was at the Quidditch World Cup when the attack happened, I changed my last Snape and I stayed at Snape's house for the end of the summer. Then there's also some stuff I should tell you. I'd rather not do it here but I'm not going to see you in private forever."

I took a deep breath and Draco squeezed my hand under the table.

"I-I have some mental health issues." I whispered.

"Oh I've heard of some of them."

"Well that makes it easier to explain. I have depression, anxiety and anorexia."

I bit my lip and watched as she worked out what each one meant.

"The sad one, the one that makes you worry and the eating one?" She asked.

"Y-yeah kind of in basic terms."

Draco sensing I was getting uncomfortable changed the subject.

"What did Snape say when you got home from mine?"

"No tell me what your mum said first."

"Wait what happened?"

"I was at Draco's and Snape accidentally blurted out about my anorexia and we got excused and that's when I told him about all that stuff and I got really upset and he hugged me and Snape walked in."

"Yeah and then Snape told my mum who gave me 'the talk'."

"At least it was your mum, they understand that type of thing. My Dad gave it to me this summer." Alicia pointed out.

"Well I beat you both because Snape gave it to me."

They both burst out laughing.

"I mean he has been acting more like a father but he's still my potions Professor."

They both continued to laugh until the sorting started. I didn't pay much attention as the same snobby first years got sorted into Slytherin, then Dumbledore stood and said some nonsense words and the feast began. I scooped a little food onto my plate but felt Snape's glare on the back of my head. I turned to look at him.

"More." He mouthed.

I added a tiny bit more and glanced up at him. He sighed with irritation and stood up. I quickly turned my focus back to my plate but soon felt Snape's presence behind me. He leant over me and started adding more food to my plate.

"Sir what are you doing?" I whined.

"I want a proper meal or our deal doesn't count."

I fell silent, remembering the promise to get a room in his quarters.

"And here's your potion."

I drank it and handed the vial back. He leant forward and kissed the top of my head.

"Sir! You're so embarrassing!"

I turned a bright red as the eyes off the whole room were on us. I reached and played with my fiddle toy in my pocket but Snape leant down so his mouth was next to my ear.

"If they know I care about you, they'll be too scared to do anything. I know it's uncomfortable but it'll make it better long term. I promise." He whispered.

I nodded and he landed another kiss on the top of my head before returning to the teachers table who were all observing him with amused expressions. The students were all sat stunned and silent. Snape never showed affection to anyone, even to me if we were in public. I shot him a small smile as he sat back down. The teachers turned to ask him questions and eventually the noise in the hall increased to normal volume again. I reached for my knife and fork and began to eat the food Snape had put onto my plate.

"Ok what was that?" Exclaimed Alicia.

"He does actually care." I mumbled, "And he's hoping if the others see that they'll stop bullying me."

"The potion. Was it a nutrient one?" Draco asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Is it that bad?" He asked.

"They think I'm going to get a permanent block. I hadn't eaten since I'd been to yours Draco."

"That was three days ago!"

"Exactly."

I turned back to my plate and finished it up. Snape hadn't given me too much and once I'd started eating I had felt kind of hungry. I glanced up at him and he gave me an approving nod.

"Erm Draco did your father tell you what Snape had to tell him?"

"No. He said that it wasn't for me to be worrying about."

"Oh okay. Snape wouldn't tell me either." I lied.

"What's this?" Alicia asked.

"I don't really know. Me and Snape were shopping-."

I heard them both snigger.

"Hey! It's not that strange. I mean it's just clothes shopping."

"Wait he took you clothes shopping?" Draco gasped between laughing.

"You two are idiots." I said folding my arms.

"Sorry it's just strange you know bat of the dungeons takes teenage girl clothes shopping." Alicia pointed out.

"Okay, okay. It is." I laughed.

"Anyway then what happened?" Alicia pressed.

"Then I walk into Draco and we both fall over and Snape tells Lucius there's something they need to discuss so he invites us round for dinner. I got fuming at Snape mind."

"Didn't you want to see me?" Asked Draco, a little hurt.

"No it's nothing to do with you but think about it. I'd been diagnosed with anorexia that day, your mother doesn't stop fussing over me and your father hates me."

"Very true."

The plates disappeared and were replaced with dessert. I sat back against my chair. I never ate dessert.

Draco and Alicia tucked in while I sat there until I felt Snape's shadow again. I turned around to him in confusion.

"I've already taken my potion Sir."

"I am aware of that. A full meal includes dessert."

"What? Sir! I never eat dessert. It's just eating unnecessarily."

"Alright I love you." He said loudly.

"I love you too." I mumbled back thoroughly embarrassed.

He smirked and walked back to the staff table as Draco and Alicia burst out laughing.

"You are so red!" Alicia Said.

"Shut up you two, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Yeah but it's so funny." Said Draco.

"He would never have done this last year."

"I think it's a testament to how much your relationship has grown then, that he's willing to sacrifice the whole reputation he's built to try to help you." Pointed out Alicia.

"Well yeah I guess."

I looked up at Snape who had lips firmly pressed together to stop him from laughing. I rolled my eyes at him and he gestured for me to look at the rest of the Slytherin table. I looked back and could see that nobody else was laughing. Some of them looked mollified and others were just having their own conversations casting nervous glances between me and Snape. I grinned up at him again and he gave me an 'I told you so' look.

Dumbledore stood up and explained the rules all over again. I zoned out until I heard my name.

"The student you all knew as Venus Potter is now known as Venus Snape."

I glanced across at Harry who was looking furious. I bit my lip and ignored the rest of the speech and Moody coming in and everything about the Twiwizard tournament. Dad could tell me later anyway. As everyone stood up to leave, Harry stormed over to me. He grabbed a hold of my arm.

"We need to talk."

"Harry I'm grounded. I really have to get back to Snape's quarters."

"Why would you change your name to Snape, do you not want to be my sister anymore?"

"No it's not that. Look we'll always be connected by blood, by our eye colour. Nothing is going to stop me being your sister but Snape he's my Dad but nothing ties us together except paperwork. I wanted to be able to share something with him. Is that so wrong?"

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't want to share my name anymore." He said and he sounded hurt now, not angry.

"Harry it's got nothing to do with our relationship."

"But what happened with him having a daughter?"

"Well then I saw how much he cared and I didn't mind anymore."

"Venus you're my little sister. Aren't you putting too much trust into Snape?"

"Harry imagine if Sirius could adopt you. Might there not be some small part of you that would want to change your name to match his so he could be like your Dad."

"I don't really view Sirius as a Dad to be honest. We have a perfectly good Dad, he's just dead so why are you replacing him."

If only he knew but maybe he could just not in full.

"Harry, James Potter isn't my father. I don't know who is but someone wanted an heir so they used Lily to bear their child. I didn't tell you because, well, I didn't want to upset you but I don't want to know my biological Dad so I've got Snape instead."

"Oh well. Erm I guess that makes sense. I'm sorry for getting mad. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah I've got to get back to Snape. He grounded me for lying to him."

I rolled my eyes and Harry snickered.

"It's not that unjust Ms Snape, you may be overreacting slightly. Come on back to our quarters." Snape said from behind me.

"Bye Harry."

I said before Snape left the hall with me at his heels.

"How did that go?"

"He was mad, then hurt but then I told him we have separate fathers and he kind of understood."

He stopped and spun around.

"You told him you had different fathers?"

"Erm yeah, I didn't tell him who it was though."

He turned back around muttering something like, "Idiot Girl."

I followed after him, biting my lip. Maybe I'd done something wrong. We entered his quarters and he transfigured a chair into a bed.

"Your trunk is there, get to bed." He snapped.

"A-are you mad?"

"Oh I am beyond mad little girl but we'll discuss it tomorrow when my temper is calmer."

I gulped, "Yes Dad, Sorry."

"Just get to bed Venus."

He stalked off and into his room, firmly shutting the door. I got changed and took my potion before grabbing my teddy bear and climbing in to bed. It took me forever to fall asleep because I was too busy panicking about how mad Snape was. Eventually I managed to drift off into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

**_I think this is the longest chapter that I've written but I needed to get them back to school in this chapter._**

**_I apologise if the counselling session is nothing like it would actually be, I've never been to one but that's kind of how I'd imagine it to be. _**

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	39. Arguments

I woke up as Snape entered the room from his bedroom.

"Good morning Dad."

He ignored me and I bit my lip nervously.

"Dad I know you're mad but I don't know what I did wrong."

"I don't know what I did wrong," he mimicked, "Well I'll tell you!" He snapped.

I flinched a little. He grabbed me, sitting me on the table and putting a hand either side of me. He leant forward so our faces were almost touching.

"You told him you had separate fathers! You idiotic dunderhead, use your head, he's going to start asking questions and trying to figure it out and some of the connections aren't that hard to figure out like your Dark mark or the fact he never tried to kill you or that you continued to live with him at the Dursley's until you came here. Why do you never think or plan? You're a pathetic excuse for a Slytherin, a pathetic excuse for my child."

I tried to hold back sobs but it didn't stop my lower lip wobbling or my eyes beginning to flood with tears.

"I-I'm sorry that I disappointed you Dad."

He leant backwards seeming to regret how he'd reacted. He leant back and turned away from me.

"I shouldn't have said that, any of that to you Venus."

"It's true."

"No. It's not. I didn't mean it. I'm a rubbish excuse for a guardian."

"No you're not!"

He sighed and turned back to face me.

"That wasn't true, any of what I just said to you. I lost my temper and I shouldn't have."

"So you don't think that Harry is going to find out about my father?"

"I think that you've put yourself in a difficult situation. Potter is likely to begin trying to find information about your father."

"But he won't find any, will he?"

"No and the teachers are held by oath not to reveal the information to anybody unless you see it fit. However you will remember our talk about trust, I expect?"

I squirmed slightly at the memory but nodded, "Yeah I do."

"Your brother will find out eventually and you need him to still trust you. You need to tell him."

"What?"

"You need to tell your brother before your father makes the claim about who you are. He needs to hear it from you. There is no need for it to be today but sometime in the near future you must tell him."

"Okay." I agreed quietly.

"Go into my bathroom to get ready, then we can go."

"You're not mad anymore?"

"No I shouldn't have got mad at you in the first place. You said the only thing that could get your brother to understand. Now go on and get ready."

I went into his small bathroom and got ready before returning out to Snape.

"I don't want to carry all my books, can you tell me what lessons I have today?"

"Absolutely not."

"But-."

"You are staying in my quarters as a punishment," He stressed, "Not for you to get privileges. You will get your timetable just like everybody else."

I rolled my eyes as he turned away before packing all my books into my rucksack.

"Fine. Can I have my assignments back? You took them to check over."

"I'll go retrieve them from my desk. You stay in here and don't even think about looking through the pile of timetables."

"I wasn't going to. You said no." I said, slightly hurt.

"Venus-." He started, reaching and putting a hand on my shoulder.

I turned away and moved out of his reach.

"Trust." I muttered under my breath.

"Venus-." He tried again.

"Just go get my assignments so I can go meet my friends."

He sighed and went through to his office, collecting my assignments from a draw and bringing them back to me. I snatched them off him and shoved them into my bag.

"I can shout and scare you but I can't remind you of a rule." He sighed irritably.

I glared at him and stalked out of his quarters and to breakfast. I sat down heavily in my seat next to Alicia.

"What's got you in a mood?"

"Snape. He lectures me about trust, then doesn't trust me. I asked if I could see the timetable so I could know what books to bring and he said no. Then he went to get my assignments but he told me not to look through the timetables like he expected me to go behind his back."

"Do you think there's a possibility that you're overreacting just a little."

I shrugged.

"Are you eating anything?"

"Nope."

"Barbary, Snape, your timetables." Snape drawled.

I snatched mine off him.

"Your potion is in your goblet, drink it."

I downed the potion and looked down at my timetable. I examined the lessons and turned it over.

_Enjoy your first day Sweetheart. Come to my office at your free period._

"Oh my god. He's so sappy. Look at that."

I showed her the note on the back.

"Aww."

"Remember this is our head of house and potions Professor."

"Fair point but it is nice he cares. He didn't even do that for appearances."

"I guess."

"I don't think you're being that fair. He's trying hard."

I sighed, "Yeah I'm probably being too harsh. Just a sec."

I got up and went over to where Snape was handing out the timetables.

"Sir I need to ask you about something on my timetable."

He turned towards me and I leant forward to whisper in his ear.

"I'm sorry I acted like a prat. Enjoy your first day too but just so you know, you're so sappy."

I leant back and he wore an amused smirk.

"Your timetable then Ms Snape."

"You know I don't-."

"Oh yes but there is something I need to add."

I handed it to him and he tapped his wand against it before handing it back. Nothing had changed.

"Turn it over."

I did so and looked to see another message had appeared.

_I love you even when you act like a dunderhead._

I shot him a playful glare, "Same."

"Which part?"

"Both."

He raised an eyebrow but leant forward and kissed the top of my forehead.

"I'll see you at your free period in my office."

I returned to Alicia and sat down.

"We made up."

"Great so now are you eating?"

"Nope not hungry."

"Maybe you should eat something."

"Please lets not talk about my eating. I already have Snape trying to get me to eat. I've agreed to a deal with one meal a day and I do not need breakfast."

"Oh alright then."

I sat while she finished eating and then we went to charms. Nothing exciting happened all day as the teachers just droned on about the upcoming year. We had a free period last so I made my way to Snape's office.

"I'm teaching so you're going to be writing lines in my classroom."

"What?"

"You heard me. You're going to sit at my desk and write lines while I teach."

"Who do you have?"

"Slytherin and Gryffindor fourth years."

"I'm about ready to kill you now."

He smirked, "Come on."

We went through the door into his classroom and he sat me at his desk with a quill and parchment.

"You're writing, _I must not lie to those with my best interests at heart._"

"How many times?"

"For the whole class session."

I groaned but picked up the quill and started.

"In." I heard Snape command the fourth years.

"Sir why's Potter in here?" Parkinson asked.

"Because he's in your class Dunderhead." He snapped.

I smirked at my parchment and heard the snickers from the rest of the class.

"No I meant little Potter, the one sat at your desk."

"My name's not Potter you idiot." I snapped.

"Venus." Snape warned.

"Sorry." I Said, turning back to my parchment.

"Seen as how you've all noticed and I won't get any work out of you all because your minds can only process one thing at once. Venus is in here because she is grounded and has a free period so she's writing lines for me."

"Why's she grounded?" Parkinson asked.

"Because I tried to protect certain people who kept bullying me and he found out anyway. Looks like you're out of look to Parkinson." I scoffed.

He pursed his lips and tapped the parchment in front of me. I took the hint and turned my head back down to my lines. I listened as he gave them a massive lecture.

"Today you will be making a wit sharpening potion. In the cauldron at the front is what it should look like however I doubt any of you have the same potion skills as my ward."

I smirked down at my parchment as I heard people start to gather ingredients. A while later I heard Snape call me.

"Venus?"

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you tell me how you cut the beans in this potion?"

"You don't, it's better to squish them with the side of your knife."

"She's a year younger than you all and she knows."

"But Sir in the book-." Hermione started.

"Sometimes it's better to use your brain rather than rely on a book." I interrupted.

"That's enough Venus, no need to get cocky."

I turned back to my parchment and continued writing my lines.

"However she is correct. These books are written by people who have simply taken the course not professional brewers therefore if you wish for your potion to come out completely correctly it is better to use your own head."

I smirked and he finished the lesson. When everyone had gone he turned back to me.

"Lines." He said holding out a hand.

I passed them over and he scanned them. He gave me a nod of approval before we went through into his quarters.

"We're having a whole house meeting tonight in the common room. You will be there despite being grounded."

"What's it about?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're using dinner as your meal today, yes?"

I groaned. I really didn't want to eat but I also really wanted a room in Snape's quarters.

"I'm not forcing you."

"Yes but you've given me a deal that I don't want to break."

He smirked, "That was the point."

"Sometimes I really hate you."

"However shall I cope?"

We made banter and shared stories of our first day for the hour until dinner before making our way to the great hall.

"Do I need to show you what is an acceptable portion size?"

"No."

"Then to see to it that you eat a proper meal please."

"Yes Dad."

We split and I sat down next to Alicia.

"Hey how was your free period?" She asked.

"I had to write lines at Snape's desk while he taught fourth years." I said rolling my eyes.

"You can't even complain Venus, you enjoyed showing off." Draco said.

"It is funny. I thought I'd told you not to use the book."

"Yeah but Greengrass wouldn't listen to me."

I smirked and began to put some food onto my plate. I glanced at Snape and he raised an eyebrow so I added more until he nodded in approval.

I began eating but slowed considerably quicker than the previous day. I'd eaten three quarters of my portion but I knew it wouldn't be enough to please Snape. I managed to eat half of what I had left and glanced to him for approval and he nodded before rising and coming to the end of the table.

"There is to be a whole house meeting in fifteen minutes, I expect all to be present."

He swept out of the hall, leaving us to finish up before we all went to the common room. He swept in, his cloak billowing behind him.

"It has come to my attention that bullying has been occurring within this house. It ends now."

I looked at my shoes as I felt a million different glares on me.

"We are one house, united. Everybody should feel safe to be a part of Slytherin, the singling out ends now. If I find out that it is still happening, the culprits will be facing expulsion. I do not take this matter lightly. You may have won your battles by scaring someone about what you'd do if they told but it ends now, I will find out, I always find out sooner or later. Don't I Ms Snape?"

I glanced up at him, "Yes Sir." I said quietly before looking back at the floor.

I hated him singling me out like this, he knew I hated attention on me.

"Is the floor more interesting than what I am saying?"

"No Sir." I mumbled.

"I can't hear you Ms Snape. Can you repeat that?"

Something snapped inside of me, what was he doing?

"I'm sorry but I don't feel comfortable looking at people since somebody was using Legilimency on me for a year." I snapped.

A flash of hurt crossed his features before it was replaced by anger.

"Go wait in my office Ms Snape, we will discuss this later."

"No. You can't tell me what to do, you bastard."

There were gasps from the Slytherins.

"Venus what are you doing? You can't say that to him." Hissed Alicia.

The weight of what I'd said suddenly hit me as Snape marched towards me and grabbed me by my upper arm. He marched me straight to his office and pushed me into a chair.

"Sit there and don't even think about moving. I'll be back in a minute to deal with this."

He left, slamming the door and I brought my knees to my chest. Why did I say that? What did it achieve? It achieved my Dad hating me and being mad, nothing more. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I waited for him to return. Finally, he stormed back into the room and sat across from me.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"I don't want to hear it Venus." He snapped, "And get your feet off the chair."

I released my knees and sat properly. My shoulders were shaking and tears continued to pour.

"Don't even think that crying is getting you out of this."

I bit my lip, trying to stop the tears but it didn't work.

"What are we going to do about this Venus?"

"Send me away." I murmured.

"What? No Venus, no. That's not a punishment."

He forced his features to calm and knelt in front of my chair, taking my hands.

"You are my daughter and that doesn't change no matter how you act."

My breath hitched and I leant forward, wrapping my arms round him.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it, I didn't even mean to say it."

He patted my back.

"I know. Let's have a talk about the whole event shall we?"

"Okay." I mumbled.

He gave my shoulders a light push, signalling it was time to let go. He handed me a handkerchief.

"Let's stop these tears, dry your eyes."

I dried my eyes, my breath hitching.

"How were you feeling when you snapped at me?"

"Which time?"

"Both."

"I-I guess I was annoyed. You kept singling me out and it was embarrassing."

"I see."

"I'm really sorry."

"I was singling you out to show the rest of them that I was not classing you as above the rules. I understand now it may have been better to explain that to you previously however it doesn't excuse your language."

"Yes Dad I know."

He was silent for a few minutes before speaking again, "You're going to go stand in the corner for fifteen minutes as punishment."

"But-."

"Let me finish Venus. You will be doing it in the living room where all the doors will be locked. You sleep in the room, you close your eyes and sleep so you are perfectly safe. Nobody will be there but me and you trust me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good come with me then."

"But Dad standing in the corner is for toddlers, I'm thirteen."

"Yes with a disgusting mouth and a childish nature to lash out as soon as you are questioned."

I fell silent, it was true. It had been the same this morning when he'd simply reminded me not to look through the timetables and I'd thrown a fit. I followed him through into his quarters.

"Nose in that corner." He said pointing at the one nearest where I slept.

I swallowed and nodded, going to stand in the corner.

"Fifteen minutes." He reiterated.

I nodded. It felt foolish to be stood here like a small child, I despised it. He was humiliating me yet I guess I did not better calling him that in the middle of the common room. I started shifting my weight between my feet as they began to ache.

"Five minutes left." He told me.

In the last five minutes I began to feel even more remorseful. I'd pushed Snape to punish me twice in two days when he'd never had to before. I began to sniffle slightly but no tears fell. After what felt like at least fifty minutes Snape called me over to him.

"What did you just get a timeout for Venus?"

"I swore and I lashed out when you were trying to help."

"Correct."

"I'm really sorry."

"I know and you've been punished, it's over, a clean slate. Now come sit down there's something I need to discuss with you."

I joined him on the sofa, confused to what he needed.

"Venus your father gave me a task a while ago to find a spell to brand followers but to have them linked to you. Do you remember?"

"Yeah."

"I've found the spell I need."

"So?"

"So probably after your next visit with your father we'll have to test it. You'll need to ask him what and where he wants it. I dare not act without his specific instruction."

"I don't want another mark." I mumbled.

"I know." He said, wrapping his arm round my shoulders, "It'll just be us two for a while and let's think of it as just a communication technique, if you're in trouble and you need help you can alert me and I'll find you."

I felt tears start to slide down my face and Snape pulled me tight into his side, rubbing my back.

"I know it's rubbish, I know. Let it out."

"I-I j-just want to be normal." I sobbed.

"I know." He soothed me.

I buried my head into his side and he held me until I stopped crying and pulled away.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't apologise." He told me softly.

"But I've got your robes covered in tears and well..." I trailed off, flushing slightly.

My nose had been running so had messed all over his robes.

"Venus I don't care." He said gently.

"But-."

"No. Robes can be cleaned or I can buy new ones. Look at me."

I shook my head but he reached out and cupped my chin, making me look at him.

"What's really going on?"

I shrugged.

"I banned that remember, now talk to me."

"I just feel like I put you through too much, like you just have to deal with me and I know you'll say that it's because you love me but I just don't get why you bother. I put you through stress every single day with my eating. Then I have my father demanding things of me and you because you're connected to me and then I bloody sob into you and wipe my nose on your robes. I just don't get what you're getting, what your motivation to even care is."

"What I'm getting is that someday you're going to live carefree and I'm going to know that I helped. I get to see you grow, I get to be a part of your life. You wouldn't see it, you can't see why anybody would want to love you but you Venus, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so so much and every minute that I get to spend with you, every time you smile, every time I hear you laugh is precious. I love you so so much my child, so so much."

"I love you too."

I nestled into his side as he wrapped his arm around me. Then I kicked off my shoes and pulled my legs up onto the sofa. He did the same thing and we stayed like that contently for half an hour. I began to feel sleepy and yawned.

"Starting to feel sleepy?" He asked.

"A bit."

"Shall we get you ready for bed?"

"It's too early."

I felt his chest rumble as he laughed.

"If you're tired it's not too early."

"Is. It's half eight."

"And what's wrong with that? If I had the option to go to bed at half eight I would, unfortunately I've got too much work for that."

"I am tired." I admitted.

"Come on then, we'll get you ready for bed. You can always stay up a bit later if you don't feel like sleeping."

"Okay." I agreed.

I leant back and got up while Snape did the same.

"You're nightclothes are in the bathroom. Why don't you take a bath before bed?"

"No." I said quickly.

He furrowed his brow, "Why not?"

"I'll take a shower not a bath."

"Have you ever taken a bath?"

I looked at the floor and shuffled.

"What did they do to you?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Venus talk to me."

"They tried to drown me, okay? They'd make it cold and they'd hold my head under. I don't like water so no I won't take a bath."

I went into the bathroom and took a shower before dressing in my nightgown. This was something I'd wanted to keep hidden but I guess Snape always finds out like he said. I returned into the living room to Snape waiting.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said instantly.

"Okay. I won't make you."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"Do you want to stay up or are you ready for bed?"

"I just want to go to bed."

"Okay."

He set up my bed and lifted the covers and I crawled under, hugging my teddy bear to my chest. He sat on the edge of my bed and stroked my hair.

"I'm sorry I mentioned it." He told me.

"It's not your fault."

"We'll talk about it properly when you're ready."

I nodded.

"And anything else you want to talk about, ever."

"Thanks."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Please."

"Close your eyes then."

I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes.

"Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Sweetheart. Sweet dreams."

He kissed my forehead and brushed a stray hair out of my face. I did my occlumency exercises and fell asleep.

_"Princess."_

_"Father."_

_"You've disobeyed me."_

_"No Father I-."_

_"Quiet. You still have your mental health issues. I told you that you were to get over them."_

_I knelt on the floor at his feet._

_"Apologies my Lord. I am weak compared to you, I have not the power to overcome my issues."_

_"Rise Princess."_

_I stood up and my father slapped me across the face. My head swung to the side with the force but I didn't make a noise._

_"Good. Do not show your weakness."_

_"As you wish Father."_

_"And Severus, how is he faring with his task?"_

_"He says he has worked out what he needs to do but would like to know what mark you would like and where." _

_"It will be a crown for you are my princess and it will be on your collar bone."_

_"As you wish Father."_

_"Your first meeting will be Saturday night. I have passed the power of my mark onto you for the moment. Press the mark at the meeting time and you will give them all the information that you know, then you will brand them with your mark. Meetings will be every Saturday night. I'll give you details in the week for what you need to do as raids will need to be organised. You will carry on my legacy."_

_"As you wish Father."_

_"Goodbye for now dear Princess, work on what I've ordered."_

I awoke trembling and sweating. I got to my feet and went into Snape's room, clutching my teddy bear. He'd told me to wake him when I had dreams about my father and honestly I just wanted him.

"Daaaaaaad." I whined as he was still sleeping.

He awoke slowly before sitting up and stretching. He noticed my trembling and called me over. Eagerly, I climbed onto the bed and snuggled into his side.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Y-yeah."

"What was it about?"

I told him about the dream, when I got to the part where he slapped me, he lit his wand and examined my cheek.

"It's bruised." He told me softly.

"H-how?"

"I don't know. We'll sort it out in the morning. Just finish telling me the dream."

I finished up telling him of the dream and buried my head into his side.

"It's okay, you're safe."

"I don't wanna do it."

"I know."

"But I have to."

"I know."

"You're not helping by just saying that."

He sighed, "I know but what else is there that I can say?"

"Tell me you love me."

He smiled softly, "I love you very very much."

"I love you too."

"Do you want to stay in here for the rest of the night."

"Yeah please."

"Get under the covers then."

I crawled under and laid resting against his chest.

"You really don't know how to keep to a side of the bed." He joked.

"I just like being close to you."

He kissed the top of my head.

"Go to sleep Sweetheart, everything will get better, I promise."

**_Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I've just been so busy. Anyway hopefully there'll be an update next week but I can't promise. Review what you think and it'll probably be a quicker update as it keeps me motivated!_**


	40. Marking

I awoke as I heard Snape shuffling in the bed as he started to get up.

"Go back to sleep for a bit Sweetheart." He said, kissing my forehead.

I curled back up and fell back asleep. Not too long later I was awoken by a light shake. I yawned and sat up.

"Morning Dad."

"Morning Sweetheart. How's your cheek?"

"It's not too bad."

He leaned forward and looked at it, taking out his wand and tapping it against the bruise.

There we go, now go get yourself dressed and we'll do the mark before we get to classes. I want it done as soon as we can so you can stop worrying."

"I'm going to worry anyway, it's still going to be on my skin."

"Maybe but I'd rather it was done."

"Okay."

I went into his bathroom and put on my uniform and robes. When I returned to the living room, Snape was sat on the sofa with his wand gripped in his hand. I sat next to him and could hear his heavy breathing.

"You're scared." I said softly.

"A little." He admitted.

"It just makes it more real, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does."

"Let's just get it over with."

"Okay. Take off your robe and actually it'll probably be easier with your shirt off if you're comfortable to."

I nodded and did as he asked.

"I don't know why I bothered getting dressed." I said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you ready? I think it's going to hurt."

"I'm ready."

He muttered an incantation and his wand lit black. He pressed it to my collar bone and it was like a red hot poker. I clenched my fists, screwed my eyes shut and bit down on my lip. It hurt beyond belief but I wouldn't let Snape know, I didn't want to scare him any more. Besides I had practice of not calling out. He finally finished and I corrected my uniform. My collar bone stung but it was bearable, almost like the after effects of a burn.

"Your turn. What's the incantation?"

He showed me the page he'd written it down on and I nodded. It was a different one for the followers than for mine.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

He nodded stiffly.

It was strange, I don't think I'd seen him afraid.

"It's just connecting you to me. It'll be useful I guess."

"J-just do it."

He seemed ashamed that his voice had come out wobbly as he looked away from me.

"Okay take your shirt off."

He removed his outer robes and pulled his T-shirt off over his head. My eyes scanned his torso without meaning to and I noticed the tiny scars left from what the salve couldn't take away. My eyes focussed on a thick scar that snaked around to his back. I traced it until I felt a sharp tap on my hand.

"Do the task please." He reminded me.

I nodded, "Sorry."

I took my wand and murmured the incantation so it burnt black. Snape tensed and I brought it against the skin.

"Shit, that hurts." He exclaimed.

I drew the crown trying not to notice the pounding of his heart or his ragged breathing. When I'd finished I brought my wand back to my side and the tip stopped glowing black.

"You have to stand in the corner now, you swore." I said playfully.

"Really?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep that was my punishment."

"And you're my child."

"And you're my parent so should be demonstrating good behaviour."

"Fine. I'll go stand in the corner."

He walked over to the corner and I giggled until I caught site of his back. He hadn't put his shirt back on yet and I could see a network of scars across his back. Some were thick and white, while others resembled those of a belt buckle. I started rifling through my trunk and I found the salve. I held it in my hand, wondering how to approach this subject.

"Dad I want to help you with your back."

In a flash his shirt was back on and he was stood in front of me menacingly.

"You will never speak of what you just saw ever again, do you hear me?"

I nodded, too scared to speak.

He grabbed my shoulders and shook them, "Do. You. Hear. Me?"

"Yes Dad." I burst out and he let go.

He took a few steps back and turned away from me.

"I want to help you like you helped me please."

"No."

"Please."

"Venus I said no!" He yelled.

I recoiled and he tried to calm his heavy breathing.

"I'm sorry Venus. I just need you to go to breakfast now. I'm not mad at you, we're okay. I just need to be alone to work some things out."

"Okay." I agreed.

I walked towards the door but turned back towards him, "I love you just the same."

I left quickly in case he got mad again. The day passed and I was back outside Snape's office. He hadn't shown up to any meals so I hadn't seen him all day. I raised my hand and knocked tentatively.

"Enter."

I stepped in and he was sat as his desk.

"Hi Dad." I Said nervously.

"Hi Venus. Come sit."

I sat down opposite him.

"I'm really sor-."

"No. You did nothing wrong this morning. I should have put my shirt back on."

"I still want to help."

"No Venus."

"I've already seen once, why can't I see again, then you don't have to be ashamed anymore."

"No and I advise you to drop the subject. I regret how I reacted, yelling at you and shaking you, I scared you and I apologise."

"It's fine. I get it. Everyone reacts to humiliation in their own way."

"You are not to mention this again though, do you understand me? I want to no asking for you to heal me, nothing."

"Yes Dad." I agreed miserably.

I wanted to help him but he just wouldn't let me.

"How's your mark?"

"It's not too bad, it just itches a bit."

"I don't know how you managed not to cry out."

"Practice."

"Practice?"

"You know? If you call out you get double."

"They pressed hot pokers against your skin."

"Yep."

"Where?"

"Back of my neck mainly. My hair covered it so there was never any questions."

He came up behind me and I tensed as he lifted up my hair. He ran his fingers over the back of my neck and then I recognised the feeling of salve being rubbed over it.

"Why do you keep hiding things from me?" He asked gently.

"I don't, you never asked. I told you when you did."

"Okay then I want you to tell me everything they ever did to you."

"Not happening."

"Why not?"

"Because it's embarrassing, that's why."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed."

"You're one to talk."

I heard him pause rubbing the salve and take a deep breath.

"It's different. You're not my parent, I am your's."

"Fine but the answers still no."

"Okay." He relented, sitting back down, "Are you ready to talk about water yet?"

"I just-I hate water and nothing is going to change that. I can't swim and I never want to learn. I can avoid ever having to go in water so it really doesn't matter."

"I think it would be in your best interests to learn to swim. There are many ways you could happen to be in some water and it wouldn't be good if you can't swim."

I glared at him.

"It's true whether you want to accept it or not."

"I know. It's just I, well I-."

"You're scared. It's normal but I can teach you to swim Venus. We'll go in the Christmas holidays."

"Great ruin my Christmas." I muttered under my breath.

"I have a deal for you."

"Hm?"

"If we go swimming my back will be on show so if you agree and I want your word, I'll let you heal my back."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then yes, you have my word."

"You'll need to apply the salve for three days to get them to fade as much as possible."

"Can I do the first one now?"

"May I." He corrected.

I rolled my eyes, "May I do the first one now?"

"Yes you may. Let us go into my room and you can do it there."

I got the salve from my trunk and he laid face down on his bed. I rubbed the salve gingerly over his scars. He was tense under my touch and in a way it reminded me how similar we were but I didn't feel confident enough to offer him soothing words. It would probably sound like I was mocking him. I finished off and he pulled his shirt back on.

"Thank you." I told him softly.

"No, thank you."

He let me sit on his knee and we hugged for a while before he sighed.

"I've got to go check on the common room, then I've got work to do. Have you got any homework yet?"

"Yeah McGonogall-."

"Professor McGonogall." He corrected.

"Fine Professor McGonogall set us an essay."

"Start that in my office, I'll be back in a few minutes."

"You never used to check on the common room."

"I'm making it a goal to check on it more. I'm hoping to avoid another bullying situation."

I looked down at my hands in embarrassment and he stood, squeezing my shoulder.

"Go on, I'll be back soon."

I went through into his study, taking out my textbook, quill and parchment. I read through the required chapters and started to write the essay. I didn't notice Snape had been a lot longer than he said he'd be until he finally came through the door.

"Sorry it took a bit longer."

"Why did it?"

"Draco wanted to talk to me."

"About?"

"You. He's worried about you, he wanted to check you were okay as I've also noticed you skipped all your meals today."

He levelled me with a stern glare and I squirmed uncomfortably.

"Care to explain why?"

"I couldn't eat. I felt bad about our argument this morning."

"I told you I wasn't mad."

"I know you did but I felt bad I'd even brought it up."

"Will you eat for me now?"

"If I still get my room after the week."

"Yes if you eat now you will."

"Okay."

He called a house elf to bring me food and I ate it slowly and methodically. I finished the whole plate he'd given me while he checked over what I'd already written for transfiguration. He made notes on it in red pen and handed it back when I'd finished eating.

I rewrote the essay, responding to his feedback before finishing it off. I glanced at the clock, seeing it was ten o'clock. I'd need to get to bed soon so I wouldn't be too tired the next morning.

"Dad can you set up my bed? I'm tired."

He finished marking an essay and looked up.

"This is strange, this essay seems to have phrases I haven't heard anyone but you say."

I glanced over and saw he had Hermione's essay. I giggled while he eyed me suspiciously.

"Care to explain?"

"Right so at the World Cup when I was all depressed, Hermione let me help her with her essay to make me feel better."

"Did it work?"

"Yeah I was missing brewing."

"Of course she would know that helping with potions would make you feel better, insufferable know it all."

I giggled.

"And now I have to give her an O. Sometimes I really hate you Venus."

"At least I didn't help Harry, you'd have to give Hermione an O anyway."

"Perhaps."

"You get to mark mine tomorrow. You better give me an O."

"I'll give you what you deserve."

"Yeah but you've already corrected it once."

"Unless you changed the essay dramatically, it will get an O. I'll get your bed sorted now unless there's anything e

you want to talk about?"

"No I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

"You know I'm-."

"Yes I know, you're always here to talk if I want to but I don't so can I just go to bed, please."

"Okay." He agreed reluctantly.

"Sorry I know you're only trying to help but..."

"But you don't want to talk, it's fine. You know if you decide you want to talk at any time, it doesn't matter if it's the middle of the night, I'll be there to talk to you."

"Thank you, it does mean a lot."

"I'll get your bed sorted then and you can get to sleep. I don't want you falling asleep over your cauldron tomorrow."

I laughed as we walked into his quarters.

"Do you know me at all? I'd be sleeping in history of magic not potions."

"Yes well I don't want to be getting complaints off your teachers."

"Really? They talk to you about me?"

"What do you expect Venus? Parents get a report of your behaviour every month, teachers prefer to give it to me directly, there would be no point in an owl." He said while setting up my bed for me.

"You've never mentioned that before."

"There's never been any problems and you know you're clever. If there were issues we would talk. You already know that you're the smartest in the year group. In face you remind a lot of people of your mother and father."

My face fell and my shoulders slumped as I blinked back tears.

"M-my Father, dad?"

He seemed to realise his mistake as he enveloped me in a hug.

"Your father although he turned out evil was extremely charismatic and clever when he was in school, nobody believes you will turn out like him."

"You're not just telling me that?"

"No. Unfortunately for you most people seem to think you'll turn out like me."

"Really? Do they think I'm like you too?"

"More so than your parents in most ways."

"In what ways?"

"You're smart but quiet. You don't volunteer your answers but you know them. Potions is your favourite subject but you also value defence against the dark arts. They also believe that you'll become a spy as I have done."

"If they're right and I do turn out like you, I'd be extremely happy."

"I think you can aim higher than to be like me Venus."

"No if I can get your age and have done what you've done, I'll be succeeding in life. If I can get to my early thirties and be a master of occlumency, potions and how to trick the Dark arts, if I can get to your age and have already changed somebody's life completely, given a broken child hope, then I'll be living an excellent life."

"Merlin Venus, you make it sound like I'm your hero or something."

"You are."

"There will be a day where you may question everything you believe about me when your father is fully back. I need you to remember what you believe of me now and think of that as what you want to be. Don't let yourself get pulled away, think about what you want to succeed with in life and focus on that to get through everything."

"Okay I will Dad."

"Good girl. Now go get ready for bed. These conversations get way too deep for a Wednesday night."

I giggled and went into the bathroom. I pulled on a nightrobe and got ready. When I returned I realised Snape hadn't left out a potion for me.

"Dad do I not need a potion in case, you know?"

"I think it best if we stop using it. You're not in the habit of making your father angry in your dreams and other people would recognise that potion. I don't want you to be embarrassed."

"Thanks, I'll just have to make sure I don't argue with father."

"That would be desirable."

He pulled back the covers and I climbed in.

"Do you want me to stay?"

I nodded.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." He said giving me a pointed look.

"Oh sorry, yes please if you don't mind."

He sat down at the foot of my bed after kissing my forehead lightly. I did my occlumency exercise and felt myself drift into unconsciousness.


	41. Mad-Eye-Moody

I sat in Defence against the dark arts, next to Alicia.

"I've heard that the teachers really good." She said eagerly.

I was going to reply but at that moment Professor Moody entered the classroom.

"You are here to learn Defence against the Dark Arts. I am boosting your curriculum as there are certain few of you who I believe will need this training."

Here he eyed me and I looked down at my desk nervously. I fiddled with my fidget cube as he continued.

"I'm starting with curses. There are three curses that are the worst, known as unforgivables. Ms Weasley name me a curse."

Ginny jumped, "The imperius Sir."

"Good, that caused the Ministry a lot of issues. It makes you able to control another's mind, make them do what you want. For example."

He flicked his wand and a spider began to jump around the classroom.

"Ms Barbary another curse."

"Well I've heard of the cruciatus curse."

He flicked his wand at the spider and it began writhing.

"Stop it!" I shouted.

"Ms Potter."

"It's Snape Sir."

"Well then Ms Snape, I was wondering when I'd be meeting you. Perhaps you could give me the last curse?"

I shook my head.

"I think you know it Ms Snape."

"Can't say, can't be the reason you use it." I choked.

"Very well. Avada Kedava."

A shot of green light shot from his wand. I heard the echoes of my mothers screams and clasped my hands over my ears. I felt a light touch on my shoulder and flinched badly. That's when I realised I was just in defence against the dark arts, nothing had happened but everyone was looking at me.

"Are you okay Venus?" Alicia Asked.

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak for fear of crying.

"Now then there are other curses just as dark but not unforgivable. For example a certain mark used by he who must not be named to brand his followers, impossible to get rid of. It could also be used for any shape, for example a crown."

My breath stopped, how did he know? He was looking right at me. I couldn't breathe.

"The leader of the mark can torture and call their followers, it's a very dark curse."

He made eye contact with me and my chest tighter, my heart raced, I felt faint and everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital wing. I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly.

"Lie back down Sweetheart."

"Dad?"

"I'm right here Venus."

I looked to my left and saw him sat there, a book closed on his lap.

"Come on lie back down."

I let him help me to lie down again.

"What happened?"

"You passed out in Professor Moody's lesson. Madam Pomfrey thinks you had a panic attack."

"Why do I have to be so different?" I complained.

He reached out and stroked my hair behind my ear.

"I want a hug but I'm not allowed to sit up! I hate this."

"We'll hug after Madam Pomfrey has said it's okay. What happened in that lesson?"

I explained it to him, my breathing speeding up again as I finished.

"Big deep breaths for me Venus. Good girl."

He got me to follow his breathing till it returned to a steady pace.

"I imagine that was rather stressful for you."

"I-I heard my mother die in my head, then everyone was looking at me and he just kept making it worse and worse. I don't want to go to Defence lessons anymore."

"We'll talk about that later, you're still too worked up right now."

Madam Pomfrey noticed I was awake and came over. She checked my vitals and told me that I was recovered but to take it easy.

"If you ever start feeling like that again, you need to remember to breathe. You should ask to be excused, then you can go work on your breathing or come here to calm down."

"Is there not some magical cure for anxiety?"

"Afraid not Ms Snape but understanding and patience would help a lot. I expect that's why you don't suffer as bad when you're with Professor Snape."

"Can I sit up yet?"

"Yes you may. You are going to stay in for a little longer so you don't have to go to the main hall for lunch. You have potions after lunch I believe so I know you'll be fine to be in that class."

She bustled away to tend to some more things and I looked at Dad hopefully.

"Come on then." He laughed.

I got up and sat on his knee, resting my head against his chest.

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too Venus."

I stayed nestled in to his robes until I heard thudding down the isle in the hospital wing. Dad's head whipped round and I stiffened in his arms.

"You have no business here Alastor." Dad said coldly.

"I wanted to check the child was alright, after all she passed out in my classroom."

"Yes because of your interesting teaching tactics." He hissed.

"Careful Severus, I know you might now have adopted a child and claim to be working for the light but we both know who you served and who you must still be serving to have that child as yours. You should be in Azkaban and you know it."

"Venus is my daughter. There is no political agenda, she is mine because I love her."

My heart swelled at him admitting his care for me.

"You're not capable of love and neither is that brat."

"Do not insult my child." Dad roared.

"She isn't yours Severus."

"She is."

"She will never truly be yours. Why you even adopted a damaged freak like her, I can't understand. Are you so loyal to your old master that you'll do even the lowest jobs? He must have promised you something, power, glory? What else could make you even pretend to care?"

I tried to remain firm in myself that I wasn't a freak and there were reasons people cared for me but it had been so conditioned into me and now here was somebody else saying it. I felt my body begin to tremble.

"Leave Alastor you're upsetting her."

"And what do you care Severus?"

He adjusted me so he could pick me up as he stood.

"She is my daughter, no matter what anybody says or does, and I will not let her be hurt, physically or emotionally. Before anything else she is a child, a badly scarred child and from that she needs love and comfort, not any more people telling her she's a freak. Leave Alastor right now!"

The auror turned and walked out of the hospital wing and Snape sat back down.

"There we go, he's gone, you're safe."

"He's right."

"No he's very very wrong. I love you so so much Venus."

"I love you too." I murmured.

I relaxed back into him and he combed his fingers through my hair.

"I am so happy I get to have you as a daughter. My favourite thing is spending time with you, don't let anybody tell you otherwise."

"Am I a freak?"

"Not at all."

"But I'm different from everyone, I'm not normal."

"And what exactly do you categorise normal as?"

I was silent, I didn't know of a way to describe it.

"You see? Everybody is different. We can't define what normal is in a person because everyone is different. Normal is just a construct because in reality nobody can say who is normal and who isn't so Yes you're different but so am I and so is everyone and it's okay, it doesn't make any of us freaks."

"I guess."

"Look who do you trust most?"

"You and Harry." I answered confidently.

"Not Professor Moody?"

"No, why would I trust him?"

"Exactly. You're taking his word that you're a freak but not mine that you're not a freak."

"Okay. I'm not a freak."

"Good girl."

Madam Pomfrey came back over and told us that we should be getting ready to leave to get to the afternoon lesson. I climbed off Snape's knee and picked up my bag before we walked to the dungeons. I joined the line and he let everybody in. Alicia and I sat at the front of the classroom.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I had a panic attack but I'm fine now. What happened in history of magic?"

"Same as usual, absolutely nothing interesting."

Snape began to take role call.

"Snape, Venus." He called, smirking at me.

"Present Sir." I chimed happily.

There was a wave of whispers even though they all already knew about my new name.

"I don't believe that this warrants talking."

I shot him a grateful look and he gave me a sharp nod before beginning the lecture.

"This here is a perfect example of the shrinking solution. I expect there will only be one of you who can make it to such a standard."

He smirked at me and I found myself smiling at his praise.

"Instructions are on the board, you may begin."

Alicia gathered our ingredients and I prepared them before telling her how to add them. I then told her the right stirring pattern to use and we alternated. We finished well before the rest of the class so I took it up to his desk.

"Very good."

"Thank you."

"You two may go, I expect you would like to be out of this classroom before you're in here again Venus."

"To go where? Your office cause I'm grounded, remember?"

"I think that you would benefit from some time with your friend."

"I've got a free next, can I leave my things here?"

"Yes leave them by my desk. Barbary do you have a free?"

"No Sir, I have divination."

"Okay back here then Venus."

"Yes Sir."

We left the classroom and walked out onto the grounds where we sat by the lake.

We exchanged stories of our holidays until the bell rang.

"Come on, I'll walk you back to Snape's office."

We walked down to the dungeon stairs where we split in opposite directions and I knocked on Dad's office. He opened the door and I ran into his arms.

"Hey Sweetheart." He said, holding me against his chest.

"Hey Dad."

"I want you to get that medieval potion book and come read it in my classroom while I teach."

"Okay, beats lines."

I sat at his desk while he taught and read intently.

"You're enjoying that." Dad said as he cleared away.

"Yeah the potions are so cool."

"Well why don't we try out one of them before dinner as I've got detentions afterwards?"

"Is that allowed when I'm grounded?"

"Why not?"

"Okay can we work on this one?" I said, showing him the fire repelling potion.

"May we." He corrected absentmindedly.

"Fine may we work on this one?"

He looked over the recipe and nodded, "I should have everything needed for that one. You set up the cauldron while I go get everything."

He went into the store room and I filled the cauldron with water and set it to boil. He set the ingredients on the desk and we started to make the potion. He instructed me on how to cut and prepare the ingredients before telling me how to add the ingredients.

"You should stir, it looks complicated."

"Put your hands on the stirring rod."

"But-."

"Do it, I know best."

He smirked and I rolled my eyes, putting my hands onto the stirring rod. He stood behind me and put his arms round me, putting his hands on top of mine. Then, he started stirring, leading my hands through the motions. We left it to mature and packed our things away.

"We'll finish it next week, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you."

"No problem. Come on then, let's get to dinner."

We went to the great hall and he kissed my forehead as I sat down next to Alicia.

"Hey Alicia."

"Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah. Dad and I brewed a potion."

I suddenly blushed, realising what I'd said.

"You call him dad?"

"Yeah but I'm not supposed to say it around other people."

"I don't see why you shouldn't. He is your dad in all the ways that matter."

I nodded, "He really is."

"And he's really not going to be happy if you don't eat." She joked.

I laughed, "You're right."

I scooped food onto my plate and glanced at Dad who nodded in approval. I took my potion which he'd put into my goblet and ate my plate.

"You must be feeling better, you didn't stop or have to be told to eat more."

"Yeah I am."

I felt a tap on my back.

"Venus?"

I turned and saw dad stood behind me.

"Yes D-Sir?"

He smirked, "Be back at our quarters by curfew, alright?"

I stood up and hugged him, forgetting about the people around.

"Thank you."

"No problem, you've spent enough time in my classroom today. I'll be in my classroom, if you have any problems, come find me."

"I will do, don't worry."

"Good girl."

He kissed my forehead and left. Alicia and I got up a few minutes later but Harry stopped us at the door.

"Venus, can we talk?"

"Sure."

"Alone." He said looking at Alicia.

"Oh well, I-."

"I'll meet you by the lake Venus." Alicia said.

"Oh okay thanks."

She walked off and Harry led me into an unused classroom.

"I think I know who your father is."

My heart began to pound and I looked at him to continue.

"I was coming to check on you after I heard what happened in defence and I heard Snape and Moody arguing. Voldermort's your father, isn't he?"

I nodded slowly, my breathing speeding up.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know how. I was going to soon, I knew I needed to. Please Harry you have to keep this a secret."

"I will don't worry, who knows?"

"The teachers, the minister and the Malfoys.

"The Malfoys?"

I nodded and told him how it had all happened, excluding my dreams and my father being back.

"Do you hate me now?"

He shook his head, "It took me a while to come to terms with it but you're you and you've been my sister for thirteen years regardless. I love you Venus for you and you're still my sister, we just have different fathers."

"Harry you're the best." I said, hugging him tightly.

"And now I get why you were so eager to be a Snape."

"I hated the name Potter, it wasn't mine, it reminded me of everything I wasn't. Snape called me Riddle for ages before he used my first name because I flinched every time I heard him say it."

"Anyway I know you'll be wanting to go see Alicia so just know that I know but it doesn't change anything between us."

"Thank you Harry, you have no idea how much I've been stressing over this."

We split ways. I'd imagined that I would feel upset and alone when I told him but I felt happy and supported. I basically ran to the lake.

"Hey, what did Harry want?"

"Oh, erm he just wanted to talk, you know sibling stuff, he just wanted to catch up because we haven't been together all holidays."

"You know, I feel like we've hardly talked either."

"Yeah I know. I'm glad dad's not being too strict on the grounding today."

We chatted, sharing more stories of our holidays and thoughts on our new classes until it started to get dark and we headed back down to the dungeons.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Venus, have you had a nice evening?"

"Yep and by the way Harry knows who my father is."

He looked at me suspiciously, "And you're happy about that because?"

"He didn't care. He was really nice about it and he's not mad at me or anything."

Dad smiled, "I'm happy that something has worked out for you recently. Anyway bed time, I hardly want you to be tired tomorrow."

"Okay but you'll stay, right?"

"Of course."

I went and got ready while Dad set up my bed and then climbed in. He stroked the hair out of my face and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you Venus and nothing in the world will ever change that."

"I love you too Dad."


	42. Death-Eater-Meeting

Saturday evening came too quick for my liking. Dad and I had apparated to a deserted forest where the meeting was supposed to be held.

"I don't want to do this Dad."

"I know but think of it like this. Is the first mission of you being a spy."

I nodded and pulled my sleeve up, pressing my hand to my dark mark. Dad had his old death eater mask and robes on and soon the clearing was filled with people in similar attire. They all looked around suspiciously except for Dad and Lucius Malfoy who looked at me. Slowly the others also turned to face me.

"Where's the Dark Lord?" One Asked.

"My Father is back but he is still weak. He has ordered me to start these meetings and mark you with my own mark."

"You expect us to believe that you are the Dark Lord's daughter. My son goes to school with you, says that you're a crybaby who's best friends with Potter and clings to Professor Snape like a toddler."

I took a sharp inhale of breath and met Dad's eye. He gave me an encouraging nod and I responded.

"I do not claim to be worthy of my father. I have not yet the power nor the skill of my Father however he has given me this task so I will fulfil it. He gave me the power to call you all here so if you're questioning me, you're questioning me. I'd recommend you stay silent."

There was silence, inwardly I cringed but outwardly I smirked.

"Good. It seems you have all remembered where you stand. Now you all must be loyal to have shown up however you must not only be loyal to my father you must be loyal to me. Severus."

"Yes my lady."

I had to work hard to keep a straight face. This was the opposite of our roles for the last two years.

"You will assist me in the marking, I trust you had enough initiative to bring the book."

"Yes my lady."

"Good."

I pulled my robe apart and down so that the crown on my collar bone was on display.

"This is what you'll be receiving. Are there any questions?"

"How do we know we can trust you?"

I scoffed, "You would not be here if my father didn't give me the power to use his mark. I too have the dark mark, I was branded with it as a baby."

I pulled up my sleeve, exposing the mark. There were murmers and mumbled as those not present when I was attacked at the World Cup took note.

"Silence. You will all remove your shirts so that Severus and I can mark you."

I clutched my wand tightly as if I was daring them to disobey me. They all removed their robes but eyed Dad curiously.

"I have already been marked." He said.

"I do not believe I asked you to speak Severus."

"My apologies my Lady."

Hesitantly I reached my hand to my collar bone and pressed against the mark. He hissed in pain and I bit my lip to stop myself losing focus. I brought my hand away and glared at the death eaters surrounding me.

"My mark will have much the same power as my father's. This gives me the power to call and to punish you."

My voice wavered slightly and I hid my shaking hands behind my back.

"Severus begin the marking, I must attend to something else."

He looked at me worriedly but nodded, "Of course my Lady."

I turned and walked a little further into the woods and sat down on the floor to collect myself. I focussed on my breathing and played with my fidget cube to calm myself. As I arrived back, Dad was doing the last mark. I waited for him to finish before clearing my throat.

"Thank you Severus. I will summon you all through my own mark for our next meeting. You're all dismissed."

There were various cracks of apparation as they all disappeared, leaving me and Dad. I allowed my shoulders to slump and head to fall as Dad embraced me.

"You did really well Venus."

"I was a complete bitch."

"Language."

"Sorry but it's true."

"That's what you had to be like and you did it well."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I didn't expect you to do anything different. I purposely spoke out of turn so that you could show them how like your father you are."

"I'm not like my father." I spat, pulling away.

"No that's not what I meant Venus. I meant that you could act like your father and they'd think you were like your father which is what we wanted."

"I guess."

"Come on let's get back to school. You're tired."

I took his arm as we apparated and swayed slightly as I landed. He picked me up and carried me to our quarters, leaving me to change and then tucking me in.

I slept for a long time before finally waking. I got dressed and wandered into Dad's office where I noticed he was speaking to somebody. I eyed them cautiously as I moved over to my Dad.

"Good morning Venus. Did you sleep well?"

I nodded, still eyeing the new person sceptically.

"Relax Sweetheart. This is going to be your new therapist. Madam Pomfrey agreed that I should have you seeing a Professiona."

I froze up and shook my head. He moved over to me and knelt in front of me.

"Breathe Sweetheart. Good girl."

"Don't wanna see a therapist."

"I know but it's going to help you."

"But I don't want to."

"But you need to."

"Don't."

"Venus I've been talking to her for almost an hour now. She seems very nice."

"Don't wanna."

"She said that for your first session I can stay with you."

"Don't wanna."

"So you keep saying Venus."

"Cause I don't."

"Sorry to interrupt but she's thirteen?"

I huffed and kicked the floor in agitation. Dad shot me a warning look.

"Yes she's thirteen, just very small for her age."

"Her height wasn't the thing I was referring to, her tone and nature seem much more like an eight or nine year old."

"It is not!" I Said indignantly, folding my arms.

She shot Dad a meaningful look and he nodded.

"I can see what you mean but yes she is thirteen."

"What? You agree with her. You don't even know her and I'm your daughter."

"Venus-."

"No it's not fair."

He sighed, "She's right Venus."

"I don't like her. I'm not talking to her. She's stupid."

"Apologise." He said sternly.

"No, I didn't do anything."

"Calling somebody stupid is nothing now, huh?"

"Is when it's true."

"Enough, Venus apologise this instant."

"No."

"Corner."

"Not in here."

"Corner in here or apologise."

"But that's not fair, that makes my anxiety bad."

"Apologising doesn't."

"Fine I'm sorry, bye."

I walked out the office and sat on the sofa, grabbing my teddy bear. I didn't act like I was eight or nine. I'd always been told I was mature, I definitely didn't act like I wasn't even old enough to be at Hogwarts. Dad strode into the room a few minutes later.

"What was that behaviour Venus Lily?"

I looked up at him, his face painted with irritation.

"She said mean things about me and you agreed with her." I said, my earlier hurt resurfacing.

"That gives you no right to speak like that."

"But-."

"No Venus Lily, I am through with your attitude. Into the corner and you will be staying there for half an hour."

"Half an hour!"

"Yes, go on."

I stood up, taking my bear with me. The corner still scared me slightly and my Dad was so angry with me that he hadn't even properly listened.

"Leave the teddy."

I shook my head and gripped it tightly.

"You aren't in the corner to play."

"I don't want it to play, I'm anxious."

"You have your fidget cube."

"Please just let me keep it. I just want to hold it, I won't move it or anything."

"Okay." He conceded.

I stepped into the corner, my heart racing. I gripped my teddy bear tightly as I stood there. Maybe I had been rude, I shouldn't have called her stupid. She was right I did act so much younger than my age. I began to sniffle, half an hour was forever. I wrapped my arms around myself and shifted the weight on my feet.

What if he decided to leave while I was gone? He'd already agreed that I acted too young to even be here.

"Venus come here."

I turned around suspiciously.

"I-it hasn't been half an hour."

"No but you were starting to panic."

"Oh."

I hugged the bear to my chest anxiously.

"I'm sorry I was rude and I'm sorry I act like I don't belong."

"Where on Earth have you got that notion?"

"Well if I act eight or nine, I act too young to be here."

"No Venus that's not what either of us meant. You do act younger than your age by quite a lot however there isn't anything wrong with that."

I looked down at my feet.

"Do you want to sit on my knee Venus?"

"I'm allowed?"

"Why wouldn't you be silly girl?"

"Cause you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"You were before."

"I was mildly irritated."

"Are you still?"

"No I think there was a bit of misunderstanding between us. You felt hurt that I'd sided with her, yes?"

"Yeah."

"And I didn't mean it like that which I think you now realise."

"Yeah."

"But I just assumed you were in a mood. I didn't mean it that way so I couldn't understand that you'd be hurt."

"So we both just misunderstood each other and it spiralled further and further."

"Yes now come here. I need to explain this age thing to you a bit better."

I sat on his knee, still holding my teddy bear and he wrapped his arms around me.

"When you were younger, you didn't have the opportunity to act your age. You were forced to act a lot older."

"I always acted younger than Harry."

He combed his fingers through my hair.

"Yes that may be true but either way you weren't getting a normal childhood. What I think is that now you have a parent who cares and everything you need, you're regressing. You're making up for your lost childhood now."

"Should I be trying to act my age?"

"No. In my opinion the best thing would be for you to be deaged however that wouldn't work with your schooling and you'd lose all your memories from ages 8 to 13 which I think would do more harm than good. I would like you to act how ever you please around me, don't be self conscious about how you should behave. Around others it's up to you. I have no issue if you are clingy. I don't want you to try to be something you're not and it's perfectly okay to act younger than you are especially after what you've been through. At the death eater meetings you will have to act your age and you'll have to occlude your childish tendencies before bed. Do you have any questions?"

"Will you treat me the age I act?"

"To an extent. The punishments I give you will be based on the maturity of your actions. For example if you throw a tantrum or are defiant I'll punish you like a child so you'll most likely get a timeout but moodiness and putting yourself in danger will more likely be punished with grounding as those are more teenager like actions. I won't use you acting younger as an excuse to keep information from you or to stop you doing things however I may wait for a better time to tell you. Equally if you're acting thirteen I won't deny you anything you might want at eight for example hugs or your teddy bear. Do you understand?"

"Yeah. May I start taking my teddy bear round with me? It makes me feel more secure, I just didn't want to seem like a baby."

"Of course. I can charm it so it's visible only to you and anybody you show it to. For example if it falls out your pocket nobody would see it unless you'd already shown them so I'd see it."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"Not at the moment."

"Okay now on to the part of the conversation you're not going to like. I have arranged that you're going to have a counselling session with Madam Howes, the woman who we just saw, every weekend."

He paused as if waiting for an outburst but I knew there was no winning this argument.

"She seems to have ways other than talking to help you. She has also agreed that it will be up to you to decide if you would like this to be with or without me."

"With." I said instantly.

"Well you'll decide at each counselling session, in case you change your mind."

"I won't."

"We'll see."

I snuggled into his chest and shook my head. He didn't argue any further and just let me stay there contently.

"You know, today marks a week that you've eaten a meal a day. Once you eat today I can ask Professor Dumbledore about getting you a room added on."

"I'll eat at breakfast today."

He smirked, "I thought you might say that."

"Can I eat down here?"

"May I."

"Sorry. May I eat down here?"

"You may."

"May I eat still sat on your knee?" I asked hopefully.

"No. You've got to eat at the table."

I frowned but climbed off his knee and went into the kitchen to sit at the table. I sat my teddy bear on my knee so I would be able to use my hands to eat

"What do you want to eat?"

"Don't mind."

"Well I've already eaten so it's up to you."

"May I have porridge?"

"Yes of course."

He called a house elf and I ate my breakfast quickly.

"Slow down Venus, you don't want to make yourself silk."

"Sorry. I'm just excited."

"I know child."

I ate the remainder of my breakfast at a much slower pace. When I finished, I grabbed hold of my teddy bear and stood up.

"Calm down Sweetheart. Let me charm your teddy bear for you. Hold it out for me."

I held the teddy bear out with both hands as he waved his wand over it and it glittered before dimming again.

"Show me."

I showed him and he nodded.

"Good. Are you wanting to go see the Headmaster now?"

"Yes please."

"Come on then."

He seemed slightly surprised as I grabbed onto his hand. I held my teddy bear in the other hand as he led me out of our rooms and up to the Headmaster's office. He gave the password and we ascended the stairs.

"Come in Severus."

He opened the door and we walked inside.

"Good morning Severus, Ms Snape."

I hid my head into Dad's side and he put his arm round me.

"Good morning Headmaster." He said and nudged me to do the same but I shook my head, "What's got you so shy today?" He murmured.

"Just am. Don't want you to let me go."

"I won't let you go. Be polite and say good morning please."

I pulled my head out of his robes and offered a mumbled good morning before bringing my teddy bear to my chest and cuddling into Dad's side.

"Take a seat Severus, Ms Snape."

I didn't move from Dad's side as he sat down and put my arms up to him in the universal sign of wanting to be picked up.

"Do you want to sit on my knee?"

"Yeah."

He hooked his hands under my armpits and lifted me onto his knee where I instantly cuddled back in and rested my head on his chest.

"What brings you two here today?"

"We were wondering if it would be possible for Venus to have a room attached to my quarters."

"Of course my boy that's no problem at all. I can come and see to it now if you would like."

"Venus?"

"Yes please." I whispered.

"Thank you Headmaster that would be greatly appreciated."

"Let's go then."

"Do you want a carry?" He asked me quietly.

"Yeah." I answered softly.

He picked me up and carried me on his hip back to the quarters. I leant my head onto his shoulder and held my teddy bear tightly as the three of us made our way down to the dungeons. I ignored the few strange looks I got, right now I didn't care as I was enjoying the closeness with my dad. We reached the door to our quarters and Dad set me down. I whined softly and he gave my shoulders a squeeze and took my hand while I pressed myself against his side.

Dumbledore inspected the quarters. Then him and Dad had a conversation about how it would work.

"Venus what type of room would you like?"

"One that's not a cupboard?"

"Who's clever idea was it to give Petunia a child?" He sighed, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Severus my boy you know it was an oversight on my behalf."

"Yet Potter still lives there with them."

"He has to for the blood wards."

"They're abusive."

"They're just strict. I can assure you Mr Potter is very safe and there's no need for you to worry yourself with them, it's not anything to do with you Severus."

"I want them tried and sent to Azkaban!" He roared.

I shrunk in on myself as I heard my Dad's tone. He noticed and pulled me into a hug where I began to cry.

"Sh sh Sweetheart. I'm sorry I scared you. I'm not angry at you. It's okay, you're safe."

I relaxed into him and he rubbed my back till my crying stopped.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"We'll discuss the Dursley's in private Severus."

I clung on to Dad harder, he wasn't going to leave me now was he?

"Relax Venus, I'm not going anywhere just now. I'll go when you're in lesson or when you're in bed. Okay?"

"Yeah sorry."

"It's fine, you don't need to apologise. Now what colour would you like your room?"

"Green or black?"

"Stop trying to pick a colour to please me. What colour do you want?"

I blushed slightly from him catching me out, "Pink?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"Statement. I would like a pink room please."

"Okay you can have a pink room. What colour carpet would you like?"

"Grey please."

"And we'll get you a white wardrobe, bed, desk and bookshelf. How does that sound?"

"It sounds good."

"Is there anything else you'd like?"

"No I don't think so."

"Ok you stay here in the living room while the Headmaster and I sort out your new room."

"Wanna stay with you."

"I know Sweetheart but I won't be long and you can't be in there, it could be dangerous."

I pressed myself into his side. I didn't want to leave him.

"Venus you stay out here with your teddy and read a book and I'll be back really soon."

"Don't leave me." I begged him.

"Look Venus, if I don't go you don't get your new room."

"Why can't Dumbledore just do it?"

"Professor Dumbledore and because he can't. This new room's for you so I need to help."

I nodded and walked over to the sofa and sat on it, hugging my knees. Dad came over and took my shoes off before kissing my forehead and telling me he loved me. I hugged my teddy to my chest and watched the door. After what felt like hours he returned and I ran to him, throwing my arms round him.

"I missed you." I mumbled.

"I was only gone half an hour. You're gone longer in class time."

"Still missed you."

He wrapped his arms round me and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to see your new room?"

"Yes please."

He took my hand and led me into the new room.

"Woah." I breathed as I looked around.

He squeezed my hand, "Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you so much."

"Don't forget to thank the Headmaster."

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore."

"You're very welcome Ms Snape."

**_Hope you're enjoying the story. Please review so I know what parts people are enjoying so what to write more of and it's also good motivation. Thanks everyone for reading!_**


	43. Counselling-session

"Come on Venus it's time for your first counselling session with Madam Howes."

"No, I'm not going."

"Venus-."

"No."

I ran from the living room into my new room and under the bed. I sat against the wall with my knees curled up and my teddy pressed to my chest.

"Venus I know you're under the bed. Come out now."

I didn't move or make a sound.

"One."

"Noooo. Don't count."

"Come out then. If I get to three you're standing in the corner before your counselling session."

"Nooooo."

"Two."

I sniffed and crawled out from under the bed.

"Good girl, no hiding anymore, okay?"

I sniffled and nodded, "Okay."

"What's got you so stressed?"

"I don't want to see her. She's just going to tell me off for not eating."

"I promise you she won't. She's just going to help you think of ways to feel better and I'm staying with you."

"Okay." I agreed softly.

"We're going to go sit in my office and she'll be here in a few minutes."

"I can bring teddy?"

"Yes you can bring your teddy. Come on."

Reluctantly, I followed him into his office. I sat on a chair next to him rather than opposite him and sat my teddy bear on my knee. A few minutes later there was a knock on the office door. As Dad went to open it, I freaked out and hid under the desk. He led Madam Howes back to the desk and sighed.

"I apologise for this, she is quite nervous. Venus come out from under the desk."

I trembled and didn't move. He sighed again and bent down.

"Come on Sweetheart, it's okay."

"I'm scared."

"I know but there's nothing to be scared of. If you sit facing outwards you can sit on my knee for a little bit."

"Okay."

I crawled out from under the desk and sat myself on his knee.

"Hello Venus, I'm Madam Howes but you can just call me Debra. I find it removes some of the intimidation. Is this your dad that you've got with you?"

I nodded.

"Lovely now I believe we got off on the wrong foot. Has Dad explained what I meant about your age?"

I nodded again.

"Good then you know I meant no offence?"

I nodded.

"Wonderful now from these sessions you get what you want from them. If you don't engage then they won't help but if you do then I may be able to make you feel even a little bit better. From what I've seen so far, I'm guessing you don't really like talking about your feelings. Am I right?"

I nodded.

"Well that's okay because there's lots of other ways that you can express your feelings. Now I know you're not mute because I've heard you talk so I've got a few questions I need you to answer verbally. First of all is it that you don't like speaking or that you don't like sharing your problems?"

"Sharing but I don't really like talking to new people."

"So on a normal day you don't have trouble speaking? You and your Dad have normal conversations?"

I nodded.

"And do you talk to him about your feelings?"

"Sometimes. I don't like it but he wants me to."

"I see. Now your Dad told me a few things about you. Can I check I have these things right? You'll only need to respond with a nod or shake of the head unless you want to explain."

I nodded.

"Your biological mother is dead?"

I nodded.

"I am very sorry. Your biological father is a secret."

I nodded.

"Although you are under no obligation to tell me anything I am under oath. That means that everything that occurs in this session will stay only in this room. The only time that changes is if I have a meeting without your dad and you either want me to tell him something or if I get the feeling that you could be in danger. If you were to tell me who your father is nobody else would know."

I shook my head.

"Okay that's fine. Now I've heard that when you used to live with your aunt and uncle they weren't very nice to you. Is this true?"

I turned to glare at Dad.

"That's all she knows. It's up to you if you want to share any details." He soothed.

I looked back at Madam Howes and nodded my head slowly.

"And does this still affect you now?"

I turned around and buried my head into Dad's robes. I really did not want the conversation to take this angle.

"Okay we'll move on from this as I can see you're not feeling comfortable anymore."

"Come on Sweetheart turn back round, you're okay."

I lifted my head to look at him and he gave me an encouraging look so I turned back around on his knee to face Madam Howes but leant my head back against his chest. He hugged me to him so I felt safe.

"Now we're going to go on to ways that I think will help you. One thing I feel may be useful for you is journaling, in particular bullet journaling."

"What's that?"

"It's like a diary but you design it. You can log whatever things you like but I'll give you some things I think would be helpful and you make a note of what you're doing. It allows you to see if there's a trend to when you feel bad or just allows you to keep track. It's for you and only for you to see unless you want to show somebody. Would you like to see an example?"

I nodded and she rifled through her back, extracting a thick notebook and handed it to me.

"It's got a few random days filled in but they're not based on anything, just an example."

I looked through the pages seeing all kind of things from habit trackers to mood trackers to weekly spreads and line a days. I handed it back to her and she put it away.

"Do you have a quill and parchment to make note?" She asked.

"Hop off my knee a minute Venus and I'll find you them."

I climbed off his knee but pressed into his side and hugged my teddy bear close. He opened a desk drawer and extracted a quill and parchment. I climbed back onto his knee and held the quill in the hand not now occupied by my teddy.

"I think it would be beneficial for you to have a mood tracker where you track how you feel but also make another one for days you've felt anxious. Then a habbit tracker but the ones in the example I showed you wouldn't be relevant so I would use more specific things for you. For example have one for panic attacks and one for anorexia."

"How do you know all of that?"

"It's on your medical records Sweetie."

"So any medical person knows all of that?"

"Yes they do but it just means that they can all help you."

I shuffled self consciously and curled up into dad. He rubbed my back and held me close to him.

"You're okay, deep breaths for me. Good girl."

"Don't want everyone to know."

"I know you don't and not everyone knows, just the people with access to your medical records."

"Don't want to do this counselling session anymore."

"Why don't I finish telling you what things to include in your journal and then we can finish there for today?"

I shook my head and nestled further into Dad.

"Venus." He warned.

"It's okay Professor. Once a child has closed up there's no use continuing. It just causes them unnecessary stress, puts a strain on the relationship and makes them have a negative outlook on the sessions. I'll see you next week. If you need anything in the meantime you can owl me and I'll respond as soon as I can."

"Thank you very much for your time. Do you know where you're going to get out?"

"Yes thank you."

He picked me up and walked to the door, opening it for her.

"Goodbye Professor, Venus."

"Goodbye Madam Howes."

"Please I've told you it's Debra."

"Well goodbye then Debra." He said with a nod.

She left and he shut the door behind her. I tensed, waiting for him to get mad at me for being rude or for not engaging fully. Instead, he walked through to the living room and sat down with me on his lap. He encompassed me with his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"If you need to cry you can." He said gently.

I shook my head, "Don't need to cry."

"Okay."

He rubbed my back and I nestled close into his chest.

"You know I'm very proud of you. You did really well in that session."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes you didn't refuse to do anything or throw a tantrum or cheek her. You were perfectly polite, just a little nervous which is perfectly fine."

"You're not mad that I wouldn't finish it or that I hardly talked?"

"No because I understand that you were upset. You also answered her verbally when she asked you to and she told you that you could just nod or shake your head the rest of the time. You weren't rude."

"I thought you'd think I was rude for asking to stop at the end."

"No you were starting to get overwhelmed and that's fine. Did you like the idea of a bullet journal?"

"Yeah."

"Then I think that we can go on a little outing after lunch."

"I'm grounded."

"I know but you've done all your homework and I'm worried about your mental health and this might help."

"Okay."

"So I think we're going to go out and get you a notebook and go into the muggle world to get you some coloured pens and pencils. Would you like that?"

"Mhmm."

"Good then we'll do that."

"Shall I go put muggle clothes on then?"

"You can do. I'm going to have some lunch, do you want anything?"

"I'm fine."

"I forgot to give you your potion so you can have it now, then why don't you have a glass of pumpkin juice while I eat?"

"Okay." I agreed.

We went into the kitchen and I drank my potion before sipping at my pumpkin juice happily. When I was finished I went to get changed. I put on a black skirt with a pink blouse that was suitable attire for both the wizarding and muggle world. I brushed and plaited my hair before putting on a denim jacket and my black boots.

"You look pretty." Dad told me.

I blushed, "Thank you."

"Wait I didn't, I mean I'm not."

I giggled, "I know, I'm just not used to anybody commenting anything positive, even with you it's mainly just comments on my weight."

"Well maybe we should work on being more positive on how you look."

I shrugged, "Whatever. I don't mind."

"You mind very much and that's the problem"

"Don't."

"Well I'm not going to argue with you. Let me get changed and then we can go out."

He went into his room and came out in a black suit.

"I didn't know you had muggle clothes or knew how to dress like a muggle!"

"I grew up in a muggle neighbourhood child. Have you not realised that our house isn't in the wizarding world?"

"Oh. I guess I never did."

"For someone so clever you can sometimes miss the most obvious of things."

"In my defence I never walked the streets near your house, we apparated straight in."

"And you won't walk the streets. It's not a very good area. It's a street in an old mining town called Cokeworth. I only still live there because I've never had any reason to move and I inherited the house. Now come on, let's go."

We walked to the edge of the grounds before apparating. We were in a dark alley and I pressed close to Dad. He took my hand and we walked out so we were on a busy muggle street.

"There was no point going into Diagon Alley when we get a notebook here too."

"Can I call you Dad here?"

"Yes if you would like."

I nodded and clung to his arm and my teddy bear. We walked into a shop and I looked around dazed. There were notebooks and sets of coloured pens and pencils. There were pencil cases and books. Dad squeezed my shoulder and led me to a shelf of notebooks. I picked up one that had pink and green sequins studded all over it but looked at the price and frowned. I placed it back and picked up a plain brown one that was a few pounds cheaper. Dad watched me knowingly and picked back up the green and pink notebook.

"There is no need to be looking at the prices. I have more than enough money to buy you what you want."

"I like that one." I said, pointing at the one in his hands.

He smirked and took the brown one off me, putting it back on the shelf.

"I figured. I can read you easily."

He put the sequin notebook under his arm and led me over to the coloured pens. I looked over some felt tip pens but settled on some glittery gel pens before selecting a set of coloured pencils. I was looking at the stickers wistfully but I didn't want to ask for anything else.

"If there is something else you'd like, ask." Dad said.

I looked up at him sheepishly.

"You need to learn to ask for the things that you would like. The worst thing that will happen is, I'll say no."

"May I have a set of stickers please?"

"Good girl. Yes you may. Pick any pack that you'd like."

"Thank you."

I looked at the stickers and choose a flowery set before handing them to Dad. I followed him to the till but was still dazed by everything and I accidentally walked into a display of ink wells. A few fell off and smashed. Dad whipped around and I began to tremble, looking up at him with an expression like a frightened rabbit.

"Are you okay? Did any glass hit you?"

I shook my head, "I-I-I'm fine. I'm sorry."

"It's okay accidents happen."

"I ruined everything again."

"No you ruined nothing. It's all okay. We're going to go tell someone what happened and they'll be able to clean it up."

I began to sob and he put down the items, crouching down next to me.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. You're just in shock. I expect it scared you a bit, didn't it?"

I nodded and hugged my teddy bear to my chest.

"It's my fault though, I wasn't paying enough attention."

"Maybe you weren't but what's done is done and you'll know to pay better attention next time."

I nodded as my knees gave out beneath me. He caught me and stood up with me in his arms. Let's go buy these things and explain, then we'll get back."

I nodded and closed my eyes, leaning my head onto his shoulder. He rubbed my back and picked up the items, going to the front desk.

"We'd like to buy these but we had a bit of an incident a few isles back with some ink. A few inkwells smashed. I'm happy to pay for any damage."

"Let me just see and we'll evaluate the situation. Leave your products here and we'll go sort it out."

I sniffled and tucked my teddy under my chin. He led the lady back to where the ink had fallen.

"There's no harm done. This ink was reduced anyway, nobody buys ink anymore. I'll clean it up in a minute and we can forget about it."

"Thank you very much. See Venus it's okay."

I just shook my head and burrowed further into him.

"Poor lamb must have given her a bit of a shock. How old is she?"

"She's just gone nine."

Why was he lying about my age? Was I acting too young?

"I'll go down now." I mumbled.

"No Sweetheart, I'm going to carry you. Your legs gave out earlier and I don't want you to fall."

I sighed and leant my head back onto his shoulder. He rubbed my back and they returned to the front of the shop to pay.

"Would you like some sweets Venus?" The woman asked.

I shook my head.

"We have a few troubles with her eating so I try to focus on her eating things that will keep her healthy." He explained.

"I see. I'm just trying to think if there's anything that might make her feel a bit better."

"Really don't worry yourself. I'll take her home and I'll be able to sort it out."

"No no," she waved him off, "She's so upset, poor mite, can't have her leaving feeling like that or you'll never come back. I know, here why don't you have a key ring, they've got little teddies on them. Does she still like teddies?"

"Yes she does. How much are they?"

"Oh no it's free of charge, if I can make the little one's day a little better then that's enough."

"Thank you. Do you want to choose a keyring with a teddy on?"

I nodded, "Please."

"I'm going to put you down so you can look but I'm right next to you."

I nodded as he lowered me to the floor. My legs were still slightly shakey but I managed. I picked a pink cat keyring and turned to the lady and Dad.

"May I have this one please?"

"She is polite, isn't she?"

"Yes sometimes too polite."

"Is that possible?"

"Yes we know all about that, don't we Venus?"

"Yes Daddy."

He turned back and started talking to the lady. I bit my lip, was I allowed this one. I tugged on his sleeve lightly. He turned back to me.

"Was I allowed this one?"

"Yes that's fine. Do you want another carry?"

"Yes please."

He lifted me up to balance on his hip.

"How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing we'll make it free for today. I do love seeing such a good parent child relationship."

"Daddy's my hero. He rescued me." I said without thinking.

"Is she adopted?"

"Yes she is. Just over a year now."

"That warms my heart even more. Well I hope you come shop here again sometime. I'm sure you'll need new pens soon enough Venus."

"I never caught your name. I just wanted to make sure I put in a good word for your shop in the area."

"Well thank you, it's Alex. It's a new shop you see, not many people know about it. I thought I might as well earn some money while I'm on an exchange with school and my family has good contacts for stationary."

"Well its a beautiful shop. We'll definitely be back. Say thank you Venus."

"Thank you Alex."

She smiled, "I'll see you again soon then."

We left and apparated back to school down the same dark alley. Dad carried me back to our quarters despite my protests and set me down on my bed.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I panicked in the shop but now I'm fine."

"Okay well you're still going to rest for the rest of the day."

"Fine. Why did you tell her I was nine?"

"Because it's easier to believe. I know how self conscious you are and I thought she would scrutinise you less if I told her you were the age you look and the age you seemed to be acting."

"Was I acting too young?"

"No I've told you before to act how you feel comfortable however it isn't normal teenage behaviour to want to be seen with your parents, let alone hugging them in public. Plus you always act a bit younger after a panic attack."

"Thank you for everything you bought me."

"You're very welcome and I didn't actually buy anything, we got it all for free."

"She was very nice."

"She was, she really

**Alex is going to play a reasonably big part in this story. Has anybody worked out why?**

**Bullet journaling is a technique that I use to manage my own mental health so I felt like incorporating it into the story slightly. If anybody has any questions about it please feel free to pm me as I find it very useful to keep organised and track your time and wellbeing.**

**Thank you, please leave a review to how you're liking the story (or not liking the story). **


	44. Father-meets-daughter

September passed in a blur of death eater meetings and counselling sessions. I was consistently eating one meal a day and occasionally eating a second. My grounding had ended but I still spent a lot of time in Dad's quarters. I had been forced to go back to dada but Moody hadn't bothered me again.

Soon it was October and the other schools were arriving. I was sat with Alicia and Draco watching as first the Beauxbatons entered the hall. I noticed one specific girl, she had long black hair and eyes the same shade of green as mine. It was the girl from the shop.

She was a witch and she went to Beauxbatons, she had features similar to mine, her hair was the same shade as Dad's and her name was Alex. It was Dad's daughter. I glanced at him and it seemed he'd come to the same conclusion but she didn't look neglected or abused. She seemed happy but still I needed to talk to her. I waited anxiously as the Durmstrang students entered and stood up as the feast began.

"Venus where are you going?" Alicia Asked.

"I think I may have found my sister."

I walked over to the Ravenclaw table and stood behind Alex.

"A-Alex?"

She turned around.

"Oh you're the little girl from the shop but you can't be if you're in school."

"No it is me. Dad lied about my age because it was easier to accept than me being thirteen."

"Oh. He's teaching here isn't he?"

"Yeah he's the potions Professor. Anyway there's something I really need to talk to you about but not in here."

"Madame Maxime is distracted, we can go out now if you want."

I nodded, "Yeah thanks."

We walked out of the main hall and I took her down near the lake.

"Are you an orphan too?" I asked her bluntly.

"What makes you say that?"

"I just have a suspicion of something."

"Yes I'm an orphan. My parents gave me up, I've been told they were too young to have had a child and couldn't handle it."

"Did you get a nice family?"

"Yes as I was given up as a baby, plenty of people wanted me and I live with a lovely family, much like you and your Dad."

"I know who your birth parents are."

"Really?"

"Would you want to know?"

"Yes I think I would but I'd never want to live with them. I'm happy how I am but I'd like to meet them."

"Well your mother, she's dead, I'm sorry."

"That's fine I never knew her, I can't really miss her."

"But she was my mother too."

"You mean you're my little sister?"

"Yeah I guess but our fathers are different. Your biological father is the same as my adopted father."

She looked at me in shock.

"But why would he adopt if he'd given me up?" She asked in a small voice.

"Because or as he told me it was the worst decision for him to make and he couldn't do it again. He didn't adopt me under normal circumstances either. My aunt and uncle who I lived with were abusive and he's my head of house so he investigated it for me. When he told the Headmaster, he was told that he would have to be the one to adopt me so he did."

"What was so wrong with me that he couldn't want me?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"Nothing. It was just a bad time for him but when he adopted me he wasn't."

"How long have you known?"

"Not much longer than a month. Trust me when I say there's nothing wrong with you that could make him not want you. There's plenty wrong with me, it was just the timing. I know that if he could go back in time now and change what happened he would."

"That I would."

I span around to see Dad had come out.

"What? You didn't think I'd let you leave the feast and wander off without knowing where you went, did you?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I just wanted to check you were safe and you haven't eaten today."

He passed me a plate of food and told me to eat before turning to Alex.

"I don't know if you've eaten or not so I brought you a plate out too."

"Oh thank you."

She took the plate and we both sat on the floor to eat our portions. It was awkward silence until Alex asked the inevitable question.

"So are you my father?"

"Yes Alex I am."

"I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I'm happy where I am, I'm not going to be moving to live with you or anything."

"That is perfectly fine. My house is always open to you if you want it."

"So what's our relationship going to be like?"

"Why don't you come down to my office and we'll discuss it there? It's cold out here and a certain little girl didn't put a coat on."

"Sorry I forgot." I mumbled.

"Anyway we'll finish this discussion in my office and Venus can go to bed."

"What? No, I want to stay up."

"It's past your bed time little one."

"Don't have a bed time." I huffed.

"Well you do have a curfew, come on."

I crossed my arms and scowled but followed them both past the other Beauxbatons where Alex exchanged an excited look with one one of her friends and dad explained the situation to Madame Maxine. Then we all went down to his office.

"Venus go get ready for bed please."

"But I wanna stay with my big sister."

She crouched down and took my hands.

"I'll still be here tomorrow and for a whole year. We can spend loads of time together but right now your Dad and I need to have a talk just the two of us and you need to go to sleep."

"But I wanna be involved in the talk."

"I know but I expect there'd be some conversations you'd want to have with your dad in private. You wouldn't want me to hear every conversation."

"No but-."

"It's the same Venus. Now go on and get ready."

"Will you tell me about it tomorrow?"

"I'll tell you all the non-personal parts."

"Okay love you Alex."

"Love you too Venus."

I hugged her and went over to Dad.

"You tuck me in?"

"Do you need tucking in Venus? Can you not manage for one night?" You do when you sleep in the dormitory."

My lower lip wobbled, my eyes filled with tears and he sighed.

"Okay then I'll come tuck you in. Alex if you just stay here. I'll be right back."

"No you stay until I fall asleep."

"Not tonight Sweetheart, I'll tuck you in but I'm not staying."

"Don't even bother then." I muttered and walked off without him. I slammed my bedroom door but he followed me in.

"Okay what's up?"

"Doesn't matter, get back to your _real daughter."_

"You're jealous."

"Am not."

"Look I don't love you any less. There's just another person to take up my time. I'll come tuck you in and I'll stay for five minutes, how's that?"

"Okay." I relented, "Can I have a hug first?"

"Of course."

I let him envelope me with his arms as I cuddled into him.

"I love you forever and always."

"I love you too."

"Come on then let's get you ready for bed."

I pulled away and he left the room while I got changed. I dug out my bullet journal and filled it in before lying down to let Dad tuck me in. He kissed my forehead and ensured I had my teddy bear and I was asleep before he even left.

0o0o0

Snape shut the bedroom door quietly and went back into his office.

"I'm sorry about that, she can be unbelievably clingy sometimes."

"Why does she act so little?"

"I'm not sure how much she's told you but her aunt and uncle were extremely abusive and neglectful. She has an older brother and he'd always babied her a bit, tried to give her any form of comfort that she could get. Then I adopted her at the end of her first year and as she's got more comfortable with me, she's regressed more and more. That's why I told you she was nine when we first met you."

"Poor child, she's been through a lot."

"She has but we sent her to bed for a reason. Let's discuss us."

"Well Venus said and you agreed that giving me up was your biggest mistake. Why didn't you check up sooner?"

"I didn't think you'd want to meet me. I had this whole fiction built up that you were better off without me and that you wouldn't want to meet me. I've been meaning to try to find you recently, when the headmaster said that I would see you here."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to be whoever you want me to be. I understand that I haven't been there at all for your whole childhood and I know I can never be your dad by heart but I'm happy to be something like an uncle or even just a friend and if you want to never speak to me again, I wouldn't like it but I'd do it."

"I think I can work with the Uncle thing Professor."

"Then call me Severus at least in private."

"Okay Severus." She smiled.

"Is there anything else that you want to ask me?"

"Did you love my biological mother?"

"Yes I loved her very much."

"But then Venus and you said she had a brother. How did that happen?"

"Lily, your mother, I don't know how much she saw me as a romantic partner. I loved her but I don't know if she felt the same. She loved James Potter, Harry-Venus' and your brother's dad. Venus' father is a special case. I couldn't tell you who it is even if I wanted to as I'm held under oath and I wouldn't ask Venus as she is quite sensitive about it. Her father put Lily under the imperius curse to conceive Venus."

"So it was rape?"

"Yes and your mother never even knew that it had happened."

"Things just get worse and worse for her, don't they?"

"Her life most certainly isn't easy. I was actually extremely surprised that she hugged you. Only her brother, her soon to be boyfriend and I can touch her without her flinching."

"Soon to be boyfriend?"

"Yeah she has this massive crush on this boy in the year above her who also happens to be my godson and he likes her too so it's only a matter of time."

"Cute."

"Hmph."

"It's getting late I should be getting back to the carriage."

"I'll walk you back."

0o0o0

_"What a mess you're making of things Princess."_

_"I don't understand what you mean father."_

_"You're acting like a baby."_

_"How did you see that?"_

_"You're not as good at occlumency as you thought. You make it so obvious what you're trying to hide. I know all the conversations you have with Severus and you really are stupid. Everything he's doing is because of me. I needed you to trust him so he could bring you close to me. You believed he was really on Dumbledore's side and you believed he cared about you for you."_

_"He does. He's more my Dad than you'll ever be!"_

_"Enough! You will learn to respect me. I know that you don't take that potion anymore. How unfortunate for you."_

_"No Father please."_

_"It's already done Princess, maybe you can think about how you should talk to me and how you should be acting."_

I snapped awake and whimpered. My bed was soaked just like the last time as was my nightgown.

"Daddy!" I cried.

I waited but he didn't come. Where was he? He always came when I needed him. I sighed and changed my nightgown, ignoring how dirty I felt. I hugged my teddy bear and went across to his room where I knocked on the door, there was no answer so I pushed it open and went inside but he wasn't there. I choked on a sob, I wanted my Daddy but he wasn't here.

"Where are you Daddy?" I sobbed.

I checked the living room and his office but I couldn't find him anywhere. Going back to sleep wasn't an option as I was too anxious and my bed was soaked so I decided to go look for him. I pushed open the door to the corridor and stepped out. I walked to the stairs and I finally saw him coming towards me.

"Daddy!" I cried and flung myself into his arms.

He forced me back, "What are you doing out of our quarters?" He hissed.

"I was looking for you." I said trying to press into his side but he wasn't having it.

He dragged me by my arm back to our quarters, lecturing me about wandering the castle the whole time. I was crying even heavier by the time we got back.

"We will discuss punishment in the morning. Now back to bed with you."

"But Daddy-."

"I have told you we will discuss it in the morning. Get back into your room and go to bed, it is late."

"B-."

"Venus Lily Snape If you interrupt me one more time I am going to get so mad. Get into your bed now!" He yelled.

I sniffled but no matter how mad he got, I couldn't spend the night in a wet bed.

"I c-."

He seized my upper arm and shook me hard, "Get. To. Bed." He yelled in my face.

I burst into full blown tears.

"Daddy I can't." I sobbed.

He pulled me into my room, "You are such an annoying brat!"

He stopped short as he caught site of my bed and took in the smell. My breath hitched as he hugged me tightly.

"I should have listened, I'm sorry." His tone suddenly gentle.

"You were scary."

"Then you know not to cross me. Now you go take a shower and I'll clean up your bed. Then we'll talk about it, okay?"

"Okay I'm sorry."

"There is absolutely no reason to be sorry child. Go on and get yourself properly clean and we'll talk."

I nodded and went and took a shower. When I got out Dad was in the living room.

"I think tonight it may be better if you stay in my room."

"Please."

"Come on then, bring your teddy."

I climbed into the other side of his bed and laid against his chest.

"What was the nightmare about?"

"Father can get through all my occlumency shields but he thinks you're lying to me. He said you didn't care about me and I got mad so he punished me."

"Maybe that's what it is best for him to believe."

"Where were you?"

"I was walking Alex back to the carriages. I honestly didn't think you'd wake up. I am really sorry."

"It's okay I just got scared."

"I know but you know you have to stay in our quarters after curfew."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to punish you this time as I was also in the wrong but no matter what you're not to do it again."

"Okay. I'm sorry I disobeyed you."

"I know, you're forgiven and we won't mention it again."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's get to sleep, you've got class in the morning."

I murmured in agreement and closed my eyes. He held me close and I slipped into sleep.


	45. Champions

Days and weeks passed and Dad's relationship with Alex was going well yet forced in some ways. I was getting on with her really well.

I sat at the Halloween feast, eating as little as possible with Alicia, anticipating the choosing of the champions. Eventually the feast ended and Dumbledore approached the goblet.

"The champion for Durmstrang is Victor Krum." He said reading it off a bit of paper.

There were cheers and Krum walked up and into an adjoining door. The goblet flared blue again and Dumbledore caught the next bit of paper.

"From Beauxbatons: Alexandra Dayers."

Alex stood up and I cheered loudly. Her last name was the same as her adopted family. I looked over at dad who looked worried. The cup flared again and Dumbledore read out that the Hogwarts champion was Cedric Diggory. There was the largest round of applause yet. Dumbledore stood to congratulate the champions just as the cup lit up blue again. Two papers fell out and Dumbledore caught them.

"Harry Potter and Venus Snape slash R, no sorry Harry Potter and Venus Snape."

My eyes went wide and my breathing quickened. I shut my eyes tightly and blocked my ears as I heard the whispers of,

"They cheated."

"They're way to young."

"Just another attention seeking tactic."

"They have to steal everything from everyone."

I brought my knees up on the chair, hiding my head in them and rocking uncontrollably. I flinched violently as someone touched my shoulder.

"It's me, you're okay, you're safe." Dad told me.

I looked up slowly and grabbed him round his neck. He picked me up and carried me to where the other champions were. He tried to put me down but I clung to him a few sobs breaking free. He rubbed my back as I nestled further and further in.

"Harry did you put your name in the goblet of fire?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No Sir."

"Did you ask an older student to put it in for you?"

"No Sir."

"Do you have any idea how either of your names got inside the goblet?"

"No Sir."

"Ms Snape-."

"I think it is clear she did not plan this." Dad hissed, "May I take her in a separate room to calm her down from this panic attack."

"There's a room through that door that should fit your needs Severus."

"You're just letting her take the girl away? This could all be an act." Karkaroff spat.

"She has diagnosed anxiety. This is not an act." Snape Spat back before taking me into the other room.

He soundproofed the walls and brought my teddy out my pocket. He gave it to me and I hugged it with one arm.

"Can you breathe for me Sweetheart, deep breaths in and out?"

I tried but my chest hurt and my breath felt stuck as I tried. I shook my head and began to hyperventilate.

"Breathe. In and out."

I shook my head and screwed my eyes shut.

"Look at me."

I looked round at him, my eyes fearful. What was happening? He repositioned me so I was sat on his knee but facing him and at the edge so he could look at me properly.

"Just focus on me, let everything else fade away. Just focus on me. Eyes on me."

I grabbed onto his arms and tried to focus on him but my breathing was getting worse. I began to cough and splutter. He looked around panickedly.

"Breathe please Venus."

The door opened and Alex came in. She conjoined some blue thing and a clear tube. She put the blue thing into the tube and pushed the end into my mouth. She pushed the blue thing and told me to breathe as best I could. As she continued to push it, breathing got easier until I was breathing normally again.

"Thank you Alex, I don't know what I'd have done if you weren't here."

"I was just coming in to check on you but then I noticed her breathing wasn't right."

I was still trembling and my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. I laid against dad and sighed softly.

"How's her heart rate?" Alex asked.

"High." He replied.

"It should come down if she stays calm although that's going to be hard if you come back in here. They're all arguing."

"Will you stay with her. I need to know what's going on."

I shook my head and my grip tightened.

"I would but I think she's going to be more settled with you."

He looked down at me and sighed, "You're right and I don't honestly think I could leave her."

I relaxed back into him and allowed my grip to loosen slightly.

"I think I'm going to put her to bed. That way she can relax easier and her heart rate should come down. I'll talk to the Headmaster at some other point."

"I hate Halloween." I mumbled.

"I know me too." He soothed.

"It used to be a good time of year because Dudley was nicer because of all the sweets but then there were the nightmares. That was the night I-I wet the bed at the Dursley's." I said blushing, "Then the chamber opened and you got really mad at me in my first year, last year Sirius Black got in and now this. Mum died on Halloween too."

"Mum died on Halloween?" She asked quietly.

Dad nodded solemnly. She fell silent and looked down. He moved me onto his hip and stood up. We walked over to Alex.

"It's okay to feel sad."

"I didn't even know her. How can I miss her?"

"I miss her too Alex."

"You both lost your mother far too early."

"No really I shouldn't complain, I have an adopted mother and father, Venus only has a father."

"It doesn't make you any less entitled to feel sad about the death of your mum. I have an idea, I've been thinking of doing this with you for a while Venus, I want to take you both to visit her grave if you want."

"I would like to." I Said and Alex echoed me.

"Alright then, we'll go tomorrow. They'll all be done in there now. Would you like to spend the night with us in our quarters Alex?"

I squealed, "We can put a bed in my room and we can have a sleepover!"

Her and dad laughed.

"Don't feel pressured, of course it's up to you."

"But I'd really like you to come."

"Hush Venus." He said as she giggled.

"No I'd like that if it's no trouble."

"No trouble at all Alex."

"I'll need to speak to Madam Maxine and check there's no trouble from her."

I clapped my hands, "Yay."

He stroked my hair, "You're going to sleep mind. You're tired and you've had an eventful evening."

"Just stay up for a little bit?"

"We'll see."

"That means yes."

He chuckled softly, "Come on then you two let's go. Are you going down Venus?"

"Nope."

"Alright then."

He shifted me slightly on his hip and made sure I had hold on my teddy before we walked out. Madame Maxine was waiting but everyone else had gone.

"Alexandra, congratulations. We 'ave not spoken properly. You do me so proud."

"Thank you Madam Maxine."

"Severus how are you feeling a'out your little one being in the tournament?"

"She will not be competing if I can help it."

"You'll 'ave to talk to Dumbleedore about i'"

"I plan on it. I have a favour to ask Madam. I would like to borrow Alexandra for the night and tomorrow so that I can take the girls to visit their mother's grave."

"How lovely. O' course jus' don' le' any'ing happen to my little Alexandra."

"Of course not Madam. Come on girls, you have a bed time little one."

"I don't."

"Well you're supposed to be in bed by curfew."

"Oh well."

"You can be cheeky, can't you little one?"

"I'm not even little."

"You are in comparison to Alex."

He exchanged farewells and arranged for Alex's things to be brought over by the house elves before walking us down to the dungeons. I went to get changed while he talked to Alex. When I came out he sent Alex to get ready and gave me a big hug.

"You're going to be good for Alex, okay?"

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Dumbledore and I don't know how long I'll be. Then I also have a few things to take care of."

"I always get my nightmares on a Friday and it's Halloween."

"Be polite, occlude as best you can but you can have that potion for tonight, it's on your bedside table. That's why it was made for children when they would be embarrassed because they were staying at a friends. When you wake you need to wake Alex as I don't know if I'll be back."

I played with the cuffs of his sleeves.

"I don't want her to think I'm a baby."

"She won't, I've already talked to her. Under no circumstances are you to leave our quarters."

"But-."

"No and that is final."

"But what if-."

"Venus your name didn't just appear in that goblet, you are not wandering the halls by yourself. If you do you're going to be in so much trouble. Do you understand?" He said giving me a light shake.

I sniffled and nodded, trying to pull away but he held me tight.

"I know it's harsh but nothing can happen to you and Alex is more than willing to help you."

"Okay. You tuck me in?"

"If you want but I feel like you're going to end up awake for a while because you and Alex are going to have uninterrupted girly time."

"What if I need you?" I mumbled.

"Here." He pressed a coin into my hand.

"If you touch it there then mine will burn and I'll know to come straight away. You can press it for anything but please if Alex might be able to solve it wake her first however if you've woken her or your dad gives you a task you're worried about then call me or if you just need me."

"Okay love you."

"Love you too, now do you want tucking in Venus, you're just going to get up again."

"No just big hug."

I jumped up and he lifted me. I hugged him tightly before he put me back down and kissed my head, "Be good for Alex."

"I'm always good."

"You are usually."

He then gave Alex a hug as she came back into the room and moved over to the door.

"Have a nice night girls, be safe. I love you both."

"Love you. Bye Dad."

"Goodbye Severus."

He left and me and Alex went into our room.

"So tell me about Draco?"

I blushed, "What about him?"

"Well let's see, Severus described him as your soon to be boyfriend."

"He's not! We just hugged and Dad totally freaked out."

"But do you like him?"

"I dunno, kinda."

"Which one is he?"

"He's the blonde boy who I sometimes sit with."

"Cuuute."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Me? No. We are kept separate from the boys while in classes and at meals. It is very old fashioned."

"Well what about now, there's loads of boys around."

"I haven't talked to any of them. I can't judge someone by how they look."

"Dad loved mum but everyone said it was because of how she looked. I look a lot like her so everyone called dad a creep."

"Do you have a picture of mum?"

I nodded and found the photo album that Dad had got me for my birthday last year. I showed her the pages of mum and she fingered them softly.

"How old were you when, when she died."

"A few months. I miss her though."

I curled my knees up to my chest.

"Come here Sweetie."

I sat next to her on the bed and she wrapped a blanket around the both of us.

"What's it like having a mum?" I asked her.

She pulled me into her side and held me close.

"Your dad acts a lot like my mum in some ways. He's more cuddly than most dads and he understands your feelings. It's weird it's kind of just what your dads like in two separate bodies."

"I do love dad just sometimes I feel like it would have been better if mum was alive. Then I wouldn't be as messed up because I wouldn't have gone to the Dursley's."

"It's all part of who you are. As much as I wish life had been nicer to you, I wouldn't change who you are today."

"How did you know how to stop my breathing going bad?"

She explained how she was studying to be a healer through theory and practice in the hospital wing and how there was now a mental health component so she understood.

"I'm sleepy."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't take you long."

I climbed into my bed and drank the potion. Alex came over and tucked me in, ensuring I had my teddy bear.

_"Hello Princess."_

_"Father."_

_"That was pathetic. You couldn't breathe, you idiot."_

_"I-I'm sorry Father."_

_He slapped my face, "Do better."_

_"Y-y-yes my Lord."_

_"Tomorrow you will finalise the preparations for the raid."_

_"Yes my Lord."_

_"And do try not to have an accident tonight."_

_"I took my potion."_

_"Oh. How was that blocked? You're getting better at occlumency. Do not hide things from me idiot child."_

_"I-I'm sorry Father."_

_"I must go. Do me proud Princess."_

I woke up with a shock. I hated my dreams with my father. Dad always let me sleep in his bed after a dream but I didn't know if he'd be back, probably not. I crawled to the edge of my bed and shook Alex awake.

"I had a bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"N-no."

"Do you want to stay with me?"

I nodded and laid against her chest.

"You're safe now, nothing can hurt you here. You're safe."

I fell back asleep only to get the familiar Halloween nightmare.

_"Avada Kedava!"_

_A flash of green light and my mother laid dead. The dream didn't end as it usually did and I watched as Voldermort walked over to baby me._

_"You're going to be mine child. My perfect little princess. Watch as I take down your brother."_

_Another flash of light and Voldermorts body crumpled. Harry cried and I cried. Baby me wet my nappy and nobody came. I screamed louder and louder until a man came and hugged my mother's body. It was Dad. I tried to cry out but he ignored me and left as he heard others approaching._

"Venus wake up!"

_Green light, screams._

"Venus wake up!"

_Green lights and screams again._

I snapped awake and instantly felt aware of the dampness surrounding my crotch. I burst into tears as I saw Alex was awake and had woken me. She'd know now and everything would be ruined.

"Hey it's okay. Accidents happen, it's okay."

She pulled back the duvet and I realised I'd even wet onto her as her pyjama bottoms were damp.

"I-I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"It's okay, let's get you a bath."

I shook my head frantically, "I don't take baths."

"Why not?"

"Scary."

"They feel much nicer after an accident. Will you try one for me?"

"O-Okay but I'm scared."

"That's okay. I'll stay with you."

She picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

"Alex I'm wet!" I protested.

"I don't mind. You know I used to wet the bed until I was twelve if I had a nightmare."

"Really?"

"Yep and you're only just thirteen. It's normal and it's okay."

She set me on the floor as she filled the bathtub with magic.

"Arms up."

I didn't question her but then I realised she was undressing me and I blushed furiously.

"It's fine I'm your sister. I have everything the same."

I let her continue to help me take off my wet knickers and then she lowered me into the water. I stiffened but soon relaxed, it actually felt nice.

"See not so bad."

She washed my hair while I was there but let me wash my body myself.

"Isn't Dad going to be pleased with you that you got over your fear of baths?"

"Yeah maybe."

"Was the first dream one that might make you have an accident?"

I nodded.

"That's why your potion didn't work. They only withstand one accident in a night."

"I'm sorry I wet on you."

"Venus it's fine."

She picked me up out of the water and helped me dry off and get redressed. She sent me out the room while she changed her own bottoms and then called a house elf to come change the sheet. She picked me back up and I nestled into her.

"I don't want to go back to bed. I want Daddy."

"He's been gone ages, it's three in the morning. He must be doing something important."

"I want Daddy." I sobbed.

"Okay you call him then with your coin."

"I don't want him to get mad at me."

"He won't I promise."

I picked the coin up from my bedside table and pressed it. Moments later dad appeared in the quarters.

"Daddy!" I cried and wriggled for Alex to let me go.

She put me on the floor and I ran over to him. He picked me up and kissed my head.

"Are you okay?"

I shrugged and leant into him.

"That's banned."

"Two nightmares and I-I w-wet the bed."

"How?"

"The potion only works for one time. That's all it's generally needed for." Alex said, "But tell him the other part Venus."

"I took a bath and I'm not scared anymore."

"Well done. You have been extremely brave tonight. Not only did you take a bath but you had a nightmare and woke up but went back to sleep. Then you didn't call me straight away. You still waited and I'm very proud of you."

"See I told you he wouldn't be mad."

I hid my face in his neck.

"Why did you think I'd be mad?"

"Cause you were last time."

"What did you do last time though?"

"I left the quarters."

"And did you leave the quarters this time?"

"No I was good."

"Exactly which is why I'm not mad."

"Do I have to do the tournament?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"But you know! I need to know."

"I said tomorrow so we will discuss it tomorrow."

"I have to do it. It's pretty obvious as you would tell me otherwise to stop me needlessly worrying so I have to do it, don't I?"

He nodded solemnly, "I'm afraid so."

"It's completely outrageous. How can they expect her to compete, I mean look at her?" Alex said angrily.

"Hey! I might do well." I Said, finding the need to defend myself.

"Yeah sure against people four years older, double your size and double your mental age."

"Girls stop it."

"Sorry Daddy. Don't be mad."

"I'm not mad. It's just very early in the morning."

"Still Severus it's not fair for her to be in the tournament. I'm not criticising your abilities Venus but there's an age restriction for a reason and she didn't sign up."

"All my arguments but there is no way we can change it. If she doesn't compete she'll die. I need a promise from both you girls. Alex I know you wanted to do this but I need the same thing. The thing that comes first is your life. If you have to risk your life to do something, don't. Secondly before winning is each other's life. Do not choose winning over either of these things. Do I have your words?"

"Yes Severus."

"Yes Daddy."

"Good now I think we all need to go back to bed."

"No, I'm not doing back to bed." I said.

"Why?"

"Scared."

"You can have dreamless sleep just for tonight."

"Okay. We talk about dreams first?"

"If you would like."

"Mhmm."

"Will you be a really good girl and go into your room for just a few minutes. I need to talk to Alex."

"Do you prefer her to me?" I asked in a small voice.

"No I like you both equally. This way if you want to stay with me after we talk, you can."

"Oh sorry."

"No reason to be Venus. Go on then."

He set me back on the floor and I went back into my room, picking up a book to read.

0o0o0

"Don't comment on her mental age again please Alex."

"But it's true!"

"It may be true but she's sensitive about it."

"I know but I just can't see how she's going to compete in this tournament. Even her brother is more equipped."

"I know and I need you to look out for her. I can't help her once she's in the tasks but sometimes you will be able to. Please Alex just look after her."

"I will Severus don't worry."

"And thank you for tonight. You must have shown her something to make her trust you. I was expecting a call after her first nightmare and to get her to take a bath. How did you do it?"

"I asked her to try and I stayed with her. I helped her get undressed and lifted her in and washed her hair. I think someone being there and helping her might have been her reason to relax and realise it's not that bad."

"Well thank you. I still need to teach her to swim but it removes a problem. Now you must be tired, go get yourself to bed. Are your sheets cleaned?"

"Yeah they're fine. I got the house elves to do it."

"Good will you send Venus into me."

"Should I wait up for her?"

"I wouldn't. She usually spends the night in my bed after a nightmare."

"Okay."

0o0o0

"What happened with your father to make him punish you then?"

"He got mad because of my panic attack."

He stroked me hair, "You know that's not your fault."

"He called me pathetic."

"You're not."

I laid into him with my teddy on my chest.

"What happened in the second one?"

"Mum died. Harry and I were crying but nobody came. Then you did but you ignored us and cradled my mum. Then I just heard the screams and saw the light until Alex woke me. Y-you ignored me."

"I know Sweetheart I've regretted that every day since."

"Why?" I asked brokenly.

"Right then I only had eyes for Lily. I blamed myself for her death and I couldn't focus on anything else except her. I'm so sorry."

"I'm with you now. It's okay."

I laid down and buried my head in his chest.

"Do you want a sleeping draught?"

"Yeah. I don't want any more nightmares."

"Sit up then."

I whined but sat up and took the potion.

"Father didn't even make me do it. I'm such a baby."

"No you're not. Don't say that. Come on just relax and go to sleep."

I laid back down against his chest and fell asleep.

**_So this story now has 50 followers. For me that's just crazy that 50 people are actually interested in what happens in my story. When I started I thought that if one person read this it would be enough to make it worthwhile but wow, thank you to all of you!_**


	46. Visiting the grave

Dad, Alex and I had all apparated to Godric's hollow. Before we went into the grave yard, Dad showed us the ruins of my old house. We read the plaque and I felt a strange twinge of jealousy as it documented the family of three who lived there.

"But there were four of you?" Alex said.

"I don't count." I mumbled.

Dad squeezed my shoulder and steered us towards the grave yard. I stopped at the last moment and Dad bumped into me.

"Venus!" He snapped, "Don't just stop. Come on, keep going."

I sniffled, "Sorry."

He softened and pulled me into a hug, "It's okay. I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I don't know if I want to see her grave."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to but I think you do want to. You're just scared."

"Yeah." I murmured.

"Come on. It'll be okay, I promise."

I pulled away and nodded. I took his hand as we continued to walk through the gates where Alex was waiting for us. Dad took me to where he knew the graves to be and I knelt down on the ground in front of Mum's grave.

"Mum." I whispered.

Dad squeezed my shoulder and him and Alex stepped back to give me time.

"It's not fair that you died Mum. You died to save me eventhough you knew then that I wasn't yours. I'm sorry that you had to have me and have something tying you to him, to Voldermort. I'm sorry. I love you and I miss you. I know I was a baby and it's stupid but I've seen photos and I get these memories and I love you so much and I feel like I knew you. Dad, Professor Snape, is looking after me now. I know you were friends and I know he loved you and now he loves me too. For so long I didn't think I'd get anything because you were gone but he showed me another way. I wish you were here Mum, I wish it every day. I have to do this tournament and so does Harry and I'm way too young and I'm scared Mum. I don't want to do it but everything always happens to me. I have anxiety and an eating disorder but I hope you can still be proud of me. I miss you!"

I sobbed over her grave, once again missing me out.

_"Loving mother of Harry."_

I continued to sob brokenly and Dad came to my side.

"Are you done talking?"

I nodded.

"Do you want me to put some flowers on for you?"

"Please."

He took out his wand and discretely conjured some flowers before wrapping his arms round me. I sobbed into his chest and he just sat on the floor and held me. He didn't rush me, we just sat until my sobs turned to sniffles. He picked me up and carried me a little bit away so Alex could talk to mum and sat on a bench. He put me on his knee and I gripped his robes tightly with both hands. As he saw Alex begin to cry he pulled me off him and went over to her. I got up to follow him but he turned round.

"No stay there."

"But I need you."

"I know but Alex needs me more. You stay there with your teddy. I'll be back soon, I promise."

"No Daddy stay." I cried but he'd walked away.

I wanted to follow him but I didn't want to be selfish. I decided to do as he'd asked. Then I saw him hug Alex and something snapped inside of me. I ran over to them and threw myself at him.

"Venus!" He snapped.

I cringed at his tone but didn't loosen my grip.

"You can have a timeout here too. Your sister and I need to have some alone time. Now either go sit on that bench with your teddy bear or you're going to be standing facing the bench without your teddy bear."

I pulled away with a sniffle and looked at him with wide eyes but he just gestured towards the bench. I put my head down and went over to it. I sat down with a huff. He didn't care anymore and it wasn't fair. I watched as he pulled her to sit on his knee and my blood boiled. Why should she get all the comfort? I made to stand up but getting a timeout would be so embarrassing, anybody who passed would think I'd been naughty. Finally he stood up and came over to me. I was aware Alex was still crying and I felt guilty for trying to get involved, she had needed him more.

"I'm sorry for getting jealous." I whispered.

"It's okay. Just remember how you would feel in Alex's situation or if she'd ran over when I'd been comforting you."

I nodded, "I didn't think. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Let me get you two back to the castle. He still had one arm wrapped round Alex so I reached for the other tentatively. He took it and kissed it, reassuring me I was allowed to hold it. As we passed my old house I paused again. It was possible to get in, I wanted to look but I glanced at Alex and thought that would be selfish.

"If you're okay to go by yourself you can go look, otherwise we'll come a different time."

"If something happens?"

"Call me and I'll come."

I nodded and took a step forward. I crossed the threshold and wandered through the ruins. Eventually I found what must have been my room. It was still perfectly in tact as we'd been in Harry's room when he'd come. I looked at the bookshelves and the crib and the teddy bears. I saw a baby blanket, clearly knitted by mum. I picked it up, fingering it softly. I pocketed it and went over to the desk where there was a note. The front said,

_To my beautiful baby girl: Venus_

I picked it up and pocketed that too before going back to Dad.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded, thinking of the letter in my pocket but not telling him anything. I got out the baby blanket and pressed into Alex's hands.

"From Mum." I told her.

"No Venus I can't, it was for you."

"I've got her jewellery in my vault and lots of parts of her. Keep it please."

She rubbed the soft material against her face, "Th-thank you so much Venus."

Dad squeezed my shoulder and looped his arm round me so he was hugging us both.

"You've been extremely mature and selfless today. I'm proud of you." He whispered to me.

I glowed from his praise. As we reached where we'd apparated from we had a problem. Dad could only comfortably apparate with me as more of us would mean more chance of splinching but Alex was yet to leave his side.

"Alex, Sweetie, I need you to apparate yourself."

She shook her head and he sighed, "You don't want your sister to splinch do you?"

"No." She whispered.

"Then you need to apparate yourself."

She sighed but pulled away. Dad took me tightly and we all apparated back. As soon as we did, Alex was back into dad's side, her blanket gripped tightly with the other hand. When we got back I raced straight to my room and tore open the letter.

_Dear Venus_

_By the time you read this I must be dead. I know we are getting targeted and I know there's a chance that I won't make it but you and Harry will. Now here's the important thing, everybody will try to remove you from history. There's a prophecy about Harry you see and it makes him special. Just because scripture seems him as special doesn't mean that you aren't too. You may have to grow up in his shadow but I know my beautiful little girl that you will be equally as special in your own way. I don't know how old you are when you've found this. You might be all grown up but whatever age you are I'm proud. I will always be in your heart forever and ever. Be brave my sweet child and I know you will be able to do anything you want to. Don't ever forget that I love you and will always be watching over you._

As I finished reading the letter, it began to change shape until it was a glass replica of a doe. I carefully placed it down on my nightstand and read the inscription.

_I love you forever and always: my sweet child, Venus_

I choked on a sob, why couldn't she be here? My sobs got louder and more forceful and I heard me door open. Dad sat on the bed next to me and hugged me tightly. I cried into his neck and he rubbed my back.

"What's brought this on?" He asked gently.

"Sh-sh-She left me a l-letter a-and then it's h-h-here." I sobbed out, pointing at the doe.

"You found the letter in your house?"

"Y-Yeah."

"And it turned into that doe when you'd finished reading it?"

I nodded. He fell silent and just allowed me to cry. When my tears were finished he spoke again.

"It seems to be very emotional here today."

"What did you expect?"

"I honestly don't know."

He stood up but didn't release his hold round my shoulders so I figured I'd be able to come. He steered me back into the living room and him, Alex and I all curled up on the sofa.

"Maybe I made a mistake taking you today." He sighed.

I shook my head, "I don't regret going."

"Neither." Said Alex.

He hugged us both and glanced at the time.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

I shook my head as did Alex.

"Now come on Alex you've got to eat something."

"What about Venus?"

"I'm anorexic." I Said sticking my tongue out.

He tapped my leg sternly, "That's not something to be pleased about and you're supposed to be eating one small and one large meal now so you need to eat too."

"Ha." Said Alex.

I scowled.

"That's enough both of you. Do you need a timeout?"

"No Dad." I Said quickly.

"You couldn't give me one anyway." Alex said confidently.

"I do believe I could."

"You have no right to discipline me. You don't just get to waltz into my life when I'm seventeen and suddenly take charge."

"Alex I'm not going to discipline you every time you do something wrong but despite what has happened in the past, while you are in my quarters you are my responsibility so I have every right to discipline you especially if I'm going to punish Venus and you were both involved."

She rolled her eyes and laid her head back. Dad chose to ignore her, telling us he was going to make lunch.

"How does he punish you Venus?"

"Time outs in the corner or grounding."

"Anything else?"

"Sometimes lines or earlier bed times but not often. Then obviously I get detentions and loss of house points but not for anything between him and me, only if I get in trouble while he's in Professor capacity."

"Oh okay. I want to test him. Are you in?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I want to see if he'll carry out his threat. Do you want to join in it'll be fun?"

"Annoying my Dad isn't fun, neither is him being disappointed or angry at me."

"Fine. I'll do it myself but you're not as fun as I thought."

The words almost made me feel bad but I was smarter than that. I wasn't going to let her manipulate me. Dad came back in and we went through to the dining room. He set down our plates and Alex purposely sat in the seat that was mine. I took the seat next to her but swapped the food.

"Severus she just stole my food."

He looked up, "You sat in her chair so rather than kicking up a fuss, she just swapped the food."

"Well I want that one."

"They're exactly the same but she has less of it."

"I still want that."

I sighed and swapped the plates back, "I'll just eat less of this one unless you mind dad."

"No that's fine if you don't mind or you can use it as your bigger meal."

I nodded, "I'll see how I feel."

Alex scowled and leant towards me, "What are you doing? Stop ruining everything I'm doing." She whispered.

"Sorry but I'm not just going to let you get yourself into trouble with him."

She pulled away, rolling her eyes.

"You're such a baby." She said loud enough for dad to hear.

I felt my shoulders droop. That was the worst thing she could have said as I was so insecure about that. I picked up my fork and took a mouthful, gagging slightly as I swallowed. It wasn't that I didn't like the food, it was just that eating was hard enough without me feeling bad.

"What did you just say to your sister Alexandra?" He asked sternly.

"I told her she was a baby and it's true. I mean have you seen her or heard how she talks."

I put my knife and fork down politely, there was no way I could eat while listening to this. Dad noticed this and his eyes narrowed noticeably.

"I want your nose in that corner Alexandra. You will not talk that way."

"No. I'm only speaking the truth."

I tried to hide my tears from dad but it didn't work. He stood marched to where Alex was sat and dragged her up by the arm. He pushed her nose into the corner and whispered something menacingly into her ear. She scoffed and turned back around but he turned her and cast a sticking spell on her feet. She opened her mouth to argue or yell something but he silenced her before moving over to me.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

He gave me a hug and kissed my head.

"You know you're not a baby, we've talked about this."

"But Alex said-."

"Does Alex know you as well as I know you?"

"No."

"See. I know you best and I know you're not a baby, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now do you know what's been going on with Alex?"

"She's been testing you to see if you'd actually punish her."

"And were you involved?"

"No. She wanted me to be but I didn't want to get into trouble. I didn't want her to either but then she started being mean."

"I know and she's being punished for what she said to you. Now will you eat some more for me."

"From my plate?"

"Either plate."

"I prefer my plate."

"Okay eat from that one then."

He kissed my forehead and I ate the food from my plate. You may wonder why I was bothered but the house elves had made little animated stars cover my plate and I much preferred it. They'd learnt I almost always ate my full share when I had a special plate because then I got to see the whole pattern and they changed the constellations every meal time.

"I want you to know I'm extremely proud of how mature you've been acting today. I know it's been hard on you to adjust to me having someone else to care for as well as seeing your mother's grave for the first time. I'm taking you out to get a treat this afternoon."

"Really?"

"Yes you deserve something for today. Now let me say something with your sister and then I'll be back over."

He stalked over to the corner where Alex has begun to shift on her legs.

"I want your hands on your head and I'm taking the charms off so that you can prove to me you have some restraint. If you move your time will double."

She nodded and placed her hands on her head and he removed the spells.

"You've got fifteen minutes left there. Then we will have a discussion."

She sniffled and nodded in acceptance. Dad moved back over to me where I'd finished my lunch.

"Do you want to sit on my knee for a bit?"

I nodded and he sat down on his chair and I climbed up. I laid my head against his chest and closed my eyes.

"Dad will you ever make me have a timeout in front of Alex?"

"That depends. Quite possibly but it will always be in the living room as you're comfortable enough to sleep in there."

"That's embarrassing."

"That's why we don't misbehave."

I laid back against him and he rubbed my back.

"Did Mum sacrifice herself because she didn't want to spend any more time with me?"

He was caught by surprise, I guess it had been a quick conversation change.

"No Sweetheart. She wanted to save you so you could grow up."

"But I didn't. I still act like a baby."

"No you don't Venus. If you say that again you're joining Alex in the corner."

"Not even being bad." I mumbled.

He smirked and stroked my hair, "I know but you're not a baby so don't say it, okay?"

"Okay." I murmured.

"I think you should have a nap before we go out."

"Don't need a nap. I'm NOT a baby."

"A nap doesn't make you a baby. It just makes you less sleepy and you had a rough night last night and have done a lot of crying."

"I take bedwetting potion?"

"No too much is bad for you."

"But Dad will be angry with me for crying."

"I can put you in a pull up but that's the best I can offer you." He sighed.

"Pull up?"

"Like a nappy. Come on I'll put one on you and it'll stop you waking up wet."

"I'm not a baby."

"I know this doesnt make you a baby. I thought you'd prefer it to wetting the bed."

"Okay I'll wear one."

He transfigured a pair of my panties into a pink pull up and told me to put it on when I got changed. It was so embarrassing and crinkly, It didn't fit properly I hated it but I didn't want to wake up wet so I may as well give it a go. Dad came and tucked me in and I fell asleep.

_"Naughty girl. We don't cry. You are strong. I will keep punishing you until you get the message."_

The dream was short and I woke up to a wet pull up. I let out a small sob, I didn't know what to do about it. Dad came in and took me into the bathroom.

"It's okay, that's what it's there for."

"It's itchy."

"It will be. Do you want me to get it off for you or can you do it."

"I can do it."

"Okay good girl. Put it in that bin there and take a shower. We're going out when you're done."

I did as he asked and got changed before going back to him.

"Alexandra has something to say to you Venus?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you a baby. I didn't mean it, I was just mad and took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I Said and gave her a big hug.

"Right then Venus, we're going to go get a drink in a muggle coffeeshop and then we're going into muggle London to go get you a toy or two from the toy shop."

I clapped my hands together excitedly and hugged him.

"Is Alex coming too?"

"She is but she will be getting just water and no toys as punishment for being mean to you."

I nodded and squealed excitedly, "Let's go."

I enjoyed a glass of chocolate milk before we were in a massive toy shop. I looked around dazed and Dad smiled.

"You can pick two toys Venus."

"Only two?" I Said with a pout.

"Yes only two."

We looked everywhere and I'd found a barbie doll, another teddy but it was a small kitten this time and a painting set.

"May I get three Daddy?" I asked politely.

"Yes okay but nothing else."

We paid and I saw a set of animal figurines that I really wanted.

"Daddy?" I asked with wide puppy dog eyes while pointing.

"No you've got three things. I originally only said two."

"Okay." I agreed.

"Christmas is coming up. Father Christmas needs some ideas." He said with a wink and I giggled.

We apparated back home and I took my new toys up to my room. I put the painting set on my desk and got out the barbie doll and teddy. I giggled and played with them, then noticed dad had been in the door way.

"Having fun?"

"Yeah!" I Said nodding enthusiastically.

"This is why I'm glad we embraced your younger side."

I ran and gave him a massive hug.

"Thank you for all my toys."

"You're welcome."

I carried on playing until dinner when I ate my share quickly so I could get back to playing.

"No more playing, we've got a meeting."

My mood hit zero. Why had I just eaten?

"Got to go to bathroom." I mumbled and raced off.

I forced myself to throw up. I didn't need any of that food and I hadn't got to play because of it. I hated death eater meetings. I went back into the dining room and sat down.

"Are you okay?" Dad asked.

"Yep."

"You look a bit pale. Were you sick?"

"Erm -."

"Did you make yourself be sick?"

I avoided his gaze and didn't answer.

"We're not starting that okay?"

"It's _my_ body."

"It is but making yourself throw up is really unhealthy and you'll have thrown up off of your nutrient potion but not enough to have another one."

"Oh sorry."

"Have a drink and get ready while I take Alex back to the carriage. We'll talk then."

I groaned but got changed and got a glass of water to rid my mouth of the foul taste of sick. Dad appeared back after about fifteen minutes.

"I have my counselling session tomorrow anyway." I Said quickly.

"You do but I'd like to talk to you about that being sick with just us."

"I just regretted eating so made myself sick. It's no big deal."

"And how many people do you know who make themselves throw up because they feel like they've eaten too much."

"How many people do you know with anorexia?" I challenged.

"I've done enough research and talked to Alex as well."

"It didn't mean anything."

"Look how's this? We mention it at your counselling session tomorrow and if she says there's nothing wrong we'll leave it but if she thinks it means more then we'll follow as she says."

"Okay." I agreed, knowing that Debra always let me lead things anyway and wouldn't make me do anything I didn't want to.

At the death eater meeting they had all begun to respect me and we planned the raid for the next week. It would be the first one and I was dreading it. When we got home dad tucked me in.

"You have your counselling session then you need to go and meet up with your friend. She'll be worrying about you."

"Then I play again?"

"After you've finished all your homework."

I pulled a face and he chuckled.

"Come on now. Go to sleep."

"Hug first."

"I've already given you a hug."

I pouted and reached my arms up. He sighed and leant forward to give me a hug.

"I love you little one."

"Love you too Daddy."

"Come on now bed time. Let go."

"No."

"Venus." He said in a warning tone.

"No!"

"I do not want you to be in trouble."

"What if Father gets mad for my childishness or for me throwing up?"

"Are you wanting a pull up again?"

I nodded, blushing fiercely.

"Go and put one on then. Here."

He transfigured another pair of panties and I took it and went into the bathroom to use the toilet again before bed and to put on the pull up. I got back into bed and let dad tuck me in and I went to sleep.

**_Just to let everybody know that the story has changed slightly from the chapter 25: end of term_**. **_There are no big changes, I have mainly just removed Venus' depression so you don't need to go back and read it but some of you may want to._**


	47. Bed Wetting

I woke up the next morning after having no dreams. I was glad for a minute before I registered that my pull up was wet anyway. I blushed hurrendously as I also realised that I needed to go again. I went into the bathroom and relieved myself, throwing away the pull up. I took a shower and went back into my room to get dressed.

"How did you sleep?" Dad asked me at breakfast.

I took a sip of my pumpkin juice.

"No dreams but I wet." I mumbled.

He looked at me for a moment.

"It's okay. Accidents happen. At least you were in a pull up, hey? At least your bed didn't get wet."

"I'm a bloody baby!"

"Watch your language please and I told you not to call yourself a baby. Into your room and nose in the corner."

I looked at him in disbelief but he didn't seem to be changing his mind. I stood up and stalked to my room, standing in the corner. This was stupid, I didn't get why I had to stand in the corner. I heard dad come in and I turned around.

"No back around. Five more minutes."

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. I placed my hands against the wall and pushed myself away and dad cleared his throat.

"This is stupid." I whined.

"Ten minutes it is and I want your hands on your head."

I groaned and placed my hands on my head. This was still stupid and I hated it. I kicked at the wall. I heard Dad stand and walk behind me.

"Keep your feet to yourself or you can stay there all day."

I groaned but stopped arguing. I stood in the corner, finally realising what Dad was driving home. For one my behaviour had been appalling and furthermore I wasn't a baby. I realised that he was changing my mindset. I wasn't a baby, I had an accident but oh well, it happens. I needed to move on and stop overthinking it. I shifted on my feet for the remaining five minutes before dad called me over.

"I'm sorry I acted so badly in the corner before and I'm sorry I called myself a baby. I know that I'm not and why it's frustrating for you when I say that."

"Thank you and you're forgiven. You are not a baby, no matter what has happened and I don't want to hear you putting yourself down."

I climbed onto his knee.

"Why did I wet in the night? I didn't even have a dream."

"I don't know Sweetheart. I think you should sleep down here and wear a pull up for a week and we'll see how it progresses."

"Why do I have to stay down here?"

"I thought you'd be embarrassed."

"Oh yeah."

"We need to go out and buy some if you're going to be wearing them for a while."

I blushed fiercely.

"I know it might be embarrassing but those won't be fitting you properly and we're having to throw out your pants each time. We'll go later and we can look at some different types to see which type you'd like."

"Okay." I whispered.

"Come on let's go to your counselling session."

He carried me to his office and I sat on his knee as I always did.

"Do you want me here or by yourself?"

"You."

"Okay why don't you sit on your own chair?"

I shook my head and clung to him.

"Okay you can stay on my knee."

There was a knock and dad picked me up to answer the door.

"Hello Professor, Venus."

"Good morning Debra."

"Hi." I whispered.

We sat back down and I leant back against him.

"How have you been this week?" She asked.

"Not good."

"Why not?"

"I have to be in this tournament that I'm way too young for with people with a lot better skills than me and I don't want to but I have to."

"Don't focus on what you can't control and instead focus on what you can control. How could you ensure that the situation as good as you can control?"

"Erm I can research and practice spells and potions?"

"Yes and surround yourself by people who are supportive."

"Like Daddy!"

He squeezed my shoulders and she smiled, "Yes like your dad. How else has this week been?"

I glanced at Dad and he cleared his throat.

"She made herself throw up yesterday."

"Are you comfortable to tell me why Venus?"

I shook my head.

"Okay. I'm sure your dad has told you that it can be really harmful to you."

I nodded.

"I think we should let it go as a one off but if it happens you need to go somewhere to get her properly checked out."

"Okay."

"Keep a tab on where she's going after meals. I know she is usually honest with you but I also know that she dislikes being checked out so that she's likely to hide it."

"I will ensure that I do. Hopefully it was just a one off."

I nodded my head.

"But something's still bothering you. I can tell. Is it to do with your father?"

I nodded and she sighed.

"I really think I could help you if you would tell me what's going on with this."

"Tell her Venus."

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"It'll help you. You need to get the Saturday night jobs and what happened this morning off your chest. She's not going to judge you."

I turned back to her and opened my mouth.

"V-V-Voldermort." I spluttered out and hid myself in Dad.

Her eyes went wide and she looked at me with horror but as she saw me clinging to dad she softened.

"It had to be someone like that. It's okay Sweetie, I'm not going to judge you."

"He's coming back and he comes to me in dreams and they're real. Then if I disobey him or if I've been to weak for him he punished me by making me wet the bed and dad stopped giving me a potion because it hadn't happened and it's dangerous so I wet the bed or wet a pull up now. This morning I hadn't even had a dream but I woke up to a wet pull up anyway and I feel like there's something wrong with me. Then I have to lead a death eater meeting every Saturday night and we have to do a raid next week and I'm scared because I don't want to be bad or to hurt anyone but I'm going to have to or he's going to punish dad when he gets fully back to power."

I finished and a sob broke through my lips.

"You're okay." Dad whispered to me.

"That was a lot of information there so let's go through it a little bit at a time. As always if you would prefer you can write or draw instead of speaking and you don't have to communicate at all if you don't want to. First of all what do you mean he comes into your dreams?"

"He gets into my head using legi, legililililiimency?"

"Legilimency." Dad supplied.

"Yeah that and he talks to me and gives me orders. He tells me off for being weak, sometimes he slaps me."

"Okay and how does this make you feel?"

"Scared and like I'm a failure."

"This is a big question. Do you want to be like your father? Which side are you on?"

"No not like father. I want to be good, I hate him and what he does."

"Okay so your father wants you to be like him but you don't want to be?"

I nodded.

"And in your dreams what do you do?"

"Try to pretend I'm like him but he's in my head and I'm no good at occlumency so I can't block him."

"You happen to be very good at occlumency however you are a thirteen year old child against one of the most powerful wizards in the world. You are improving but just because you can't block him doesn't mean you're not very good."

"We need to stop the self deprecating Venus."

I looked down and hugged myself.

"You have a very low self image and we need to raise that. You talking badly about yourself isn't going to help that."

I shrugged.

"Professor you may punish her if you like for self deprecating. She can make no progress while she continues."

I scowled at her and dad agreed.

"Now just before I continue. Father is your biological father and dad is Professor Snape?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Now when your father punished you by making you wet what do you do?"

"Shower and I stay in dad's bed for the rest of the night."

"Okay and does your dad support you?"

I nodded.

"He never shouts at you or tells you that you shouldn't be doing it?"

"He only got mad when I left the quarters because it's dangerous."

"Well he was allowed to be mad then, wasn't he?"

I nodded.

"And then you didn't have a dream this morning but you woke up wet?"

I nodded, blushing.

"Could it be connected to your Father, he just didn't come into a dream?"

I shrugged.

"That is my guess." Said Dad.

"It is likely. If you have a dream, ask him. Otherwise you'll need to get her checked to see that there's not another issue. What are you doing about wetting the bed?"

I blushed deeper and nestled into Dad.

"Should I tell her?" Dad asked gently.

I nodded.

"When she started getting worried yesterday I transfigured a pull up for her and we are planning to go and buy some proper ones."

"And how do you feel about this Venus?"

I shrugged and turned into dad.

"No. We don't do that." He scolded lightly.

"Can you write some words for how you feel Venus?"

I reached for a pen and paper and wrote down the main thing I felt:

Embarrassed

I handed it to her and she nodded.

"I can understand that you may feel that way. Is there a way that you would rather resolve this situation."

"Potion."

"I gave her the potion when she first started but I did further research and found out that it could be extremely deprimental to your health if you continue to take it. Now she rarely gets the potion."

"So you can't have a potion Venus. What other way would you resolve this?"

"I guess just do what Dad said. It beats waking up wet."

"Okay. Are there any other ways someone can help you?"

"Alex helped."

"Your sister?"

I nodded.

"And what did Alex do to help?"

"She gave me a bath and stayed with me. Then she let me call Dad and she told me about how she used to wet the bed."

"I can see how that might help. You got to be comforted the whole time and had reassurance it was normal. Now reassurance is easy for your Dad however I would expect that the first part would be difficult for any biological families. Now I don't mean to imply anything or insult your relationship-."

"I know what you are saying Debra. I have had accusations that I am a creep from many people."

"I am not saying that you are. You just have to be especially careful. Fathers do in general and as you're not her biological father it can cause more problems however it all depends on what Venus is comfortable with and you of course."

"I don't think I am comfortable enough for that although her needs may be of a younger child. She is still a teenage girl."

"And that is perfectly understandable. Venus do you have anything else you'd like your Dad to do?"

I shook my head.

"So everything that your Dad does now is fine?"

"I'd like to talk before we do anything else."

"We can do that." Dad told me.

"What are these meetings on a Saturday?"

"Death eaters. They all meet up and I have to lead them and punish them if they defy me and I hate it."

"Why do you hate it?"

"Because I have to put on a face and pretend I'm something that I'm not. I have to hurt people if they disobey me."

"I see and what's this about a raid next week?"

"He's making me run a raid. We have to go and basically cause havoc and put up a dark mark."

"I can see why this is distressing you. How do you usually deal with this?"

I shrugged.

"Okay. Let's talk about what some good coping strategies. What do you think you could do?"

I shrugged.

"Can you make a mind map for me?"

I took the pen and paper and wrote out a few basic ideas.

Talk

Write it down

Distract myself

She looked at it and nodded.

"That's good but I expect you feel some guilt do you?"

I nodded.

"So what would be a positive way to deal with this?"

I shrugged.

"No ideas."

I shook my head.

"You could try to dissociate yourself from that time. When you go to the meetings put on a new robe that you only wear for that and go and that is you as your Father's daughter. When you get back get changed and become your Dad's daughter. Every time you feel guilty, remind yourself that is other Venus and you're not a part of her because you can't control what she does. Can you try that for me?"

I nodded and she smiled.

"Good. Is there anything else you wanted to discuss or are you finished?"

"Finished."

"Okay I'll see you next week."

"Will you be brave and get off my knee to say goodbye?" Dad whispered.

I climbed down but grabbed his hand.

"Goodbye Debra." I Said before quickly leaning back against him.

"Goodbye Venus and you too Professor."

"Thank you for your time."

She left through the door and I went to climb back on Dad's knee but he wouldn't let me. I pushed out my bottom lip and stood next to him.

"I don't want you to get too comfortable, we're going out."

"Please can we have a hug first. Then I'll be good forever and ever."

"I'd hope you would be good forever anyway but okay, come here."

I smiled happily and climbed onto his knee, entwining my fingers in his hair and laying my head on his chest.

"Ow Sweetheart, get your hands out my hair please."

I changed my hands to hold him round his neck.

"What's brought this sudden clinginess on?"

"Cause, that was hard for me."

"Well I'm very proud of you and I love you very much."

"I love you too."

"Now come on let's go."

"Noooooo." I whined.

"I think this was all a stalling tactic. Come on off you get."

"It wasn't. I wanted a hug."

"Well you've had one now. Get down."

"Noooooo. I don't want to."

"One."

"Dooooooon't."

"Two."

I sniffled and pulled my arms back and got off his knee. He stood and I put my arms up in a plea to be held.

"Put your shoes on please."

I brought my arms back down sadly and went to get my shoes. I put them on and leant my head against Dad's side and put my arms up again but he busied himself with his own shoes. I brought my arms down and blinked back a few tears threatening to fall.

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded.

"Verbal answers Venus, I let it go in your counselling sessions but I keep reminding you that otherwise you need to answer with words." He scolded.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Y-Yeah."

"We're flooing to Diagon Alley then we're walking. You go first."

I went through the floo and got out the way for Dad coming through.

"Remember the rules for when we're out in public."

"B-but at school you show that you care. Surely people will know now."

"I suppose but it's Sir and do not try to cling too much."

"You know taking me out to get what we're getting wasn't the best idea if you're so embarrassed by me."

He closed his eyes and punched the brige of his nose.

"I am not embarrassed by you. Just in some ways it's best to hide our more unusual characteristics while in public."

I sighed, "Yes Sir."

"Good girl, follow me."

I reached out to take his hand but he walked off before I could. My shoulders slumped and I sped up to catch up with him. We walked for a while until we reached a wizarding supermarket. I followed Dad in and to the back of the store. I stood next to him as he browsed the shelves and found what he was looking for.

"Which type would you like? These are more like underwear where these are more like a nappy." He asked quietly.

"First ones." I murmured back.

He checked the sizings and got ones that he thought would fit and put them under his arm. I dragged my feet behind him as we walked back to the front of the store.

"Severus?"

I cursed inwardly as Narcissa Malfoy was walking towards us. I hid myself behind Dad but he gave me a firm push back out with a stern look. I looked down, burning red with embarrassment.

"What brings you here Narcissa?" Dad asked politely.

"Just picking up a few things. You?" She asked, eyeing the nighttime underwear and me.

I pushed myself against Dad, trying to hide my face in his robes but he pushed me back firmly.

"Do you need me to tell you again how you are to behave when we are out?" He asked sternly.

I shook my head.

"Verbal answers Missy."

"No I don't Sir."

"Behave."

I put my hand into my pocket and held onto the teddy bear, sniffling softly.

"Venus has been having a few accidents on a night so we're getting her some nighttime underwear."

"Daaaaaad." I whined.

They both turned to me, Narcissa looking surprised and Dad looking furious. I put a hand over my mouth, realising what I'd said. Dad bent down and hissed in my ear.

"You are going to remain silent, do not touch me, nothing. You are embarrassing us both in public. I am not your real father, you would do well to remember that."

A broken sob passed through my lips and tears rolled down my cheeks. I stepped out of Dad's reach and turned away from Narcissa.

"I think it is quite cute that she calls you Dad."

"You know who her father is Narcissa. Now we must be going, Venus and I need to have a long talk about her behaviour today, don't we?"

"Yes Sir." I agreed miserably.

I followed him as he paid and then asked if he could use the floo to take us home. They agreed, seeing my tear stricken face and trembling body.

"Go to your room and find a corner." Dad told me as we stepped back into our quarters.

"But-."

"Do I look like I'm the mood to argue?"

"No Sir." I squeaked, taking in his flashing eyes and clenched fists and walked as quickly as I could to my room.

I stood in a corner and stopped trying to make the sobs stop. I was uncomfortably aware of myself needing to use to the toilet but I didn't want dad to get mad and I'd have to walk through the living room where dad was. When ten minutes passed and there was still no sign of Dad I was getting desperate. I danced about in place and decided that I had to go, he would understand. I cautiously left my room and went into the living room.

"I know I haven't given you permission to leave the corner."

"I know but I really need to go to the toilet. I'm sorry."

"Go child." He said calmly.

"Thank you."

I ran into the bathroom and relieved myself. I washed my hands and returned back out.

"Venus?"

"Yes D-Sir?"

"Dad." He corrected gently, "Come over here and sit down."

I sat next to him on the sofa and he turned to look at me.

"First of all going to the toilet is not a privilege. No matter if you're being punished, you always have permission to use it as soon as you need it."

I flushed.

"Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise. I can imagine that wasn't the case at the Dursley's."

"No it wasn't and it's never been a problem here before."

"I know. Now the second thing, you shouldn't have been in the corner to start with. I was inconsiderate of your feelings when I wouldn't let you snuggle up to me and when I told Narcissa what I did. Worst of all though is what I said to you afterwards. I am your father in what counts and I view you as my real daughter. I shouldn't have said any different to you. Furthermore I need to work on how we interact in public. There is no reason that you shouldn't be able to call me dad and hug me if you want. You were right I'm embarrassed but not of you but of people seeing my affectionate side. It won't happen straight away but if you're willing to work with me, we can make things better."

"Yeah I can work with you. Were you stressed before we went out?"

"Yes how could you tell?"

"You were just shorter with me and you missed me asking you to pick me up."

"I'm sorry Sweetheart."

"It's okay. Are you mad at me still?"

"No. I never should have been mad in the first place. Come here."

He pulled me into a hug.

"I love you. You are my daughter and I love you more than anything."

"More than coffee?"

"Yes more than coffee."

"More than potions?"

"Yes more than potions."

"More than Alex?"

"I love you both equally."

I frowned, "But who do you love more?"

"Neither of you."

"If there was a fire who would you save?"

"Both of you."

"But you could only save one of us or you'd die."

"Then I'd die and save you both."

"Okay if we were both upset who would you comfort first?"

"That depends on the situation and who else was there."

"How?"

"So if Harry was there I'd know you would be okay for a little while or if Madam Maxine was there, I'd know Alex would be okay for a little while."

"What if-."

"Okay that's enough."

I sighed and relaxed against his chest.

"You need to go see Alicia and Draco at some point today."

I groaned.

"They're your friends."

"Yeah but I don't want to see them. I just want to stay here with you."

"I know but you need to see them at some point."

"Okay. I'll go to lunch."

"Good girl."

"Will Narcissa tell Draco?"

"Would you like me to write to her and ask her not to?"

"Yes please."

"I will do then. Go wipe your face before you go to the main hall, it looks itchy."

"Can you do it? That always feels better."

"Yes okay. Do you want a carry?"

"Yes please."

He shifted me to his hip and carried me through to the bathroom where he set me on the floor. He tilted my head and got a wet flannel to wipe my eyes and cheeks.

"There you go. Do you want to go to the great hall now then?"

"I can do."

"I'll write to Narcissa. I trust you to tell me how much you eat."

"I will. You remember to eat too." I said, pecking his cheek and leaving.


	48. Cheat

"How could you enter the tournament and not tell me?" Draco demanded.

"Draco I didn't, I promise."

"Yeah didn't you see her reaction."

"Oh please your little panic attacks aren't real, they're just a way to gain affection from Snape."

"They're not, they're real." I Said, my lower lip quivering.

"Venus do you need me to get Alex?"

I shook my head, "No I can cope, thanks though."

"Are you going to cry again Venus?" Draco mocked me.

"Why are you doing this? I thought that you'd believe me."

"Well I didn't think you'd lie to me."

"Draco please I'm not lying."

"Yeah right and who would believe the crybaby. All you do is show off and cry to gain the attention of all the teachers. You just have to be the centre of attention and I don't know how I didn't see you as such a brat before."

I clenched my fists, "Get Alex please." I Asked Alicia.

She nodded and went off to the ravenclaw table.

"Pathetic spawn of the Dark Lord." He spat.

"Please I didn't put my name in. I don't want to do the tournament Draco."

Tears rolled down my cheeks and he smirked.

"Crybaby."

"Hey. What are you saying to my sister?" Alex demanded.

I got up and wrapped my arms round her, hiding my head in her robes. She patted my back and kissed my head.

"I was just telling her what a cry baby, attention seeker she was."

"So basically you're jealous of my little sister so you attacked her insecurities."

"I was just telling the truth." He defended.

"Then get your facts right."

"What is going on here?" Professor McGonogall asked.

"Malfoy's been mean to Venus." Alicia Said.

She glanced at me and whirled on Malfoy.

"With me Mr Malfoy."

He got up and glared at us before following her out.

"Alex carry." I mumbled.

She reached under my arms and lifted me to rest on her hip.

"Do you want to get back to Severus?"

I nodded.

"Alicia do you want to come too? I know Venus needs the company."

"I mean if you don't think Professor Snape will mind."

"We can check with him. Will he be in his office Venus?"

"Probably."

"Okay go down then and we can go find him."

I shook my head and tightened my grip, "No. Carry."

"Okay I'll carry you."

We went down to the dungeons with Alicia behind us. Alex knocked on the door and Dad opened it. He saw me clinging to her and gestured for her to give me to him. I clung onto him and buried my head in his neck.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"Draco was being really mean to her." Alicia said.

"Alicia came to get me when Venus asked her to. Draco is with Professor McGonogall and I brought the girls down here because well just look at Venus but I thought it'd be nice for her to spend some time with her friend."

"Yes you're probably right but I don't know if Venus is even going to let me go. Come in all of you."

He sat down with me in his knee and rubbed my back.

"Ok, you're okay Venus. You're safe, I'm here."

"I trusted him." I sobbed.

"I know you did but there will be some people who break that trust you have in them."

I sniffled and laid my head on his chest.

"Do you want to go show Alicia your new bedroom?"

I nodded.

"Go on then."

I climbed off his knee and Alicia stood to follow me.

"Is this okay with you Professor? These are your private quarters."

"Yes it's fine. Just don't go anywhere without Venus, apart from the bathroom of course."

"Okay thank you Sir."

I took her through the side door and into our living room.

"This is actually vaguely normal." She said in surprise.

I giggled, "What were you expecting? A bat cave?"

"To be honest, yes."

We both began to laugh as I took her through to my bedroom.

"And this is not a room I ever expected to see in Snape's private quarters."

"It was my reward for eating one meal a day for a week."

"So this is where you've been sleeping when you haven't been in the dorm?"

I nodded, "Some nights it's just easier to stay here."

"I miss you in the dorm."

"I know but I've got to stay down here for the next week. Dad said."

"Why? That's stupid."

I shrugged, "I think he's worried after me getting added to the tournament."

"How do you think it happened?"

"I don't know. I wish I didn't have to do this tournament, I really don't want to."

"It's stupid that you do. You're so much younger than everyone and you didn't enter."

"Why does Draco think I did?"

"I don't know Venus. He's been odd recently."

There was a knock at the door and Dad came in.

"Venus have you eaten?"

"No..." I said, looking down.

"I didn't think so. Alicia have you?"

She seemed surprised to be addressed by her first name as she shook her head, "No Sir."

"Probby." He called.

A house elf appeared with a pop.

"Get these two some lunch. Venus big or small?"

"Small."

The elf nodded, understanding my eating habits. He popped away and was back a few seconds later. Dad took the plates and gave them to us.

"Make sure you eat all that Venus. I'll be back to check."

"Daaaad. Quit babying me. I'm thirteen."

"Okay." He said, holding his hands up, "I'll stop embarrassing you. I'm in my office if you need me."

"Okay bye."

"You're sure you're okay now?"

"Dad I'm fine. Stop fussing."

He smirked, "Okay. I'll leave you two to it."

He shut the door quietly and I rolled my eyes. Alicia began to laugh.

"I can't believe how different he is with you and that he lets you cheek him like that."

I shrugged, "Half the time he's scared to scold me."

"Why?"

"Because I'd overreact and work myself into an anxiety attack."

"Is that what happens every time?"

"A lot of the time."

"You're really insecure."

"You didn't realise before?"

"I just didn't realise how bad it was."

I shrugged and began to eat my lunch. She followed my lead and we sat down on the floor because I didn't want to get crumbs on my bed. We chatted for a while and then started on our homework. There was a knock on the door and I rolled my eyes as Alicia giggled.

"Yes?"

Dad cracked open the door, "I was just going to remind you that you have homework but it looks like you're already doing it."

"Yeah bye."

"Watch your cheek please Venus."

"I'm not being cheeky."

"You are. It's okay just be mindful please."

"Sorry Dad." I mumbled.

He sighed and collected our plates. As he passed me he kissed my head.

"I'm not mad at you, I don't hate you. It's fine, you're allowed to not be perfectly behaved. I love you."

I shook my head and wriggled away.

"Venus let's talk outside."

I got up and followed him into the living room. He wrapped his arms round me and I nestled in.

"What's up?"

"Draco said I acted like this for attention."

"You don't. I'm sorry I scolded you."

"No I was being cheeky. You were right to scold me. I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Draco is wrong. He's jealous and I'll be having serious words with him. He won't bother you again."

"Thank you."

"Now you go spend some time with Alicia. I won't bother you again until dinner."

"What are you doing?"

"Work."

"Is Alex still here?"

"Yes she's doing research for the two of you in my office."

"What? Why does she get to be in your office with you?"

"Venus you've got a friend over. Otherwise you'd be fine working in my office too."

"But I don't want her to be in your office with you."

"That's not up to you Sweetheart. It doesn't effect you."

"But it does." I Said stamping my foot.

"Don't stamp your door at me little girl."

I folded my arms and glared at him.

"Get rid of this attitude or you're having a timeout."

"I'm not even doing anything."

"You know exactly what you're doing. Now go back and spend some time with your friend, I need to get back to my office."

I clenched my fists and continued to glare at him.

"I don't know what's wrong Venus so I can't help."

I scowled deeply, "Nothing."

"Well there's clearly something."

"There's not. I'm perfectly fine."

I pushed down my negative feelings and forced myself to smile at him, "See I'm fine."

"Well if you're so certain I'll see you around dinner time."

"Okay bye."

I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek before going back into my bedroom. I just had to act like the perfect daughter then he couldn't give me up in favour of Alex. I wouldn't show him how it had upset me that he was wanting to get back to Alex, then he wouldn't have to deal with me just being a crybaby all the time and we could do actual things together.

I kept the mask firmly in place as Alicia and I finished our homework. We talked and I pretended to laugh along. Dad knocked on my door and popped his head in.

"Do you girls want to eat down here or in the main hall?"

"Down here, I don't want to see Draco." I Said.

"Is that okay with you Alicia?"

"Yeah if it's no trouble."

"None at all. Come into the kitchen and I'll get you two sorted."

We followed him through and into the kitchen.

"Is pasta okay for both of you?"

We both agreed and he called a house elf to bring our dinner.

"Take your potion Venus. I'll leave you too it. Make sure to be back in your common room by curfew Alicia. Venus is staying down here again tonight I'm afraid."

"Where are you going?"

"I've got work to do. I'll probably be back before you go to bed."

I had to work to keep my mask in place as I nodded, "Okay see you later."

He left again and Alicia and I ate our dinner.

"Hey your plate's special!" She exclaimed.

I blushed, "Yeah the house elves do it to try to persuade me to eat."

"That's nice of them."

"Yeah."

"You know you don't have to be embarrassed about your anorexia, don't you?"

"I know it's just that it makes me different."

"You'd be boring if you were normal."

I giggled, "I guess."

"You know, I thought it would be more awkward to be in your Dad's quarters."

"Yeah he's just kind of left us alone today, eventually."

We laughed again and finished eating our dinner.

"I think I should be getting going."

"It's not curfew yet."

"I know but I need to go speak to Professor McGonogall."

"Can I come?"

She shook her head, "It's kind of private."

My shoulders slumped but I tried not to let my full disappointment show.

"Okay that's fine."

"Okay cool. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

I showed her to the door and went through to Dad's office. He looked up from his paperwork.

"What's happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alicia had to go speak to Professor McGonogall."

"Have you done all your homework?"

"Yeah, you need to check them."

"I will but look at all this work. Why don't you go play by yourself in your room?"

"I want to stay with you."

"I know but-."

"I'll be good I promise, quieter than a mouse."

"Venus-."

"And Alex gets to stay in here. That's not fair."

"Fine but I want you to keep that promise. Would you like a book?"

"Yes please."

He gave me a book on the Twiwizard tournament and I sat down to read it, making notes of what could be useful.

"Psst Venus prank Sev with me." Alicia hissed.

I shook my head so she grabbed my book.

"Alex stop it." I whined.

"Girls be quiet or you can both leave."

I glared at Alex and snatched my book back.

"I don't know why you don't understand that having the only person who cares, being mad at me isn't what I like." I whispered.

After that she left me alone and we read and made notes in silence. When Dad finished he set all his paperwork to the side.

"There's the adaptations for your homework but do you want to do something first before you correct it?"

"Can we do occlumency practice? I want Father out of my head."

"If that's what you want but you know your father will be mad at you."

"I know but I can't deal with him every night."

"Okay are you blocking completely or hiding parts?"

"Blocking it's easier."

"Okay stand up."

I focussed on my shield of darkness and felt Dad slip into my mind. He pushed and prodded to find a weak spot. He found no way to easily break so applied force to a concentrated area. I pushed back with my mental shields until my whole shield vanished and Dad was in my mind. He pulled out in confusion and as I became aware of my surroundings, I realised what had happened. I'd collapsed and hit my head on the floor. Alex had looked up in fright and Dad rushed over to me.

"I feel dizzy."

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked.

My vision blurred and my head pounded.

"I-I don't know. I'm sleepy."

"Keep your eyes open Venus. Don't go to sleep."

"Whyyyyy?"

"Just don't. I'm getting you to the hospital wing. Alex we'll do something another time. Go back to the carriage."

"No I want to see that she's okay."

"Fine but you're going to leave if I tell you, no arguments."

He scooped me up and almost ran down the corridor to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came over and tried to take me from Dad but I wriggled and clung to him. He soothed me and laid me down on a bed instead, taking my hand in his. Madam Pomfrey looked all around my head and healed a wound at the back.

"Daddy feel sick." I murmured.

He conjured a bucket and I promptly threw up in it. He vanished the sick and kept the bucket by the side of my bed.

"I definitely need her in overnight. She will be okay but she's got a concussion. I'll heal her as best I can but the brain is a tricky organ. I can heal the site of injury and the bump but the symptoms I can't take away. I can give her a pain reliever but she may throw it back up."

"Daddy it hurts."

"Give it to her anyway."

I took the potion and the pain faded. Fortunately, I wasn't sick. I just wanted to sleep.

"You're not being sick, that's good. You need to eat and drink something."

"Noooo. I've eaten today." I whined.

"Ms Snape if you want to get better you need to eat."

She turned to Dad, "Do whatever it takes to make her eat."

"Alex I think you should go now. I've got more chance of her eating if it's just us."

"Okay get well soon Venus."

She left and Dad helped me sit up before picking up the plate. I locked my jaw shut and shook my head.

"Sorry Venus you're too ill for me to be nice about this. You can hate me but you'll be well. Eat this or I'm taking your teddy bear."

I looked at him angrily, "No!"

He took the opportunity to put a forkful of food into my mouth. I glared at him.

"Chew and swallow. If you spit it out, that teddy comes to me."

I chewed and swallowed sadly but didn't open my mouth again. He sighed and leant over and pinched my nose so I couldn't breathe and when I opened my mouth to take a breath, he put another mouthful in. I looked at him mournfully as I swallowed it. The next time I just opened my mouth for him.

"Good girl." He praised me, "Do you want to feed yourself?"

"No. You do it."

When he'd finished I laid my head on his arm.

"Daddy, want to go to sleep."

"Drink your water, then we'll ask Madam Pomfrey."

I picked it up and was drinking it but a sudden wave of dizziness came on and I dropped it. The glass hit the floor and smashed. I began to cry with tiredness and frustration and a bit of shock.

"Are you hurt?" Dad asked.

"N-no."

"Good. You're okay, it was an accident."

"I'm tiiiired."

"I know. Drink this and you might be able to go to sleep."

He fixed the glass with his wand and refilled it with water. This time he held the glass for me to drink from. When he'd finished Madam Pomfrey came over again.

"She wants to sleep." He told her.

"Was she tired before she hit her head?"

"No she may have been a little as we were doing occlumency but she's making it out like it's two in the morning rather than half seven."

"I want to sleeeeeep." I whined.

"I know." He soothed.

"I need to run a few more scans."

Tears streamed down my cheeks but I didn't argue with her. Dad rubbed circles on the back of my hand as she cast more spells over my head. I was so tired, I felt as though I was going to fall asleep at any moment.

"Keep her awake Professor while I work out what her scans mean."

"Venus, I need you to keep your eyes open. Do you want a cuddle?"

I nodded and he climbed onto the bed next to me. I curled up into his side and he held me close.

"I love you Venus."

"I love you too Daddy."

"Just stay awake for me Sweetheart."

"Why?"

"Because we don't want you to go to sleep and not wake up again."

"That could happen?"

"It could if we're not careful."

"I don't want to die."

"I know which is why you're going to stay awake for me."

"Okay Daddy."

"When you are allowed to sleep, I'll get your pyjamas and night time underwear for you."

"Will you stay with me?"

"Our quarters aren't far."

"No here. Stay here in the hospital wing."

"I don't know Venus."

"Please Daddy."

"Venus stop. I could be gone and doing my work now but I'm here."

I sniffled and pressed myself further into him.

"Don't go Daddy. I won't ask you to stay overnight again. I know you have work. Don't leave me now though, please."

"I'm not planning on it Sweetheart."

Madam Pomfrey came back over and Dad got off the bed.

"No Daddy don't leave me." I begged, bursting into tears.

"Sh little one. I'm right here. It's just easier for Madam Pomfrey if you're sat by yourself."

I reached out and grabbed onto his hand. He kissed it and held it between in his own, rubbing the back of it.

"I think I can allow her to sleep if I wake her every hour to check on her."

Dad looked at me for a moment, "Is there anyway I can stay with her?"

I smiled widely at him and he squeezed my hand.

"Of course. I can set up a bed for you, next to Venus'. Do you want me to call a house elf to get your things?"

"I'll call one myself as there's some other things I need."

He called for Probby to bring my night time underwear as well as pyjamas for us both.

"Ms Snape you'll need someone to help you."

"Daddy?"

"Venus I'm not comfortable with helping you get changed."

"Well I'm not comfortable with Madame Pomfrey helping me." I said pushing out my bottom lip.

"No Venus."

I burst into tears again.

"Daddyyyyy." I whined.

"Stop this Venus Lily. I am staying overnight but you are a teenage girl and I can't help you get changed."

"Please Daddy."

"I can very easily go back to our quarters." He said, standing up.

"No Daddy." I sobbed loudly.

I flung myself onto him so he couldn't leave me, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's scolding.

"Sit down." He hissed.

"No you're going to leave me." I sobbed.

"Sit yourself down right now. You're ill."

"No! Don't leave me!"

He sat back down on the chair next to my bed.

"Sit yourself down and calm down."

Instead of getting back on the bed I climbed onto his knee, leaning my head against his chest.

"I feel sick Daddy."

He brought the bucket to my hands and I threw up.

"That's because you got yourself so worked up." Dad scolded me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"My head hurts Daddy."

"That'll be because you threw up the pain reliever."

"Ms Snape you should really be back in bed. Professor you shouldn't have got her so worked up."

"Venus get back into bed for me."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"Dizzy."

He scooped me up and placed me on the bed. I released my grip round his neck but grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Can you give her anything else?"

"No she can't have any more pain reliever as there might be some still in her system. If she relaxes, her other symptoms will pass."

"Owww Daddy. I'm going to be sick again."

He brought the bucket to my mouth and I vomited again. He vanished the sick and put the bucket down, climbing onto the bed next to me.

"You're okay, just relax."

"My head hurts."

"I know. Shall I read you a story to distract you?"

"Yeah."

He called Probby to get a book and brought me into his side, wrapping his arm around me. He read to me from the tales of Beedle in the bard and I felt my dizziness start to subside although my head still hurt really badly.

"Are you ready to get ready for bed?"

"I need to whisper something." I told him.

He bent down a little.

"I don't want her to know I wear a pull up."

"You let her get you dressed minus that, then I'll take you to the bathroom. You need to go before bed anyway and you can put it on. I'll get a house elf to go with you to check on you."

"Okay." I agreed, in too much pain and too tired to argue.

"Good girl."

He left through the privacy curtain around my bed while Madam Pomfrey helped me get changed. I was embarrassed but it was better than her knowing I wore a pull up. She worked quickly, clearly knowing that no teenager liked assistance getting changed. When she finished she let Dad in.

"Do you need the toilet before bed Venus?"

"Yeah."

"I'll take you because I can get a house elf to go in with you."

"Professor really she should always be accompanied."

"A house elf can apparate her out to me. She's already had you change her, I'm not going to make her have someone accompany her into the toilet. You couldn't carry her anyway so unless you want her to go all over your sheets, then I'd advise you let me take her."

I blushed as she muttered something about procedure but gave him permission. He picked me up and carried me to the nearest bathroom where he set me on the floor and I swayed slightly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah my head just hurts."

"Probby."

"Yes Master Snape."

"Accompany Venus to the bathroom. She needs a pull up on and you need to pop her out to me if she looks like she needs me."

"Yes Master Snape. Should I pop her in and back?"

"Yes please. Just make sure to steady her."

I took the house elf's hand and it took me into the bathroom. I swayed and the elf steadied me. I felt sick and knelt down to be sick in the toilet.

"Probby is sorry. Probby will punish himself."

"No." I choked out.

"Is Ms Snape finished being sick?"

"Dad." I mumbled.

I took the elf's hand and he popped me back to Dad. I collapsed to my knees and threw up again.

Dad knelt down on the floor next to me.

"Probby is sorry Master Snape."

He waved the elf off, "That will be all thank you. You didn't do any wrong."

The elf popped away again and I sat up and laid my head against Dad.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"It's not your fault."

He cleaned the sick with his wand and picked me back up, carrying me back to the hospital wing where I curled up on the bed with my teddy.

"She looks worse again." Said Madam Pomfrey.

"She was sick twice and she's not got much in her stomach."

"Daddy." I moaned.

"I'm right here Sweetheart."

"Read to me?"

"You can go to sleep now. You don't need to stay up."

"Hurts too much and I never put it on.."

"I think she's caught something as well. These don't seem to be usual head injury symptoms for this long."

"Shit." Dad cursed suddenly.

"Daddy?"

"Language Professor."

"Get Dumbledore now." He ordered Madam Pomfrey.

"I need to keep a check on my patient."

"And if we want to find out what caused it, you need to get Dumbledore. I'm not leaving my baby."

She sighed dramatically, "Well I suppose seen as how she's my only patient."

She left and Daddy sat on the bed next to me and took my hand.

"Daddy what's happening?"

"I think the reason you fell and the reason you're so ill is because of your father. I don't think he's pleased with you and this is another stage to his punishments."

"I'm going to be sick."

He conjured a bucket and I was sick again. I laid my head against Dad and felt the need of using the bathroom but I ignored it. I knew I'd be fine but I felt the need fester quickly and I was wriggling in bed.

"Venus?"

"Need toilet."

"Let's get you to a toilet then."

He climbed off the bed to help me but my bladder released all over the bed.

"I don't need it anymore Daddy." I mumbled.

Warm liquid seeped down my legs and through my night gown. I burst into tears and blushed horribly.

"Sh it's okay. You're ill. Probby."

"Yes Master Snape."

"Can you get Venus changed, put a pull up on her and change the bed."

"Yes Master."

I was beyond humiliated as I let the house elf do what it needed to and then curled into a ball on my bed. I cried softly, sucking my thumb. Dad got back onto the bed and laid down next to me.

"It's going to be okay." He soothed me.

I shook my head and curled up tighter.

"Feel sick."

He helped me into a sitting position but before he could give me the bowl I threw up all over the bed. Dad quickly picked me up and moved me to a different bed before calling a house elf to clean the mess on the bed. I curled up on the bed again, crying softly. I felt Dad lay next to me and hug me. He kissed my head and brought out my teddy which had been previously forgotten with everything. Madam Pomfrey returned with Dumbledore and Dad went to get up.

"Nooo Daddy." I moaned and he sighed, laying back down.

"Were there any more results you needed to check Madam Pomfrey?" Dad asked.

"I know where I'm not wanted but don't make my patient any more ill and why is she changed and on a different bed?"

"She was sick all over herself and the bed." Dad lied.

She went into her office and Dad cast muffling charms around.

"What is it Severus, my boy?"

"I was doing an occlumency lesson with her and she collapsed and hit her head, her shields collapsed completely. I think this is a punishment from her Father for trying to block him out."

"That is highly probable."

"Daddy sick."

He picked up the bucket and kept it in front of me as he helped me to sit. I wretched and spluttered but nothing came out.

"I think your stomach is completely empty Sweetheart." Dad said.

"But I feel sick."

"I know. You either need to eat something or drink something or try to ignore it."

"Severus take tomorrow off."

"But Headmaster, I have classes."

"And you have a daughter who you need to care for."

He looked at me, "Okay. I don't think the students would enjoy being taught by me when I'm so worried anyway. Who will cover my lessons?"

"Let me sort that out. You just focus on yourself and Venus."

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Daddy everything hurts." I whined.

"What exactly hurts?"

"Everything. My head, my tummy, my throat and my body."

"This is definitely her father's doing." Dumbledore said.

"So how do I fix it?"

"You can't. Later when she's better you cam anchor yourself in her mind to stop him having full control of her body's functions."

"Daddy need the toilet."

"You've just been."

I wriggled around in bed, trying to hold it in.

"Venus you're going to damage yourself by holding it in. Let it go."

"What? Daddy no." I grabbed onto myself and squirmed as I lost a spurt into my pull up."

"You know we won't make it on time and apparating with a house elf made you really sick."

"But I don't want to." I whimpered as I lost another spurt.

"I know but you need to."

He gently took my hand away from my crotch and I whimpered as I lost control of my bladder and wet myself fully. I didn't try to fight the tears that came with it. Dad hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Shall we get you cleaned up?"

I nodded, blushing horribly that the Headmaster was there.

"Excuse us a minute."

Dumbledore stepped out of the privacy curtain and shut them for us. Dad helped me to stand and kept a tight hold of my waist so I wouldn't fall.

"Can you take it off for me?" He asked, looking away.

I reached under my nightgown and pulled off the pull up that was soaking wet. Dad vanished it and handed me a clean one.

"Put that one on for me Sweetheart." He said turning back away.

I pulled it on under my nightgown and threw my arms round him.

"Careful."

"Make it all stop Daddy."

"I can't Sweetheart. I wish I could."

"But you must be able to, you're you."

"I'm sorry Sweetheart." He said, lifting me back into bed.

I curled up with my teddy and my thumb in my mouth, Dad sat next to me.

"You'll get better soon, I promise."

He flicked the privacy curtain open again so him and Dumbledore could continue to discuss it.

"Daddy can Professorr Dumbledore do anything? He's better than my Father."

"Why don't you ask him yourself?"

I shook my head, "Scared."

"As much as I would like to help you Venus, it would cause a lot of disruption in your mind. If I force your father out, he could take parts with him that would make you lose parts of your memory or your personality."

"Okay." I agreed, downcastly.

"Severus I don't know how I can further help you until he grows too weak and has to retreat. Then I can assist you anchoring yourself in her mind if you would like."

"Thank you Headmaster. I will call for you when we need you."

He left and Madam Pomfrey returned.

"How is she?"

"Tired, in pain, she feels sick but can't be sick."

"You're really in a bad way aren't you Ms Snape?"

I nodded although it hurt my head to do so. I felt another jolt in my bladder and groaned inwardly. I'd literally just gone and here I was again, feeling like I was going to wet myself.

"Daddy I need a wee."

I shifted and squirmed, holding my crotch tightly as I felt myself lose a squirt. I whimpered softly and leant against Dad.

"Don't hold it in."

"But I don't want to wet myself."

"Venus you know as well as me that an accident is inevitable. Do not damage your bladder while holding yourself."

"But I-."

"I can give you a timeout here too. I can very easily go sit over there for ten minutes."

"No Daddy."

I took my hands off my crotch to grab his arm and in the process my bladder released.

"Do we need to get you clean?" Dad asked gently.

"Yeah."

He shut the curtains on an irritated Madam Pomfrey and we repeated the earlier process.

"Daddy, I still feel dirty. I want a bath."

"I know Sweetheart but you can't bathe yourself."

"Feel damp and disgusting."

"If you really want a bath, Madam Pomfrey will have to give you one."

I looked at him with wide eyes and shook my head.

"I know you don't want that but I physically don't feel comfortable. You're my daughter, yes but you're extremely vulnerable especially at the moment and you're almost too comfortable with me."

"I understand."

"Good girl. Can you get back into bed for me?"

I climbed in and curled up with my bear, sucking my thumb. Dad tucked me in but didn't get back on.

"Daddy?"

"You need to try and get some sleep."

"Stay?"

"I am staying."

I patted the bed next to me.

"I can't stay in the bed with you Venus."

"Until I fall asleep."

"Okay." He agreed and climbed up next to me, "Is that how you're most comfortable?"

"Yeah."

"Close your eyes and try to get some sleep."

"Hurts too much. Feel too sick."

"Shall I read to you while you fall asleep?"

"Please."

He pulled out the book from before and read me another story. I fell asleep, still sucking one thumb but my teddy was between my knees and my chest and my other hand was knitted into Dad's sleeve.


	49. Sick

I felt like I hadn't even been asleep when Dad gently shook me awake. I gagged and threw up, unsure how there was even anything in my stomach. I also felt the urge to use the toilet but my pull up was already soaked.

"Daddy." I sobbed.

"I know, we'll get you cleaned up."

I squirmed, "No I need to go."

I grabbed onto myself and crossed my legs.

"You need to let it go."

"I'm already wet though."

"I'll see if I can get you down to our quarters. You could do with being cleaned a little as you were sick."

He picked me up and I tried to hold still while also stopping myself from pissing everywhere. Him moving made me worse and as we were in the corridor I lost a spurt, then another.

"Daddy put me down." I sobbed.

"What? Why?"

"I can't hold it anymore."

He sighed and set me down, keeping hold of my waist as I wet myself. Hot liquid seeped down my legs and pooled at the bottom. I looked down in mortification as the puddle grew. I sobbed brokenly as Dad cleaned the mess and picked me back up. He ran a bath and added lots of bubbles. He put me into the bath, still in all my clothes, then vanished them and sat with his back to me but a hand extended which I grabbed onto.

"It's okay. Accidents happen." He soothed.

"For five year olds maybe. Not for thirteen year olds."

"It's not your fault. Your father is making this happen. I also don't want you likening yourself to a five year old. Accidents happen for everyone, no matter the age."

"Nobody wets their pants when they get to my age or older. Bedwetting is one thing but wetting yourself when you're not asleep is a complete other thing."

He took a deep breath, "I wet myself in the day when I was seventeen."

"What?"

"I was at a death eater meeting and I'd made a mistake so he decided to punish me, only I already needed the toilet a little and when I got hit with the cruciatus, I completely wet myself. It happened to a lot of us who were younger."

"What happened?"

"He laughed and ridiculed us but it then became a part of initiation that he would always punish someone at the start so they'd know what to expect if they displeased him. He'd make them wet themselves and that was punishment if you did serious wrong. I expect it'll be common when he punishes you as he won't want to actually hurt you much."

"Great."

"Don't blame yourself though, it's not your fault."

"Can I get out now?"

"If you feel clean enough."

"Yeah."

"What I'm going to do is drain the water and then go out the room and I need you to wrap yourself in this towel."

I did as he asked and he came in, carrying me through to my room. He sat me on my bed and got out a pull up and a new nighrobe.

"I need you to dry yourself and put the nightgown on, then I'll help you with a pull up."

He went on and I slipped the gown over my head. When he came back in, he held my waist and turned away so I could pull the pull up on underneath my nightrobe.

"Daddy can I stay down here?"

"No you need to go back to the hospital wing."

"But it's closer to the toilet."

"I know but Madam Pomfrey will have my head. Go to the toilet before we go."

"Okay."

He carried me through to the bathroom.

"Daddy I can't do it myself."

He held my waist so I could pull the pull up down and sat me on the toilet but I swayed slightly. He sighed and pulled my nightgown out of the way, holding my hips again while looking away. I forced myself to let out something before wiping and allowing Dad to stand me up. I pulled the pull up back up and washed my hands. Dad picked me up and carried me back to the hospital wing.

"Daddy my head hurts."

"I know."

He laid me down and sat next to me.

"Go back to sleep now. Good girl."

I sucked my thumb and hugged my teddy bear, laying my head on Dad's knee. I fell asleep quickly despite the aching of my body.

The next time I was woken by Dad, I was in the same predicament as before. I felt sick but couldn't throw up and worse than that was the need to use the toilet when I had a wet pull up. I held myself and squirmed as Dad picked me up.

"I'm taking you to the toilets down here."

I was mortified as he carried me into the BOYS toilets.

"Daaaaaad, I'm a girl." I whined.

"Nobody is awake so nobody will be in here but I still can't take you into the girls."

"Hurry Daddy." I whimpered as I lost a spurt.

He took me into a cubicle but as he set me on the floor so I could pull down my pull up, my bladder released. I burst into tears, I'd been so close.

"Sh it's okay Sweetheart."

The liquid seeped down my legs and over my feet. I looked down with humiliation, why couldn't I just hold it?

"It's okay Venus. I'll get you cleaned up."

He took me out to the sinks and laid me on the floor where he removed the pull up for me. My nightrobe was okay and hadn't been wet on so Dad moved it out the way and summoned some wipes where he wiped me clean, all the way to my feet. When he was done, he put another pull up on me.

"There we go. All clean."

"I feel like a baby." I sniffled.

"You're not a baby Venus. You're just very very ill."

"You literally just had to change me."

"Did it make you uncomfortable? I'm sorry. I should have checked."

"No Daddy, it's not anything you did wrong. It's just embarrassing."

"So I didn't make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No I'm surprised you weren't though."

"I realised that you needed me and I was being selfish to deny you that. You are a teenage girl but your needs at the moment are much younger. I don't feel anything romantically for you and I know that you don't for me so it's okay."

He picked me up and carried me back to the hospital wing.

"My head hurts Daddy."

"I know. It'll be better soon."

He didn't bother with getting into his own bed but laid down next to me where I rested my head on his chest to go back to sleep.

The process repeated every hour. Sometimes I made it to the toilet and others I didn't so Dad had to change me. The ninth time I didn't make it but Dad gave me a bath again and helped me get dressed. I had a pull up on for if I had to go again.

"We're going to go back to the hospital wing but I'm going to see if I can have you in the quarters today."

"I'd prefer that."

"I know you would."

He picked me up and carried me back to the hospital wing, setting me on a bed. Madam Pomfrey was up and sorting out paperwork.

"How are you feeling Ms Snape?"

"I feel sick, my body aches, my head hurts, I'm really cold and I have no energy."

"Madam Pomfrey I'd like to be able to take Venus to our quarters. She will be more comfortable at home."

"I suppose. I'll give you the medications she can take once she's eaten. Pain reliever and one for a fever."

"But I'm cold."

"You're red hot Sweetheart, you just feel cold." Dad told me.

"Bed rest, lots of fluids, make sure she eats something and if she gets worse bring her back."

"Yes Madam Pomfrey."

He picked me up and carried me down to our quarters where he sat me on the sofa.

"I know you don't want to but I need you to eat something for me."

"I'll just be sick."

"I know you feel like that but you might not be."

"I don't want to eat." I said, putting my thumb in my mouth.

"Venus I need you to eat. You're not getting a choice."

He got a plate but I shook my head and refused to open my mouth.

"One...two...three."

He reached over and blocked my nose so I had to open my mouth to breathe. Angrily I grabbed the plate and threw it at the wall. Suddenly I realised what I'd done and froze, breathing heavily. Dad picked me up from the sofa and placed me in a chair, facing the corner.

"Don't you dare move. You're staying there for half an hour. Then we will talk."

I cried quietly and hugged myself. My head pounded and everything ached. I just wanted to lie down. I held my head and whined softly.

"Is it hurting you more like that?" Dad asked gently.

"Yeah."

He came over and scooped me up, laying me back on the sofa.

"I'm sorry."

"What possessed you to do that?"

"I-I-I don't know. I'm sick of being ill and I just kind of lost control of my body."

"Okay. I forgive you. Are you going to eat now?"

"Okay, not much though."

"Okay."

He helped me sit up and I let him feed me. I gagged but wasn't sick.

"Take your potions, then you can lie down."

I did as he asked, then laid down with my head on the sofa arm. I sucked my thumb and hugged my teddy bear but shivered.

"Do you want a blanket?" Dad asked.

"Yes please."

He summoned one from my room and tucked me in.

"I know a spell to have a muggle movie be projected on the wall. Would you like to watch one?"

"Yeah please."

He cast the spell and I watched the film without paying too much attention to the story. He sat next to my feet and half watched the film, half watched me. I watched a few films across the morning and by lunch time I felt pretty much better.

"I think your Father's getting weaker."

"I can go back to lessons?"

"No you're staying in bed or on the sofa still."

"I need the toilet?"

"Do you need help?"

"I don't think so."

"Call me if you do."

"Kay."

I went and used the bathroom before returning to Dad. I climbed back under the blanket and laid down.

"Are you still feeling ill?:

"Just tired."

"You take a nap. When you wake up I'll call for Dumbledore to come down here."

"C-c-can I eat first?"

He split into a wide grin, "Yes of course."

He called a house elf and was basically dancing. I giggled softly.

"What's so funny?"

"You."

His eyes narrowed, "And what, may I ask, was so funny?"

"Y-you just seemed so excited after I asked if I could eat."

"That's because I am. You haven't actually asked me for food off your own back in the whole time I've known you."

"Oh."

"You're fighting this anorexia and you're doing so well."

"I'm not really, I'm just hungry."

"Admitting that is a lot bigger of a deal than you think."

I shrugged and he sighed and shook his head.

"Venus look at me."

I looked up at him.

"Just trust me, okay? This is bigger progress than you realise."

"Okay."

He called a house elf and I sat up so I could eat. I ate the whole plate and Dad hugged me tightly.

"I'm so so proud of you, little one."

I laid my head on his chest. I still didn't fully understand what the big deal was but I liked it when my Dad was proud.

"Do you still want to take a nap?"

I nodded.

"Go on and get ready then, I'll come to your room in a minute."

"Can I stay out here please?"

"You may. Have you got a pull up on?"

I nodded.

"Good girl. Lay down under that blanket and have a nap."

"You stay." I said, grabbing his hand.

"I'm not going anywhere."

He stroked the hair out of my face and planted a kiss to my forehead. I slipped into sleep and woke an hour later to Dad shaking me.

"Dad I'm dry." I squealed before seeing Dumbledore in the doorway and blushing.

I looked down, "Good afternoon Headmaster."

"Good afternoon Ms Snape. Had you said something earlier, an old man's brain, always forgetting things?"

Dad shot him a thankful look and I shook my head, "No Sir."

"Well let's get down to business. Do you know what it'll mean to have Professor Snape secured in your mind?"

I shook my head slowly.

"Verbally please Venus." Dad reprimanded softly.

"Sorry Dad. No Sir, I don't completely know."

"It will mean that he will have full access to your thoughts at all times no matter how far away you are. You will be able to communicate through your mind."

"Cool."

"But your mind will be fully submissive to him. You can't hide anything."

I gulped and thought of all the burning jealousy that I still had of Alex.

"I have a spare pensieve that you can use to hide anything you don't wish your Dad to see. Just focus on the thoughts and press your wand to your temple, then pull."

I did as he'd asked and extracted the memories placing them in the pensieve.

"Pensieves are private Venus. I will never look in yours and I never want to find out that you've looked in mine." Dad said.

"I won't Dad ever."

"Good girl."

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Make eye contact." Dumbledore instructed.

I sat up and looked straight at Dad. He sat down and looked straight at me. Dumbledore gave Dad instructions, then Dad entered my mind.

"Put down your shields, you dunderhead." He said, exiting my mind.

I blushed, "Sorry."

He shook his head, "Use that brain of yours Venus, you're smart, don't act like an idiot."

I blinked back a few tears, "Yes, sorry Dad."

I brought down my shields and Dad entered my mind. He stalled slightly as he saw the memory of just moments ago play in my mind and how hurt I'd been. He continued and finished his job before pulling out my mind. It was strange, I could still feel his presence but I was in reality.

"I'm sorry that what I said upset you." He said gently.

"It's fine."

"No it's not." He sighed, "Sometimes I forget how fragile you can be."

"Fragile? I'm not a doll."

"Of course you're not. I just meant it's easy to upset you."

I shrugged, I couldn't argue with that.

"Can I go back to lessons now?"

"No, you've been ill and I do need to keep an eye on your concussion."

"You can do that through my mind." I pointed out.

"The answer is no Venus."

"Can we do something then. Me and you, like we used to?"

"I don't know Venus. I have lots to be doing."

"I should have known you'd have work to do." I muttered under my breath.

"Severus please remember I gave you this day off to care for your daughter."

Dad glared at him as I giggled.

"Go find a potion you want to make then." He relented.

"Yay!" I hugged him tightly but he didn't reciprocate.

_Find a potion. Was I unclear?_

I started. He hadn't said that out loud, it must have been through our connection.

"Go on then." He told me.

"Hug first. Always hug first."

"Do you want to make a potion with me?"

"Yeah, I already said that."

"Then go find one."

"Why can't we hug first?"

"Because I said no." He snapped, pushing my shoulders back.

I stumbled back and looked up at him with hurt in my eyes.

_Go._

Turning round, I ran from the room.

"Severus there's no need to be so hard on her."

"She will learn soon enough that the way she should act in public is different from that in private."

Scavenging through his books, I could still hear their conversation.

"And what's the problem with her acting like she does?"

"Headmaster I want what is best for her and her acting as she does, so much younger. She can't act like that in company."

His words stung and I heard him gasp.

"Severus?"

"She heard."

I stormed back into the living room and folded my arms, tears tracking my cheeks.

"I knew it. You're embarrassed by me! I was so stupid, so naive to think you actually loved me. Who would love me? I'm just a messed up, babyish freak and I'm not good enough for anyone and I never will be."

"Venus I didn't mean what you think I did. I do love you so so much. The problem is that at the moment there's press coverage everywhere and you're going to be a hot topic, being my daughter and the youngest champion. I just don't want anything else to put you in the line of fire. I want you to be able to live so I thought I could train you how best to act to remove the attention."

"Why wouldn't you just tell me that?"

"I don't know. I should have and we all make mistakes, me included and I'm sorry."

"I'm going to my room." I declared.

_I'm really not mad but I'm practicing._I stalked to my room and slammed the door before starting to giggle. Five minutes later, Dad came in and I hugged him tightly.

"Good acting Sweetheart, Professor Dumbledore actually believed you were mad at me."

"So we can do a potion?"

"Yes if that's how you want to spend the afternoon."

"Daddy."

"Hmm?"

"I forgive you for not telling me and I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
